Let me go home
by Stella82
Summary: Allongée sur le sol de la forêt, seule et en larmes, j'avais pensé que l'abandon d'Edward était mon pire cauchemar. Mais j'avais tort...Seule ? Non. Victoria était là... Après des mois, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, portée par un ultime but: les prévenir...
1. Chapter 1

**_Let me go home_**

__Et oui ! Me voilà de retour après une année sans publication. Mais je n'ai pas déserté FF ! Je lis, relis, commente...et prends du temps pour une nouvelle fic. Après avoir rédigé plusieurs chapitres, je me lance dans la publication de ce nouveau projet qui, j'espère, vous plaira. __

__Nous sommes toujours dans le monde de Twilight, les vampires sont des vampires et les loups-garous, des loups garous. Cette fic se situe au tout début du livre II, juste après le départ des Cullen. __

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture !__

* * *

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux...**

* * *

Fatiguée…  
J'étais si fatiguée…

Allongée, je tentais de calmer mon cœur battant la chamade et d'oublier la sensation de brûlure dans les muscles endoloris de mes jambes.

Je m'étais allongée sur le sol boueux et détrempé de cette forêt qui me rappelait celle de ce comté de Forks que j'avais quitté depuis si longtemps. Enfin, pas si longtemps au vu d'une vie entière mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis un peu moins de deux années qu'il me semblait qu'un siècle avait coulé.

J'étais si fatiguée.

La souffrance. La douleur. Les maltraitances. J'avais découvert tout cela dès le lendemain de leur départ.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée dans cette forêt boueuse, voisine de la maison de Charlie, et m'avait enlevée après qu'Edward m'ait abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt au beau milieu des arbres centenaires, m'annonçant que la famille partait et que j'étais un poids pour lui.

Ils étaient partis.  
Sans moi.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait emmenée, loin d'ici. Mais personne n'était venu à mon secours.

Ils étaient partis sans plus se retourner, effaçant la petite Bella Swan de leurs existences.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait torturée.  
Victoria m'avait obligée à des actes ignobles.  
Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de mon amour pour Edward. Cet amour que j'avais pourtant perdu. Au nom de mon attachement pour les Cullen, pour ce semblant de lien familial que j'avais tant espéré tout au long de ma vie de fille unique de parents divorcés…Ce cocon qui avait disparu sans crier gare, me laissant complètement hagarde et meurtrie.

Cruelle Victoria qui m'avait jeté, triomphante, un journal chiffoné et tâché du comté d'Olympic. Un journal dans lequel j'avais appris que Charlie, mon père, avait été retrouvé noyé sur la plage de la Push, son corps rejeté par les vagues. Les shérifs du comté avait conclu à un accident, Charlie étant parti chasser dans les bois non loin de la falaise. Je n'y avais pas cru et aujourd'hui encore, je n'y croyais toujours pas.

Avais-je tué mon père ? Oui. Certainement.  
Pourquoi ? parce que je l'avais abandonné, comme ma mère l'avait fait.  
Comment ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien mais au fond de moi se battaient deux hypothèses. L'une impliquait Victoria, l'autre me mettait en cause. Je n'étais déjà plus à Forks ce jour-là mais dans mon coeur, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas supporté de perdre une seconde fois son unique fille d'une façon aussi brutale et mystérieuse et qu'il avait commis l'irréparable.

Et aujourd'hui, si je ne me relevais pas dans la minute, je perdrai ceux qui étaient pour moi ma seconde famille. Même s'ils étaient partis en me laissant sur le carreau deux ans plus tôt, je ne pouvais envisager leur disparition. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus taire mon envie de les protéger comme ils m'avaient protégée de James à une époque.

Alors, gardant cette idée en tête, je me remis péniblement sur mes pieds, essuyai mon visage avec un coin de la dernière chemise que je possédais encore et avançai, pas après pas, mes pieds nus dans la boue glacée, mes muscles endoloris par les courbatures de cette longue fuite.

Mon esprit me criait que je ne les trouverai sûrement pas mais ils étaient le seul repère qui me restait dans ce monde alors j'avançai, coûte que coûte, vers eux. Après tout, Forks n'était plus si loin désormais…Quelques kilomètres tout au plus…  
dix...  
vingt...  
cent...  
quelques kilomètres tout au plus...


	2. Ma raison somnolait

__Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes avec ce nouveau projet. __

__Question délai de publication, j'aimerais vous dire qu'un nouveau chapitre sera disponible toutes les semaines mais entre le travail, la vie de famille et tout le reste, je préfère vous annoncer un nouveau chapitre tous les 15 jours. __

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : « Ma raison somnolait... »**_

-Toi, tu la fermes ! Je ne veux pas entendre un seul bruit venant de ta bouche ou je tranche la tête de ces deux gamins juste devant toi avant de t'obliger à nettoyer, compris ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix glaciale alors qu'elle serrait mon menton entre son index et son pouce.

Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire...franchir ces quelques centimètres...et je serais enfin délivrée...mais non, j'étais l'outil de sa vengeance. Et cette seule motivation lui permettait de résister à l'appel de mon sang...à mon grand désespoir...

Elle relâcha son emprise puissante tandis que j'acquiesçai silencieusement. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait me rappeler qu'elle était le chef de ce groupe, elle ordonna à son congénère de me détacher les mains.

-Alors Isabella ? Puisque tu as leurs vies entre tes mains, qui choisis-tu ? annonça-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Et comme à chaque fois, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mais j'avais progressé depuis tous ces mois. Je pleurais toujours devant cette situation ô combien inhumaine mais sans aucun bruit...

Après de longues minutes à trembler, je levai difficilement le bras et pointai du doigt le jeune homme retenu d'une main de fer par Victoria.

-Bon choix, Isabella ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de celui que je venais de désigner tandis que je fermai les paupières à toute vitesse pour ne plus assister au spectacle morbide, les cris de terreur de la jeune fille résonnant encore, couvrant aisément les bruits de sa fuite au bout de cette ruelle glauque.  
Elle au moins, elle pouvait encore s'échapper...

xxx

-T'as 1h ! grogna mon compagnon de route avant de me laisser tomber au sol, au beau milieu d'une zone industrielle, me sortant brutalement de mon cauchemar. Et si jamais…  
-Je sais.. le coupai-je d'un murmure à peine audible pour un humain alors que je frottais mes fesses endolories par la chute.  
Je me relevai tout en époussetant le seul jean qu'il me restait et me redressai pour regarder mon accompagnateur une dernière fois.  
-Ne me remercie pas encore une fois ou je te casse un bras ! cracha-t-il avec son ton habituel alors que je l'observais depuis quelques secondes.  
-Si tu n'avais pas pris cette décision…poursuivis-je de la même manière, la seule qui m'était autorisée depuis Forks.  
-Ouais, bah, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de m'abstenir vu le merdier auquel je vais être confronté ! répliqua-t-il, cinglant.  
Je baissai la tête, ne sachant que répondre à cela.  
-Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et tu suis cette route. Je te rattraperai dans une heure. Compris ? ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune contestation possible.  
Et puis, j'avais bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire si jamais je discutai ses ordres.  
-Compris. murmurai-je, tête basse.  
Ce fut le courant d'air froid qui me fit relever la tête : il avait disparu, me laissant seule dans la nuit qui rendait cette zone industrielle encore plus terrorisante.

Oui, nous étions dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et à cause de moi. En fait, cela s'avérait surtout plus compliqué pour mon compagnon de route.

Pour ma part, depuis mon départ de Forks, ma mort était déjà programmée. La date n'était plus qu'un détail et pouvait varier selon les humeurs si changeantes de ceux qui étaient encore mes hôtes jusqu'à voilà 2 jours. Et ce paramètre ne changeait toujours pas aujourd'hui même si Victoria n'était plus là.  
Mais avec son acte de mutinerie, il venait également de signer son arrêt de mort, si l'on pouvait dire cela d'un être comme lui…vampire aux yeux vermillon et presque centenaire.

Était-ce sur un coup de tête ? ou mûrissait-il cela depuis longtemps ? Je n'avais pas encore réussi à le savoir mais il m'avait sorti des griffes abominables de Victoria et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier même si c'était pour me tuer un jour de ces propres mains.

Alors que je sortais du petit bâtiment délabré qui servait de sanitaires, me frottant les mains pour en chasser les dernières gouttes d'eau glacée, une faible lueur caractéristique attira mon regard. Au coin d'un bâtiment de briques rouges et de tôles, une cabine téléphonique tenait debout. Prudemment mais aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter depuis quelques semaines, je traversai le vaste terrain vague et rentrai dans la cabine. Elle puait l'urine, le néon était faiblard, le combiné pendait au bout de son fil mais elle fonctionnait toujours. Comme si elle m'avait attendue. Comme si elle connaissait la mission que je m'étais fixée et qu'elle me permettrait peut-être de remplir.

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres mais les mains tremblantes, je glissai une pièce et composai le numéro des renseignements avant d'entendre leur message d'accueil m'indiquant qu'une hôtesse allait me répondre.

-Yellow pages bonsoir. Maggie à votre service. Que puis-je pour vous ? débuta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Je n'avais pas parlé à un de mes semblables depuis si longtemps…

Mes lèvres hoquetèrent quelque peu et je crus que Maggie allait raccrocher. Ce fut cette idée bouleversante à mon cœur qui me donna la force de parler enfin…parler comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis deux années.  
-Bonsoir madame. Je recherche les coordonnées du docteur Carlisle Cullen. demandai-je d'une voix tellement éraillée que je ne la reconnus pas.  
-Quel état ? répondit automatiquement mon interlocutrice.  
Et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet : je n'en avais aucune idée.  
-Je…je ne sais pas. avouai-je en retenant des sanglots nerveux. Je…je…il est médecin et…je…

Maggie était-elle une bonne âme ou ma détresse était-elle tellement palpable ? Je n'en sus rien mais après quelques secondes de silence, Maggie me répondit d'une voix adoucie :  
-Ne pleure pas, gamine, j'ai du temps à perdre et je n'ai que toi comme cliente pour le moment alors je vais lancer une recherche sur tout le pays.  
-Merci…merci beaucoup madame. balbutiai-je tout en souriant à travers mes larmes.  
-De rien, gamine. De rien.

La musique d'attente se mit en marche et je restai suspendue au combiné, n'en perdant pas une miette. Sur le petit écran de l'appareil, les secondes s'égrenaient, imperturbables. Soudain, la musique se tut.  
-Rien pour l'Alabama. l'entendis-je dire avant que la musique ne reprenne.

Un vent froid souleva quelques nuages de poussières et pénétra brusquement dans la cabine, me faisant trembler. Je ne quittai pas des yeux le bout de zone industrielle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux, espérant pouvoir avoir le temps de réagir si jamais un éclair roux apparaissait, à ma recherche.

La musique tournait toujours et je commençai à me dire que mes maigres moyens financiers ne pourraient me mener au bout de cette recherche si Maggie devait balayer la liste des 50 états avant de les trouver.

-J'ai un Carlisle Cullen, en Alaska. annonça Maggie d'une voix victorieuse, me faisant sursauter. Veux-tu que je te mette en relation ?  
-Je…je...ne pus-je que répondre, complètement hagarde.  
-L'opérateur t'offre 2 minutes de conversation, quand tu entendras un bip, remet une pièce dans la cabine. Compris, gamine ? Et fais-moi plaisir, demande à ce médecin de t'ausculter, tu dois vraiment couver un sale rhume avec la voix que tu as. me coupa-t-elle, m'obligeant à me concentrer sur son discours.  
-Compris. murmurai-je en plongeant inconsciemment la main dans ma poche de chemise pour y attraper les deux pièces de monnaie que j'avais ramassées sur un bout de trottoir je ne sais plus trop où voilà deux jours. Merci.  
-De rien, petite. De rien. termina-t-elle puis un bip retentit dans l'appareil avant d'être suivi par une sonnerie. Puis deux. Et trois.

Et les sonneries s'égrenaient ainsi dans l'obscurité. Et plus elles s'égrenaient, plus mon désespoir grandissait.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Ou ils étaient déjà partis.

Ou l'adresse était un faux…

Dépitée, je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand un déclic se fit dans l'appareil avant de laisser entendre une voix.

-Maison Cullen… m'accueillit une voix légèrement déformée par une machine qui brisa les dernières barrières que j'avais difficilement érigées depuis leur départ de Forks.  
Et je ne pus que répondre par un sanglot que je tentai d'étouffer avec ma main.  
-...Merci de laisser un message…  
Le bip retentit moins d'une seconde et le silence se fit dans l'écouteur alors que je sanglotai toujours.  
-oh Carlisle…réussis-je à dire avant de tomber à genoux, le combiné toujours dans la main, secouée par mes larmes.

J'avais pleinement conscience que le répondeur tournait, qu'ils entendraient clairement mes sanglots et que cela les bouleverserait…

peut-être…

mais surtout, je savais pertinemment que le lien allait se couper d'ici quelques secondes, le temps imparti pour laisser un message s'écoulant sans se soucier de mes difficultés à parler en cet instant. Pourquoi les avais-je appelés si je n'étais pas capable de leur laisser un simple message pour les prévenir du danger ? Victoria avait raison. Je n'étais vraiment bonne à rien, même pas à lui servir de pantin obéissant car toutes les actions qu'elle m'ordonnait de remplir se terminaient toujours en hurlements et en larmes, à tel point qu'elle avait été de très nombreuses fois sur le point de planter ses crocs dans ma gorge. Mais elle s'était toujours reprise in extremis, nourrissant d'autres desseins pour moi qui lui permettrait d'assouvir sa vengeance sur les Cullen.

Sa vengeance !

A cette pensée, mon esprit eut un soubresaut.

-Je…elle veut vous tuer…elle veut se venger et…réussis-je enfin à annoncer d'une voix fragile et douloureuse, juste un peu plus forte qu'un murmure, mais le bip de fin de message résonna et me laissa bouche bée.  
-Non ! Non ! Pas encore ! voulus-je m'écrier, me relevant rapidement malgré les douleurs qui hantaient encore mon dos et mes jambes mais rien ne put sortir de ma gorge, beaucoup trop sèche et douloureuse.

Je regardai, incrédule, l'écran digital qui indiquait « Fin d'appel. Veuillez raccrocher ». Et alors l'évidence me frappa : je n'avais pas noté leur numéro de téléphone...et je n'avais plus le temps pour les rappeler puisque si je ne reprenais pas la route maintenant, un vampire me retrouverait assurément et me ferait passer un sale moment pour l'avoir contrarié…  
Choquée, des larmes plein les yeux, je me dirigeai alors vers la route indiquée par celui qui avait permis mon évasion et repris la marche, longeant prudemment le ruban sombre de goudron, seulement guidée par la pale lueur de la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un vent glacial me frappa le bras gauche et je retins un hurlement de terreur en mordant fortement l'intérieur de ma joue, comme j'avais appris à le faire tout au long de ces derniers mois.

Surtout ne pas crier.

Ne pas hurler non plus lorsque deux mains glacées et dures me saisirent pour me balancer sur le dos du vampire qui m'accompagnait. Mes instincts me broyaient l'estomac mais je retenais mes cris. Je les retenais depuis de si longs mois désormais. Je n'avais eu que le murmure pour m'exprimer lorsque j'en avais le droit et mon corps s'était habitué à cela.

-On va courir, tu es trop lente ! cracha-t-il avant de filer dans la nuit, moi accrochée à son dos tel un sac ballottant.

Comme avec Edward à nos débuts, je luttai contre la nausée qui me gagnait puis fermai fortement les paupières.

Après ce qu'il me sembla des heures de course, mon compagnon de route se stoppa et j'ouvris enfin les yeux sur un vaste parking couvert, parsemé çà et là de quelques voitures qui attendaient sagement leurs propriétaires dans la pénombre nocturne.  
A peine eus-je le temps de sentir mes fesses tomber au sol qu'un moteur démarra.

-Monte ! ordonna le vampire et je m'exécutai aussitôt.

En moins de cinq minutes, nous avions quitté la ville et nous retrouvions roulant à tombeaux ouverts, sur une route déserte, les vitres de la voiture totalement baissées.  
Le vent s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle, faisant violemment voler mes cheveux, me fouettant le visage. Je me pressai de les attacher en une queue de cheval avec un lacet égaré qui trainait au sol et m'allongeai sur la banquette arrière, tentant toujours de comprendre comment mon chauffeur pouvait supporter ma présence aussi aisément.

Certes, il chassait tous les jours. Des humains. A cause de moi et de mon maudit sang trop « parfumé ». Mais je ne pouvais que croire en sa capacité à devenir « végétarien ».

Car c'est pourquoi il avait quitté Victoria.  
Il me l'avait avoué le lendemain de notre fuite, à notre premier arrêt.

Depuis notre première rencontre dans les bois humides de Forks, Laurent s'était remis en question. Il en avait assez de cette vie de nomade, sans aucun point d'accroche, sans jamais un moment de répit. Alors, naturellement, il en était venu à l'idée d'essayer le régime des Cullen et comptait rejoindre leurs cousins d'Alaska afin de leur demander conseil et asile.

Aujourd'hui, je ne savais toujours pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur à sa prise de décision mais il avait brusquement quitté Victoria et m'avait emmenée au passage, résistant à l'appel de mon sang et essayant de me garder en vie en me trouvant de l'eau et un peu de nourriture..

Peut-être me voyait-il comme un gage de sa bonne foi ?

Comme l'objet qui lui permettrait d'approcher ces vampires aux yeux dorés sans trop de souci ?

Mais, aujourd'hui, à choisir, je préférais finir sous les crocs de Laurent plutôt que ceux de Victoria. J'avais vu toute la cruauté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, toute la mise en scène et la souffrance inculquées avant la mise à mort cruelle et lente…

Il ne me restait que ma mort et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se déroule ainsi, sous la volonté de cette diablesse rousse. Laurent, lui, ferait çà très rapidement et je pourrais enfin me reposer.

* * *

_Votre avis ?_


	3. Mon inconscient m'déconseillait

_J'ai un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de mon chapitre...donc me voilà ! J'espère pouvoir vous faire souvent cette surprise !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. _

_Pour reprendre un peu toutes les questions posées, cette fic sera une Bella/Edward mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. La longueur des chapitres devrait rester sensiblement la même, histoire d'être régulière dans la publication malgré mon boulot et la vie de famille._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent. ___N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: « Ma conscience me conseillait...Mon inconscient m'déconseillait... »**_

* * *

Le silence me tira en sursaut de mon demi-sommeil. Nous ne bougions pas. Le moteur était éteint. Dehors, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient paresseusement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la console avant : 4h02. Le siège conducteur était vide, les vitres étaient restées ouvertes, laissant passer l'humidité qui montait avec cette nouvelle journée. Prudemment, je me relevai un peu pour essayer de me repérer.

Quelques bâtiments délabrés au bord d'une route déserte. Une station-service désaffectée sûrement. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris la portière arrière et sortis du véhicule avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment principal.  
Les vitres avaient été bouchées avec des planches et la station 'n'avait pas dû avoir de visiteurs depuis quelques années. Je repérai la porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment et machinalement, j'actionnai la poignée tout en secouant un peu la porte. Celle-ci ne résista pas bien longtemps et s'entrouvrit en moins d'une minute.

_Je ne remercierai jamais assez Jake de m'avoir appris ces quelques petits « trucs » lorsque nous étions enfants_.

J'attendis une bonne minute, laissant mes yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre de la pièce, avant de faire quelques pas prudents. Je me trouvais à l'arrière de la boutique, au beau milieu des rayonnages vides.

Je poursuivais ma découverte lentement avant de reconnaître , sur ma droite, un distributeur de friandises en piteux état, patientant juste à côté d'une porte défraîchie indiquant « WC ».

Prudemment, je poussai la porte du pied pour découvrir une petite pièce carrelée seulement éclairée par la lumière extérieure qui passait par la petite lucarne, unique point sur l'extérieur non condamné.  
Depuis combien de temps cette station était-elle abandonnée ?  
J'avançai encore dans la pièce pour apercevoir l'unique lavabo accroché sous un miroir fendu en 3 morceaux qui tenaient encore par je ne sais quelle magie. Sur le côté, un distributeur de savon prenait la poussière mais était toujours approvisionné. Derrière moi, les deux cabines n'avaient plus de portes et les cuvettes ne contenaient plus d'eau. Machinalement, j'appuyai sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau, n'y croyant pas vraiment, mais je ne pus que sourire devant le jet d'eau qui apparut dans un bruit de tuyauterie épouvantable.

Voilà un an, j'aurais fui devant l'insalubrité de cette pièce mais à cet instant, je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler : j'allais pouvoir me laver et utiliser des toilettes. Gestes banals certes, mais que je n'avais pu accomplir régulièrement depuis si longtemps…

Après m'être rafraîchie, je revins vers la pièce principale et m'arrêtai devant le distributeur éventré pour y trouver, tombés tout au fond du tiroir inférieur, une canette cabossée et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat. J'avalai rapidement ma canette et l'encas sans me soucier aucunement des dates de péremption. J'avais bien trop faim depuis trop longtemps pour cela.  
L'estomac quelque peu comblé, j'entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce. J'ouvris les placards et armoires se trouvant çà et là, espérant y glaner quelques petites choses utiles. Lorsque je découvris un savon encore emballé au fond d'un vieux tiroir métallique, je ne pus retenir un nouveau sourire. J'attrapai mon sac à dos pour y fourrer les quelques denrées encore stockées dans le distributeur ainsi que mon « trésor » et fis le tour du comptoir.

Et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait: sur le vieux bureau se tenait un téléphone.

Je me précipitai sur l'appareil pour en vérifier le fonctionnement et ne pus contenir un petit rire lorsque la tonalité prouvant le raccordement de la ligne résonna dans mon oreille.  
Le téléphone fonctionnait toujours ! J'allais pouvoir appeler les Cullen et les avertir ! J'allais pouvoir faire ce qui me maintenait encore en vie : les alerter pour qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs.

Comme la veille, je m'adressai au service des renseignements et demandai la mise en relation après avoir noté sur un bout de papier froissé le numéro de téléphone tant désiré.

Comme la veille, mon cœur palpita de plus en plus à chaque tonalité.

A la cinquième, alors que j'allais raccrocher dépitée, un déclic se fit entendre.  
-Bella ? Bella ?demanda aussitôt cette voix si reconnaissable pour moi.  
-oh mon Dieu, Emmett ! sanglotai-je à l'autre bout d'une voix faible et totalement méconnaissable, ne sachant que faire d'autre.  
-Bella, où es-tu ? On peut venir te chercher !  
-Je…je ne sais pas trop…je….bégayai-je, totalement dépassée par mes émotions.  
-Bella, calme-toi, je t'en prie…  
-Emmett, elle….elle veut vous tuer…hoquetai-je.  
-Qui « elle » ? où es-tu Bella ? continua-t-il d'une voix ferme et décidée.  
-Je…je…balbutiai-je en me retournant vivement à la recherche du moindre indice sur ma localisation.  
Mais aucun document portant l'indication tant recherchée n'était visible.  
-Je ne sais pas trop…j'étais…poursuivis-je avant de sentir un courant d'air glacial dans mon dos, me faisant hurler en lâchant le combiné alors qu'une main froide et dure me fit faire volte-face.  
-Que fais-tu ? gronda mon compagnon de route, les traits durcis par la colère et les yeux sombres.  
-Je…je…tentai-je de répondre, complètement terrorisée par son arrivée.  
Sans un mot, il rattrapa le combiné qui dansait seul, pendu à son fil et le mit à l'oreille.  
-Demain. se contenta-t-il de dire froidement et je compris immédiatement qu'il allait raccrocher.  
-Non ! Emmett ! hurlai-je malgré moi, tentant de lui arracher le téléphone de la main.  
-Ferme-là ! asséna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon poignet, me faisant me tordre de douleur.

Même s'il n'avait jamais pris part directement à mes tortures, il avait cependant eu plusieurs gestes violents sur moi.

Dans le silence, une voix lointaine se faisait entendre, hurlant mon prénom : Emmett ! Emmett était encore en ligne !  
Je risquai un regard vers l'appareil puis vers le vampire qui tenait encore fermement mon bras, me faisant mal. J'aurais surement des ecchymoses à cet endroit dans quelques heures mais cette douleur-là m'était supportable. Plus supportable que de savoir cette connexion coupée.  
-Emmett ! criai-je de nouveau à m'en casser la voix avant que l'étau ne se resserre encore plus sur mon poignet, me faisant hurler de nouveau.  
-Tais-toi ! J'ai dit : demain ! cracha-t-il alors que j'avais l'impression que son pouce s'enfonçait dans mon articulation.  
Je n'eus plus la force de répondre, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui s'était emballé et cette nausée qui montait de plus en plus. A genoux sous la puissance de la douleur, je levai malgré tout les yeux vers le vampire pour le voir reposer l'appareil sur son socle et criai une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le néant.

xxx

Un cahot un peu plus fort me fit reprendre conscience. Nous bougions. Une douleur vive me prit aussitôt sur le coté de mon crane et je levai la main pour la porter sur ce que je pensais être une bosse. Immédiatement, une douleur irradia mon avant-bras gauche, me faisant geindre.

-Désolé. dit une voix basse pas très loin de moi, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Je pris une ou deux secondes pour observer mon environnement, plutôt sombre. Quelques faibles rais de lumière passaient çà et là, éclairant des montagnes de caisses en bois, solidement attachées. Je me relevai péniblement sur les coudes, distinguant ainsi le vampire assis sur l'une d'elles à quelques mètres de moi. Laurent me scrutait de ses yeux vermillon, me faisant frémir malgré moi. Où étais-je ?

-Dans un train de marchandises. m'apprit-il sans que je n'aie le temps de poser la question. On vient de passer Albuquerque.  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement et m'assis correctement. Immédiatement, je regardai mon poignet gauche, surement cassé à en croire la douleur qui en émanait.  
-Désolé. répéta mon compagnon en s'approchant de moi, me faisant frissonner à nouveau.

Les quelques bribes de soleil qui passaient le firent scintiller un peu malgré l'obscurité du wagon. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me tendit mon sac à dos, dernier objet de mon passé.  
De ma vie d'avant.  
J'en sortis une bouteille d'eau tiède, une barre de céréales et ma vieille écharpe de mon lycée de Phoenix. Je la nouais rapidement et la passai autour de mon cou pour y déposer mon bras gauche, soulageant ainsi un peu la douleur.

-Pourquoi Albuquerque ? demandai-je en mâchonnant un peu de mon déjeuner.  
-Tu étais inconsciente, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, la voiture était à sec et je voulais m'éloigner au plus vite pour garder une certaine distance avec Victoria. J'ai paré au plus pressé. expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa place.

Le silence s'installa dans le wagon, cahotant au gré des rails empruntés. Je fermai les yeux et en profitai pour me reposer un peu. J'étais si fatiguée. Voilà tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi « normalement ».

xxx

Une sensation d'étouffement me fit ouvrir les yeux brutalement et je perçus alors cette main glacée qui me bâillonnait plutôt rudement. Aussitôt, mon cœur s'affola tandis que j'essayai de me libérer de cette emprise derrière laquelle brillaient deux yeux carmin.

-Tais-toi, Isabella. siffla Laurent. Tu vas nous faire repérer et çà sera un carnage.  
Je clignai des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais parfaitement saisi et essayai de me calmer. Le train était arrêté. Laurent enleva sa main de ma bouche et m'aida à me relever.  
-Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. Nous sommes arrêtés dans une gare de triage et des humains y travaillent. expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus calme.  
-où sommes-nous ? chuchotai-je  
-dans l'Utah, au sud de Salt Lake City. La nuit tombe dans une heure. Nous partirons aussitôt.  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de passer ma main valide sur le visage, tentant d'effacer toutes ces horreurs qui faisaient mon quotidien depuis des mois.

La souffrance. La douleur. Les maltraitances. J'avais découvert tout cela dès le lendemain de leur départ.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée dans la forêt boueuse de Forks et m'avait enlevée après qu'Edward m'ait abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt au beau milieu des arbres centenaires, m'annonçant que la famille partait et que j'étais un poids pour lui. Ils étaient partis. Sans moi.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait emmenée, loin d'ici. Mais personne n'était venu à mon secours. Ils étaient partis sans plus se retourner, effaçant la petite Bella Swan de leurs existences.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait torturée.  
Victoria m'avait obligée à des actes ignobles.

Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de mon amour pour Edward. Cet amour que j'avais pourtant perdu. Au nom de mon attachement pour les Cullen, pour ce semblant de lien familial que j'avais tant espéré tout au long de ma vie de fille unique de parents divorcés…Ce cocon qui avait disparu sans crier gare, me laissant complètement hagarde.

Cruelle Victoria qui m'avait jeté, triomphante, un journal chiffoné et tâché du comté d'Olympic. Un journal dans lequel j'avais appris que Charlie, mon père, avait été retrouvé noyé sur la plage de la Push, son corps rejeté par les vagues. Les shérifs du comté avait conclu à un accident, Charlie étant parti chasser dans les bois non loin de la falaise. Je n'y avais pas cru et aujourd'hui encore, je n'y croyais toujours pas

Avais-je tué mon père ? Oui. Certainement.  
Pourquoi ? parce que je l'avais abandonné, comme ma mère l'avait fait.  
Comment ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien mais au fond de moi se battaient deux hypothèses. L'une impliquait Victoria, l'autre me mettait en cause. Je n'étais déjà plus à Forks ce jour-là mais au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas supporté de perdre une seconde fois son unique fille d'une façon aussi brutale et mystérieuse et qu'il avait commis l'irréparable.

Et aujourd'hui, si je ne me menais pas à bien la dernière mission que je m'étais fixée, je perdrai ceux qui étaient pour moi ma seconde famille. Même s'ils étaient partis en me laissant sur le carreau voilà bientôt deux ans, je ne pouvais envisager leur disparition. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus taire mon envie de les protéger comme ils m'avaient protégée de James à une époque.

-Hé ! J'te parle ! réagit Laurent, me faisant sursauter, perdue dans mes pensées.  
Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il attendait debout, me fixant, les mains sur les hanches. Dehors, le soleil était couché et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il devait m'attendre depuis quelques minutes mais prise dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu.  
-On y va. On va courir un peu avant de trouver une voiture. m'indiqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte du wagon.  
Je m'autorisai un rapide tour d'horizon. Une énième zone industrielle, des wagons endormis à perte de vue et quelques lumières blafardes çà et là. Le vampire sauta de la passerelle et retomba au sol sans un bruit, fidèle à la perfection de sa race.

Comme tous les jours, il m'attrapa pour m'accrocher sur son dos et la course commença. Comme tous les jours, après un laps de temps que je ne distinguai pas vraiment, il vola une voiture. Comme tous les jours, je m'installai à l'arrière et fermai les yeux, espérant m'endormir, bercée par le mouvement du véhicule filant droit sur la voie express.

xxx

Alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Laurent en sortit en un battement de paupière, fidèle à sa race et la porte arrière s'ouvrit dans la seconde suivante. Sans un mot, je le suivis, prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber sur le sol boueux. Tout était calme autour de nous. La nuit était encore là mais faiblissait. Le vent soufflait mais il ne pleuvait plus. Je me stoppai quelques secondes, levant la tête pour observer les alentours et découvris notre halte pour la journée avant de le rejoindre. Le vampire ouvrit facilement la porte métallique et passa devant moi pour pénétrer dans les lieux : un vieil hangar en cours de démolition à en juger par les engins stationnés dedans. Et si le chanter était en cours, des ouvriers allaient arriver ! Que voulait-il faire cette fois ? Malgré moi, les images des plans diaboliques de Victoria ressurgirent et je ne pus empêcher les visages de ceux qui étaient morts par ma faute d'apparaître dans mon esprit. Des hommes, des femmes, jeunes et plus vieux mais également des enfants...et Jake...

-Hé ! Fais pas cette tête. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui. Tu ne risques pas de voir arriver des ouvriers. expliqua-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Je soufflai, rassurée et entrepris de me trouver quelque chose pour m'asseoir un peu plus confortablement. Au fond du bâtiment, une cabane de chantier ainsi qu'un sanitaire.  
Au moins, j'aurais de quoi me soulager un peu.  
Et peut-être pourrais-je demander à Laurent de forcer la porte pour que je puisse y trouver un peu de nourriture ou des médicaments qui soulageraient un peu mes douleurs...Commença alors la longue attente dans un silence complet et comme à chaque fois, Laurent bougerait avec l'arrivée du crépuscule.

La luminosité déclinait dans le hangar et nous n'allions pas tarder à reprendre la route. Effectivement, Laurent se releva mais pour filer vers le cabanon avant d'en revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Sans un mot, il m'attrapa et me fit traverser l'immense hangar avant même que je ne puisse paniquer à son changement d'habitudes. Il me remit sur mes pieds devant une table poisseuse sur laquelle s'étalaient des plans du batiment. Au mur, une carte me révélant que nous étions toujours dans l'Utah, à Logan ou tout du moins dans ses proches environs.

-Fais-le numéro. ordonna Laurent, me sortant de mes observations.  
Il était au bout de la table, un téléphone de bureau dans les mains. Aussitôt, et malgré moi, mon cœur palpita beaucoup plus fort.

J'allais les entendre. J'allais leur parler. J'allais pouvoir leur expliquer la situation.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, gamine ! Je suis le seul à juger si tu pourras leur parler. me cassa le vampire.  
Je composai le numéro d'une main tremblante et reculai de trois pas, laissant Laurent, le combiné à l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, les lèvres de Laurent se mirent à bouger.

Ils étaient là ! Ils discutaient avec lui ! Et moi, pauvre insignifiante humaine, je ne pouvais même pas profiter du réconfort de l'une de leurs voix.

Dépitée, au bord des larmes, je me retournai et entrepris de fouiller les tiroirs des deux bureaux à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait me servir. Je fourrai ainsi dans mes poches de jeans, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, quelques bonbons, un stylo et des pansements mais aucun médicament.

-Isabella ! m'appela Laurent tandis que je refermai le dernier tiroir.  
Inquiète, je levai aussitôt la tête vers lui. Laurent était toujours debout au même endroit, le combiné tendu vers moi.  
-Tiens, le docteur Cullen veut te parler. expliqua-t-il, m'étonnant totalement par son geste.  
-Merci Laurent. murmurai-je en attrapant l'appareil entre mes doigts.  
-On part dans cinq minutes, je t'attends dehors. termina-t-il avant de disparaître, me laissant encore abasourdie par les événements des dernières minutes.  
-Allo, Carlisle ? risquai-je d'une voix encore tremblante.  
-Oh chérie ! répondit-il d'un ton tellement tendre et paternel que je me mis à sangloter une nouvelle fois.

Ils me manquaient tellement ! Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus qu'eux…

-Ne pleure pas, chérie. entendis-je une voix féminine derrière Carlisle.  
-Esmée…l'identifiai-je aussitôt en souriant à travers mes larmes. Maman…ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer en sentant mon cœur se comprimer.

Jamais encore je ne l'avais appelée ainsi mais j'en ressentais tellement le besoin en cet instant que cela sortit instinctivement.

-Ne pleure plus, Bella. On va venir te chercher. renchérit Emmett d'un ton qui me réconforta un peu.  
-Non ! Elle va en profiter pour…Victoria veut vous tuer ! leur dis-je encore une fois en tentant de contenir mes sanglots.  
-On va s'occuper de çà, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons trouver une solution et bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis et nous nous occuperons de toi. tenta de me rassurer Carlisle.  
-Où es-tu, Bella ? me demanda Emmett.  
-Je...je crois que nous sommes dans l'Utah...il y a une carte de la ville de Logan sur le mur et...  
-Bella ! m'appela Laurent depuis la porte.  
-Je…je vais devoir raccrocher, Laurent veut que nous partions…mais je ne veux pas raccrocher…je veux…est-ce que je peux vous rappeler demain ? paniquai-je.  
-On se voit bientôt, chérie, je te le promets. me répondit Carlisle.  
-Non…je…je ne veux plus ! Je n'en peux plus, je…j'ai mal et...au secours papa…poursuivis-je, prise dans ma spirale émotive, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-Calme-toi, Bella. Respire profondément. m'encouragea le médecin alors que je m'asseyais au sol, en larmes, le combiné ancré à l'oreille. Tout va bien se passer, j'ai parlé avec Laurent et nous allons te mettre en sécurité. poursuivit-il.  
-D'accord. articulai-je difficilement en essuyant mes larmes. Je…Merci Carlisle. murmurai-je avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre Laurent.

Ce dernier, adossé à la cabane de chantier, m'observa quelques secondes mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de m'indiquer son dos avant de se mettre à courir, fendant l'air nocturne alors qu'une nouvelle fois, je fermai les yeux pour tenter d'oublier un peu toutes ces horreurs.

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? **_


	4. Mais mon esprit veut s'envoler

__Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec mon nouveau chapitre, fraîchement terminé. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents puisque le chapitre 4 sera d'un autre POV.__

__Pour répondre à la question sur Maitre Gims : non, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une véritable fan mais certains de ses textes ont le mérite d'être très bien écrits et sont porteurs de beaucoup d'émotions. __

__Tous les titres des chapitres seront des paroles de chansons (en français ou en anglais) qui correspondent à l'état d'esprit et à ce que je veux vous raconter dans chaque chapitre. __

__J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! __

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: « Mais mon esprit veut s'envoler... »**_

Après avoir couru durant plusieurs heures, Laurent avait choisi de voler une voiture.

Nous avions roulé à tombeau ouvert, comme à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que le réservoir soit vide puis avions repris notre cavalcade avant de trouver un vieux fourgon ressemblant à mon Chevrolet.

Je m'étais recroquevillée contre la portière droite, les pieds sur la banquette, mon bras valide serrant mes jambes tandis que j'avais prudemment déposé mon bras gauche sur le haut de mes genoux afin de soulager un peu ma nuque, endolorie par le poids de mon bras en écharpe.  
Je retenais au maximum mes plaintes de douleur lorsque je déplaçais ma main car, à chaque fois qu'un sifflement m'échappait, Laurent m'observait quelques secondes avant de se refixer sur la route, le visage encore plus tendu. Éprouvait-il des remords ? Ou avait-il de plus en plus de mal à supporter mes geignements, lui qui n'hésitait pas à me faire taire lorsque nous étions encore entre les mains de l'horrible rousse ?

Le vent soufflait fort par la fenêtre ouverte et j'avais choisi de remonter au maximum mon écharpe devant mon visage afin de souffrir un peu moins du froid. Depuis, j'avais perdu le fil, plongée dans mes pensées et mes peurs.

Je rêvais éveillée, imaginant à quoi pourraient ressembler mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen. J'échafaudais quantités de scénarii, me voyant emprunter à pied l'allée menant à la villa. J'arriverais face à cette superbe maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirait à mon arrivée et la famille sortirait pour me rejoindre sur le perron. Alice ou Emmett me sauteraient dessus, comme à leur habitude tandis qu'Esmée les réprimanderait gentiment avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Puis Edward apparaîtrait enfin dans mon champ de vision, me souriant timidement, attendant un geste de ma part. Je ferais les quelques pas qui nous sépareraient encore et lèverais une main vers son visage, lentement, avant de déposer ma paume contre sa joue de granit qui m'a tant manquée. Il fermerait les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, embrassant du bout des lèvres mes doigts et ouvrirait enfin la bouche pour…

Un cahot violent me fit me cogner la tête contre la carrosserie de la portière et reprendre violemment pied dans la réalité. La douleur diffuse qui irradiait jusque dans ma nuque m'empêcha de replonger dans mes rêveries.

J'avais faim et froid, mais cela, je pouvais encore le gérer.  
Mon corps entier me faisait mal. Mes jambes me semblaient aussi dures que de la pierre, je ne savais comment me mettre tant mon dos était meurtri, tandis que mon poignet me faisait horriblement souffrir. Je tentai de le masser mais abandonnai très rapidement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de geindre à chaque mouvement.

Soudain, la voiture bifurqua et se retrouva rapidement dans l'obscurité. Je tirai sur mon écharpe et me redressai précipitamment, essayant de voir où nous allions.  
En vain.  
Après quelques cahots me faisant penser que nous roulions sur un chemin de terre, le véhicule s'immobilisa et le vieux moteur se tut. Serrant contre moi mon sac pour tenter de me rassurer, je n'osai quitter des yeux le chauffeur qui ne bougeait plus derrière le volant.  
-J'ai besoin de chasser. Je te laisse une heure. A mon retour, on changera de voiture encore une fois. Compris ? déclara d'une voix effrayante Laurent sans même se tourner vers moi.  
Comme à chaque fois, j'acquiesçai sans un mot, tentant de refréner mes tremblements involontaires, alors qu'il avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité.

Où étions-nous ?  
Machinalement, je passai la main dans les vide-poches des portières et y trouvai un briquet que je glissai aussitôt dans ma poche. Lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'actionnai le système d'ouverture et mis un pied dehors. L'herbe était humide et froide et le vent soufflait dans les hauts arbres qui entouraient la zone où était garée la voiture.

Que diable Laurent pourrait-il chasser ici ? Nous étions en pleine forêt…à moins qu'il ne se soit décidé à tester le régime des Cullen avant même de les rencontrer…

Cette pensée me rassurant un peu, je me dirigeai vers un taillis, à moins de dix mètres de la voiture, afin de pouvoir me soulager un peu. En revenant vers la voiture, alors que le vent s'était un peu calmé et que les arbres laissaient passer un peu de lumière lunaire, je remarquai une masse plus sombre de l'autre côté de la zone, me faisant penser à un panneau. Peut-être pourrais-je apprendre où nous sommes ?

Debout au pied du grand panneau de bois, je tentai de déchiffrer ce que je pensais être des écritures. En pure perte.  
Soufflant pour me donner du courage, j'attrapai le briquet et, contrôlant une dernière fois que le vampire n'était pas derrière moi, je l'actionnai. Une petite flamme jaune apparut aussitôt et se refléta sur le panneau. Je fis courir la lueur sur toute la zone à hauteur de mes yeux. Le panneau était en fait un immense plan, découpant des zones suivant des numéros. Ne comprenant pas où nous étions, je levai un peu le briquet et tordis le cou pour apercevoir le titre. Et c'est là que je compris.  
Laurent ne chassait pas des animaux cette nuit. Non…  
Nous étions dans le parc du Yellowstone, à quelques kilomètres d'une zone de camping…  
Laurent allait tuer des randonneurs…

Une vague de terreur monta en moi. Bien entendu, je savais que Laurent chassait des humains. Je le savais mais jamais je n'en avais été le témoin.  
Et là, me sachant à quelques kilomètres de ses victimes, et me sentant encore plus vulnérable, je pris peur. Je me précipitai de nouveau vers la voiture et m'y enfermai. Puis, par réflexe, ma main droite se dirigea aussitôt vers le neiman pour y trouver la clé…

Laurent avait laissé la clé !  
Sans attendre, je mis le contact et le moteur vrombit horriblement, brisant le silence de la forêt environnante. Des oreilles vampiriques percevraient sans aucun doute ce raffut. Mais je ne demandais qu'une chose : avoir le temps de trouver un téléphone et appeler une dernière fois ce qu'il me restait de famille.

Alors, sans attendre, j'enclenchai la marche arrière, fis demi-tour et repris le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés. Les taillis envahissaient ce qui semblait être une route en terre et la lumière des phares ne suffisait pas dans cet environnement très sombre. Mais qu'importe. J'en avais assez d'attendre. Je devais saisir ma chance.

Ma dernière chance.

Et dans la pire des conclusions, je mourrai cette nuit. Alors, je ne me souciai plus du bruit que je pouvais faire et appuyai encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur, agrippant à deux mains le volant malgré la douleur.

C'était ma dernière chance…

La voiture fit un bond, répondant à ma demande. Bientôt, j'atteignis la route goudronnée et tournai sans vraiment ralentir, faisant hurler les roues sur l'asphalte. Mon cœur battait la chamade et un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. J'y étais arrivée ! J'avais réussi ! J'accélérai encore, pied au plancher désormais, souhaitant fuir le plus rapidement possible la zone. Qu'importait la direction pour le moment, le principal était de mettre de la distance entre le vampire et moi.

Mais soudain, à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant moi, debout sur la route, brillant dans la lumière des phares….

Laurent…

-Non ! hurlai-je dans l'habitacle tout en appuyant de mes deux pieds sur la pédale de frein.  
Un cri de peur, de rage et de désespoir.

La voiture s'immobilisa finalement, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à descendre de la voiture.

J'avais laissé passer ma chance.  
J'avais tout raté. Encore une fois.  
J'avais tout perdu. Encore une fois.

-Isabella ! Descend ! cria le vampire, n'ayant pas bougé de la route.  
Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de poser le front contre le volant que mes deux mains ne pouvaient se résoudre à lâcher.  
-Isabella ! rugit-il encore une fois.  
-Non. murmurai-je d'une voix emplie des larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps.  
-Isabella ! grogna-t-il à nouveau alors que je relevai la tête pour l'observer.  
Le vampire avançait lentement vers moi, un pas après l'autre. Son visage illuminé par les phares était empli de rage.

C'était le moment. J'allais mourir ce soir.  
A cette pensée, la bile remonta dans ma gorge et je me retins de vomir.

Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de les revoir. Mais je me consolais en me rappelant que j'avais quand même pu les avertir.  
Je pouvais mourir désormais.

-Isabella ! hurla-t-il encore une fois.  
Je soufflai une bonne fois et ouvris la portière. L'air froid pénétra aussitôt dans l'habitacle, chargé d'humidité. L'odeur des bois emplit mes narines.  
Comme à Forks.

Alors, je descendis de la voiture. Le vampire grognait à quelques mètres de moi mais n'avait pas accéléré le pas. Je me tournai vers lui et attendis.  
-J'en ai assez ! Sale petite humaine ! cracha-t-il.

Je savais que j'avais atteint la limite et tout cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Je fermai les yeux, préférant ne plus voir ce vampire qui allait me tuer et me plongeai dans mes souvenirs. Les visages de mes parents. Mes souvenirs d'enfance sur la plage de la Push. Ma dernière année avec les Cullen. Edward…

Un énorme fracas retentit soudainement, me faisant ouvrir les yeux par réflexe. Devant moi, trois vampires se battaient. Laurent était aux prises avec ce qui me semblait être un couple de ses congénères. Lui, grand et blond. Elle, plus petite et d'un blond semblable à celui de son compagnon.  
Les coups fusaient et Laurent semblait en mauvais passe. En une fraction de seconde, le vampire mâle se détacha du groupe et se matérialisa devant moi, me faisant hurler de terreur. Ses yeux carmin me scrutèrent une seconde et il attrapa mon poignet avant de le porter vers sa bouche. Tétanisée, je n'hurlai même plus. Il huma la peau fine et releva la tête pour me regarder. Derrière lui, le combat se poursuivait, intense, et la femelle avait le dessus.

-Ils ont raison, ton sang est vraiment très puissant. dit-il d'un accent texan très prononcé en accrochant son regard au mien . Sauve-toi, petite Isabella. Sauve-toi ! ajouta-t-il en me poussant vers la route.

Interdite, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Pourquoi un vampire aux yeux rouges me laisserait-il partir ? Surtout après avoir senti mon sang ?

-Sauve-toi, petite ! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en déposant mon sac à dos contre ma poitrine.  
-Peter ! appela l'autre vampire alors que Laurent était bloqué au sol.  
-Cours droit devant. On se reverra bientôt. termina-t-il, énigmatique, avant de disparaitre à sa vitesse surhumaine, me faisant sursauter.  
Je me retournai une dernière fois vers Laurent, et vis qu'il était plutôt en mauvaise posture.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Je devais saisir ma chance !  
Alors, je fis un pas, puis deux, et trois, et me mis à trottiner sur le long ruban de goudron sombre alors que des larmes coulaient sans contrôle aucun sur mes joues, direction Forks. Ou l'Alaska. La destination finale importait peu, je devais simplement les retrouver. Et rejoindre le poste des Rangers surveillant le parc était un des moyens pour le faire. Mon plan se dessinait clairement depuis que ces vampires m'avaient séparée de Laurent : retrouver le poste des gardes à l'une des entrées du parc. De là, je pourrais appeler Carlisle et ils viendraient aussitôt me chercher.

Je courrai toujours sur cette route bordée d'arbres, portée par cette idée. Seuls les bruits de mes foulées brisait le silence nocturne. Chaque pas, malgré la douleur qu'il m'occasionnait, me rapprochait de la délivrance et j'accélérai malgré moi en apercevant la clarté créée par le manque d'arbres, signe que je me rapprochai des zones dévolues aux parkings et à toute la logistique.

Je courrai pour ma liberté. Je courrai pour ma vie. Je courrai pour retrouver ma famille. Pour eux.

Mais, soudain, trois silhouettes se dessinèrent devant moi, juste au bout du chemin. Mon instinct me cria ce que mes yeux n'avaient pas le temps de détailler : vampires ! Trois vampires venaient de s'arrêter juste quelques centaines de mètres devant moi, leurs silhouettes se découpant clairement avec l'aube naissante

Je bifurquai alors aussitôt sur ma gauche et m'enfonçai dans les arbres et l'obscurité. Mais le sol irrégulier conjugué à mes blessures aux jambes et à la fatigue eurent raison de moi et je m'effondrai au sol, essayant de me rattraper de mes mains. Le choc avec ma main gauche, blessée, ne put m'éviter de crier. La douleur me serra le cœur et je commençai à voir flou. Instinctivement, et parce que malgré tout, des vampires n'étaient pas très loin, j'essayai de ramper tout en luttant contre le malaise qui m'envahissait. Comme dans du coton, je finis par abandonner et me laissai retomber sur la terre froide et humide tout en fermant les yeux, me recroquevillant tant bien que mal, m'arrachant quelques geignements de douleur. Des mains froides et dures me touchèrent, saisissant mes épaules alors que l'on m'appelait. Mais je n'avais même plus la force d'essayer de me débattre.

-Isabella…

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout me semblait flou. Je crus deviner la silhouette d'un vampire blond près de moi mais trop tard, le néant m'engloutit.

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? **_


	5. Like resignation to the end

__Bonjour ! En ce jour de Noël, j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir en avançant la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Vous verrez, il s'agit d'un autre POV. J'attends avec impatience vos avis.__

__J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de Noël, en famille, entre amis ou même au boulot (pour les courageux).__

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: « **_**_Like resignation to the end_**_**... » (Gotye – Somebody That I Used To Know)**_

(JPOV)

Je courrais droit devant moi, évitant au tout dernier instant, les troncs d'arbres qui formaient cette épaisse forêt d'Alaska. A quelques mètres sur la gauche, Emmett ricanait mais redoublait d'efforts pour réduire l'écart. Je ressentais le plaisir simple de mon frère pour la course et la compétition et souris à l'idée que j'avais réussi à sortir Emmett de sa tristesse pour quelques minutes.  
Jamais Emmett n'avouerait que la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas.

Jamais.

Moi non plus, je n'avouerais jamais. Et cela parce que j'étais à l'origine de tout ce bouleversement dans nos vies si bien définies jusqu'à notre départ précipité de Forks juste après l'anniversaire d'Isabella.

Bella.

A cette pensée, les événements de ces presque deux dernières années défilèrent en moins d'une seconde dans mon esprit.

Notre combat contre James et les blessures graves de Bella.  
La décision d'Edward.  
Notre départ de Forks pour rejoindre le clan de nos « cousins » d'Alaska.  
La colère de Rose.  
La tristesse d'Esmée et Alice  
Et le départ d'Edward.

Tout cela, je l'avais encaissé sans broncher, me sentant entièrement coupable de la situation. Alice et Carlisle ne cessaient de me dire que je n'y pouvais rien, que je n'avais même pas touché un de ses cheveux, mais je ne me l'enlevais pas de la tête. Alors, je m'étais donné pour mission d'essayer de rendre le sourire de temps à autre aux membres de la famille.

Alice et Esmée n'étaient pas très difficiles à contenter, même si je pouvais sentir que leur tristesse ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement. Elles vivaient cela comme un deuil, reprenant la vie quotidienne mais conservant bien profondément cette blessure.

Carlisle et moi avions énormément discuté. Carlisle regrettait bien évidemment Bella mais il avait été beaucoup plus marqué par la fuite d'Edward, son premier fils. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'Edward reviendrait un jour vers eux. J'avais senti cette conviction et en avais été un peu soulagé.

Rosalie, quant à elle, était en colère. En colère contre Isabella qui, malgré les dangers, s'était approchée de nous. En colère contre Edward qui n'avait pas écouté les arguments de notre sœur et nous avait contraints à déménager une fois de plus alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rose se sentait bien, là-bas, dans notre villa de Forks. En colère contre Emmett car il avait ouvertement montré son attachement à la jeune humaine que nous allions quitter lorsqu'Edward avait demandé une réunion de famille pour nous annoncer son choix. Mais, étrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucune colère à mon encontre. Non. Elle était même venue me l'expliquer alors que j'avais fui, un soir, la maison des Denali pour quelques heures, submergé par toutes ces émotions.  
Depuis mon arrivée dans le clan Cullen, Rose avait toujours agi comme une sœur pour moi. Une vraie sœur et pas seulement parce qu'on nous faisait jouer le rôle de jumeaux. Non. J'avais peu de souvenirs de sa vie humaine mais Rosalie me rappelait ma jeune sœur d'avant. Avant ce siècle. Avant cette « vie »…

Emmett s'esclaffa, me sortant de mes pensées. Plus que deux kilomètres avant la maison.

Personne ne nous y attendrait : Esmée, Rosalie et Alice étaient parties en début de semaine pour assister aux défilés new yorkais. Un défilé en amenant un autre, ma femme et ma sœur avaient alors choisi d'assister à la fashion week parisienne tandis qu'Esmée, ne pouvant s'absenter aussi longtemps de son époux, regagnait l'Alaska en ce moment-même.  
Carlisle, lui, passait sa nuit à l'hôpital de Wasilia. Emmett et moi étions donc chargés d'aller chercher Esmée à l'aéroport d'Anchorage dans quelques heures. Nous avions donc décidé de tuer le temps en partant pour une chasse rapide qui dévia, immanquablement, à une compétition.

J'étais toujours en tête mais, souhaitant faire plaisir à mon frère, je ralentis imperceptiblement ma foulée et Emmett me doubla enfin alors que nous posions le pied dans le jardin du chalet.  
-Gagné, Whitlock ! s'écria le géant en sautant sur la terrasse.  
Je grognai pour la forme tout en accentuant un peu par mon pouvoir la joie de mon frère. Ces moments-là étaient tellement rares…

On entra en riant dans l'immense salon avant de foncer vers nos salles de bain respectives. Comme à chaque fois, je fus le plus rapide et redescendis le premier. Je m'installai dans l'un des canapés et allumai la télévision sur une chaine de baseball, certain qu'Emmett me rejoindrait dans la minute lorsqu'il percevrait les voix des commentateurs.  
En effet, Emmett apparut 52 secondes plus tard et s'affala dans le second canapé.  
-Hé, Jazz, tu sais si le dernier « S_ports Illustrated_ » est arrivé ? questionna-t-il sans pour autant lâcher l'écran du regard.  
Je me relevai dans la seconde et sortis vérifier jusqu'à la boite aux lettres, à un kilomètre de là, pour ne pas l'entendre parler de « home run » ou encore de « base » pendant quelques instants. Pourtant, j'adorais ce sport.  
Les quelques souvenirs humains de mon enfance sont quasi tous portés sur ce sport que l'Amérique découvrait alors. Chaque ville avait sa propre équipe et les rencontres étaient nombreuses et toujours si emplie de joies…

J'adorais le baseball mais je ne le supportais plus depuis Forks. Forks et Bella. Notre match avec elle jouant les arbitres au côté de notre mère…

Bella…

Alors que je déposai la liasse de courrier sur la console de l'entrée, un éclat rouge m'attira. Sur le répondeur, un « 01 » était inscrit. Personne n'appelait sur ce numéro.  
Jamais.

Nous aurions pu faire sans téléphone fixe puisque chacun avait un portable. Mais Carlisle tenait toujours à ouvrir une ligne, pour « rentrer dans la norme » humaine.  
-Hé, Em ! il y a un message sur le répondeur. annonçai-je tout en approchant de la machine.  
Je tendis le bras et appuyai sur le bouton « lecture ». Une voix informatique brisa le silence tandis qu'Emmett se redressait dans le canapé, attentif.  
-Vous avez un message. Aujourd'hui, 02h30…  
-Je parie sur une erreur de numéro d'un gars bourré à Vegas. joua mon frère juste avant que le message ne commence. Et le faible filet de voix qui se fit entendre dans la pièce nous figea tous les deux :  
-Je…oh…oh mon dieu…sanglota un timbre faible mais plus que familier.  
Emmett bondit du siège et me rejoignit dans la seconde alors qu'un lourd sanglot se répercutait dans la pièce.  
-Je…oh Carlisle ! poursuivit le contact , comme répondant au message d'accueil enregistré par notre père.  
-Bella ? soufflai-je tout en fixant Emmett, l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage.  
\- Je…elle veut vous tuer…elle veut se venger et…hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix qui serait méconnaissable pour un humain.  
-Mon Dieu, c'est Bella. dis-je à voix haute, dépassé par cette irruption dans notre quotidien lugubre, ne pouvant retenir les mots dans ma gorge.  
-Qui ? questionna Emmett. Qui, petite sœur ? répéta-t-il en pointant du doigt le répondeur.  
De lourds sanglots douloureux se firent entendre avant que ne retentisse de nouveau la voix mécanique indiquant la fin du message. Le répondeur se tut et le « 01 » arrêta de clignoter.  
-Oh Bella. murmura Emmett, déchiré par la voix paniquée de l'humaine, tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les vagues de détresse, de peur et de tristesse que nous émettions tous les deux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne reprenne le dessus. Nous devions faire quelque chose. JE devais faire quelque chose. Bella était en danger.  
-qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jazz ? me demanda finalement Emmett après que je lui ai envoyé un peu de mon pouvoir pour le calmer.  
-On prévient Carlisle. dis-je simplement.  
Ma phrase à peine terminée, Emmett avait déjà saisi son portable et lancé l'appel. Le médecin répondit à la troisième sonnerie.  
-Emmett, un problème ? demanda-t-il sans aucun salut, sachant très bien que lorsque nous l'appelions ainsi, ce n'était jamais pour discuter de la météo.  
-C'est Bella. répondit Emmett.  
-Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?  
-Mauvaise. répondis-je moi-même.  
-Je suis là dans moins d'une heure. dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Ce fut Emmett qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jasper ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure encore choqué par l'appel.  
-On attend Carlisle. répondis-je du tac au tac alors que je m'imaginais déjà en train de tabasser la personne qui terrorisait Isabella.  
-On peut appeler Alice, elle doit surement pouvoir voir quelque chose et…poursuivit mon frère, avec un peu plus d'assurance dans la voix.  
-Elles sont dans l'avion, Alice nous appellera à l'atterrissage. On attend Carlisle. le coupai-je.  
-On devrait appeler ce trouillard d'Edward et lui faire écouter le message pour…  
-Non, Em, on attend Carlisle. le coupai-je une seconde fois.  
-Mais Jazz ! On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! C'est Bella et…rugit-il  
-On attend Carlisle ! le coupai-je une nouvelle fois en lui envoyant quelques ondes de colère qui le firent enfin obéir.  
Devant sa mine déconfite et l'incompréhension qui émanait de lui, je repris un peu plus calmement mes explications.  
-Je sais Emmett. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi pour notre petite sœur mais Carlisle est le chef de notre clan. C'est à lui de décider ce que nous devons faire. Si j'avais ce rôle, je peux t'assurer que je serais déjà en train de galoper à travers la forêt pour aller arracher la tête de celui qui la terrorise ainsi ! Rose et Alice sont encore en vol et nous devons aller chercher Esmée à l'aéroport dans quelques heures.

Le moteur de la berline de Carlisle se fit entendre alors qu'Emmett entamait son 241ème tour de la maison pour « se calmer ». Je maintenais sur lui depuis notre appel à notre père une emprise sur ses émotions et, en particulier, sa fureur mêlée à une légère panique afin qu'Esmée ne retrouve pas un champ de ruines en lieu et place de son salon.  
Le médecin n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que mon frère avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton du répondeur, faisant retentir dans la pièce les sanglots déchirants et les murmures douloureux de notre Bella, me retournant l'estomac.

Quoiqu'elle puisse vivre à cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela était à cause de moi.

Le bip de la fin de message résonna au beau milieu de la pièce, mais personne n'osa parler, encore trop bouleversé. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes puis Carlisle reprit la parole :  
-Je vais aller chercher Esmée à Anchorage. Pendant ce temps, cherchez le maximum d'informations sur la vie de Bella après notre départ de Forks. Il faut que les filles reviennent ici et nous devons également envisager un départ en urgence pour retrouver Isabella. annonça-t-il avant de se retourner pour gagner la porte d'entrée, à vitesse humaine.  
Je sentais toute la douleur, le regret et l'inquiétude qui se battaient en lui et lui envoyai alors une once de calme et de fraternité. Carlisle se retourna sur nous, un faible sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres.  
-Assurez-vous qu'il y ait toujours l'un de vous ici, je ne veux pas qu'Isabella se retrouve de nouveau face à ce répondeur. Nous devrons la faire parler pour en savoir plus sur cette menace et pour la localiser.  
Emmett et moi acquiesçâmes en silence et Carlisle prit la route.

Aussitôt, le soldat en moi refit surface et je pris la direction des opérations. Emmett m'obéit docilement en attrapant son ordinateur portable pour essayer de retracer la vie de Bella depuis notre fuite.  
J'envoyai un rapide message à Alice afin qu'elle me rappelle aussitôt l'avion posé. Connaissant le champ d'action de son pouvoir, je savais qu'elle avait déjà eu une vision de ma requête et qu'elle était surement en train de réserver deux nouveaux billets d'avion pour leur retour.  
-Oh non...siffla mon frère, assis dans le canapé.  
Je le rejoignis dans la seconde, voulant connaître la raison de sa soudaine tristesse.  
-Charlie est mort. Bella est portée disparue depuis bientôt deux ans. me dit-il.

Nous avions passé le reste de la nuit à chercher sur internet le maximum d'informations : dans la gazette locale, puis dans celle du comté. Emmett avait essayé d'appeler Billy Black et Sam Uley, ces chiens de la réserve Quileute mais les sonneries s'égrénaient sans aucun correspondant à l'autre bout.

Lorsque le moteur de la berline de Carlisle se fit entendre pour nos oreilles vampiriques, je terminais une conversation avec Jenks. Ce bon vieux Jenks. Il était notre seul recours pour le moment, internet ne pouvant plus nous aider.  
-Oh mes chéris ! s'exclama Esmée en pénétrant dans le salon, totalement bouleversée.  
Elle s'approcha d'Emmett et se blottit contre lui quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi. Je la laissai approcher et l'entourai de mes bras quelques instants, poussant vers elle une dose de réconfort.

A cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'une mère complètement chamboulée par la disparition de son enfant et tentant de réconforter le reste de sa fratrie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée se détacha de moi et se dirigea vers le meuble de l'entrée pour appuyer sur le bouton du répondeur. Encore une fois, le mince filet de voix résonna, tout comme les sanglots.

Fragile Bella que nous avons abandonnée...

Esmée retint un sanglot alors que l'enregistrement se terminait. Elle appuya aussitôt sur la touche une nouvelle fois tandis que son chagrin explosait complètement désormais.  
-N'écoute pas çà, maman. la stoppai-je en la prenant contre moi tandis qu'Emmett arrêtait l'enregistrement. Je te promets que je vais la ramener ici. lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en lui envoyant une bonne dose d'amour.  
-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Carlisle tandis qu'Esmée se blottissait contre lui désormais.  
Emmett commença aussitôt ses explications ainsi que nos appels restés sans réponse à la Push. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, coupant la discussion : Alice.  
-Bonjour Alice, nous attendions ton appel. l'accueillis-je, les trois autres autour de moi.  
-J'ai vu ta demande, chéri. Malheureusement, je ne vois rien concernant Bella...je ne comprends pas pourquoi...expliqua Alice d'une voix voilée de tension.  
-Encore cette humaine...soupira Rose derrière, fidèle à elle-même.  
-Rose ! s'exclama Esmée, furieuse de la réaction de sa première fille. Tu n'as pas honte ! Crois-tu qu'Isabella ne mérite pas que nous nous occupions d'elle ?  
-Elle va nous attirer des ennuis avec les Volturi. répondit Rosalie.  
-Je me fiche des Volturi ! la coupa sèchement Esmée. Quand j'entends mon enfant souffrir ainsi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour le retrouver ! poursuivit-elle en mettant en route le répondeur, laissant entendre aux filles le message enregistré.  
Un silence de plusieurs secondes suivit cela, comme à chaque fois, puis Esmée reprit la parole :  
-Rose, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour aider ta petite sœur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.  
-Je...oui, maman. répondit ma sœur, d'un mince filet de voix.  
-Bien. A quelle heure arrivez-vous ?  
-Le prochain vol est dans trois heures. Mais nous avons une escale à Houston et Denver. Nous serons en Alaska dans 24 heures. répondit Alice.  
-Nous vous attendrons à Anchorage. décida Carlisle. D'ici là, on reste en contact par sms. Et Alice, si tu as une information sur Bella...  
-Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Vous serez aussitôt prévenus.  
Les filles discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec nous puis la conversation se termina. Esmée et Carlisle partirent chasser rapidement tandis qu'Emmett et moi restions dans le salon.

En milieu de matinée, mon portable sonna de nouveau : Jenks.  
-Bonjour monsieur Cullen. m'accueillit-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante comme à chacune de nos discussions.  
-Bonjour Jenks. Des informations ? répondis-je aussitôt.  
-Je vous fais parvenir par email tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur la famille Swan...  
Je lançai un coup d'œil à Emmett qui suivait la discussion grâce à son ouïe vampirique. Il me fit un signe de tête et se releva pour attraper l'ordinateur portable.  
-...j'ai fouillé les archives de la police locale mais également celles de l'état de Washington. J'ai également lancé une recherche dans les journaux locaux. Comme vous le constaterez, les résultats sont assez minces. La jeune femme a disparu sans laisser aucune trace.  
-Elle a peut-être quitté l'état ? risquai-je alors qu'Emmett me confirmait d'un signe que le mail était bien arrivé.  
-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Comme c'est pour vous, monsieur Cullen, j'ai poussé mes investigations. J'ai recherché dans les listings des aéroports et des gares, aucune de ses pièces d'identité n'y ont été enregistrées. Sa carte bleue n'a plus aucun débit depuis bientôt deux ans...je...je suis désolé de vous dire cela, monsieur Cullen, mais on dirait que cette demoiselle est...  
-Elle n'est pas morte, Jenks, puisqu'elle a laissé un message sur notre répondeur. le cassai-je froidement.  
-Je...je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de pistes de recherche.  
-Êtes-vous capable de retracer un appel téléphonique ? lui demandai-je, une idée en tête.  
-Je...oui mais...bredouilla-t-il.  
-Votre prix sera le mien, ne vous en faites pas, Jenks... je vous en offre même le double. Et je veux que vous pistiez tous les appels qui arriveront les prochains jours sur ce même numéro.  
-Comme...comme une écoute ? tenta-t-il, totalement stressé.  
-Pas besoin d'écouter les conversations. Je veux juste connaître tous les numéros et les provenances des prochains appels...disons pour les trois prochains jours.  
Devant moi, Emmett me fit un signe de tête, soutenant amplement ma démarche.  
-Bien, monsieur.  
-Combien de temps vous faut-il ?  
-24 heures. souffla-t-il dans le combiné.  
-Entendu, Jenks. Oh,une dernière chose...  
-Oui, monsieur ?  
-Préparez-moi une identité complète au nom d'Isabella Cullen. Même conditions que d'habitude. Je vous fais parvenir une photo d'identité dans l'heure.  
-Bien, monsieur. Bonne journée.  
-Bonne journée, Jenks. conclus-je en reposant mon téléphone.

-Ce bon vieux Jenks ne va pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours. sourit Emmett.  
-C'est vrai. Mais il y a urgence. répondis-je à mon frère en reprenant l'ordinateur pour lire les documents envoyés par Jencks.  
Emmett disparut quelques minutes à l'étage et revint en me tendant une photo.  
-Tiens Jazz, cela devrait suffire pour les papiers de Bella. expliqua-t-il alors que je regardai le document.

Une photo d'Isabella lors de son anniversaire à la villa. Juste avant le drame. Juste avant ma faute.

-Jazz, tu...je crois que tu es le meilleur frère qu'elle pourra avoir. Tout ce que tu es en train de faire pour elle...murmura Emmett, me sortant de mes souvenirs.  
-non, Emmett, nous serons les meilleurs frères qu'elle pourra rêver. Si je n'avais pas été ici, tu l'aurais sûrement fait à ma place. Différemment, mais tu l'aurais fait. le corrigeai-je.

Emmett sourit tristement et s'installa à mes côtés. Nous avions 24h à occuper.

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? Faites-moi un joli cadeau de Noël en me laissant une review;-)**_


	6. Hold your breath and count to ten

__Bonne et heureuse année 2015 ! Voilà une des mes premières résolutions : vous offrir un nouveau chapitre bien avant la date prévue !__

__Que 2015 vous apporte le bonheur, la réussite mais surtout la santé !__

__Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai répondu aux inscrites et je profite de cette nouvelle publication pour remercier les "guests" qui n'hésitent pas à laisser leur avis, à mon plus grand plaisir.  
__

__xxx  
__

__Vous avez aimé le POV de Jasper pour le précédent chapitre, hé bien, voilà de nouveau un POV Jasper (mais vous vous en doutiez, non?)__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: « Hold your breath and count to ten » (Adele – Skyfall)**_

(JPOV)

La nuit avait recouvert la propriété une nouvelle fois et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Les heures nous semblaient encore plus longues. Jenks n'appellerait que dans la matinée et Alice ne voyait toujours rien.

Les filles étaient en vol, quelque part au dessus de l'Atlantique. Alice m'envoyait un sms toutes les heures. Et à chaque ouverture du message, nous nous figions tous les quatre le temps d'une seconde.

Ne supportant pas cette attente, Esmée et Carlisle sortirent chasser pour quelques heures. Emmett, lui, passait le temps dans le garage, penché sur le moteur de la BMW de Rose. Il savait qu'elle allait le tuer dès son retour mais il n'avait trouvé que cela pour s'occuper.

Aux environs de quatre heures du matin, mon téléphone sonna. Curieux, Emmett rappliqua immédiatement à mes côtés.  
-Hé, Whitlock ! me salua celui que je considérais comme mon frère d'une autre vie.  
-Salut Peter ! répondis-je, souriant malgré moi à cet appel. Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre, frangin ?  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour toi, mais j'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien, alors...me répondit Peter.  
-En effet, Peter. Ce n'est pas la joie. Comment va Charlotte ?  
-Tu as prévu une visite dans l'Idaho ? demanda-t-il soudain, ne répondant pas à ma question.  
-Non, j'ai de gros problèmes à régler ici mais...  
-On va se voir très bientôt, frangin, j'en suis sûr. me coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison et je voudrais bien que tu éclaires ma lanterne afin d'affûter un peu mon don si jamais nous en avons besoin. clama-t-il.  
-Je...OK Peter, mais çà risque d'être un peu long.  
-J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi, frangin ! rit-il, entrainant avec lui Emmett.

Et je repris la conversation, remontant à une époque pas si lointaine pourtant mais qui semblait être d'un autre temps...  
Me replonger dans nos premiers souvenirs de rencontre avec Isabella amena immanquablement de la mélancolie mêlée à la nostalgie et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à marcher en direction de la forêt, ressentant le besoin d'un environnement calme autour de moi. Emmett m'accompagnait, ajoutant quand il le fallait quelques éléments pour étayer l'histoire mais aussi quelques souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Bella. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je l'entendis nous raconter de quelle manière Isabella avait lutté contre la terreur qui l'avait envahi durant notre match de base-ball et comment elle avait tenu tête à mon frère alors qu'ils fonçaient à toute allure au beau milieu des bois juste après notre rencontre avec James et sa bande.  
Je n'avais pas de souvenirs personnels avec Isabella, hormis ces deux jours enfermés dans un hotel de Phoenix. Et encore là, je n'avais jamais été seul avec elle. Parce que j'étais le plus faible. Parce que son sang me tentait. Parce que tous craignaient que je ne la blesse. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Pas directement puisque mes dents n'avaient jamais effleuré sa peau. Mais à cause de moi, à cause de mon écart de conduite, elle avait souffert et souffrait toujours. Alors, tout faire pour la retrouver et la ramener parmi nous au plus vite était la moindre des choses à faire. Je la retrouverai et cette fois-là, je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras...

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa notre conversation. Emmett, surpris, sortit son portable de sa poche de jean.  
-C'est Alice. m'expliqua-t-il, surpris, tout en prenant l'appel.  
-Bougez-vous ! Bella va appeler dans quelques secondes ! cria ma femme à l'autre bout.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Emmett ne se mette à galoper, me lançant son téléphone que je rattrapai aisément au vol.  
-Putain, Jasper, vous aurez le temps de discuter plus tard ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
-Alice, calme-toi. Qu'as-tu vu ? demandai-je doucement, sachant très bien que cela couperait sa colère, alors que je courrais plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière mon frère désormais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je rejoignis la propriété. J'accélérai encore l'allure lorsque les cris d'Emmett furent à ma portée.

-Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de fils de pute ! Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Isabella, tu peux être certain que je te tuerais de mes propres mains. grogna-t-il alors que je posai le pied sur la pelouse. Isabella ! Bella ! continua-t-il, criant de plus en plus fort.

Je fus frappé par une vague de rage mêlée à la peur et je dus mettre un genou à terre durant deux secondes afin de pouvoir prendre le dessus. Je n'avais jamais senti cela de la part d'Emmett. Jamais.

-Bella ! Bella ! Répond-moi ! Bella, je te jure, on va venir te chercher ! Bella ! poursuivit-il alors que je le rejoignais enfin dans l'entrée.  
-Emmett ! entendis-je crier une petite voix.  
Puis la conversation coupa et le bip lancinant de l fin d'appel résonna dans l'écouteur.  
-Putain ! hurla Emmett alors qu'il réduisait en poussière le combiné du téléphone.

J'envoyais une forte vague de calme pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le questionner.

-C'était Laurent ! Laurent ! Elle était chez Victoria. commença-t-il, de l'affolement toujours présent.  
-Em', calme-toi et répète-moi tout ce qu'il t'a dit. lui ordonnai-je en utilisant mon pouvoir.

xxx

-Et tu n'as aucune idée du lieu où ils se trouvent ? demanda Carlisle à Emmett.  
-Aucune. Je..j'avoue que j'ai perdu mon sang froid quand j'ai entendu Bella hurler...Des os ont craqué et... répondit mon frère

Nous étions assis tous les quatre dans le salon. La communication avec Laurent coupée et les premières explications de mon frère assimilées, j'avais immédiatement appelé Carlisle pour qu'ils regagnent la villa. Le portable d'Emmett en mode haut-parleur, nous tenions notre « réunion de famille » avec Alice et Rose, bloquées dans l'aéroport de Denver.

Au moins, elles étaient de nouveau sur le continent américain. Ma sœur intervenait parfois, demandant des détails à Emmett, participant à nos hypothèses. Ma femme, quant à elle, tentait de se plonger dans des visions concernant Isabella. En vain. Elle n'en avait eu qu'une seule : lorsqu'elle s'était brusquement décidée à téléphoner à la villa. Carlisle, comme moi, n'avions pu que conclure que Bella était dans un tel état psychologique qu'elle n'essayait même plus de prendre une décision.  
Comment avait-elle pu être ainsi réduite au silence, même mental ? Tout cela à cause de cette pourriture rousse de Victoria.  
J'avais pourtant dit à Edward que nous devions la traquer et l'exterminer. Si la guerre m'avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser de proches vivants car tôt ou tard, ils réclamaient toujours vengeance. Toujours. Et dans mon for intérieur, j'étais persuadé que c'était la motivation de Victoria. J'avais gardé çà pour moi et tentais de vivre avec cette présomption depuis que nous connaissions l'identité du bourreau de Bella.

Laurent avait discuté quelques secondes avec Emmett, l'informant de la menace rousse mais également posant ses conditions. Car ce salaud voulait négocier Bella. Contre l'assurance que nous le protégerions et l'initierons à notre mode de vie, il nous ramènerait Bella. Mais dans combien de temps ?

Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.  
-Bonjour Jenks. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? commençai-je, mon moral remontant un peu, tout comme celui de mes compagnons.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Je pense que vous allez me féliciter. J'ai réussi à remonter le premier appel. Ce n'a pas été facile car...débuta-t-il.  
-Jenks, au plus vite s'il vous plait. le coupai-je, envahi par l'excitation des autres.  
-Je...oui, pardon. Comme je vous le disais, çà n'a pas été simple car le premier appel a été transféré sur votre numéro par l'intermédiaire du service Yellow Pages...  
-Je n'aurais pas pensé à appeler ce service...marmonna Emmett, de l'étonnement émanant de sa part.  
-Bella a toujours été très tenace et perspicace quand çà nous touchait. murmura Esmée, nostalgique.  
-J'ai dû lancer un traceur dans leur logiciel et il se trouve que le premier appel émanait d'une cabine téléphonique située dans une zone industrielle au nord de Flagstaff. révéla Jenks.  
-Flagstaff...en Arizona ? Bella vivait en Arizona ? questionna de notre ton vampirique Emmett.  
-Je dirais plutôt Phoenix. le reprit Carlisle. Isabella avait dû rejoindre sa mère...proposa-t-il.  
-Non, impossible. répondis-je aussitôt tandis que Jenks donnait des précisions sur ses méthodes de recherches. Isabella est portée disparue depuis notre départ de Forks. Si elle avait retrouvé sa mère, l'avis de recherche aurait été levé. réagis-je. Nous devons tirer cela au clair.  
Immédiatement, Emmett saisit l'ordinateur qui n'avait plus quitté la table de la salle à manger pour s'atteler à la tâche.  
-Cherche tout ce qui concerne Phil Dwyer et Renée. lui demanda doucement Esmée.  
-J'ai pu constater que vous avez eu un appel cette nuit. Cette fois, la recherche a été plus facile. Il provenait d'une station service sur la 491N, aux abords de Tohatchi, en réserve Navajo. annonça-t-il.  
-Mais enfin...s'étonna Alice à l'autre bout, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait par là ?  
-Souhaitez-vous que je poursuive la surveillance, monsieur Cullen ? Demanda Jenks après que je l'aie remercié pour ces renseignements.  
-Oui, continuez encore quelques jours. Je vous préviendrai lorsque vous pourrez cesser.  
-Une dernière chose, monsieur, les papiers que vous m'avez commandés sont prêts.  
-Bien, merci Jenks. Je vous recontacte prochainement. terminai-je.  
-Nous allons devoir embarquer. nous informa Alice, restée en ligne tout au long de la discussion.  
-Aucune nouvelle ? risquai-je.  
-Aucune, malheureusement. Mais j'ai réussi à voir Bella quelques instants avant qu'elle n'appelle. Peut-être que cela va redevenir plus facile désormais. On s'appelle lorsque nous ferons escale à Denver. répondit mon épouse avant que la conversation ne coupe.

En moins de trois secondes, Carlisle avait fait un aller-retour dans son bureau et avait étalé sur la grande table de la salle à manger une carte des Etats-Unis. J'attrapai un stylo rouge et entourai aussitôt les deux villes d'origine des appels de Bella. Cette manière de faire, purement humaine, ne nous était vraiment pas nécessaire mais j'avais gardé de nombreuses habitudes de ma vie militaire.

-et merde...souffla Emmett, dépité.  
-Emmett ! le morigéna Esmée.  
-Pardon maman...je...les Dwyer ont été retrouvés morts dans une ruelle de Douglas à la frontière mexicaine. La police a conclu à un meurtre. Pour eux, les Dwyer se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils parlent de passage de drogue et de passages d'immigrés clandestins dans cette zone là...expliqua Emmett.  
-Oh non...murmura notre mère, des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais plus dans la voix.

Enveloppé par la tristesse des trois autres membres de ma famille, je sortis quelques minutes pour « prendre l'air ». J'arpentais le jardin à une vitesse humaine, ce qui me permettait de réfléchir un peu à tout çà.

Pourquoi Bella et Laurent, puisque nous savions désormais qu'il accompagnait ma petite sœur, avaient-ils pris cette route ? A en croire ce qu'avait dit Laurent à Emmett, ils avaient fui Victoria qui préparait sa vengeance. Et maintenant, il nous faisait du chantage en utilisant Bella. Il avait conclu la conversation en annonçant qu'il rappellerait dans 24 heures à 48 heures.

Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester là, ainsi, à attendre en vain, complètement aveugle de la situation que vivait Bella. Emmett pensait que Laurent avait blessé Isabella durant l'appel. Le temps pressait donc désormais...

-A quoi penses-tu, Jasper ? Me demanda Carlisle qui vint marcher à mes côtés.  
-J'essaye de comprendre le plan de ce Laurent...mais je crois qu'il n'en a aucun...soupirai-je.  
-Si, il en a un : il veut nous rejoindre.  
-Jamais je ne pourrais tolérer sa présence dans notre clan, Carlisle. grognai-je...ni Emmett!  
-Je sais, Jasper. Mais, tant que Bella est entre ses mains et dépend de son bon vouloir, je ne peux qu'accéder à son exigence. Une fois Bella en sécurité avec nous...  
-Je m'en chargerai, papa. Sans aucun souci, ni arrière pensée. affirmai-je alors que je sentis l'assentiment paternel, chose plutôt rare pour Carlisle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ôter la vie à l'un des nôtres.  
-Papa, je ne peux plus rester ici à attendre...je...j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Laurent sait désormais que nous sommes en Alaska mais il avait également parlé de Forks...

Le bip de mon téléphone coupa la conversation : Alice.

-Mais vous êtes en plein vol ! l'accueillis-je, étonné.  
-Rose a quelque peu charmé le steward, nous avons quelques minutes. répondit-elle aussitôt. Prépare tes affaires , chéri, car Peter va t'appeler dans quelques minutes pour te demander de les rejoindre dans l'Idaho. Au vu de ta décision, je te suggère de passer...  
-passer par Forks pour préparer la villa...murmurai-je à sa place.  
Carlisle, à mes côtés, approuva aussitôt.  
-Bonne idée, Alice. Jasper pourra prévenir les loups de notre arrivée sur leur territoire. Cela serait regrettable s'ils attaquaient Laurent et blessaient Isabella par mégarde. Emmett pourrait te suivre jusqu'à Forks tandis qu'Esmée et moi allons rester ici jusqu'au prochain appel et...poursuivit alors Carlisle.  
-Rose et moi allons d'abord passer chez Eleazar. Nous devons les informer de la situation. Et si Victoria représente un réel danger, ils pourront nous aider. compléta ma femme.

La conversation dura encore quelques secondes puis Carlisle et moi regagnâmes la maison pour annoncer le nouveau plan. Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre afin de rassembler quelques affaires pour ce voyage et en profitai pour devancer l'appel de Peter.

Emmett me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un sac de sport à la main:  
-Carlisle prépare une trousse de secours pour Bella. m'informa-t-il. Quand veux-tu que nous partions, frangin ?  
-Je...Emmett, cela ne va pas te plaire mais je vais partir seul ce soir.  
Emmett grogna à mon annonce, tandis qu'il émettait un haut niveau d'incompréhension.  
-Ecoute, nous ne savons rien sur l'état de Bella. La villa de Forks est complètement vide. Nous allons peut-être avoir besoin de matériel, de vêtements ou même de meubles. Et il nous faudra également une voiture pour ramener Bella ici depuis Forks. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Peter tient absolument à ce que je les rejoigne le plus rapidement possible. Il ne le sait même pas lui-même mais tu connais son don. Il a un pressentiment important depuis que Bella a repris contact avec nous et il pense que les deux événements sont liés. Donc je veux que tu t'occupes de toute la logistique pour accueillir Bella à Forks dans les meilleures conditions. Je peux compter sur toi, frangin ? lui expliquai-je en le rassurant.  
-OK, Jazz. Je prendrai la route dès qu'elle aura appeler demain. Ainsi, nous réussirons peut-être à avoir quelques informations supplémentaires sur son état. accepta-t-il, comprenant ma demande.  
-Je pars dans cinq minutes. annonçai-je en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient dans le salon. Esmée me serra dans ses bras quelques secondes puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle. Il me tendit une petite pochette sombre, m'expliquant rapidement ce qu'elle contenait et comment utiliser ces médicaments. Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'envoyant toute sa confiance et son amour fraternel.  
-La prochaine fois que l'on se voit, Bella sera avec nous, frangin. me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
J'acquiesçai et quittai la maison, filant dans l'aube naissante.

xxx

J'avais sensiblement ralenti l'allure. Le soleil tombait lentement et faisait légèrement briller les sommets enneigés de la chaîne des Rocheuses en cette fin octobre. L'hiver s'installait doucement et serait sans doute rude cette année.  
Puis, j'entrai enfin sur la propriété que j'avais acheté voilà trente ans à quelques kilomètres de Pocatello, dans l'Idaho.  
Nous y allions parfois avec Alice lorsque nous voulions nous retrouver en tête à tête, mais jamais plus de quelques semaines. Nous avions bien trop pris goût au fait de vivre en famille.  
Le ranch s'étendait sur une centaine d'hectares, à plus de vingt kilomètres de Pocatello. J'avais reconstruit la maison principale ainsi que la grange tandis qu'Alice avait redécoré l'intérieur avec Esmée à l'occasion de notre « pendaison de crémaillère ».

Peter et Charlotte étaient plutôt ce que nous tous qualifions de « nomades », mais parfois, ils aspiraient à une vie plus posée, et avaient alors un point de chute dans cette propriété qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme bon leur semblait. C'était un peu ma manière de me faire pardonner pour les avoir laissés tandis que je rejoignais les Cullen…  
Peter et Charlotte étaient un peu comme des frères et sœurs pour moi, mais pas au même rang qu'Emmett, Rose ou Edward. Non, ils étaient ceux de mon autre vie…de mon passé…ma piqûre de rappel qui me permettait de toujours rester attentif à mon mode de vie « végétarien » pour ne pas redevenir le monstre que j'étais…

J'étais arrivé à Forks en tout début de matinée. J'avais aussitôt enclenché l'électricité et le chauffage pour donner à la maison une température acceptable pour une humaine, qui plus est blessée et surement en mauvaise santé.

En reprenant la route, j'en avais profité pour courir tout au long de la frontière avec le territoire Quileute afin de les prévenir de notre présence. Une fois la zone entièrement marquée de l'odeur de vampire, j'avais rebroussé chemin et attendu quelques minutes. Habituellement, un loup se montrait et venait aux nouvelles. Mais ce matin, aucun indien ne s'était montré. J'en avais informé Carlisle qui m'avait promis qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour contacter Sam ou Billy et avais repris ma course. Aux environs de Seattle, j'avais contacté Jenks afin de récupérer les documents que je destinais à Bella et depuis, l'enveloppe brune dormait au fond de la poche intérieur de mon blouson de cuir.

"Bientôt Bella sera réellement ma petite sœur". pensai-je alors que j'engloutissais les kilomètres, courant à vitesse humaine au beau milieu des paturages qui entouraient le ranch, toujours à l'abri d'un regard humain.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai, Peter et Charlotte étaient sortis sous le patio.  
-Salut frangin. me lança Peter en descendant les marches pour venir me serrer la main  
Je lui lançai une accolade avant de serrer Charlotte dans mes bras.  
-Ta chambre est libre. m'annonça-t-elle en me tirant vers le salon.

Je pris quelques secondes pour déposer mes affaires à l'étage et revins m'installer sur le canapé.

-Des nouvelles depuis notre dernier appel ? demanda aussitôt Peter, inquiet.

Peter et Charlotte n'avaient jamais rencontré Isabella. Ils avaient certes pu capter son odeur sur Edward lorsqu'ils étaient venus passer un weekend à Forks, au tout début de la relation entre mon frère et ma sœur. Puis lorsque je m'étais retrouvé à assurer sa protection lors de notre escapade à Phoenix, je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation d'appeler Peter. Pas pour lui parler de l'humaine que je gardais, mais pour discuter tactique et traque puisque notre objectif était de détruire James et sa bande à l'époque.

Alors que je leur expliquais les différents résultats de l'enquête de Jenks, mon téléphone sonna. A l'autre bout Emmett.  
Ils avaient voulu s'écarter un peu pour me laisser une impression d'intimité mais je les avais retenus d'un simple geste de la main.  
-Jazz, elle est en danger ! s'écria mon frère sans même me saluer, bouleversé.  
-Quand Bella a-t-elle appelé? questionnai-je d'une voix que je voulus calme alors qu'immédiatement mes instincts s'étaient réveillés.  
-Il y a quelques minutes. débuta-t-il avant de me raconter en détail, secondé par Carlisle, la discussion téléphonique avec Bella.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de grogner tandis qu'Emmett me racontait ce que Laurent avait dit à Carlisle. Cette garce rousse voulait se venger de nous pour la mort de son compagnon. Carlisle avait essayé d'en savoir plus lorsqu'il avait pris le téléphone des mains d'Emmett mais Laurent avait juste de nouveau posé un ultimatum au médecin : il nous ramenait Bella s'il avait la garantie que nous et nos cousins d'Alaska l'aiderions à changer de régime après nous être débarrassés de Victoria. Carlisle n'avait pu se résoudre à dire non, car à cet instant, seule comptait une chose à son esprit : récupérer Bella.

Esmée avait repris la conversation en m'expliquant, des sanglots dans la voix, combien Bella semblait terrorisée ainsi que ses appels au secours à l'adresse de Carlisle qu'elle avait appelé « papa ». J'avais dû énormément me contrôler pour ne pas réduire le téléphone en miette sous la force de la colère qui montait en moi.

Carlisle, Emmett, Peter et moi avions discuté quelques minutes pour élaborer un plan rapide. La conversation à peine terminé, j'avais alors reçu un appel de Jenks me confirmant que Bella avait bien appelé depuis la banlieue de Logan.

Elle était si proche de nous en cet instant ! Et nous n'aurions pas de nouvelles avant 24 heures...

J'attrapai l'ordinateur de Charlotte et affichai sur l'écran une carte de l'ouest américain, cherchant avec Peter les différents chemins que Laurent pourrait emprunter. Mais ils étaient si nombreux !

-Nous devrions peut-être préparer un peu l'arrivée d'Isabella. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et comment elle va. Peut-être…proposa Charlotte d'une voix douce  
-Tu as raison, Charlotte. Il va surtout lui falloir de quoi se nourrir, quelques vêtements et peut-être des médicaments supplémentaires. lui répondis-je en pensant à la trousse laissée par Carlisle. Je vais aller en ville faire quelques courses « discrètes ». Peter, peux-tu préparer ce qu'il faut pour allumer la cheminée lorsqu'elle sera parmi nous ? Nous ne vous embêterons pas très longtemps, juste le temps pour elle de respirer un peu avant de reprendre la route pour Forks.  
Ce dernier acquiesça et je me mis aussitôt en route vers la ville la plus proche, tout en appelant mes parents afin d'avoir quelques indications sur ce que je devais acheter.

Lorsque Bella évoluait parmi nous, je ne me souciais guère de ce côté logistique, pleinement occupé à contrôler ma soif qui se réveillait auprès d'elle. Suivant les conseils d'Esmée et Carlisle, je déambulais dans les rayons de la seule supérette ouverte de nuit, mes pupilles bien à l'abri derrière mes lunettes de soleil et emplissais le panier que j'avais attrapé à l'entrée du magasin. Quelques boites de biscuits, des œufs, du lait, du désinfectant, des pansements et des anti-douleurs.  
En me dirigeant vers la caisse pour régler mes achats, je passai à côté d'un portant de vêtements de sport et attrapai un épais sweater portant le logo de l'université de l'Idaho. Je me souvenais du bien-être qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle passait l'un des sweaters imprimés « Forks High » de mon frère et j'espérais que cette sensation pourrait la réconforter un peu après tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser aux mains de Victoria et de Laurent.

A mon retour au ranch moins d'une heure plus tard, tout avait été réaménagé en prévision de l'arrivée d'Isabella. Peter avait rangé un tas de bûches juste sous la pergola et avait allumé l'âtre pour réchauffer l'atmosphère hivernale de la maison. Charlotte, quant à elle, avait réinstallé la chambre d'ami, ôtant les bâches de protection et installant des draps et couvertures sur le lit. Nous avions ensuite rangé les courses dans les meubles de la cuisine et nous étions assis sous le porche, tournés tous les trois vers l'entrée de la propriété.

Peter, en bon soldat, m'avait demandé des précisions sur Victoria, James et Laurent. Je lui avais alors de nouveau raconté, mais dans les moindres détails cette fois, toute l'histoire, depuis le match de base-ball jusqu'à notre voyage à Phoenix. Ils avaient été épatés par le courage de Bella qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les bras de James pour sauver sa mère et indirectement notre famille. Je leur avais également expliqué combien son sang était puissant, me tentant constamment et m'empêchant ainsi de l'approcher.

A quatre heures du matin, alors que les nuages présents depuis la veille déversaient enfin leur pluie, n'y tenant plus, je me redressai et me mis à arpenter le patio. Je ne pouvais pas attendre leur prochain appel. Je ne voulais pas attendre que ce Laurent daigne donner des nouvelles !

-Major, il faut que l'on aille du côté du Yellowstone. annonça Peter, stoppant mes pas.  
-Pourquoi? demandai-je, sondant ses émotions.  
-Jasper, tu connais mon don...mes pressentiments. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent mais depuis que tu m'as parlé de cette Isabella, mes jambes veulent courir vers cette destination.  
-Mais si on se trompait et que...le questionnai-je malgré la certitude que je ressentais de lui.  
-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Jasper. me coupa Charlotte en se plantant aux côtés de son mari. Et si Peter a raison, nous lui permettrons de retrouver la liberté beaucoup plus tôt... 

* * *

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long mais je ne pense pas que vous m'en ferez la critique, si ? Verdict ? **_


	7. Once upon a time, somebody ran away

__Merci pour votre soutien, inscrites comme guests, çà va toujours plaisir de voir que l'on est attendue !;-)__

__Pour ce nouveau chapitre, encore un peu de Jasper (mais on arrive au bout...) et quelques nouvelles de Bella.__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: « **_**_Once upon a time, somebody ran away saying fast as I can : I've got to go _**_** » (Rihanna &amp; Coldplay – Princess of China)**_

(JPOV)

_-Major, il faut que l'on aille du côté du Yellowstone. annonça Peter, stoppant mes pas.  
-Pourquoi? demandai-je, sondant ses émotions.  
-Jasper, tu connais mon don...mes pressentiments. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent mais depuis que tu m'as parlé de cette Isabella, mes jambes veulent courir vers cette destination.  
-Mais si on se trompait et que...le questionnai-je malgré la certitude que je ressentais de lui.  
-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Jasper. me coupa Charlotte en se plantant aux côtés de son mari. Et si Peter a raison, nous lui permettrons de retrouver la liberté b__eaucoup p__lus tôt._

Je voulais la retrouver, lui permettre de se sentir enfin en sécurité le plus tôt possible. Et les pressentiments de Peter étaient aussi forts que les visions de ma dulcinée.  
Alors, après avoir prévenu mes parents, j'avais embarqué mes anciens compagnons et nous courrions en direction de ce parc mondialement connu. Nous restions chacun de notre côté, en profitant pour arpenter la région à la recherche de la moindre trace de Bella.

Toutes les dix minutes ou presque, Emmett m'appelait, nerveux et inquiet, me demandant où en étaient mes recherches alors qu'il faisait route vers Forks.

Bella était tellement importante pour nous tous. Et je me sentais tellement mal envers elle…

Depuis que j'avais appuyé sur le bouton du répondeur ce fameux soir où Isabella avait refait surface pour nous alerter de la venue de Victoria, je ne pouvais effacer ce sentiment de honte qui ondulait dans mon estomac. Après tout, si elle était en danger aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de nous, de notre statut, et surtout de moi.

Carlisle avait pu parler avec ce Laurent. Laurent ! Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, mes lèvres se retroussaient pour laisser sortir un grognement. J'avais clairement dit à Edward qu'il fallait lui aussi le poursuivre, tout comme Victoria, mais il ne croyait pas à la puissance du lien qui réunissait ces trois-là, bien que les émotions que j'avais perçues chez Laurent me faisaient penser qu'il était le plus détaché et incertain. Mon avis de l'époque était qu'il cherchait à se séparer d'eux mais ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire et de se retrouver seul.

Après moins d'une heure de course, nous pénétrions enfin dans l'immense réserve constituée par le parc du Yellowstone. Il couvrait près de 900000 hectares de bois et lacs et renfermait une impressionnante faune qui rendrait fou de joie Emmett.  
Vue la superficie à couvrir, nous nous étions séparés, restant en contact régulier par téléphone. Aux environs de 5h du matin, alors que j'arpentai la zone est, je reçus un appel de Charlotte.  
-On les a trouvés. 10km au nord de Riddle Lake, près de la zone de campement de Grant Village.  
-Ne tentez rien tant que je ne suis pas arrivé. ordonnai-je.  
Ces simples mots avaient suffi à me faire accélérer l'allure juste après avoir bifurqué vers le sud. Et quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna :  
-Jasper, il va tuer Bella ! Elle vient de prendre la décision de fuir ! Il va la vider sur la route qui mène à Grant Village ! m'appela Alice, paniquée tandis que je percevais également les voix de Rose et de Carmen en arrière fond.  
J'avalai les kilomètres avec une vitesse telle que j'avais l'impression de voler quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je fis un léger crochet en approchant de la zone de campement pour me mettre sur les traces de Laurent, voulant arriver dans son dos, et accélérai de nouveau l'allure.  
Au loin, un vieux moteur semblait souffrir sous les coups d'accélérateur de son conducteur, brisant le silence nocturne. Et j'eus l'impression que cette voiture était le moyen de fuite d'Isabella.  
Soudain, mon téléphone vibra de nouveau :  
-On ne peut plus attendre, major. Il va la tuer. chuchota Charlotte.  
-Neutralisez-le, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. décidai-je.  
Je fonçai à travers les arbres avant de retrouver un sentier assez bien délimité. A en juger par les odeurs de vampire et de sang humain, Laurent l'avait bien emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Je touchais au but !

Enfin, je perçus le bruit d'une lutte vampirique. Laurent se retrouvait seul face à deux vampires très aguerris, que j'avais formés durant de très longues années. Et il n'avait aucune chance…

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, je pris la place de Charlotte dans la bagarre pour envoyer mon premier uppercut à cet enfoiré.  
Laurent tentait de se défendre (bravement, il fallait l'avouer) mais il ne pouvait rien face à nous trois.  
-Où est-elle ? demandai-je à Charlotte alors que Peter arrachait un bras à Laurent  
-Peter lui a ordonné de partir. Elle court en direction du parking... me renseigna Charlotte.  
-C'est bon, je l'entends. lui indiquai-je après m'être concentré un quart de seconde. Suis la discrètement, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle ne tombe sur un autre danger. Surtout, ne te montre pas, nous te rejoindrons dès que l'on en aura terminé ici. répondis-je à la vampire avant de replonger dans la bagarre.  
-Laissez-la ! Elle est à moi ! rugit durement Laurent pourtant malmené par Peter.  
Et ce fut le mot de trop. Je ne pus retenir la fureur qui m'emporta et fis volte-face avant de faire les 3 pas qui me séparaient des combattants pour attraper Laurent par le col et le décoller du sol.  
-Bella ne t'appartient pas ! criai-je en levant le visage pour croiser le regard carmin apeuré de Laurent.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie : le tuer lentement en le faisant atrocement souffrir. Et encore, ce châtiment ne pourrait apaiser ma colère.  
-Je…oh ! tu es un Cullen ! dit-il difficilement puisque je le tenais si serré qu'un humain suffoquerait quelques secondes avant de mourir d'asphyxie. Je…J'ai dit çà pour…pour que vous ne la touchiez pas. Mais voilà un Cullen…  
Sa réaction fit descendre ma colère d'un cran, m'intriguant.  
-Et ? l'incitai-je à poursuivre en envoyant ce qu'il fallait de mon don pour qu'il parle.  
-Je devais l'amener jusqu'au clan Cullen. termina-t-il.  
-Où est Victoria ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Bella pendant tous ces mois ? enchainai-je avec force, le secouant un peu pour qu'il continue à me craindre.  
Je savais d'expérience qu'avec mon regard assombri par la colère et les centaines de cicatrices qui couvraient mon corps, n'importe quel vampire un peu sensé parlerait, se méfiant de mes réactions.  
-il faut vraiment être fou pour laisser une humaine connaissant notre existence ainsi, sans défense, et avec un vampire réclamant vengeance à ses trousses ! renchérit-il aussitôt, sans répondre à ma question.  
Je renforçai mon pouvoir, insufflant dans le vampire désormais amputé d'un bras et d'une jambe, solidement tenu par Peter, une forte de dose de persuasion ainsi que de la crainte et de l'obéissance, et réitérai ma question, encore et encore. Laurent répondait, donnant quelques informations plus que parcellaires mais il résistait grandement à mon pouvoir. Je sentais une forte souffrance venant de sa part, mêlée à ce que j'identifiai comme de la folie.  
Laurent devenait fou de douleur et son incohérence grandissait de seconde en seconde.  
Alors quand il cracha encore une fois combien il avait aimé voir Bella être utilisée comme un appât pour des proies ou combien il riait lorsque Victoria la rouait de coups, je ne pus résister. Je bondis à ses pieds, plaçai mes mains sur ses joues et tirai d'un coup sec.

Je savais pertinemment qu'Emmett aurait voulu assister à cela mais Bella avait suffisamment enduré la présence de son tortionnaire. Et puis, au fond de moi, le vampire riait de toutes ses dents, fier de son acte.  
-Charge les morceaux à l'arrière du pick up, nous n'avons pas le temps pour un bûcher ici. ordonnai-je à Peter qui obéit dans la seconde sans un mot.

Une fois fait, nous rejoignîmes Charlotte, cachée de la vue d'Isabella, le long de la route goudronnée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette d'Isabella apparut enfin à mes yeux, fragile humaine courant difficilement sur le chemin, droit vers nous. Droit vers moi. J'allais retrouver Isabella, petite silhouette qui avançait difficilement dans l'aube naissante. Dans quelques secondes, j'allais serrer ma petite sœur dans mes bras et ne plus la quitter avant d'être rentrés chez nous à Forks.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je fis signe à mes compagnons d'avancer de quelques pas, tout comme moi.

Alors que j'entrai enfin dans la zone où elle pourrait me voir, je sentis une vague de terreur émaner d'elle juste avant qu'elle ne bifurque sur sa gauche. Elle nous avait enfin vus mais n'avait pas dû nous reconnaître à cette distance. Elle pensait surement se retrouver face à un troisième vampire « carnivore » et ne cherchait plus qu'à s'enfuir.

Bella s'enfonça dans les arbres et je m'empressai de la rejoindre, courant derrière elle. Je la retrouvai moins de deux secondes plus tard, au beau milieu des arbres et des ronces. Le sol plus qu'irrégulier la fit chuter lourdement au sol et lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la terre, elle ne put retenir un hurlement tandis que je sentais l'onde vive de douleur qui la traversait. Elle était blessée ! Cette simple idée me fit voir rouge mais je me repris bien vite lorsque je ressentis la vague de malaise et de confusion qui émanait d'elle. La douleur était bien trop forte et elle allait s'évanouir. Je me précipitai sur elle, mettant genou à terre avant de la saisir par les épaules pour la redresser un peu contre mon genou.

-Isabella…Bella…l'appelai-je pour la faire rester lucide.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et j'aperçus ses prunelles marron moins de deux secondes avant que son corps ne devienne inerte. La panique s'infiltra en moi : je n'avais aucune connaissance médicale et, même si je discutais beaucoup avec Carlisle, je me sentis perdu, ne sachant que faire à part rester là, Bella serrée contre moi.  
Charlotte arriva lentement derrière moi, laissant le temps à mes instincts de protection de la reconnaitre, puis elle déposa doucement sa main sur mon bras.  
-Jasper, elle a besoin de soins et de nous. Maintenant. On devrait rentrer et la mettre au chaud, la pluie ne va pas tarder. me dit-elle tristement alors qu'elle regardait l'humaine qui était devenue ma sœur.  
-Tu as raison, Charlotte. lui accordai-je en dégageant les longues mèches brunes qui s'étaient collées sur son visage.  
D'un mouvement souple et contrôlé, je soulevai Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras, sa tête reposant contre ma clavicule. Elle respirait calmement mais son visage restait livide.  
Charlotte ôta son pull, ne craignant pas le froid sur sa peau découverte, et le déposa contre Isabella.  
-Merci, Charlotte. Merci beaucoup. murmurai-je sans toutefois lever les yeux de celle que je tenais contre moi.  
Pour éviter à Bella de ne geler dans mes bras, je la déposai délicatement sur la banquette avant du pick up et installai sa tête sur mes genoux tandis que Charlotte prenait le volant. Peter, lui, s'installa à l'arrière, dans la caisse, surveillant ce qu'il restait de Laurent.

Lorsque le véhicule franchit enfin la limite du parc, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jeans, tout en caressant doucement d'un doigt le front et les joues de ma soeur.  
-Carlisle, c'est bon, j'ai Bella. annonçai-je de but en blanc sans prendre le temps de saluer mon père.  
A l'autre bout, j'entendis le soupir de soulagement de mes parents.  
-Merci fils. répondit Carlisle d'une voix un peu plus détendue.  
-Je n'ai fait que devancer leur arrivée. lui répondis-je omettant volontairement les détails.  
Nous aurions bien assez de temps pour cela lorsque nous serons tous ensemble.  
-Et Laurent ?  
-mort. annonçai-je en serrant les dents pour contenir la colère qui naissait en moi à chaque fois que l'on parlait de ce vampire.  
-Comment va-t-elle ? poursuivit aussitôt mon père.  
-Je…c'est justement pour cela que je voulais te parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment…Je…Quand je l'ai trouvée…elle…bégayai-je, ne réussissant pas à contrôler l'angoisse qui me hantait.  
-Respire calmement Jasper et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. me coupa Carlisle d'une voix douce, de la même manière que lorsqu'il interagissait avec ses patients.  
Je soufflai une bonne fois, et malgré l'inutilité de ce geste, cela me permit de reprendre le fil de mes pensées.  
-Bella est tombée au sol, j'ai ressenti la vague de douleur qui l'a traversée et elle s'est évanouie. Depuis, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. expliquai-je en réajustant sur elle le pull de ma voisine.  
-Est-ce qu'elle saigne ?  
-Non. Elle est couverte de coups et de cicatrices mais elle ne saigne pas. Heureusement…terminai-je en murmurant.  
-Donne-moi son pouls. poursuivit-il, très professionnel.  
-Mais, comment veux-tu que je…répliquai-je.  
-calme-toi Jasper. Tu entends son cœur battre. Si tu te concentres suffisamment, tu vas pouvoir suivre l'afflux sanguin. expliqua mon père tout en me donnant quelques indications supplémentaires afin de réussir à lui donner les données tant désirées.

Durant les minutes suivantes, je réalisai mon premier examen médical alors que je n'y connaissais strictement rien. Ou plutôt j'avais bien quelques connaissances obtenues à la lecture de certains livres de Carlisle mais rien de probant.  
Je lui envoyai également quelques clichés rapides pris avec le téléphone de Charlotte afin qu'il puisse se faire une idée de l'état physique de Bella puis je raccrochai.

A peine arrivés au ranch, je déposai Bella dans le canapé du salon et le poussai le plus près possible de la cheminée que Peter venait d'allumer. Je l'observai scrupuleusement, détaillant chaque partie de son corps que je pouvais voir avant de m'attarder sur son visage. Le nez pincé, les lèvres sèches, je ne pouvais que voir les stigmates de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps. Amaigrie, les joues creusées, la peau de son visage autrefois laiteuse et d'une blancheur quasi équivalente à la nôtre, était grise et marquée. D'immenses cernes sombres faisaient ressortir la peur qui avait transformé ses traits d'adolescente. Vêtue d'une chemise déchirée par endroit et de ce qui fut autrefois une paire de jeans remontée jusqu'à ses mollets ainsi que d'une paire de baskets plus qu'élimées,je ne pus que constater, impuissant, l'état de ses jambes et de ses bras. De multiples cicatrices, des brûlures, des blessures à peine cicatrisées…. Qu'avait-elle subi ?

Charlotte m'apporta une couverture qui traînait dans l'un des placards de l'étage et je la déposai prudemment sur Bella avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur son visage.  
Ma sœur m'aida également à nettoyer un peu Isabella et à soigner les petites plaies visibles sur ses bras et ses jambes comme Carlisle l'avait suggéré plus tôt.

Une fois cela terminé, je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre Peter, Charlotte s'étant proposée pour veiller sur Bella, puis grimpai dans le pickup pour rejoindre le lieu où nous ferions définitivement disparaître Laurent.

x

(BPOV)

Un léger crépitement me fit sortir du sommeil. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, ainsi que mon bras mais je n'avais plus froid.

Reprenant petit à petit conscience, je percevais désormais que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux et chaud, à l'abri du vent. Je sentais qu'une lourde couverture de laine me recouvrait jusqu'au menton. J'entrouvris un œil prudemment, prenant bien garde à ne pas modifier ma position ni ma respiration pour ne pas alerter de mon réveil. Face à moi, une cheminée rougeoyait, chargée de bois.

Où Laurent avait-il bien pu nous amener ? A cette pensée, mes derniers souvenirs se manifestèrent dans mon esprit et me tordirent instantanément l'estomac. Laurent était-il toujours en vie ? Qui étaient ces vampires qui étaient apparus pour se battre ? Et les trois autres qui s'étaient mis sur ma route ?

Soudain, une femme se matérialisa devant moi et je ne pus que remarquer ses yeux carmin qui me scrutaient très attentivement.

Et là, allant contre toutes ces règles que je m'efforçais de respecter depuis deux ans en présence de vampires, je laissais parler mon instinct. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces, sentant ma gorge plus que douloureuse à cet acte qu'elle avait oublié depuis Victoria, tout en bondissant du canapé. La vampire face à moi sembla totalement stupéfaite et me fixai, comme perdue. Je profitai alors de ces secondes de flottement pour me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée toute proche.

Je devais fuir encore une fois. Et cette fois, je prendrai ma chance.

Je sautai les trois petites marches de la porte d'entrée et me mis à courir le plus vite que je le pouvais, suivant le chemin de terre qui semblait traverser la propriété. Je ne savais pas où cela me mènerait mais je courrai, une foulée après l'autre. Aucun vampire ne me doubla alors je pris confiance, croyant en mes chances de succès, et j'allongeai un peu ma foulée.

Soudain, un énorme craquement retentit sur la gauche, me faisant sursauter et crier de nouveau. Je repérai aussitôt la silhouette sombre qui s'était figée sous les sapins bordant le jardin. Un homme grand, blond, dont je ne pouvais distinguer le visage à cause de la distance. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un vampire.

Il m'avait retrouvé. Celui qui m'avait permis de fuir Laurent m'avait retrouvée.

Terrorisée, je me figeai brusquement et commençai à hyper ventiler sous la puissance de la peur qui m'habitait. En un éclair, le vampire se retrouva quelques mètres devant moi et je fermai les yeux. J'allais mourir. Là. Maintenant. Au beau milieu d'un jardin inconnu. Sans les avoir revus.

-Bella. dit simplement une voix parfaite.

Et là, mon cœur s'arrêta. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux tout en levant un peu la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de détailler le vampire blond qui se tenait immobile devant moi, les mains levées en signe de paix. Il s'approcha à un mètre de moi sans un mot, me scrutant attentivement. Je ne lâchai pas son regard ambre une seule seconde, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion. De la tristesse et du doute traversèrent ses prunelles avant qu'il ne me tende une main. Alors, souriant malgré tout à travers mes larmes, je fis l'effort de me remettre à marcher et comblai les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient encore. Mais au lieu de prendre sa main, je tombai dans ses bras avant de me blottir contre son torse.  
-Oh Jasper…murmurai-je dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux en soufflant longuement.  
-oh, Darling ! Enfin ! reprit-il d'une voix douce, faisant naître des larmes au bord de mes paupières.

Enfin.

Enfin, j'allais remplir la mission que je m'étais fixée.

Enfin, je n'allais plus être seule.


	8. Dis-toi qu'il fait beau, et que le temps

__Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre, terminé voilà une heure ! Et dans ce chapitre, un invité ! J'attends vos impressions !__

__Edward va bientôt arriver, ne vous en faites pas.__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: « **_**_**Dis-toi qu'il fait beau, et que le temps est aussi chaud qu'hier**_**_** » (Christophe Maé – Je veux du bonheur)**_

Combien de temps étions-nous restés ainsi, enlacés, sur ce chemin ? Aucune idée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'autorisais à respirer. Vraiment respirer. Et je m'enivrais de l'odeur de Jasper.

Je ne sentis aucun mouvement pourtant, lorsque je rouvris finalement les yeux, nous nous trouvions au pied de la maison que je venais de quitter brusquement. Et immédiatement la tension réapparut dans mon corps. Dans cette maison, un ou des vampires aux yeux rouges attendaient.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Darling, ils ne te feront rien. tenta de me rassurer Jasper, ayant surement perçu mes émotions en même temps que la réaction physique.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Jasper nous avait déjà faits entrer et m'avait déposée sur mes pieds au beau milieu du salon que je venais de fuir. Au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée, un couple attendait, me fixant attentivement.  
Par pur réflexe, je baissais immédiatement la tête et courbai un peu le dos en attendant un ordre, comme Victoria l'exigeait de moi lorsque je me retrouvai dans une pièce avec l'un des leurs.  
La main glacée de Jasper se posa doucement sur mon épaule tandis que je sentais une vague de calme et de bien être me pénétrer progressivement. Malgré moi, je sentis mon corps se détendre et je me redressai alors.  
-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici, Bella. me répéta Jasper en ôtant sa main.  
Je relevai le visage vers lui, pour l'observer. Pour lire la sincérité sur son visage. Pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas encore dans un beau rêve. Ce qu'il dut lire sur le mien le bouleversa surement car il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.  
Encore une fois, je me laissai aller contre son torse froid durant quelques minutes, tentant ainsi de me convaincre que tout était terminé. Que je n'avais plus à fuir avec Laurent.

Laurent…

A cette pensée, je brisai vivement l'étreinte et me retournai pour inspecter la pièce. Où était-il ? Il avait été à deux doigts de me tuer, là-bas, sur cette route dans le parc du Yellowstone. Puis ce couple aux yeux rouges était intervenu et m'avait laissée fuir. Je revins alors sur le couple qui attendait toujours, immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
-où est Laurent ? murmurai-je, conservant les habitudes de ces derniers temps.  
-Nous nous sommes occupés de lui. me répondit directement le vampire en faisant quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Jasper et moi.  
Immédiatement, par réflexe, j'en fis deux en arrière, pour conserver une certaine distance entre nous.

Edward serait surement ravi de voir que mes réflexes de survie face à des vampires étaient bien présents désormais, ce qu'il déplorait à nos débuts.

Jasper captura aussitôt ma main dans l'une des siennes et plaça un doigt sur ma joue pour que je le regarde. Je tombai immédiatement dans l'ambre de ses pupilles et me relaxai quelque peu.  
-Il…il est...balbutiai-je en chuchotant, fixée dans le regard de Jasper.  
-Mort. Oui, Darling. me devança Jasper.

Une foule de sentiments me traversa alors. De la joie et du soulagement bien entendu mais également un peu de colère et de la peine. Souffrais-je d'un syndrome de Stockhom pour m'inquiéter de la mort de l'un de mes bourreaux ? Il était un monstre mais, il m'avait tout de même aidée à fuir...

-Calme-toi, Bella. me demanda Jasper en faisant courir lentement son doigt le long de ma joue tandis que je sentais son pouvoir insuffler du calme en moi.  
Je soufflai profondément et fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de cette sensation avant de revenir à la réalité.  
-Je te présente Peter et Charlotte. poursuivit mon ami en se tournant légèrement vers les vampires qui patientaient toujours, immobiles.  
Je tentai de leur adresser un sourire malgré l'envie de fuir qui me tiraillait les entrailles depuis si longtemps.  
-Merci. leur murmurai-je sans vraiment oser les regarder, ne sachant plus comment me comporter. Tout à l'heure…sur la route…je…  
-de rien. Tu es importante pour notre frère. Tu l'es aussi pour nous. me coupa Charlotte d'une voix calme tout en souriant.  
La vampire avança à vitesse humaine vers moi, me tendant la main. Je ne pus retenir le léger pas de recul de mon corps mais me repris bien vite, consciente que Jasper était à mes côtés et me protégerait, et finis par lui tendre moi aussi la main, tremblante.  
-Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux besoins humains mais il serait peut-être temps que nous nous occupions un peu de toi. lança Charlotte en bonne maitresse de maison. Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud ? La salle de bain est à l'étage.  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement et me détachai péniblement de Jasper pour suivre Charlotte, mon corps me faisant clairement souffrir maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue. Frigorifiée, exténuée, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher après à peine trois pas. Mais deux mains puissantes me rattrapèrent avant que je ne touche le sol, me plaquant contre un torse de granit. Jasper. Jasper m'avait rattrapée. Je levais la tête vers lui et il me fit un petit sourire.  
-Allez, Bella. On y va. dit-il tout en passant une main sous mes genoux, me portant dans ses bras.  
Alors j'accrochai fermement ma main à sa nuque et blottis mon nez contre sa gorge, comme si tenter de me fondre en lui m'enlèverait toute cette douleur.  
Jasper me resserra contre son torse et posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon crâne, silencieux. Je sentais son don couler sur moi mais j'étais incapable de me détendre totalement.

Jasper s'assit et je me détachai juste un peu de lui. La salle de bain était entièrement carrelée de blanc, la lumière de spots accentuant encore l'éclat de la pièce, me faisant légèrement plisser les yeux. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'une telle clarté dans une pièce.  
Charlotte ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, immense, et rapidement une légère vapeur apparut.  
-Veux-tu un peu d'aide ? demanda Charlotte d'une voix toujours égale et douce.  
-Non…çà va aller…chuchotai-je en me relevant des genoux de Jasper en faisant attention à mes gestes.  
-Tu es sûre ? me questionna Jasper.  
J'acquiesçai et il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de son amie.  
-Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Rejoins-nous quand tu auras terminé. expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'embrasure de la porte, m'observant.  
Je commençai à vouloir déboutonner ma chemise mais ma main me faisait beaucoup trop souffrir et mes doigts tremblaient toujours violemment. Malgré moi, je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement de douleur et Charlotte fit immédiatement demi-tour.  
-Attends, je vais le faire. proposa Charlotte en attrapant le tissu entre ses doigts tandis que Jasper surveillait la scène depuis la porte.  
J'avais pertinemment compris que ces deux vampires amis de Jasper ne me feraient rien mais leurs yeux rouge ne pouvaient m'empêcher de les craindre. Je gardais la tête baissée, les mains le long du corps, tremblante, attendant que la vampire ne me rejoigne.  
-Bella ? me questionna-t-il.  
Je levai prudemment le visage vers lui et il dut lire l'inquiétude qui m'habitait.  
-Je suis en bas, Darling, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à chuchoter mon prénom, je t'entendrais. me dit-il avant de disparaitre.

-Nous avons de nouveaux vêtements pour toi. Ceux-ci ne sont plus mettables et…parlait doucement la vampire, déboutonnant lentement un à un les petits ronds de plastique de la chemise.  
Mais à ces mots, j'attrapai violemment ses mains pour la stopper.  
-Bella ? questionna-t-elle doucement en arrêtant son geste.  
Je fis non de la tête, baissant les yeux sur le sol pour masquer les larmes qui montaient.  
-Bella, parle-moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je ne te ferai rien, chérie. expliqua-t-elle patiemment.  
Je soufflai longuement, tentant de rassembler un peu de courage et entrouvris les lèvres pour parler.  
-c'est…à moi…parvins-je à murmurer en attrapant le tissu de la chemise.  
Cette chemise…. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma vie d'avant…cette Charlotte pouvait-elle comprendre la valeur que représentait ce tissu pour moi ?  
Lentement, elle passa sa main sous mon menton pour relever un peu mon visage, m'obligeant à la regarder. Je ne pus réprimer le sentiment de répulsion qui explosa dans mon estomac, comme lorsque Victoria m'approchait, mais j'avais appris à le contenir suffisamment pour ne pas réagir physiquement et prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Chose inutile puisque ces êtres me rattraperaient en moins de deux secondes.  
-Je ne vais pas te la prendre, Bella. Mais tu dois l'enlever pour que tu puisses te laver. expliqua-t-elle en souriant gentiment.  
J'hochai la tête, enlevai précautionneusement les manches pour ne pas bouger mon poignet droit et lui donnai le vêtement à contre-coeur.  
Elle m'aida à m'installer dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude sur mes muscles me détendit instantanément et je soupirai de bien-être.  
-Je vais descendre te chercher quelques vêtements propres. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. dit elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Un murmure suffira, Bella. poursuivit-elle alors que mon cerveau s'emballait déjà à mon incapacité à parler.  
J'acquiesçai et la regardai refermer la porte, me laissant seule dans la salle de bain. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pris de bain ? Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, me ramenant inévitablement chez Charlie, chez qui la salle de bain ne contenait qu'une minuscule cabine de douche, et chez Renée.

Ma mère…Phil…mon père…Jake…ils étaient tous morts par ma faute…

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, je laissais faire Charlotte qui tentait de démêler mes longs cheveux, après avoir rapidement désinfecté mes plaies. Mais je m'étais déjà faite à l'idée qu'il faudrait surement les couper. La vampire renonça après quelques minutes, lisant sûrement sur mes traits que cela ne m'importait plus vraiment.  
Charlotte n'avait rien dit mais j'avais vu son regard effaré sur mon corps. Mais là, à cet instant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.  
Une fois habillée et mon bras en écharpe, elle me proposa de la suivre et m'emmena au rez-de-chaussée.

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la maison, j'observai les pièces, quasi vides, signe pour moi que cette habitation n'était qu'un logement de passage et qu'ils devaient pouvoir la quitter rapidement, sans s'encombrer d'un fardeau mobilier.  
Qu'ils étaient des êtres capables de disparaître, sans rien laisser derrière eux…  
que les Cullen l'avaient fait...  
qu'Edward l'avait fait avec moi en m'avouant que je n'étais qu'un amusement passager...  
Ils n'avaient rien laissé derrière eux...  
sauf moi…

Je sentis des larmes monter mais bien vite cette tristesse fut contenue. Jasper se matérialisa au bas des escaliers, me scrutant, le regard peiné.  
-Merci Jasper. dis-je tout bas en m'arrêtant devant lui.  
-Tu es épuisée, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus. me répondit-il. Allez, viens, un diner t'attend. ajouta-t-il en me tendant le bras.  
Je le pris et le laissai m'emmener vers la cuisine en traversant la pièce principale à mon rythme d'humaine boitillante. Le salon était vide. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Dehors, le jour était levé mais le temps semblait couvert.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je remarquai aussitôt Peter, s'affairant derrière le bar. Charlotte tira l'un des énormes tabourets, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais servis, et Jasper m'aida à m'installer. Il déposa à côté d'un verre empli d'eau deux gélules.  
-Carlisle sera là dans trois heures. En attendant, avale çà. expliqua Jasper avant de placer une assiette fumante remplie d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon.  
Une fois le repas avalé en silence, ils m'emmenèrent au salon et je m'installai sur le canapé, bien calée contre un oreiller, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Ils s'étaient assis, tous les trois, face à moi, Je ne cessais de les regarder, mémorisant chacun de leurs traits, les gravant dans ma mémoire.  
-Bella, il faut qu'on discute un peu. annonça Jasper d'une voix douce.  
Mais je refusai de lui répondre, me recroquevillant sur le canapé. Je ne voulais pas parler de tout cela, je ne voulais pas revivre encore une fois tous ces cauchemars éveillés qui avaient rythmé ma vie depuis leur départ.  
-Bella, Darling, tu nous as dit que Victoria voulait nous tuer. reprit Jasper. J'ai besoin d'informations.  
Je devais lui dire. Je devais lui expliquer ce que Victoria voulait. Cette armée qu'elle mettait en place…après tout, j'avais fui pour cela. Ma mission était de les avertir et de tout faire pour les protéger.  
Jasper s'assit à côté de moi, posant un doigt sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. L'or de ses yeux semblait si intense…  
-Bella, qui t'a enlevée ?  
-Victoria. réussis-je à murmurer avant de me remettre à pleurer.  
J'attrapai sa main et la serrai fortement.  
-Elle…Victoria m'a retrouvée quand Edward m'a laissée dans la foret…sanglotai-je, ne sachant dire une phrase entière. Et…elle m'a obligée à…et…Je les ai tués !  
Je ne pus continuer à parler, submergée par toutes les images de mon calvaire. Je sentis Jasper se déplacer sur le canapé puis ses mains m'attirant vers lui.  
-Bella, calme-toi. chuchotait-il à mon oreille, caressant mes cheveux alors qu'il me tenait fermement contre son torse, ses bras autour de moi comme une protection. Bella, m'appela-t-il de nouveau après m'être un peu calmée, nous devons savoir : est-ce que Victoria te poursuit ?  
Je sursautai malgré moi à cette idée et me raidis instantanément.  
-Je…je ne…pas maintenant…balbutiai-je en tentant de me relever mais Jasper me tenait toujours la main.  
A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter cette pièce et courir m'enfermer dans une des chambres de l'étage, me tapir dans un recoin sombre et me faire oublier. Comme avec Victoria...  
-Isabella. intervint Peter, tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous dire mais nous devons savoir si Victoria risque de débouler ici dans les prochaines heures et jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte cette maison.  
-Bella, enchaina Jasper tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, Carlisle va arriver d'ici peu. J'espère voir le reste de la famille dans moins de deux jours, est-ce qu'ils courent un danger ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour Alice ? questionna-t-il.  
Jasper savait surement qu'en visant Alice, je ne pourrais me taire plus longtemps. Alice était ma sœur, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.  
-Pas dans l'immédiat. craquai-je, dans un souffle tremblant. Mais…elle viendra. Elle veut vous faire souffrir pour la mort de James avant de me tuer. terminai-je alors que des nouvelles larmes apparaissaient au coin de mes yeux.  
Je baissai rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas que Jasper et ses amis ne me voient ainsi. Fermement mais sans me faire mal, la main glacée enroulée autour de mon poignet me tira un peu et je me blottis de nouveau contre le torse de Jasper.  
-Elle ne nous fera rien, petite sœur. Elle est seule contre nous. tenta de me rassurer mon nouveau frère.  
-Non, Jasper. Elle crée une armée. chuchotai-je contre son pull.

Un silence chargé tomba et j'enfonçai mon nez dans la douce matière. Jasper se mit à fredonner un air que je ne connaissais absolument pas tout en me berçant lentement et sans vraiment le réaliser, je m'endormis.

(CPOV)

-Carlisle, c'est bon. J'ai Bella. annonça Jasper, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.  
A mes côtés, Esmée leva les mains avant de les poser sur sa bouche, soulagée, tout en murmurant pour elle-même « merci mon Dieu ».  
Mon épouse avait gardé tant de traits humains malgré ces dizaines et dizaine d'années de vie vampirique.  
-Merci, fils. le remerciai-je, me détendant quelque peu après toutes ces heures d'angoisse.  
Esmée vint se blottir contre moi et j'enroulai bien volontiers un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
Notre dernière fille allait revenir parmi nous.  
-comment va-t-elle ? questionnai-je sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne me satisferait pas.  
Jasper se mit à bredouiller, angoissé. Je m'efforçai de le calmer puis le guidai pour un premier diagnostic rapide. Aucune urgence vitale n'apparut mais l'état d'Isabella m'inquiétait. Je reçus quelques photos du téléphone de Charlotte et pris quelques secondes pour les observer. Des coups, des cicatrices, un amaigrissement flagrant...à la position de son bras, je ne pouvais que conclure que le poignet était cassé...  
Je levai les yeux de l'écran pour regarder Esmée, au bord des larmes. Et ma décision fut prise. Mon épouse dut la lire dans mes yeux et monta aussitôt à l'étage.  
-Jasper, installe-la au chaud, donne-lui un repas mais ne la force pas à trop manger. Si tu peux, essaye de désinfecter un peu les blessures de ses jambes. Je prend le premier avion pour l'Idaho et nous ferons le trajet vers Forks ensemble.

Je dispensais quelques conseils supplémentaires pour que Jasper puisse parer au plus pressé avec sa sœur et raccrochai. Esmée réapparut à ce moment-là dans le salon, mon sac de voyage dans les mains.  
-Je t'ai réservé un billet, l'avion décolle dans deux heures. J'ai glissé ta trousse de secours dans le sac et également quelques vêtements chauds pour Bella. expliqua-t-elle sans me regarder.  
-Chérie, je sais pertinemment que tu veux être auprès de Bella toi aussi mais...commençai-je en relevant son visage d'un doigt sous le menton.  
-Je rejoindrai Emmett à Forks dès que tu seras parti. Il faut que je prépare la maison pour l'arrivée de ma fille. me coupa-t-elle, en souriant légèrement.  
-Tu vas être une mère formidable pour elle, chérie. Bella va avoir besoin de toi. dis-je en l'embrassant chastement.  
Mon épouse se fondit dans mes bras quelques minutes avant de nous diriger vers le garage.  
-Que faisons-nous pour Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui.  
-Je vais le prévenir sur la route de l'aéroport. annonçai-je.  
Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard et je fonçai dans la nuit au volant de ma berline.

Moins de dix minutes après mon départ, je composai le numéro d'Edward.

Il nous avait demandé de ne pas l'appeler mais Esmée avait bataillé ferme pour obtenir de ses nouvelles une fois tous les deux mois. Notre dernier contact datait d'un mois. Edward venait d'arriver en Argentine après une errance de plusieurs mois dans la forêt amazonienne. Depuis l'accident lors de l'anniversaire d'Isabella, il était inconsolable. Il nous avait demandé de quitter Forks, se mettant à dos ses frères et sœurs qui souhaitaient rester auprès de Bella. Mais nous étions une famille et ses arguments étaient louables. Il ne souhaitait juste qu'une vie normale pour son âme sœur humaine, dépourvue de monstres... Le choc allait être rude pour Edward et je répétais encore une fois dans ma tête ce que j'allais lui dire.

Trois sonneries s'égrénèrent...

Edward n'allait pas répondre...

La quatrième s'écoula, identique...

J'allais devoir lui annoncer cela dans un pathétique message de répondeur...

Mais soudain, la communication fut établie et je soufflai de soulagement.  
-Carlisle, j'avais demandé que...débuta-t-il.  
-tu me connais et tu sais très bien que je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de la météo, Edward. le coupai-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne voulus.  
Edward ne répondit pas, attendant surement la suite.  
-Je...C'est Bella, Edward. Elle est en danger. avouai-je finalement, relèguant aux oubliettes tous mes discours répétés ce dernier quart d'heure.  
-Où est-elle ? Qui ? murmura-t-il.  
-Jasper est parti la récupérer...  
-Jasper ? Mais, Carlisle, tu es inconscient, il ne se contrôle pas et...s'écria mon premier fils, paniqué et bouleversé.  
-Tu n'étais pas là, Edward. Tu n'as rien vu de tous ces mois, alors tais-toi ! criai-je, faisant stopper ses critiques. Elle est en sécurité avec lui en ce moment même.  
-Où sont-ils ? finit-il par demander d'une voix faible  
-dans l'Idaho. avouai-je. Rentre à Forks immédiatement, je suis déjà en route pour les ramener chez nous.  
-est-elle blessée ? questionna-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.  
-Oui, aucune urgence vitale mais elle a beaucoup souffert.  
-qui ? finit-il par demander après une bonne minute de silence.  
J'hésitai à lui donner l'information mais après avoir entendu une quatrième fois la question, je finis par lui dire simplement : Victoria.  
Un grondement se fit entendre avant que la conversation ne se termine brusquement. Edward venait sûrement de réduire son téléphone en miettes.

Le vol se passa sans encombre et je récupérai rapidement la voiture de location qui nous permettrait de rentrer à Forks. Lorsque je passai l'entrée du domaine de Jasper, une vague d'appréhension me parcourut. Comment Bella allait-elle réagir à mon arrivée?  
Alors que je garais la voiture, Peter apparut sur le seuil et me rejoignit tandis que je refermai la portière.  
-Bonjour Peter. Je suis ravi de te revoir. débutai-je en lui serrant la main.  
-Bonjour Carlisle.  
-Merci pour ton aide, Peter. poursuivis-je aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose. J'espère que la situation n'est pas trop difficile pour vous deux. m'excusai-je connaissant parfaitement la force du sang de Bella.  
-Son courage et sa loyauté pour votre famille passent bien avant le parfum de son sang. Mais elle va avoir besoin de vous...et pas seulement pour la remettre sur pied. répondit-il, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.  
L'ami de Jasper me fixa encore quelques secondes avant de faire un léger mouvement de la tête, m'invitant à entrer. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis.

Une cheminée crépitait, donnant une atmosphère plutôt accueillante et réconfortante à la pièce principale. Immédiatement, mes yeux cherchèrent Bella. Je la trouvai allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Jasper, assis juste à côté, tenait sa petite main dans les siennes.  
-Merci Jasper. finis-je par dire de notre ton vampirique pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Merci de l'avoir retrouvée. ajoutai-je en m'asseyant sur la table de salon, juste à coté de mon fils.  
Jasper me fit un pale sourire et m'envoya un peu de gratitude. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer l'humaine allongée devant moi, tentant de commencer un diagnostic.  
-Je la garde endormie depuis une petite heure. Elle a pris un bain rapide, a mangé un peu. Je lui ai fait avalé une dose de paracétamol. Elle semble souffrir de son poignet, comme nous n'avons pas de glace, j'ai préféré utiliser les moyens du bord. indiqua-t-il en bougeant un peu ses doigts pour attirer mon regard vers le bras d'Isabella.  
Je mis un genou à terre et me penchai légèrement vers le membre. Jasper entrouvrit ses mains, maintenant le bras en place et j'y plaçai mes doigts, palpant l'articulation prudemment.  
-Il est cassé. Je pense même qu'il faudrait une opération mais je n'ai aucun matériel pour cela avec moi. Nous verrons cela à Forks. Je lui mettrai une attelle quand elle sera réveillée. expliquai-je en reculant un peu avant de poursuivre mes observations.  
J'examinai délicatement son visage puis ses jambes, préférant attendre qu'elle soit consciente pour l'ausculter complètement.  
-Elle a de nombreuses cicatrices dans le dos et sur les cotes. annonça Charlotte tandis que je replaçai la couverture sur les épaules de Bella.  
J'hochai rapidement la tête, la remerciant, tandis que je ne pus retenir ma main de caresser lentement la joue de ma dernière fille. La peau tiède tressaillit par réflexe face au froid que je dégageai et Bella enfouit aussitôt son nez sous la couverture, me faisant sourire.  
-T'a-t-elle parlé un peu ? osai-je vers Jasper.  
-Très peu. Il faudra que tu examines sa gorge car elle n'a fait que murmurer depuis que nous sommes ici, à part lorsqu'elle a vu Charlotte en se réveillant tout à l'heure Sa voix est peut-être touchée...répondit Jasper.  
-Je vérifierai mais au vu de tes explications, je penche plutot pour un blocage psychologique. dis-je en reprenant ma place aux côtés de mon fils. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a vécu ?  
-Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais j'ai pu faire parler un peu Laurent. Victoria utilisait Bella comme appât pour chasser des humains. me révéla Jasper en serrant le poing.  
-Nous allons nous en occuper, fils.  
-Victoria nous amène une armée. ajouta-t-il.  
-Alors nous appellerons nos amis. Elle n'approchera plus jamais Isabella. assénai-je, décidé.  
Je n'aimais pas le conflit mais dans ce cas précis, je ne voyais aucune autre issue que le combat. Nous avions laissé Victoria fuir une fois et c'était la fois de trop.  
-Edward ?  
-il est en route. Il nous rejoindra à Forks.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, veillant le sommeil de Bella alors que Jasper avait stoppé son pouvoir sur elle. Après une demie-heure, elle commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je reculai et m'installai près de la fenêtre, lui laissant de l'espace. Jasper commença à murmurer une mélodie douce, qui plaça un léger sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur.  
-Elle se sent réconfortée et en sécurité. m'indiqua discrètement Jasper tandis que Charlotte et Peter quittaient la pièce après m'avoir soufflé que Jasper l'avait bercée de cet air après le repas.

Je souris en observant la scène fraternelle qui se jouait devant moi : Jasper, penché sur Bella, replaçant prudemment les longues mèches brunes qui s'étaient égarées sur les joues creusées de sa sœur. Bella esquissa un sourire et finit par ouvrir prudemment les yeux.  
-Bonjour Darling. murmura mon fils tandis que Bella refermait un peu les paupières. Nous avons un visiteur. poursuivit-il du même ton en lançant une vague de calme, anticipant les réactions de la jeune femme.  
Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent en effet un peu plus brusquement tandis qu'elle fixait Jasper, les traits inquiets malgré le pouvoir de l'empathe. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par détacher son regard du vampire devant elle et balaya la pièce rapidement. Ses pupilles passèrent sur moi un dixième de seconde avant de revenir plus longuement. Et j'y vis l'instant même où elle me reconnut. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un « oh » muet et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je pris alors la décision de la rejoindre, voulant éviter qu'elle ne bouge trop avant que je ne puisse l'ausculter complètement.  
-Bonjour Bella. dis-je doucement en approchant du canapé où elle était désormais assise.  
-oh...papa...articula-t-elle dans un souffle.  
Je m'assis à côté d'elle et ouvris les bras tandis qu'elle se jetait contre mon torse.


	9. Aussi bas que l'on soit, on se rélèvera

__Désolée pour ce léger retard ! J'ai été pas mal occupée entre le travail et la famille, j'ai donc manqué d'un peu de temps pour terminer ce chapitre. __

__J'espère qu'il vous plaira. __

__Merci pour vos commentaires, vos PM et vos mises en alerte/favoris.__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

_**Chapitre 8: « Aussi bas que l'on soit, on se rélèvera » (Zazie, Flower power)**_

Un sourire sur les lèvres malgré l'état de l'humaine que je tenais étroitement contre moi, je déposai ma joue contre ses cheveux. Le regard de Jasper croisa le mien et un sourire se dessina également chez mon fils. Bella était là, avec nous. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, silencieuses, et je profitai du calme pour tourner mes sens vers Bella. Son rythme cardiaque était bon, sa respiration un peu moins. Son front contre mon cou me permettait de remarquer que sa température corporelle était un peu au-dessus de la normale.

-Papa, penses-tu que nous pouvons prendre la route aujourd'hui ? me demanda discrètement Jasper.

Je souris de nouveau à ce nom... « papa »...depuis la formation de notre famille, je n'avais jamais prétendu être leur père. Esmée n'avait jamais demandé non plus le nom de « mère » même si elle en mourrait d'envie depuis des décennies. Mais depuis notre départ de Forks et la fuite d'Edward, notre famille s'était rapprochée. Et nos liens s'étaient quelque peu modifiés, tout en se renforçant. Ce fut Rosalie qui commença à nous appeler « papa » et « maman ». Notre première fille souffrait en silence de la situation, ayant beaucoup de mal à supporter l'éclatement de notre famille. Puis Alice suivit ainsi que les garçons...et j'étais fier désormais lorsque l'un d'eux ressentait le besoin de m'appeler « papa ». Nous étions une famille...

-Je pense que oui. Elle est fiévreuse, déshydratée…en ce qui concerne la malnutrition, tu l'as déjà constaté…nous pourrions rester ici quelques jours mais de toute manière, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper de son bras. Elle pourra aisément supporter le trajet. Laissons-lui encore quelques heures de repos avant de partir. le rassurai-je.  
-Très bien. Je vais sortir chasser et appeler Alice alors…  
-Tu résistes plutôt bien, Jasper. Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi ?  
-Non, çà va mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que son sang n'a plus exactement la même odeur. remarqua-t-il tandis que Bella essuyait du bout des doigts ses larmes.  
-Tu as raison. C'est l'anémie. Son sang et donc son odeur en sont modifiés. Et puis, tu ne vois plus Isabella comme une proie, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, c'est vrai. Et depuis la seconde où elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, je ne vois plus qu'en elle ma nouvelle petite sœur à protéger. ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.  
-La famille est complète maintenant. ajoutai-je tandis que Bella se redressait laborieusement.

Je l'aidai un peu, passant mes mains sous ses coudes pour lui donner un appui solide. Elle grimaça mais réussit finalement à s'installer correctement face à moi. Doucement, elle releva les yeux vers moi et enfin, je pus croiser son regard. Ses prunelles avaient perdu l'éclat si particulier qui m'avait frappé lors de notre première rencontre à l'hôpital de Forks, alors que le van du garçon Crowley venait de lui foncer dessus.

-Bonjour Bella. dis-je doucement en souriant.  
-Bonjour. murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible que je n'aurais pu l'entendre si j'avais été humain.  
-Elle ne nous a parlé que de cette manière. me souffla Jasper avant de prendre la parole de telle manière que Bella l'entende. Je vais aller chasser un peu. expliqua-t-il normalement tandis que Peter et Charlotte apparaissaient à la porte de la cuisine.  
Aussitôt, Bella se raidit et de la peur inonda son visage.  
-Bella ? demandai-je aussitôt alors que Jasper s'approchait d'elle.  
-De quoi as-tu peur ? questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder Jasper tout en retenant ses larmes.  
-As-tu peur de rester avec moi, chérie ? énonçai-je d'une voix que je voulus la plus douce possible, même si cette éventualité me bouleversait.  
-Non ! répondit-elle aussitôt dans un souffle. Je…  
-qu'y-a-t-il, Darling ? insista Jasper en émettant une forte dose de calme.  
-je…si elle te trouve, elle va te tuer et…finit-elle par avouer avec une voix un peu plus forte que ce que j'avais entendu depuis mon arrivée.  
Les émotions fortes semblaient agir sur la voix de Bella.  
-Elle ne me fera rien, Darling. Je te le promets. la rassura-t-il.  
-Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, Jasper ! Elle…elle a tué tant de gens et…tous les autres autour d'elle sont…et les loups aussi ! cria-t-elle presque avant de laisser sortir des sanglots bruyants.  
Mon fils s'approcha d'elle pour lui saisir une main tandis que j'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes avant que Bella ne finisse par se calmer grâce au pouvoir de son frère. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers nous, j'eus le cœur serré de voir son visage ravagé par les larmes et la peur.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, je vais l'accompagner. A nous deux, elle ne pourra rien nous faire. intervint alors Peter qui se plaça au milieu de la pièce pour que Bella le remarque.  
-Merci Peter. répondit alors Jasper avant de se tourner vers Bella. çà va aller, Darling, ne t'en fais pas. Carlisle va s'occuper de toi et Charlotte va rester ici au cas où Victoria profiterait de notre absence. Lorsque je rentrerai, on préparera notre retour à Forks. D'accord ?  
Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par acquiescer avant de lâcher la main de Jasper. Mon fils se releva, lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné de Peter.  
-Merci Peter. chuchota-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait.  
-De rien, petite. Repose-toi un peu, je me ferais un plaisir de t'installer dans la voiture pour ton retour chez toi. répondit-il en souriant.

Les deux vampires disparurent et la maison redevint silencieuse. Remarquant les tremblements d'Isabella, Charlotte se releva pour ajouter du bois dans l'âtre avant de se tourner vers nous à nouveau.  
-Je vais te préparer un thé bien chaud. annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître en cuisine.  
Je la remerciai d'un sourire avant de me tourner vers ma fille. Les prochaines minutes allaient être éprouvantes, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, j'en étais persuadé. Aussi, je soufflai longuement avant de reprendre mon rôle de médecin.

x

Les kilomètres défilaient, heure après heure, minute après minute Et l'impatience montait graduellement en moi à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Forks. J'étais impatient de retrouver Esmée et le reste de ma famille, tout comme Jasper qui projetait sans s'en rendre compte. Mon fils se tenait sur la banquette arrière, la tête de Bella sur ses genoux.

Nous avions pourtant commencé le voyage différemment.

Jasper avait pris le volant, je m'étais assis sur le siège passager après avoir aidé Peter à installer Bella le plus confortablement possible sur la banquette arrière. Charlotte avait tenu à lui préparer quelques sandwichs, totalement consciente que Bella ne s'était pas nourrie correctement depuis longtemps.  
Nous avions pris la route à la tombée de la nuit, laissant ainsi quelques heures supplémentaires à Isabella pour se reposer un peu avant ce voyage d'un bon millier de kilomètres. Elle avait un peu paniqué juste avant le départ, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Peter et Charlotte ne venaient pas avec nous.

Peter, après avoir discuté avec Jasper, avait décidé de mener une petite enquête sur Victoria avant de nous rejoindre à Forks. Isabella avait alors pris peur pour le couple, expliquant entre deux sanglots que Victoria et son armée allaient les tuer à cause d'elle. Il avait fallu que Jasper intervienne, aidé par Charlotte. Une fois calmée, Charlotte avait serré la jeune femme dans ses bras, suivie par Peter que Bella avait remercié encore et encore.

Puis le voyage avait commencé. Bella ne parlait pas. Elle observait la nuit depuis la vitre arrière. Jasper me disait qu'elle était tendue et angoissée. J'avais garé la voiture après deux heures de route pour permettre à Bella de se rafraichir un peu. Jasper l'avait aidée à sortir puis à se rendre dans la station service. Je lui avais commandé un chocolat chaud auquel j'avais rajouté quatre morceaux de sucre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne des forces et je me voyais mal la mettre sous perfusion de glucose dans la voiture. Elle s'installa sur la banquette, juste à côté de moi et avala lentement sans un mot sa boisson. Le téléphone de Jasper sonna et mon fils sortit pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles humaines. Bella soupira et posa sa tête sur mon épaule jusqu'au retour du vampire.

Nous reprîmes la route quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper au volant cette fois, et Isabella s'allongea à l'arrière. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir et je déposai une couverture, préparée par Charlotte, sur elle tandis que Jasper augmentait d'un degré la température de l'habitacle. Nous parlions à notre façon afin de ne pas réveiller Isabella. Moins de deux heures plus tard, alors que Jasper me relatait le dernier appel d'Alice qui avait voulu nous avertir que les trois femmes Cullen étaient enfin à Forks, le cœur de Bella s'emballa juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler. Sous la force des émotions qui le frappaient, Jasper se gara en urgence sur le bas coté de la voie express, heureusement déserte à une telle heure de la nuit. Je me précipitai dehors pour ouvrir le quart de seconde suivant la porte arrière et serrai dans mes bras Bella qui se débattait vivement, les yeux grands ouverts, criant toujours. Jasper mit deux secondes à prendre le dessus puis envoya de très fortes doses de calme dans la voiture. Bella reprit enfin pied dans la réalité et se calma, enfoncée dans mes bras tandis que Jasper poursuivait son action, tourné vers moi, désolé de la situation. Après quelques minutes, Jasper reprit la route jusqu'à la station service suivante. Bella, tremblante, refusa de sortir de la voiture. La fièvre était réapparue. Je la forçai donc à avaler du paracétamol, une moitié de sandwich ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche. Jasper ressentait un taux d'angoisse et de peur phénoménal émanant de Bella et il me glissa qu'il serait peut-être préférable qu'il utilise son don pour la plonger dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à la maison, comme il avait dû le faire lors de leur séjour à Phoenix. Nous échangeâmes donc nos places et j'enroulai Bella dans l'épaisse couverture de laine avant de reprendre le volant.

Grâce à Jasper, la jeune femme s'endormit moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il nous restait trois heures de route, à notre rythme bien entendu. De temps à autre, j'observais, par le rétroviseur intérieur, le couple installé à l'arrière. Jasper était assis à droite et avait placé un oreiller sur ses jambes. Bella, elle, dormait là, totalement à l'abri sous la couverture, sa main libre tenant celle de son frère.

Enfin, la sortie « Forks » apparut et je soufflai longuement. J'accélérai encore l'allure et très vite, la berline bifurqua dans le chemin privé menant à la villa. La nuit était froide mais il ne pleuvait pas. Lorsque nous débouchâmes dans la propriété, quelques lumières s'allumèrent çà et là derrière les lourds rideaux. J'activai la commande d'ouverture du garage et garai la voiture à la place du coupé de Rose. Le moteur à peine coupé, la porte de service s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Emmett suivi d'Alice.

Nous étions à la maison...

(EmPOV)

Une sensation étrange me traversa alors que je mettais la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de notre villa de Forks. Pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire aux côtés des Cullen, j'entrais seul dans une de nos maisons. Habituellement, ma Rose était toujours à mes côtés...ou du moins, si elle ne l'était pas, l'un des autres l'était. J'étais seul pour la première fois...ou du moins je me sentais seul...L'enjeu était tellement énorme...récupérer Bella...ma petite sœur..

Jasper avait tenu à partir seul. Je lui en voulais un peu mais je pouvais comprendre. Il se sentait si mal depuis notre départ de Forks. Il était convaincu qu'il était responsable du mal-être présent dans notre famille. Alors, depuis tous ces mois, il faisait en sorte de soutenir tout le monde. Nous sentions très bien son pouvoir nous atteindre et renforcer les émotions positives mais après en avoir discuté avec Alice, nous faisions comme si nous ne nous en rendions pas compte. Cela semblait alléger un peu sa conscience. C'était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais laissé partir devant.

Et puis, il m'avait confié une mission importante : préparer le retour de Bella à la villa.

J'avais vu dans son regard qu'il était prêt à tout pour retrouver notre sœur. Et, à mon avis, cela allait se faire rapidement connaissant mon frère. Du moins, je l'espérais vraiment car Bella semblait mal en point lors de son dernier appel voilà quelques heures. L'entendre pleurer, sangloter, appeler Carlisle à l'aide...j'avais failli sortir de la pièce tellement j'avais mal pour elle. J'avais pris la route moins de dix minutes après son coup de fil, ne pouvant plus me tenir aussi loin d'elle. Restait à attendre l'appel qui soulagerait tout le monde.

L'odeur de notre famille m'accueillit à peine la porte ouverte. Malgré le passage éclair de Jasper qui avait apporté avec lui d'autres parfums, elle était encore bien présente. Nous étions partis voilà bientôt deux ans et pourtant, je la retrouvais encore, flottant dans l'air, et y retrouvais avec plaisir celle de ma femme adorée. J'entrai, refermai derrière moi et fis le tour complet de la villa en moins de trois secondes. Rien n'avait bougé. Jasper avait réenclenché l'électricité et l'eau, et avait lancé le chauffage. L'air était encore un peu frais mais d'ici l'arrivée de Bella, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Je refis un tour complet de toutes les pièces, cette fois à vitesse humaine, pour ôter les draps de protection. Nous avions laissé quelques meubles, uniquement ceux qui étaient assignés à cette maison, le reste nous ayant suivi jusqu'à Denali.  
Je déchargeai ensuite le coffre de ma Jeep : vêtements chauds, nourriture, médicaments... Esmée avait rempli ma voiture en moins de deux minutes, listant à voix haute tout ce dont Bella pourrait avoir besoin avant que nous ne rentrions en Alaska.

Aucune des chambres n'avait de lit, le salon était vide, tout comme la salle à manger et j'allais devoir faire un saut jusqu'à Seattle dès que les magasins seraient ouverts pour résoudre ce souci, ne pouvant me faire remarquer à Forks ou même Port Angelès. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser Isabella dormir par terre, même si ma mère avait tenu à ajouter à tout le nécessaire un matelas gonflable.  
Cela fait, je passai un rapide coup de téléphone à Jasper qui m'apprit qu'il venait de rejoindre Peter et Charlotte. D'après Peter, quelque chose se produirait près de chez eux...  
Sur les conseils de Carlisle, je sortis quelques minutes pour parcourir la forêt environnante. Nous avions décidé que je ferais un passage sur la frontière, y laissant ainsi mon odeur. Ainsi, les Quileutes sauraient instantanément que nous étions de retour. Mais quelque chose clochait. Aucune odeur de chien mouillé ne me parvint alors que je terminais ma mission...  
Mais je ne pouvais m'attarder ici pour le moment, alors je filai de nouveau vers la villa pour récupérer ma Jeep.

En chemin, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau et je décrochai aussitôt, beaucoup trop impatient.  
-Bonjour chéri. m'accueillit Rose.  
-Bonjour ma Rose. répondis-je en entrant dans la maison.  
Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'assis sur le coin du comptoir de la cuisine.  
-où êtes-vous ? poursuivis-je.  
-nous sommes chez Eléazar. Alice est en train de leur expliquer la situation. Je pense qu'ils vont nous accompagner à Forks. Et toi, où es-tu ?  
-Je suis à Forks. Je prépare la maison pour l'arrivée de Bella.  
-Des nouvelles ? demanda timidement ma femme.  
-Elle a appelé aux environs de 22 heures. Elle était dans l'Utah...répondis-je avant de m'interrompre quelques secondes, triste.  
Je jetai un œil à ma montre : deux heures du matin.. où était-elle à cet instant ?  
-Emmett ?  
-Si tu avais entendu, Rose...elle est à bout et j'ai vraiment peur que nous arrivions trop tard. avouai-je pour la première fois.  
Je n'étais pas d'un naturel défaitiste mais seul dans cette grande maison avec tous les souvenirs encore si frais de l'arrivée de Bella parmi nous...  
-Chéri, tu sais comme moi que Jasper la retrouvera. Et dès qu'ils rentreront à Forks, tu pourras t'occuper d'elle...et moi aussi...dit Rose d'une petite voix.  
-Oh, chérie...  
-Je l'ai tellement maltraitée, Emmett...Je savais qu'elle voulait être amie avec moi et je n'ai fait que la repousser...  
-Stop, chérie. Tu sais, lorsqu'elle sera parmi nous, elle ne pourra avoir meilleur soutien que le notre. la réconfortai-je. Elle aura sûrement besoin d'une grande sœur. glissai-je dans un demi-sourire.  
-Tu as raison,Em'...  
Derrière la voix de ma femme apparut celle d'Alice, toujours aussi excitée.  
-Em', j'ai passé une commande chez Cost Plus, tu pourras récupérer le camion à 10h. Je t'ai envoyé par mail toutes les infos. m'ordonna-t-elle, fidèle à elle-même.  
-Bien, Alice. répondis-je.  
Nous continuâmes à discuter tous les trois encore quelques minutes puis je raccrochai. Il me restait quelques heures à tuer avant de rejoindre Seattle...

J'appelai Jasper qui m'expliqua qu'il avait fait quelques courses en ville pour Bella et je filai dans la nuit. Je refis un passage sur la frontière, toujours étonné qu'aucune odeur de loup ne me parvienne et pris la direction de Forks.  
Après quelques minutes de course, je débouchai discrètement tout près de la maison Swan.  
La petite maison blanche était fermée. Les volets clos, du courrier s'entassant devant la porte d'entrée, des mauvaises herbes dans l'allée...personne n'était passé là depuis un long moment. Je fis le tour de la maisonnette, passant dans le jardin, espérant trouver quelque chose mais rien. Je jetai un coup d'œil au courrier qui prenait l'eau, prélevant quelques enveloppes que je glissai dans ma poche de veste, et filai vers le cimetière de la ville. Je trouvai facilement la tombe du chef Swan et pris quelques secondes pour m'y recueillir. Une petite plaque de marbre noir avait été ajouté sur la tombe, au nom de Bella. Ainsi, elle avait été déclarée officiellement décédée...Ce fut à cet instant que mon téléphone sonna. Jasper.  
-C'est bon Em', j'ai retrouvé Bella...  
Je n'entendis pas vraiment la suite et filai le plus vite possible, mon cœur mort un peu plus léger.

L'aller-retour vers Seattle se fit dans un climat bien plus léger. Après l'appel de Jasper, j'avais pu discuter avec Esmée qui m'avait averti que Carlisle roulait vers l'Idaho et qu'elle-même passait chercher Rose et Alice chez nos « cousins » avant de me rejoindre. Je souriais, assis au volant de ce camion de location. Lorsque j'aurais terminé le montage des meubles, les filles arriveraient.

Alors que je venais de reprendre la route après un arrêt à la station-servie, mon téléphone sonna.  
-Emmett, c'est Edward. me salua mon frère.  
Sa voix me fit une impression étrange : comme les autres, j'avais craint pour la vie de mon frère et le savoir « vivant » me fit plaisir mais avec ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques jours et tout ce que Bella avait enduré par sa faute, je ne pouvais ravaler aussi facilement ma rancœur.  
-Va te faire foutre, Edward ! l'accueillis-je, en colère.  
Un silence lourd dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.  
-Je suis désolé, Emmett. Tellement désolé...murmura-t-il  
-Tu peux bien ! le rembarrai-je aussitôt. Mais tes excuses ne vont pas suffire Edward !  
-j'en suis conscient, Emmett. Je...je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez me pardonner...poursuivit-il d'un ton douloureux.  
-tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend. m'esclaffai-je. Tu vas vraiment ramer, Edward et ne compte pas sur Esmée pour te préserver un peu. Tu as bouleversé tout le monde avec tes actes.  
Encore une fois, le silence me répondit.  
-Comment va-t-elle ? finit-il par demander.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à t'en préoccuper avant de la laisser aux mains de Victoria ! répondis-je sèchement.  
Il me sembla entendre un sanglot et ma colère diminua d'un cran.  
-Jasper la protège depuis quelques heures maintenant. Carlisle est en route pour les rejoindre. Je n'en sais pas plus. finis-je par lui répondre un peu moins sèchement.  
Une voix de haut-parleur se fit entendre dans le téléphone.  
-où es-tu, Edward ?  
-je prends un vol pour Portland. me répondit-il. Ensuite...  
-Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses à Forks rapidement sinon je me chargerai de toi moi-même. le coupai-je, ne voulant pas risquer d'entendre qu'il ne rentrerait pas directement ici.  
Encore une fois, mon frère ne répondit rien.  
-Elle va avoir besoin de nous, Edward. De nous tous. Et notre famille va devoir se battre pour elle. Alors, rentre ici le plus vite possible sinon je viendrai te botter le cul.  
Un léger rire se fit entendre et je souris. J'allais ramener mon frère ici et tous ensemble nous liquiderions Victoria. Comme nous aurions dû le faire bien avant.  
-ça va être dur, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Edward.  
-Tu n'en as pas idée...mais nous sommes une famille...et tu restes mon frangin. finis-je par avouer.  
-Merci Em', merci pour tout. Et surtout prenez soin d'elle. termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.  
Je replaçai mon téléphone dans la poche de ma chemise et appuyai encore sur l'accélérateur.

Alors que la nuit tombait, j'attendais, assis sur le nouveau canapé du salon. J'avais allumé la cheminée pour accélérer le réchauffement de la villa et avais installé tous les meubles. Carlisle venait de m'appeler pour m'annoncer qu'ils avaient pris la route. J'aurais voulu parler à Bella mais elle s'était endormie.

Dans quelques heures, elle sera ici...

Soudain des bruits de moteur se firent entendre pour mes oreilles vampiriques. Je me levai, rejoignis l'entrée et ouvris la porte. Au bout de l'allée, la voiture de Rose apparut. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, je serrai ma fabuleuse femme dans mes bras et respirai enfin.  
Aussitôt, la villa sembla reprendre vie et les femmes de la famille réinvestirent les lieux. Esmée et Alice firent quelques modifications en déplaçant certains meubles tandis que Rosalie s'occupait en préparant la chambre d'Isabella.

Aux environs de six heures du matin, un moteur ronronna dans le chemin. J'accourus dans le salon tout comme les trois autres vampires de la maison.  
-Ils sont là ! souffla Esmée, émue, tandis que Rose se blottit contre moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
La porte de garage s'ouvrit et la berline s'y gara. Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et me précipitai sur la porte de service, suivi par Alice.  
La portière conducteur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Carlisle qui sourit aussitôt en nous voyant. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre la porte arrière.  
-Ne faites pas de bruit. Jasper la maintient endormie depuis des heures et j'aimerais qu'elle dorme encore un peu. Le réveil risque d'être éprouvant pour elle et sa santé n'est pas très bonne. nous dit notre père tandis qu'Esmée et Rose apparaissaient dans l'encadrement de la porte de communication.  
Carlisle ouvrit la portière, laissant apparaître Jasper tenant Bella, couverte d'une couverture épaisse, endormie dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un pas pour les rejoindre.  
Isabella dormait profondément, le front contre la gorge de mon frère. Seul son visage était visible mais je ne pus que remarquer les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, ses joues amaigries, ses cheveux emmêlés et son teint blafard.  
-Bonjour sœurette. Bienvenue à la maison. murmurai-je en caressant légèrement sa joue.


	10. We're not broken just bent

_Enfin, FF accepte de télécharger mon nouveau chapitre ! Désolée donc pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté. Merci pour vos commentaires, vos PM et vos mises en alerte/favoris._

_Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: « We're not broken just bent…And we can learn to love again» (Pink ft Nate Ruess, Just give me a reason)**_

(EmPOV)

-_Bonjour sœurette. Bienvenue à la maison. murmurai-je en caressant légèrement sa joue._

Derrière moi, Esmée avait rejoint son époux qui la serrait contre lui.  
-Où puis-je l'installer ? demanda Jasper en avançant vers la maison.  
-Je lui ai préparé la chambre d'amis. le renseigna mon épouse.  
Jasper acquiesça et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le couloir de l'étage, attendant que Jasper et Carlisle ne sortent de la pièce.  
-Souffre-t-elle ? demanda doucement Esmée, appuyée dans le chambranle de la porte, observant le trio.  
-Elle n'a aucune blessure vitale. Je m'occuperai de son poignet quand elle se réveillera. Mais elle a de nombreuses traces de coups et de vilaines cicatrices. Sans parler du traumatisme psychologique. nous renseigna le médecin en sortant de la chambre. Attendez-moi au salon, je vais la mettre sous perfusion pour la réhydrater ainsi que sous sédatif léger. Il faut que son corps récupère et sans les dons de Jasper, cela risque d'être difficile, du moins, dans un premier temps. ajouta-t-il en embrassant son épouse sur le front avant de sortir tout le matériel d'une grosse valise déposée dans le couloir.

La seconde suivante, nous étions tous installés dans les canapés, écoutant Carlisle à l'étage. Mon frère nous répéta ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Laurent et Rosalie se blottit encore plus contre mon épaule.  
Alice, pour une fois, ne parlait pas et se contentait de tenir serrée la main de Jasper. Carlisle nous rejoignit sans un bruit et se plaça aux côtés de sa femme.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? demanda doucement Esmée.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. La Bella que j'ai tenu dans mes bras semblait tellement fragile et apeurée, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle nous avait montré auparavant. répondit Jasper.  
-Je pense que c'est un tout. poursuivit Carlisle. Elle est épuisée, affamée et souffre alors elle se laisse submerger par ses émotions. Mais j'espère que quand elle aura pu prendre du repos et des forces, elle gérera un peu mieux. Il faut que nous réussissio  
Carlisle observa son épouse quelques secondes avant de soupirer.  
-Je pense qu'elle le sait. répondit-il, tout aussi triste. Et nous allons également devoir faire la lumière sur les Quileutes. Bella délirait peut-être un peu mais elle a parlé de loups tués par Victoria…  
-Cela expliquerait l'absence d'odeurs sur la frontière. dis-je alors.  
-C'est-à-dire ? m'interrogea aussitôt Jasper.  
-En arrivant ici, je suis allé courir sur toute la longueur de la frontière. Et hormis ton odeur Jasper, je n'y ai rien décelé. Rien du tout. Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai retrouvé aucune odeur de loups dans la forêt, ou tout du moins dans la portion menant jusqu'à la maison Swan. expliquai-je.  
-Il faut tirer ca au clair. Je vais tenter de téléphoner de nouveau chez Billy Black et Sam Ulley. Si je n'ai pas de réponse, Jasper, Emmett et moi irons jusqu'à la réserve. décida Carlisle.  
Soudain, Alice se raidit, en proie à une vision. Habitués, nous patientâmes quelques secondes sans parler.  
-C'est Edward, il est à Portland, il revient ici. Il sera là en fin d'après-midi. annonça-t-elle.  
Je levai les yeux vers Jasper qui croisa mon regard. Et ce que j'y vis me confirma qu'Edward allait vraiment devoir prouver qu'il méritait de revenir parmi nous et surtout auprès de Bella.

(CPOV)

-Bonjour Billy. saluai-je l'indien qui venait d'apparaitre sous le porche où je me tenais, Emmett et Jasper deux pas derrière moi.

L'échange au téléphone avait plutôt très mal commencé, Billy, en colère, ne souhaitait pas d'entrevue ni de discussion. Mais quand je lui avais dit que nous avions retrouvé Bella et qu'elle dormait actuellement à l'étage, le vieil homme avait changé de ton, m'offrant de venir chez lui dans l'heure. Aussi, après avoir enlevé la perfusion et vérifié l'état d'Isabella qui dormait toujours profondément, nous avions filé à travers les bois. Nous n'avions rencontré personne depuis l'entrée de la réserve et les maisons semblaient vides. Seul le cabanon des Black était éclairé, unique signe de vie sur des hectares.

-Docteur Cullen. répondit-il froidement avant de saluer d'un signe de tête mes fils. Entrez. ajouta-t-il en passant devant nous pour se rendre au milieu du salon.

La petite maison était sommairement meublée, ce qui ne me surprenait guère mais ce qui était plus étonnant était l'absence d'autres humains autour de nous. Lors de nos précédentes rencontres, jamais Billy ne se retrouvait seul avec nous.

-Il n'y a plus que moi. annonça Billy brutalement alors que j'observais la porte de la pièce qui, d'après mes souvenirs, était la chambre de son fils.  
-Où est la meute ? demanda alors Jasper, son côté stratège reprenant toujours le dessus.  
Les yeux de Billy se voilèrent quelques secondes avant de toussoter pour reprendre contenance devant nous.  
-Loin d'ici. répondit-il d'une voix emplie d'émotions.  
Devant nos visages interrogatifs, l'indien poursuivit :  
-Depuis votre départ, nous avons vécu quelques évènements…tragiques…réussit-il à dire avant que des larmes n'apparaissent.  
Billy prit quelques secondes, tête baissée, avant de relever vers nous un visage défait et des yeux rougis.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous partis, docteur Cullen ? Pourquoi avez-vous disparu si vite ? demanda-t-il.  
-Nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Bella à la maison et suite à un petit incident, nous avons pris conscience qu'elle était en danger auprès de nous. Edward voulait qu'Isabella puisse vivre une vie humaine pleine et heureuse alors nous avons quitté la ville pour l'Alaska.  
-Après votre départ, Charlie m'a appelé, inquiet. Bella avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Les loups vous avez vus quitter la ville alors j'avais cru qu'elle était partie avec votre famille. Charlie et les shérifs des environs ont organisé une battue. En vain. Charlie est venu nous demander de l'aide alors la meute s'est aussitôt dispersée dans la forêt pour ratisser la zone. Jacob et Sam ont trouvé une piste menant vers l'est avec l'odeur de Bella mais également celles de vampires. Et d'après Sam, ces odeurs ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Il les avait déjà reniflées au moment de la mort d'Harry Clearwater. J'ai aussitôt pensé qu'elle avait été enlevée par des vampires.

A cette révélation, nous nous regardâmes quelques dixièmes de secondes. Nous nous étions demandés comment Bella avait pu se retrouver avec Victoria…nous avions la réponse. La vampire rousse et Laurent étaient venus la chercher ici même au lendemain de notre départ. Ils nous avaient donc surveillés…

-Charlie a arpenté la forêt durant des jours et des jours. La nuit tombée, il se ruait au bureau pour lancer des avis de recherche. Mais nous ne pouvions pas lui dire ce que nous savions. reprit l'indien. Il semblait tenir le coup et se battait pour que des photos d'Isabella passent régulièrement dans les journaux locaux. Et puis un matin, son adjoint a appelé parce que Charlie n'était pas réapparu. Il était inquiet car Charlie avait dit qu'il allait en forêt. Sam et les loups sont partis aussitôt et…poursuivit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.  
Billy se tut de nouveau quelques secondes, ravalant ses larmes.  
-où l'ont-ils retrouvé ? demandai-je calmement.  
-sur la plage de la Push. Il est tombé de la falaise et s'est noyé. répondit Billy en serrant les poings.  
Le silence se fit de nouveau, lourd, et Jasper ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un peu de calme dans la pièce.  
-Pourquoi les loups ont quitté la réserve, Billy ? demandai-je alors que je me levai pour déposer un verre d'eau devant Billy.  
Le vieil homme leva les yeux sur moi et ce que j'y vis me fit immédiatement penser que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.  
-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, le téléphone a sonné en pleine nuit. C'était Bella, en pleurs. Elle suppliait Jake de venir la chercher le plus vite possible en Arizona. révéla Billy. Elle lui a donné une adresse et elle a raccroché. Jusque-là, je l'avais cru morte. Alors la savoir en vie et en danger nous a bouleversés.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? grogna pour nous Emmett, Billy ne se rendant compte de rien.  
-Jacob voulait partir immédiatement mais j'ai réussi à le retenir jusqu'au petit matin après avoir prévenu Sam. Les deux loups ont alors décidé de partir vers Phoenix. Comme Sam accompagnait mon fils, j'étais un peu plus rassuré…et je n'ai plus revu mon garçon…poursuivit-il avant de nouvelles larmes.  
-ça, ce n'est pas bon…murmura Emmett, totalement stupéfait.  
-que s'est-il passé là-bas, Billy ? questionnai-je après que Jasper ait pu calmer le vieil homme.  
-Je ne sais pas. Jake m'a averti qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Phoenix et qu'ils partaient retrouver Bella. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Le lendemain soir, un officier de police a appelé pour m'annoncer que deux corps avaient été retrouvés et qu'il s'agissait de…dit Billy mais il ne put poursuivre, pris par son chagrin.  
-Jacob et Sam. terminai-je pour lui.

Je tournai la tête vers mes garçons, totalement surpris, tout comme moi. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés là-bas ? Bella avait bien parlé de loups dans ses sanglots mais…

-Quand leurs corps ont été rapatriés, j'ai exigé de les voir et…ils ont été tués par vos semblables, docteur Cullen ! termina-t-il, un soupçon de colère dans les yeux malgré les larmes.  
-Je suis désolé, Billy. ne pus-je que répondre.  
-Je sais très bien que les vôtres ne sont pas comme ça mais je ne peux empêcher cette réaction, docteur.  
-Je comprends très bien. le rassurai-je.  
-Et il n'y a que Bella qui sache comment mon garçon est mort…chuchota-t-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.  
-Encore une question qui va être compliquée à aborder avec elle…me dit Emmett tandis que Billy semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
-et le reste de la meute ? Nous n'avons perçu aucune odeur sur la frontière. demanda Jasper, ramenant l'indien sur le fil de la conversation.  
-La meute avait perdu ses deux alphas, les autres étaient jeunes et plutôt inexpérimentés alors j'ai pris la décision, avec Sue Clearwater et les autres anciens d'envoyer tout le monde dans la réserve de la tribu Quinault. Là-bas, ils sont encadrés. Je suis le seul à être resté ici. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner de mes souvenirs de Jake et de Charlie.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe, les loups avaient quitté la réserve…

-comment avez-vous retrouvé Isabella ? finit par demander Billy après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
-elle a téléphoné voilà moins d'une semaine chez nous pour nous avertir que l'une des nôtres voulait notre mort. Elle se déplaçait accompagné d'un vampire. Nous avons fini par les localiser et Jasper a récupéré Bella dans l'Idaho. Nous sommes rentrés ici au petit matin. expliquai-je.  
-comment va-t-elle ? questionna-t-il.  
-ça prendra du temps avant que nous ne retrouvions la Bella que nous connaissions. Si nous la retrouvons ainsi…me contentai-je de dire.  
-occupez-vous bien d'elle, docteur Cullen. me pria-t-il.  
J'acquiesçai à sa demande puis me levai, suivi de mes fils. Je saluai le Quileute, lui assurant qu'il recevrait des nouvelles de Bella et sortis pour rejoindre la forêt.

Le chemin du retour fut plutôt tendu, Emmett ayant remis sur le tapis l'arrivée prochaine d'Edward.  
Aussitôt, Jasper avait grogné qu'il ne laisserait pas Bella avec lui sans avoir eu une bonne explication auparavant. Emmett avait renchéri sur le fait que « quelques baffes lui remettraient surement les idées en place ». et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la réaction de Rosalie serait également vive. Mon rôle de « père » aurait dû m'obliger à prendre la défense de mon ainé mais lorsque l'on regardait Bella aujourd'hui, allongée dans ce grand lit blanc, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Edward allait devoir « regagner » sa place dans notre famille et auprès d'Isabella, si elle voulait bien encore vivre auprès de lui.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, faisant cesser la discussion entre Emmett et Jasper.  
-Carlisle, où êtes-vous ? me demanda Esmé alors que derrière elle, j'entendais des éclats de voix.  
-Sur le retour, on sera là dans cinq minutes. Que se passe-t-il ? répondis-je, alarmant aussitôt les garçons.  
-Bella s'est réveillée et quand elle nous a vues, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. expliqua ma femme tandis que les bruits continuaient en arrière plan.  
-Ok. Elle est surement groggy par les calmants. Ne faites rien, on arrive. conclus-je alors que j'accélérai l'allure.

(BPOV)

Un bruit inconnu me réveilla en sursaut. Vaseuse, je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir complètement les yeux. L'esprit plongé dans un brouillard cotonneux, je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre grâce à deux lourds rideaux sombres. Un immense lit blanc, un chevet et une chaise posée dans un coin sur laquelle mon sac à dos attendait. Je pris quelques secondes supplémentaires pour regarder la chambre puis tentai de me relever. Aussitôt, un vertige apparut et je reposai rapidement la tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant faiblement. Je plaçai immédiatement mon poing sur ma bouche, pestant intérieurement pour avoir fait du bruit tandis que la porte s'entrouvrit lentement. Instinctivement, et malgré l'impression d'être encore plongée dans un demi-sommeil, mon corps se raidit. Trois vampires apparurent. Trois femelles. Et aussitôt, je bondis hors du lit.  
Frénétiquement, mes yeux se mirent à chercher une issue. Il y avait deux portes dans la pièce. La première était bloquée par mes visiteuses, la seconde était fermée.

Je devais absolument me mettre à l'abri.

-Bella, n'aie pas peur. entendis-je une voix douce, me forçant à porter les yeux sur le trio.

Je ne pus que reconnaitre dans un coin de mon cerveau Esmée, Alice et Rosalie, inquiètes et figées, les mains levées pour tenter de me rassurer. Mais noyée par ma terreur et toutes ces images douloureuses de ma vie auprès de Victoria et de ses « amies », je ne pus contrôler mon instinct et courus vers la porte fermée. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque la poignée tourna et je me précipitai dans la pièce suivante pourtant plongée dans le noir. Je claquai la porte immédiatement derrière moi et la verrouillai avant de m'asseoir à même le sol, le dos contre la porte.

-Bella, chérie…c'est nous. dit doucement une voix féminine. Chérie, c'est Esmée. Tu ne crains rien. ne cessait-elle de dire.  
Mais la voix de celle que je considérais pourtant comme ma mère se mêlait aux images d'une Victoria me soulevant du bout de sa main avant de me plaquer contre un mur, ses yeux rouges emplis de fureur parce que j'avais juste éternué.  
-Laissez-moi ! hurlai-je.  
-Bella, c'est Alice. Rose est là aussi. Ouvre la porte. entendis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Mais prise dans mes cauchemars, mon cerveau semblant marcher au ralenti, je ne pouvais plus taire mon instinct de survie que j'avais muselé depuis si longtemps. Alors je criai malgré la douleur dans ma gorge. J'hurlai tout ce que je n'avais pas pu dire à Victoria à chaque fois qu'une voix féminine se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Des claquements de porte résonnèrent. D'autres voix se firent entendre, étouffées. Effrayée, je reculai le plus possible jusqu'à rencontrer un mur et me pelotonnai, serrant le plus fortement possible mes jambes avec mes bras.

-Bella…Darling…reprit une voix masculine en tapotant contre le bois de la porte.  
Dans un coin de mon cerveau, je sus que Jasper était là mais la terreur était beaucoup trop forte.  
-Darling, c'est moi. Répond-moi s'il te plait. redit-il toujours aussi doucement tandis que j'avais l'impression que mon corps essayait de se détendre malgré moi.  
Puis un bruit métallique résonna dans la pièce sombre, faisant immédiatement remonter ma peur et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le changement soudain de luminosité me fit cligner des yeux tandis qu'une forte sensation de calme s'abattait sur moi, engourdissant mon esprit.  
-Darling, c'est moi. C'est Jasper. dit-il en faisant quelques petits pas dans la pièce.  
Je remarquai alors que j'étais dans une salle de bain, assise à même le carrelage au pied d'une douche.  
-Je vais venir jusqu'à toi. Tu ne crains rien, Darling. répéta-t-il à chaque pas jusqu'à se tenir à un mètre de moi.  
-Oh Jasper. murmurai-je après quelques secondes, ayant retrouvé ma lucidité.  
Des larmes se mirent aussitôt à couler, consciente de ce que je venais de faire subir à la famille.  
-Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, Darling, d'accord ? m'avertit-il en tendant une main.  
Je ne pus répondre que par un sanglot bruyant tandis que je déposai ma main dans la sienne, tendue vers moi. Jasper resserra ses doigts sur ma peau et me tira doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve contre son torse. Je blottis mon nez contre sa gorge et laissai couler les larmes, en sécurité près de mon frère.

En quelques minutes, et surement grâce à son don, mes yeux se tarirent. Mais je gardai ma tête dans son cou, avide de ce sentiment de sécurité que je n'avais pu avoir tout ce temps.  
-Hey Darling, Carlisle voudrait venir te voir. Est-ce que ça va pour toi ? finit par demander Jasper alors que sa main courait lentement dans mon dos, apaisante.  
Je hochai la tête mais ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre malgré le froid qui irradiait contre ma peau. Je sentis Jasper sourire contre mon front puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Redevenue plus alerte et sachant qui venait, je me décollai de Jasper pour regarder Carlisle entrer dans la salle de bain.

-Hé, bonjour chérie. me dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant près de moi.  
-bonjour. murmurai-je, gênée de ma réaction.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Darling. répéta encore Jasper. Tout va bien.  
Carlisle attrapa mon poignet et y posa ses doigts frais pour prendre mon pouls avant de me sourire à nouveau.  
-Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait attentivement mes yeux.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton et j'ai du mal à réfléchir…chuchotai-je tandis que Jasper venait de me remettre sur mes pieds.  
-C'est à cause de la perfusion. Cela va rapidement s'estomper. expliqua-t-il en terminant son examen. Que dirais-tu de prendre un bon petit déjeuner ? Ensuite, je m'occuperai de ça. me proposa-t-il alors qu'il tâtait précautionneusement mon poignet blessé alors que Jasper nous attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Déjeuner voulait dire que j'allais devoir me déplacer dans cette maison et donc voir le reste de la famille. Comment allaient-ils réagir après ma scène un peu plus tôt ?

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda Jasper, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.  
Je levai la tête vers lui, croisant immanquablement ses prunelles dorées inquiètes.  
-Bella ? Chérie ? insista Carlisle, avec le même regard.  
-Je…j'ai dû les blesser et…et si je n'arrive pas à vivre avec vous…je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi…balbutiai-je en retenant mes larmes.  
-Oh, chérie….me coupa Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Les cinq minutes suivantes passèrent en paroles rassurantes et en gestes de réconfort avant que je n'accepte de sortir de la chambre.

Aidée par Carlisle, je traversai un couloir, étrangement familier malgré l'absence de mobilier et de décoration. Lorsque j'arrivai en haut de l'escalier, l'immense baie vitrée lui faisant face me captiva immédiatement.

Nous étions à Forks… J'étais rentrée à Forks…

Un reniflement me fit regarder vers le bas et je vis au pied de l'escalier, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Esmée qui m'observaient en silence, des sourires sur les lèvres.  
Malgré moi, de nouvelles larmes apparurent et je serrai fortement la main glacée qui me soutenait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Bella ? me demanda doucement Carlisle.  
-Rien…c'est juste…je suis rentrée à la maison…réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

_J'étais rentrée à la maison._


	11. Sans tristesse, ni amertume, Avancer

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires, vos PM et vos mises en alerte/favoris. Bella est enfin de retour à Forks et ce nouveau chapitre va nous permettre de suivre les retrouvailles avec le reste de la famille Cullen. Edward sera bientôt là, ne vous en faites pas._

_Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: « **__**Sans tristesse, ni amertume, Avancer, avance puisque tout s'en va... tout s'en va... (Calogéro, Yalla) »**_

_J'étais rentrée à la maison_.

Je relevai alors la tête vers Carlisle et j'y trouvai un immense sourire. J'osai soutenir son regard si lumineux quelques secondes et malgré mes larmes, je réussis à lui rendre son sourire.

Oui, j'étais rentrée à la maison.

-On descend ? me questionna le médecin en me montrant du menton le reste de la famille qui patientait en bas.  
Mes yeux les détaillèrent tous et je ne pus réprimer les frissons qui remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je croisai les pupilles de femmes de la famille Cullen.  
-Bella ? demanda Jasper, après avoir ressenti ma peur.  
Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui envahissaient immanquablement mon esprit à chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un me rappelait la vampire rousse qui m'avait retenue prisonnière.  
-Chérie, c'est moi. Est-ce que je peux ? m'appela alors une voix douce qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, comme lorsque je l'avais entendue il y a quelques heures, ou quelques jours, au téléphone.  
J'ouvris les yeux à cette demande, qui ressemblait plus à une supplique, pour trouver Esmée debout, sur la première marche de l'escalier, attendant ma réponse, les bras entrouverts, invitation à venir me blottir contre elle.

Cette attitude si maternelle envers moi m'émut, me renvoyant bien entendu aux images de ma propre mère, surtout à celles de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vues au beau milieu du chaos, mais également à tous ces scénarios idéalisés dans ma tête de petite fille qui avait Renée pour mère. Une bonne mère, fantasque et tête en l'air mais à mille lieues de la maman câlin et protectrice à laquelle je rêvais enfant, naturellement présente sous les traits de la vampire qui patientait devant moi.

Malgré la peur qui me tiraillait encore un peu le ventre, j'acceptai de descendre les marches les unes après les autres, soutenue fermement par Carlisle. Et alors qu'il ne me restait que trois marches, je me retrouvai en un éclair dans des bras froids et puissants, le front posé contre une joue fraiche.  
-oh, ma chérie…m'accueillit avec tendresse Esmée alors que sa main courrait déjà le long de ma joue pour replacer les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient égarées.  
-oh maman. murmurai-je en me blottissant contre elle après l'avoir regardée quelques secondes.  
Je fis durer l'étreinte plusieurs minutes, puisant du réconfort dans la présence d'Esmée, avant de me séparer de la vampire qui souriait, ses yeux dorés brillants de soulagement.  
-Et nous alors ? demanda soudainement Emmett, me faisant me détacher brusquement du regard de celle que je considérais maintenant comme ma maman pour tomber sur le groupe qui patientait encore.  
-Bella a surtout besoin de manger quelque chose et de s'asseoir un peu. intervint Carlisle après quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles mon cœur battait à tout rompre.  
En moins d'une seconde, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett disparurent, me laissant tout à côté d'Esmée et Carlisle, hébétée.  
-Allons à la cuisine. Emmett a absolument tenu à te cuisiner quelque chose. dit doucement Esmée, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Cette idée d'Emmett cuisinant me ramena à ma première venue ici, chez les Cullen, avec Edward. J'étais entrée dans la cuisine pour y voir un tableau totalement ahurissant pour moi alors que je ne les connaissais pas encore : des vampires prenant la peine de cuisiner pour une humaine. Puis s'en était suivie l'altercation avec Rosalie…

J'acquiesçai en silence et je descendis lentement les dernières marches, aidée par Carlisle tandis qu'Esmée était quelques pas devant moi. Je traversai lentement le salon, très peu meublé et m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant la porte de la cuisine, essayant d'effacer ma peur de me retrouver dans la même pièce que d'autres femmes vampires.  
Esmée entrouvrit la porte et se retourna pour me regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je soufflai longuement, tandis que Carlisle tapotait gentiment ma main déposée sur son bras et fis le dernier pas qui me permit d'entrer.

Je tombai immédiatement sur Jasper qui patientait, debout au coin du plan bar, me fixant avec un sourire rassurant. Je sentis immédiatement des ondes de calme plus fortes et le remerciai d'un sourire. Je fis deux pas de plus pour trouver Emmett, me tournant le dos, occupé devant la gazinière. Alice et Rose se tenaient près du réfrigérateur, en sortant quelques aliments ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de fruits.  
-Hé salut moustique ! s'exclama Emmett lorsqu'il se retourna. Assis-toi, le bacon est prêt. poursuivit-il avant de retourner à sa poêle.  
Je souris à la scène en m'installant sur l'un des hauts tabourets tandis que Jasper déposait une assiette fumante devant moi.

(EmPOV)

Adossé à l'évier, j'observais ma petite sœur picorant dans son assiette

Lui préparer un repas m'avait semblé une bonne idée pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et tenter de la replonger dans un quotidien normal et sans danger.

Les filles étaient restées quelques minutes, sortant plusieurs petites choses du réfrigérateur qu'Esmée avait rempli tôt ce matin, puis étaient ressorties, expliquant qu'elles montaient à l'étage pour préparer un bon bain ainsi que des vêtements pour Bella. Ma petite sœur les avait remerciées d'une toute petite voix avant de se remettre à « manger ».  
En réalité, elles avaient décidé de ne pas trop gêner Bella car elles avaient compris son malaise face à des femmes vampires. Cela coutait énormément à Alice qui n'attendait qu'un signe pour pouvoir sauter dans les bras d'Isabella mais Jasper avait habilement su lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait encore patienter un peu et que nous aurions tous notre moment avec Isabella.  
Jasper, lui, n'avait pas bougé mais avait réduit son don tandis que Carlisle s'était assis près de Bella pour lire le journal du jour. Une mascarade… mais cela semblait fonctionner car les traits de Bella se détendaient de minute en minute.

J'avais déjà bien observé la jeune femme lors de son arrivée, endormie, mais la voir là, dans la lumière du jour et éveillée, faisait ressortir l'immense fatigue de son corps. J'allais tuer Victoria de mes mains, oui, mais surtout j'allais la faire souffrir durant des heures…  
-Ne t'en fais pas frangin, on vengera notre petite sœur. me dit discrètement Jasper, ayant ressenti la colère qui montait en moi.  
-Laissez-lui du temps pour se remettre sur pied et se réhabituer à vivre normalement. murmura pour nous Carlisle sans lever les yeux du journal.  
-Vivre avec des vampires n'a rien de normal, papa. répondis-je tandis qu'Isabella buvait lentement un jus d'orange.  
-Nous ne savons pas tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces deux dernières années mais, vivre avec nous sera ce qu'elle pourra avoir de plus proche de la normalité hum  
aine, Emmett. conclut Carlisle en repliant son journal avant de signaler qu'il se rendait dans son bureau pour préparer le matériel nécessaire au poignet de Bella.

Jasper le suivit, arguant qu'il avait besoin de chasser un peu. Il embrassa Bella sur le front et s'éloigna vers la porte. Je ne pus que remarquer que Bella s'était légèrement tendue à cette annonce.  
Craignait-elle de rester seule avec moi ? Cette idée me chagrina un peu. Comment allions-nous faire pour lui permettre de nous faire de nouveau confiance ?  
-Elle est un peu inquiète mais elle n'a pas peur de toi, frangin. A toi de jouer au grand frère ! m'indiqua discrètement Jasper en passant la porte de la cuisine.

Bella finit par repousser son assiette ainsi que son verre et leva le regard vers la fenêtre. Elle semblait ne pas oser me regarder. Malgré les derniers mots de Jazz, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle me craignait un peu. Je devais donc tout faire pour que Bella se repose de nouveau sur moi.

-Bah alors, sœurette, ma cuisine ne te plait pas ? ça ne vaut pas l'ours mais je pensais que cela serait acceptable. intervins-je en faisant une moue, brisant ainsi le silence de la cuisine.  
-non, non, Emmett…c'était très bon. réagit-elle aussitôt dans un murmure en tournant la tête vers moi.  
Je ne pus que voir ses immenses yeux marron qui m'observaient attentivement, guettant le moindre mouvement de ma part. A cet instant, Bella me faisait penser à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, posture que je ne lui connaissais pas, même lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés face à face avec James.

Je ramassai à vitesse humaine la vaisselle salie et la déposai dans l'évier. Je n'avais pas envisagé de faire la vaisselle mais l'idée de normalité évoquée par Carlisle me fit changer d'avis. J'ouvris donc le robinet et attendis que l'évier se remplisse. Et comme je l'avais vu dans des dizaines et dizaines de films ou séries télévisées, je me mis à parler. Racontant à Bella nos petits tracas du quotidien en Alaska, nos parties de chasse…

Après plusieurs minutes de longs monologues, je perçus quelques mouvements dans mon dos. Prudemment, Bella s'était levée et venait vers moi. Sans un mot, elle attrapa l'un des torchons déposés sur le plan de travail et entreprit d'essuyer l'assiette et le verre que je venais de rincer. Je poursuivis donc ma tâche, sans cesser de parler.  
-voilà trois jours, j'ai réussi à gagner une course contre Jasper. Mais je le soupçonne de me laisser le battre de temps à autre. En rentrant ce soir-là, nous avons trouvé un message sur le répondeur. Et dire que c'était la première fois que cette machine servait à quelque chose…tentai-je tout en gardant un œil discret sur les réactions de l'humaine qui essuyait consciencieusement les couverts.  
Son cœur accéléra un peu et ses mâchoires se contractèrent à mes mots.  
-Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant eu peur de toute ma vie de vampire. poursuivis-je d'une voix basse, tentant de repousser les émotions qui réapparaissaient.  
-Pour moi, je crois que je n'aie jamais été aussi heureuse depuis deux ans en entendant la voix de Carlisle. J'avais tellement peur. murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
Je remarquai aussitôt les larmes coulant sur sa peau pâle et je mis un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur tout en attrapant prudemment sa main valide.  
Mais Isabella me surprit en poursuivant le mouvement et en se blottissant contre moi. Je resserrai alors mes bras autour de son corps et ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres dans ses cheveux.  
-Emmett ? chuchota-t-elle, le visage dans mon épaule.  
-Oui, petite sœur. Je suis là. lui répondis-je  
-Emmett...redit-elle, alors que des sanglots déformaient sa voix.  
-Oui Bella. Tu ne crains plus rien, petite sœur. tentai-je de la rassurer tandis que je nous installais un peu mieux en m'asseyant au sol.  
-Ne me quitte plus jamais. Ne me laissez plus jamais. termina-t-elle avant d'enfoncer son nez humide dans mon cou.  
-Plus jamais. Je te le promets, chérie. lui promis-je en me balançant doucement, la berçant.  
Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans un silence confortable. Le cœur et les larmes de Bella s'étaient calmés mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter notre étreinte. Et, il fallait l'avouer, je ne le souhaitais pas non plus. Après la tension de ces derniers jours, la tenir contre moi me permettait d'évacuer un peu tout ça.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, tout du moins pour mes oreilles vampiriques, et je reconnus immédiatement ma femme accompagnée de Carlisle.  
-Rose et Carlisle arrivent. dis-je doucement pour ne pas brusquer ma petite sœur.  
La porte s'ouvrit et les vampires entrèrent dans la pièce tandis que Bella se redressait un peu, brisant ainsi notre étreinte  
-Bella, veux-tu venir avec nous à l'étage pour que je puisse te soigner correctement ? dit Carlisle alors que Rose m'adressait un sourire attristé devant l'état de notre nouvelle sœur.  
-La salle de bain est prête et Esmée t'a préparée des vêtements propres et chauds. indiqua-t-elle d'une voix douce à Isabella qui hocha la tête.  
Mais soudainement, comme si elle avait été électrocutée, elle s'échappa de ma prise.  
-Oh non ! Pardon Rosalie ! Je..Je ne le ferais plus ! se mit-elle à hurler en sanglotant, reculant rapidement sur le carrelage jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée, le dos contre le meuble, tandis que nous nous regardions, complètement surpris.

(BPOV)

Je me tenais serrée contre le torse immense d'Emmett depuis plusieurs minutes. J'avais retrouvé celui que je considérais depuis si longtemps comme mon grand frère. Je commençais à avoir froid, blottie contre son corps de marbre mais qu'importe…le sentir ainsi contre moi m'obligeait à prendre conscience qu'ils étaient là ! Réellement là ! et que je ne vivais pas trop intensément un énième rêve enfermée dans l'une des pièces gardées par les sbires de Victoria.

Emmett m'avertit dans un murmure que Rose et Carlisle arrivaient. Mais malgré cet avertissement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je ne pus retenir le frisson qui remonta dans mon dos.  
Carlisle indiqua vouloir me soigner et Rosalie enchaina en expliquant que la salle de bain était prête pour moi. Mon regard passa sur les trois vampires qui se tenaient autour de moi puis revint sur Rosalie. Nous n'étions pas très proches mais qu'importe. A cet instant, la voir ici me réchauffait tout autant le cœur que de voir ses frères ou « nos » parents. Mais je réalisai alors que j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Emmett et mon sang se glaça. J'avais osé toucher son compagnon !  
Comme si j'avais été électrocutée, je m'échappai de la prise d'Emmett.

-Oh non ! Pardon Rosalie ! Je..Je ne le ferais plus ! hurlai-je en sanglotant de plus belle, tentant de reculer le plus vite possible, heurtant les meubles.  
Je ne pouvais plus me sauver alors je fis ce que je faisais depuis bientôt deux ans. Je me jetai à genoux au sol, courbant le dos, mon front touchant quasiment le béton.  
-Pardon Rosalie…Pardon…Pitié...Je ne le ferais plus…pardon…sanglotai-je, implorant sa clémence pour mon geste déplacé.  
Plusieurs secondes de silence suivirent, alors que je tentai de contrôler mes sanglots bruyants.  
Une main froide toucha doucement mon épaule.  
-Bella, relève-toi s'il te plait. dit doucement Rosalie.  
Je levai les yeux sur elle, tremblante. Mais elle ne semblait pas en colère. Plutôt attristée.  
Je me redressai prudemment, ne lâchant pas son visage des yeux, guettant le changement de réaction qui annoncerait ma punition. Mais à la place, elle tendit sa main vers moi.  
-Bella, je t'en prie, relève-toi. Je ne te ferai rien. continua-t-elle en approchant doucement.  
Je ne bougeai toujours pas, guettant les moindres gestes de la blonde.  
-Tu ne crains rien, petite sœur. répéta Emmett immobile, derrière sa femme.  
Rose m'observait, un masque de tristesse voilant son beau visage. Que pouvait-elle penser de moi à cet instant ? Comment percevait-elle mon arrivée parmi eux ? Etais-je si défigurée ? Quantité de questions défilaient dans mon esprit. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas tandis que je me relevais très lentement.  
-puis-je te serrer dans mes bras, Isabella ? demanda-t-elle timidement, prenant finalement les devants.  
Et tout aussi timidement qu'elle, j'acquiesçai sans dire un mot. Le mannequin blond s'agenouilla alors et m'enferma alors dans ses bras, sans jamais me faire sentir sa force.  
-Je suis tellement désolée pour mon comportement quand tu es arrivée chez nous, Isabella. Si tu savais comme je peux le regretter. J'étais jalouse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse attirer l'attention de ma famille et je n'ai pas cherché à te connaitre. Pardonne-moi. s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la serrer de toutes mes faibles forces à l'aide de mon bras valide.  
-Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais devenir la plus collante des grandes sœurs. A un tel point que tu en auras rapidement assez de moi. ajouta-t-elle en se reculant un peu pour m'observer.  
Je pouffai quelques secondes en retenant mes larmes avant d'ajouter :  
-j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande sœur, Rosalie.  
Un immense sourire vint illuminer le visage de la jolie blonde, m'obligeant à sourire un peu plus moi aussi.  
-Alors tu vas être servie…au fait, la famille m'appelle Rose. conclut-elle en prenant ma main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Puis elle plaça son bras sur mes épaules et m'attira vers elle. Je me laissai faire et profitai de cette étreinte glacée qui m'avait tant manqué.  
-Bella, tu grelottes. Viens. Alice et Esmée sont à l'étage. On va s'occuper de toi. dit un peu plus fermement Rosalie, tenant toujours ma main.

Carlisle et Emmett me laissèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain, non sans m'avoir demandée si j'avais besoin qu'ils restent avec moi. Mais je devais avancer et prendre un peu sur moi alors, après avoir longuement soufflé pour calmer ma respiration et mon cœur, j'étais finalement entrée dans la salle de bain.

La chaleur était douce et l'immense baignoire était déjà remplie. Une odeur de fraise flottait dans l'air. Esmée vint aussitôt vers moi et je la laissai volontiers me serrer dans ses bras quelques secondes. Elle m'aida à ôter les vêtements que je portais depuis mon « sauvetage ». Alors que je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements, un hoquet me fit tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Je tombai alors sur Alice, aux côtés de Rose, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux peinés. Si Alice avait encore été humaine, des larmes auraient immanquablement coulé.  
Je n'avais pas encore vraiment renoué de contact avec Alice et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Rose se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice qui acquiesça avant d'enlever les mains de son visage.

-Suis-je tellement repoussante ? finis-je par demander en baissant un peu la tête.

Je n'avais plus vu mon corps dans un miroir depuis de longs moments. Je savais pertinemment que de nombreuses cicatrices étaient visibles un peu partout et que j'avais perdu quelques kilos mais en voyant la réaction d'Alice, je commençai à prendre peur. Je me décalai donc de quelques pas pour me retrouver devant l'un des miroirs éclairés de la pièce. Mon reflet apparut alors, me laissant découvrir mon visage mais également mon torse et mes bras. Je m'attardai quelques minutes sur mes joues que je savais déjà creusées mais surtout sur mon torse. Des traces de coups, des ecchymoses, des cicatrices, tout cela, je le savais. Mais autre chose me choqua. Mes cotes étaient clairement visibles, me faisant prendre conscience que j'avais perdu bien plus de kilos que je ne le pensais. Instinctivement, je me tournai un peu pour observer mon dos, lui aussi clairement marqué. Mes longs cheveux descendaient toujours jusqu'au milieu de mon dos mais dans un fouillis brun et terne.

-Je ne suis guère plus qu'un cadavre…murmurai-je pour moi, fascinée par mon reflet morbide.  
-Non, Bella, tout cela va s'arranger. On va tous s'occuper de toi ma chérie. me réconforta Esmée en s'approchant de moi.  
Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et sans lâcher notre reflet des yeux, je penchai la tête pour faire reposer ma joue sur le dos de cette main maternelle.  
-Je suis tellement désolée…éclata soudain en sanglots secs Alice, me faisant sursauter.  
Je me tournai alors vers elle, ne sachant comment réagir.  
-Je…je n'ai rien vu de tout cela…et…pourtant, j'aurais dû voir quelque chose…le sentir…bégayait-elle alors que Rosalie avait passé un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alice. réagis-je alors, n'écoutant que mon cœur. Je…c'était tellement dur à supporter…mais j'étais sure qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu verrais quelque chose qui me permettrait d'enfin vous revoir…poursuivis-je en laissant couler les larmes tout en m'avançant vers elle.  
Alice se propulsa alors vers moi et mon corps percuta le sien moins d'une demie-seconde plus tard, sans que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir peur.  
-Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée…répéta-t-elle.  
-Tu m'as tellement manquée…pleurai-je en même temps.  
Ses petits bras entourèrent alors ma taille et je pus retrouver l'odeur rassurante de celle que j'avais tant pleurée. Mes pleurs se calmèrent rapidement sous les caresses d'Alice qui ne cessait de toucher mes cheveux.  
-Allez, occupons-nous de toi. décida Alice en se détachant de moi, non sans garder ses mains sur mes épaules.  
J'acquiesçai et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai plongée dans une eau à température idéale.


	12. Every now and then I get a little bit

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ces deux jours de retard. Deux jours, c'est court, mais quand on attend la suite d'une fic, cela semble une éternité ! Alors, de nouveau, toutes mes excuses. _

_Merci pour vos commentaires, vos PM et vos mises en alerte/favoris. _

_Bonne lecture, passez de bonnes fêtes de Pâques et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: « **__**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears » (Bonnie Tyler, Total eclipse of the heart)**_

(BPOV)

J'avais dû m'assoupir dans la baignoire, bercée par les discussions des femmes Cullen et les mouvements doux de Rosalie qui avait entrepris de me faire un shampooing.  
Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Esmée était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, me regardant avec un doux sourire. Je mis quelques secondes à émerger et lui souris en retour.  
-Tu devrais sortir, Bella, l'eau commence à refroidir. me dit-elle doucement alors que Rose se postait juste à côté d'elle avec un peignoir blanc.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais assise au beau milieu de la pièce, emmitouflée dans cet épais vêtement si confortable. Alice se saisit d'un peigne et fit quelques petits pas vers moi.  
-est-ce que je peux, Bella ? demanda-t-elle timidement en me montrant l'outil.  
-Si tu veux, Alice. répondis-je en chuchotant.  
Sentir Alice tenter de démêler les longues mèches brunes me ramena dans un flash à cette période où Victoria prenait plaisir à m'attraper par mes cheveux.

Tout cela me paraissait si lointain et en même temps si proche…

Je revoyais clairement la furie rousse, les yeux emplis de colère, m'attrapant par ma queue de cheval et me tirant violemment en grognant juste parce que j'avais éternué bruyamment. Ou encore cette fois où j'avais couiné parce que, fidèle à ma maladresse, je m'étais cogné. Et il y en avait tellement eu d'autres… J'avais voulu me montrer forte, garder ma fierté et mon caractère…mais la douleur et la peur vous font vite changer. Alors, pour ne plus souffrir inutilement, j'avais fini par obéir.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ces images et secouai un peu la tête.  
-Bella ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Alice en se déplaçant devant moi, son visage reflétant le ton de sa voix.  
Je ne pus que la regarder.

Un moment…

Quelques secondes surement mais mon cerveau se mit à tourner tellement que j'eus l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs minutes.

-Bella ? répéta Alice, un peu plus fortement en déposant sa main sur mon genou tandis que les deux autres vampires m'observaient.  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Alice ? dis-je en sentant les larmes poindre.  
-Pourquoi quoi, chérie ? intervint Esmée en s'agenouillant près de moi et en attrapant ma main valide.  
-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée me faire ça ? Tu l'as vue et tu l'as laissée faire, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Alice ? finis-je par demander en retrouvant un peu de ma voix sous le coup des émotions qui se disputaient en moi, osant dire tout haut pour la première fois cette question qui ne m'avait plus quittée depuis tout ce temps.  
-Oh non, Bella. réagit aussitôt la petite vampire en plaçant son doigt glacé sous mon menton pour me forcer à croiser son regard navré. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça, Bella. Je te promets. Tu n'as rien fait du tout. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu. poursuivit-elle avant de se taire tandis que Jasper se matérialisait à côté de nous, apportant avec lui une forte dose de calme.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que mes pleurs cessent. Esmée prit en main la suite, m'aidant à m'habiller de vêtements propres et chauds tandis que Rose terminait de sécher mes cheveux. Jasper était resté, sa main sur mon genou, silencieux, tandis qu'Alice tenait ma main valide dans les siennes. Elle avait tenté de me poser des questions sur ma vie loin d'eux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son don ne lui avait pas permis de suivre mon futur. Mais je n'avais pas répondu, me renfermant, malgré l'amour et l'impression de sécurité que Jasper m'envoyait. Elle avait fini par se taire, se contentant de caresser de ses pouces le dos de ma main.

Une fois prête, Jasper m'avait soulevée dans ses bras avant de filer en deux secondes dans le bureau du docteur. Carlisle m'y attendait, du matériel déposé sur une petite table. Jasper me déposa délicatement avant de quitter la pièce.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement le docteur en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
-je ne sais pas vraiment. chuchotai-je, alors que le médecin me faisait une moue que je compris aussitôt. Pardon. m'excusai-je, un peu plus fort, laissant « sortir » ma voix.  
-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Bella. Tu peux parler quand tu en as envie. tenta de m'encourager le vampire alors qu'il attrapait un boitier noir. Je vais te faire une radio de la main. expliqua-t-il en allumant l'outil.

Je le laissai faire, observant son profil concentré. La manipulation ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole en me mettant l'écran sous les yeux:

-Cet os est cassé mais tu n'auras pas besoin de chirurgie. Je vais te poser un plâtre et tout devrait se remettre correctement.  
J'acquiesçai et le médecin sortit son matériel. En moins de cinq minutes, un plâtre ornait mon bras et je pus rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Le salon était désert. Alors, je décidai de m'installer dans le canapé pour savourer un peu de calme tout en observant la danse rougeoyante des flammes de la cheminée. J'entendais du bruit venant de la cuisine, me faisant comprendre que la famille y était. Silencieusement, je les remerciai de me laisser un peu d'espace et de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ma fuite avec Laurent.

Je laissai mon regard dérivé vers les immenses baies vitrées donnant sur la forêt. Cette forêt où Edward m'avait laissée…

A cette pensée, je me raidis : mais où était donc Edward ?

(EmPOV)

Alice et Jasper s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre alors que Bella venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de notre père. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de leur faire l'une de mes remarques « Made in Emmett » que notre mère, occupée à cuisiner avec ma Rose, s'empressa de réprimander dans un demi-sourire. Cette petite phrase, c'était surtout pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère : nous avions tous entendu la question de Bella envers Alice. Et à en juger par les petites réactions fugaces des uns et des autres, j'avais réussi.

Je savais que depuis l'appel de Bella, Alice s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, rien perçu de la vie d'Isabella. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que Bella puisse penser qu'Alice, et indirectement nous tous, l'avions sciemment laissée aux mains de l'horrible rousse.  
Jasper avait sursauté en entendant cela alors que nous attendions dans le salon que les filles en terminent avec Bella. Il avait aussitôt ressenti l'effroi et la tristesse d'Alice ainsi que le tumulte qui habitait notre nouvelle sœur, et avait décidé de monter à l'étage pour calmer tout cela.

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles nous entendions juste les mouvements de Carlisle, l'odeur de Bella se fit de nouveau plus forte, signe que le médecin venait de l'installer dans le salon.  
J'en eus la confirmation quasi instantanée puisque Carlisle nous rejoignit aussitôt dans la cuisine.  
-J'ai dû la plâtrer, elle devrait moins souffrir de son bras désormais. expliqua-t-il. Laissons-lui quelques instants de tranquillité mais nous allons devoir rapidement la faire parler. J'ai promis à Eléazar de le tenir informé sur la situation. poursuivit-il avant de partir de nouveau pour son bureau. Esmée le suivit après avoir serrée Rose dans ses bras et nous nous retrouvâmes ensemble dans la cuisine silencieuse.

-ça va ? questionnai-je ma moitié qui s'était réfugiée dans mes bras.  
-j'avais crû que l'agression de Royce était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver mais Bella a vécu cent fois, mille fois pire…Je…tu verrais son corps, Em'…ces marques, ces cicatrices…et sa maigreur…mon Dieu, comment a-t-elle pu réussir à survivre ?  
-Elle voulait juste nous retrouver pour nous prévenir du danger. répondit Jasper qui apparut, Alice derrière lui. Maintenant, c'est à nous de réparer tout cela. Et encore plus à moi…finit mon frère.  
-Arrête, Jazz, tu n'es pas fautif…le coupa Rosalie.  
-Si je ne l'avais pas attaquée…  
-et si Edward ne l'avait pas laissée ainsi sans surveillance…et si nous n'étions pas partis sans tenter de la voir une dernière fois... le coupai-je à mon tour. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jasper, c'est notre faute à tous. Alors, nous allons tous faire ce qu'il faut pour que Bella redevienne Bella. annonçai-je d'une voix que personne n'osa contester avant d'être interrompu par un message sur mon téléphone :

_**« Suis là dans une heure. Comment va-t-elle ? »**_

-Edward sera là dans une heure. alertai-je mes frères et sœurs, et instantanément, l'air se chargea d'électricité.

(CPOV)

Bella était installée, au calme, seule, dans le salon, mais les enfants veillaient sur elle depuis la cuisine.

Lorsque j'annonçai mon appel à Eléazar, ma tendre épouse me suivit. Une fois la porte fermée, je soufflai longuement, tentant de me défaire de cette tension qui me tenait depuis l'appel de Bella. Sans un mot, la vampire de mon cœur m'avait rejoint et s'était blottie contre mon torse, me permettant d'enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant ainsi pleinement son odeur si apaisante pour moi.

-à quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.  
-à tellement de choses…répondis-je sans quitter ma position.  
Esmée resta silencieuse, resserrant juste ses bras autour de ma taille pour me prouver son soutien indéfectible. Elle ne me pressa pas et après quelques minutes supplémentaires, je finis par ouvrir de nouveau les lèvres :  
-je pense à Bella : son état est vraiment préoccupant. Elle est fragile physiquement et psychologiquement et nous n'avons qu'une infime idée de tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre avec Victoria. Nous allons devoir lui parler de ses parents, même si Jasper pense qu'elle sait déjà pour eux. Et aussi des loups et de Jacob Black…

Je perçus les mouvements d'Alice et Jasper dans le couloir, se rendant vers leur chambre, surement pour décompresser un peu.

-puis il y a la raison de la fuite de Bella : nous avertir que Victoria monte une armée pour se venger de nous. poursuivis-je en quittant l'étreinte de ma moitié pour passer derrière la table qu'Emmett avait installé à son arrivée ici pour remplacer mon bureau que nous avions emmené en Alaska. Les Denali nous aideront si besoin, tout comme Peter et Charlotte qui sont fidèles à Jasper et qui ont pris Bella sous leur aile.  
-Tu as peur d'un affrontement ? dit Esmée  
-Non, je n'ai pas peur de Victoria, même si nous devrons trouver la meilleure stratégie avec Jasper pour contrer les nouveaux-nés qu'elle amènera avec elle. Ce que je redoute, c'est que les Volturi aient vent de cette armée et ne se déplacent jusqu'ici…  
Je me tus après cela, ne pouvant formuler les images sombres qui dansaient dans mon esprit…

J'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche et contactai Eléazar. Ce dernier décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Je ne le saluai même pas et me lançai dans les explications. Mon ami m'assura de son aide dès que nous en aurions besoin.

Alors que je raccrochai sous le regard pensif de mon épouse, j'entendis Emmett annoncer qu'Edward arriverait dans une heure. Je croisai le regard d'Esmée, qui s'était illuminé à cette annonce. Comme celui d'une mère apprenant que son enfant revenait à la maison.

Je comprenais tout à fait le sentiment de soulagement et de joie qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment puisque je le ressentais également mais cette réaction heureuse se battait avec des sentiments plus négatifs allant vers la déception et la rancœur. Esmée dut percevoir mon trouble et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre la main.

-Je n'oublie pas qu'il a laissé notre famille pendant longtemps dans un moment difficile pour nous tous. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce que Bella a vécu depuis notre départ est en partie de sa faute. Mais je ne peux pas non plus faire comme si le retour de mon premier fils ne me réjouissait pas. dit-elle en laissant échapper quelques sanglots si typiquement humains.  
-Je sais, chérie. l'apaisai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Edward va devoir rendre des comptes et je ne veux pas te cacher que ses frères vont certainement le secouer un peu mais je suis sûr que derrière cette envie de protéger Bella, ils sont tout de même très attachés à leur frère et à notre famille dans sa totalité. terminai-je avant de l'emmener avec moi à la cuisine où j'entendais les protestations vampiriques de la fratrie.

J'allais devoir calmer tout le monde, surtout Rosalie qui était la plus vindicative du groupe, clamant, à ton vampirique bien entendu, qu'elle serait ravie de se faire la porte-parole de toute la famille en « lui coupant ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon ». Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine sans nous faire remarquer d'Isabella qui observait pensivement les flammes de l'âtre.

-Je sais que vous voulez tous en faire voir à Edward mais je vous prie de bien vouloir faire cela loin d'ici. Bella a besoin de calme et de sécurité, pas d'une bande de vampires énervés en pleine bataille. De plus, nous ne connaissons pas encore son point de vue sur Edward…débutai-je de but en blanc, faisant taire les voix tandis qu'Esmée se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur sans intervenir.  
-Mais Carlisle…protesta Rose.  
-Je sais, Rose. Et si vous en avez envie, vous aurez tous l'opportunité de voir Edward. Mais n'oubliez pas Isabella. Elle a déjà vécu suffisamment d'horreurs pour ne pas la choquer encore plus avec une bagarre généralisée. la grondai-je, jouant réellement mon rôle de père d'adolescents en pleine effervescence.  
Rosalie se tut, faisant la moue, mais sembla accepter ma demande.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'Edward débarque ici de but en blanc et risquer qu'il ne perde les pédales en voyant Isabella. Alors, nous allons lui donner rendez-vous au nord, sur notre terrain de baseball puis nous l'obligerons à chasser avant de revenir ici. décidai-je.  
-Et si Bella ne veut pas le voir ? tonna Emmett, jouant le frère protecteur.  
-Nous ne l'obligerons à rien, Emmett. Nous pourrons toujours attendre qu'elle soit endormie…répondis-je.  
-ou Ed' pourrait rester dehors…grogna Rosalie.  
-il fait partie de la famille, Rosalie. Malgré la situation, il a le droit de revenir ici, c'est autant sa maison que la tienne. intervint calmement mais fermement Esmée alors qu'elle sortait des paquets de biscuits de l'un des placards qu'elle avait rempli il y a quelques heures à peine.  
Rose trépigna, tapant légèrement du pied, mais ne répondit rien, me faisant sourire malgré moi.  
-Bien. Nous pourrons tous nous expliquer avec Edward mais gardez en tête que, pour le moment, Bella doit être préservée. répétai-je.  
Mes enfants acquiescèrent, silencieux.  
-Alice, vois-tu quelque chose pour les prochaines heures ? poursuivis-je.  
-depuis ta décision, je vois Edward nous rejoindre mais rien de bien probant. répondit Alice.  
-Et pour Bella ?  
-toujours rien. confirma-t-elle, attristée.  
-J'ai une théorie sur ton incapacité à la voir. risqua Jasper, intéressant subitement tout le monde. Je pense que tu ne vois plus Bella parce qu'elle ne prend aucune décision.  
-Mais, c'est impossible, Jazz ! répondit aussitôt Alice. Tout le monde fait des choix, tout le temps. Se laver, s'habiller, se nourrir…  
-Justement, Alice. coupa le vampire. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vérifier ce que j'avance mais Bella n'a plus eu la possibilité de faire ce qu'elle voulait dès le moment où Victoria l'a enlevée. Connaissant son caractère, elle a dû lutter au début mais la souffrance fait taire les instincts. Quand nous avons quitté Forks, tu as promis à Edward de ne plus regarder le futur d'Isabella, et je sais que tu as tenu parole.  
Alice acquiesça pour confirmer les propos de Jasper. Et ce fut à cet instant que je compris où mon fils voulait en venir.  
-Quand as-tu eu une vision d'Isabella ? questionna-t-il, m'amenant à réfléchir également.  
-quand elle a pris la décision de s'enfuir en voiture au Yellowstone…dit-elle avec prudence alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement, preuve qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion affligeante que moi :  
-Bella n'osait même plus prendre de décision sur sa propre vie. énonçai-je tout haut, devançant Alice  
Jasper confirma d'un mouvement de tête que mon raisonnement était le même que le sien et il me sembla qu'un poids supplémentaire me tombait sur les épaules. Et je devais avouer que l'humaine qui, à cette seconde patientait sur le canapé, forçait l'admiration pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour nous.

Le silence fut troublé par le sifflement de la bouilloire qu'Esmée avait déposé sur le gaz. Et ce léger son remit les vampires « en action » : Emmett saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. Edward décrocha aussitôt pour entendre son frère lui ordonner de nous attendre sur notre terrain de base-ball. Il ne releva pas, surement conscient qu'il n'avait aucun droit de faire valoir son droit d' « ainesse » à cet instant. Pas après tout ça.

-Je pars pour le terrain dans dix minutes. annonçai-je, reprenant le rôle de chef du clan.  
-Je viens. renchérit Jasper.  
-Moi aussi. ajoutèrent ensemble Rose et Alice.  
Je me tournai alors vers mon épouse, occupée à remplir une tasse d'eau fumante dans laquelle un sachet de thé avait été déposé.  
-Je reste ici. Je désire vraiment voir Edward mais pour le moment, être aux côtés de Bella passe devant. dit-elle tout en ajoutant une cuillère de miel à la décoction.  
Je souris à son caractère maternel et me tournai vers Emmett.  
-Hier encore, si tu m'avais proposé cela Carlisle, j'aurais été le premier à te suivre. Mais là, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de remplir mon rôle de grand frère. expliqua-t-il en soulevant précautionneusement le plateau coloré sur lequel Esmée avait déposé une petite assiette remplie de biscuits ainsi que le mug duquel une odeur sucrée émanait. Il attrapa une autre tasse qu'il déposa également.  
-Emmett ? questionna Esmée, un sourcil relevé, mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un clin d'œil.  
L'immense vampire embrassa rapidement sa femme avant de marcher vers le salon, le plateau en main. Jasper retint la porte entrouverte, nous permettant de suivre la scène qui allait se dérouler.

-Bah alors microbe ? débuta Emmett en déposant les victuailles sur la table de salon, juste avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé à moins d'un mètre d'Isabella. Tu veux te transformer en statue grecque ? lança-t-il avant de rire.  
Bella se releva un peu et se tourna légèrement vers le vampire, nous permettant de discerner son profil. Elle semblait étonnée par l'intervention d'Emmett mais ne disait rien.  
-elle se questionne. nous souffla Jasper.  
Bella observa son frère de longues secondes, le regardant alors qu'il attrapait sans un mot les deux tasses pour en tendre une vers la jeune femme.  
-Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? demanda Rose, stupéfaite par l'image qu'Emmett nous offrait.  
Alice ferma les yeux un quart de seconde avant de les rouvrir, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, signe que la scène allait surement valoir la peine d'être observée.  
-Emmett n'a pas dû avoir la chance de jouer au salon de thé avec des poupées alors il a décidé de se rattraper aujourd'hui. expliqua-t-elle, sans avoir perdu son sourire.  
-Je crois que je ne rentre pas dans les canons de l'époque. murmura l'humaine, entrant dans le jeu de mon fils.  
Le silence se fit tandis qu'Isabella fixait tour à tour Emmett puis sa tasse fumante.  
-Elle veut demander quelque chose mais elle n'ose pas. Nous murmura Jasper tandis que nous regardions Emmett, tenant une tasse et faisant semblant de tourner une cuillère.  
-Mais qu'a-t-il en tête ce grand dadais ? dit Rosalie, totalement ébahie par l'attitude de son mari.  
-Il faut enlever le sachet de thé, Emmett. indiqua mon épouse de notre ton vampirique, qui fit un léger mouvement de tête en réponse.  
-un souci, Bella ? demanda innocemment Emmett, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à une interaction avec lui.  
-Je…euh… C'est que…tu sais avec le platre… murmura-t-elle avant de se taire de nouveau.  
-Oui ? poussa le vampire alors que Bella levait la tasse un peu plus haut, tentant de faire comprendre à Emmett ce qu'elle voulait.  
-Je…le sachet…il faut…poursuivit-elle, toujours hésitante.  
-Ah le sachet ! reprit Emmett en attrapant la tasse dans son immense main. Je me suis toujours demandé comment les humains pouvaient boire cette horreur. commença-t-il alors qu'il faisait tournoyer le sachet dans la tasse. Mais il faut avouer que cette idée de petit sachet est bonne. Je me demande s'il était possible de faire quelque chose de ce style pour nous. Je suis certain que ça serait très pratique, surtout quand…poursuivit Emmett, se perdant dans ses scenarii rocambolesques si typiques de lui.

Mais il se tut, interrompu par un son que je ne pensais pas entendre si rapidement: un rire.  
Bella riait.  
Assise sur le canapé, tournée vers Emmett, elle riait franchement, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
A mes côtés, tous les vampires riaient eux aussi, en silence bien entendu pour ne pas casser ce moment si important.

-Te moques-tu de moi ? demanda Emmett, faussement outré du comportement de la jeune femme.  
-Je…non…je…tentait-elle d'expliquer mais son rire l'en empêchait. Je…j'essayais de t'imaginer dans la cuisine à essayer de choisir le parfum de ta « tisane ». finit-elle par avouer, riant encore un peu.

Pour moi, c'était le premier signe évident que la Bella que nous connaissions n'avait pas complètement disparu à cause de ce monstre. Elle était juste là, derrière la peur, la fatigue et la souffrance et j'allais tout faire pour faire disparaitre ce mur.

-Tiens, bois ça plutôt que de te moquer de ton grand frère. La réprimanda gentiment Emmett en lui tendant la tasse débarrassée du sachet de thé. Mais avant ça, trinquons !  
-On ne trinque pas avec du thé, Emmett. Et encore moins avec du thé imaginaire pour vampires. ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.  
-Tatata, dans le monde d'Emmett, on trinque avec ce qu'on veut. répondit-il avec malice en tendant la tasse.  
Bella la prit doucement, finit par l'entrechoquer délicatement avec celle que tenait Emmett et en but quelques gorgées sans bruit, pour se calmer, avant d'approcher sa main plâtrée de la porcelaine, surement en quête de chaleur.  
-Merci Emmett. dit-elle d'une voix somme toute fragile mais bien présente. Où sont les autres ?  
-Esmée te cuisine quelque chose et les autres sont partis chasser. la renseigna-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette de biscuits.  
Elle fit un signe négatif de la main mais Emmett n'abandonna pas et elle finit par abdiquer, attrapant un biscuit au chocolat.  
-Je t'empêche d'être avec ta famille. remarqua-t-elle.  
-Non, chérie, je suis avec le membre de ma famille qui a le plus besoin de moi en ce moment. la corrigea-t-il en souriant.  
Bella l'observa, bouche bée, puis finit par sourire.  
-Merci Em'. murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser la joue de granit d'Emmett.  
-de rien, petite sœur. répondit-il en passant prudemment un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Bella se laissa faire et finit par se blottir contre le flanc du vampire.  
-Elle se sent en sécurité et une petite pointe de bonheur est apparue. nous souffla Jasper.  
-Bien. Laissons-les. Il est temps de partir. ordonnai-je.  
Tous acquiescèrent et dans la seconde, je me retrouvai seul avec Esmée.  
-S'il y a le moindre souci... commençai-je en embrassant son front.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Carlisle. Notre petite fille est à la maison, tout ira bien désormais. me coupa-t-elle juste avant que je ne disparaisse à l'extérieur, rejoignant ainsi le reste de la fratrie à l'extérieur.

Nous rejoignîmes la zone en moins de cinq minutes, coupant allégrement au travers de la réserve que nous savions désormais déserte, puis nous nous immobilisâmes au beau milieu du terrain, guettant le moindre signe de l'approche d'Edward.  
-Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes. nous assura Alice.  
Je redoutais ces retrouvailles, pleinement conscient que chacun d'entre nous avait des choses à reprocher à Edward.

Jasper, lui, était beaucoup plus nuancé, puisqu'il pensait être l'origine de tout ce gâchis. Mais il n'avait pas compris la demande d'Edward de s'éloigner d'Isabella. Après l'accident, il avait proposé de s'éloigner un moment de la famille, souhaitant en profiter pour s'entrainer davantage à contrôler sa soif. Mais Edward avait argué que l'incident durant l'anniversaire d'Isabella était bien la preuve que, malgré notre régime « végétarien », nous étions un danger pour elle. Nous avions argumenté toute la nuit durant, tentant de faire changer la décision d'Edward. Alice lui avait montré plusieurs visions de Bella transformée en vampire, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était son âme sœur et qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir de vie heureuse loin d'elle. En vain. Nous avions donc quitté Forks quelques jours plus tard, pour respecter la demande de notre fils.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je fus averti de l'approche d'Edward par un léger grognement de Rosalie, qui, pourtant, avait été la seule à soutenir pleinement Edward dans sa décision. Non parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Isabella mais juste parce qu'elle ne souhaitait cette vie pour personne.

Depuis, elle avait revu l'humaine, blessée, apeurée mais décidée à braver tous les dangers pour nous prévenir, nous, créatures mythiques et quasiment invincibles. Rosalie avait-elle fait un léger transfert de son histoire personnelle sur la Bella qui se tenait en ce moment chez nous ? Probablement. Mais elle avait également développé un instinct quasi maternel envers la jeune femme, la prenant ainsi sous son aile.

Enfin une course se fit entendre. Puis une silhouette apparut à la lisière des arbres.

Edward.

Le vampire s'immobilisa quelques secondes, nous jaugeant surement. Puis il reprit sa marche mais à allure humaine.  
Jasper nous récita ce qu'il ressentait : crainte, peur, honte, désespoir mais également joie et réconfort.  
Personne ne parla à mes côtés. Personne ne bougea même, laissant Edward approcher.  
Mon fils s'arrêta à trois mètres de nous et baissa légèrement la tête. Mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour que je ne remarque ses yeux sombres, ses cernes profondes et la douleur qui marquait son visage. Edward souffrait. De soif incontestablement. Mais également de solitude et de honte.  
Certes, les explications allaient arriver, et ce très rapidement, mais je devais lui montrer qu'il ne serait pas rejeté par sa famille. Alors je fis un pas, tendant la main.

-Bonjour Edward. Bon retour parmi nous. le saluai-je.


	13. La solitude, le temps qui passe…

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, pardon pour mon retard mais un décès dans ma famille m'a obligée à rentrer quelques jours dans ma région natale. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture et au retour, puisqu'il faut bien reprendre le cours de la vie, j'ai dû rattraper mon retard au boulot donc…_

_Enfin, le principal est que le nouveau chapitre soit là. Je dois vous avouer que c'est la première fois depuis mes débuts sur FF où j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire un point de vue « Edward ». J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite. _

_Comme à mon habitude dans mes EPOV, les pesées entendues par Edward sont en italiques._

_Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12: « **__**La solitude, le temps qui passe…et l'habitude…regarde-les…» **__**(Michel Berger, Seras-tu là?)**_

(EPOV)

Je courrais. Droit devant…ou presque.  
Evitant les obstacles, ne ralentissant pas l'allure.

Je devais rentrer. Vite.  
Rentrer vite.  
A Forks.

Auprès de ma famille.

Auprès de Bella.

Depuis l'appel de Carlisle, je courrais. Droit devant. Un seul nom résonnait dans mon esprit, accélérant ma course : Bella.

Son visage était aussi clair dans mon esprit que le premier jour où je l'avais aperçue à Forks. Et comme à chaque fois, nos souvenirs se mirent à défiler, aussi clair qu'un film : notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier « je t'aime », notre premier baiser…mais également son visage empli de peur lorsque nous avions rencontré James et son groupe, ses yeux inondés de larmes lorsqu'elle avait dû mentir à son père pour nous protéger, ses traits figés par l'effroi lorsque je l'avais quittée…

Cette image était la dernière que j'avais d'elle puisque j'avais aussitôt quitté la région pour rejoindre ma famille en route vers l'Alaska. J'étais resté auprès d'eux quelques temps mais je n'avais pu supporter la vie avec eux… les reproches silencieux d'Alice et Emmett, les soupirs peinés d'Esmée que j'avais séparé de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite fille si fragile, les regrets constants de Jasper qui me rappelaient l'accident et ma folie d'avoir osé approcher une humaine aussi fragile, même si elle était l'âme qui me manquait. Carlisle, lui, ne disait rien, comprenant mon choix même s'il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec celui-ci.  
Seule Rosalie me soutenait.  
Enfin…soutenir était un bien grand mot. Elle n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil mon rapprochement d'Isabella. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas puisque depuis la traque de James et sa bande, Rose avait profondément revu son jugement sur Bella. Elle avait été ébahie par les risques qu'avait pris Bella pour protéger sa mère et notre famille. Mais pour Rosalie, rester auprès de Bella signifiait la transformer en l'une des notres. Et cela était impensable pour la grande blonde. Pour elle, Isabella devait vivre sa vie d'humaine, se marier, travailler, avoir des enfants, vieillir, voir grandir sa famille…et cette vision, c'était la mienne également. Je ne voulais pas infliger à mon ange les souffrances de la transformation, le tumulte psychologique et émotif des années de nouveau-né, la soif constante, la perte de sa famille humaine et de ses amis… Et c'était pour cela que Rosalie m'avait soutenu.  
A sa manière…c'est-à-dire en étant la seule à ne pas me renvoyer constamment des images fugaces de Bella au milieu de nous ou blottie dans mes bras.

Alors, même si je souffrais éternellement pour l'avoir éloignée de moi, je supportais tout cela en silence. J'étais parti à l'aventure, vers le sud du continent, ou plutôt j'avais fui. J'avais traversé les états les uns après les autres puis les frontières, me cachant des humains, m'enfermant dans des lieux sombres lorsque le soleil était haut, courant la nuit. J'avais couru jusqu'au bout du continent, me cachant quelques temps en Argentine. Puis j'avais décidé de rejoindre un peu le Brésil. J'étais là bas depuis trois ou quatre mois lorsque mon téléphone avait sonné. Ce qui n'arrivait que très très rarement.

Au début de mon « voyage », il sonnait plus régulièrement. Alice, Esmée, Emmett…mais à force de les repousser, le téléphone ne sonnait plus. Je me donnais bonne conscience en appelant Carlisle ou Esmée une fois de temps en temps mais je préférais m'enfoncer dans ma solitude. Les entendre me raconter leur vie en famille était trop pour moi. J'étais des leurs mais ma place n'était plus parmi eux.

Lorsque j'avais décroché, j'avais été surpris d'entendre la voix de Carlisle. Pensant qu'il allait encore chercher à me faire rentrer parmi eux, je répondis sèchement, comme toujours pour les repousser. Mais lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de mon ange, je ne pus que l'écouter. Isabella…Victoria… oh mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'avais pu écouter plus longtemps Carlisle, rangeant mon téléphone, puis j'avais filé comme le vent, en direction de l'aéroport le plus proche. J'avais pris un billet sur le premier vol ralliant les Etats-Unis et lorsque j'avais mis le pied à Portland, il m'avait semblé que je respirai pour la première fois depuis l'appel de mon père. Encore une fois, je me remis à courir et il me sembla que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Deux heures après, j'avais contacté Emmett.

J'avais rendez-vous avec ma famille dans moins d'une heure. Les bois m'étaient familiers désormais. Je les avais tant arpentés depuis l'acquisition de la villa à Forks. Dans quelques minutes, je retrouverai ma famille. Par habitude, je longeai la frontière du territoire quileute, pour marquer de mon odeur et prévenir de mon retour dans la zone. J'y détectai les odeurs de mes frères ainsi que celle, plus fugace, de Carlisle mais aucune odeur de loup. Je stoppai ma course quelques secondes, tentant de capter une bribe de pensées mais rien. Je repris mon chemin et rejoignis notre terrain de base-ball, lieu que m'avait fixé Emmett lors de notre dernier appel. Et très vite, j'entendis les autres. Leurs pensées étaient teintées d'inquiétude et de colère. Je savais qu'ils m'en voulaient, Emmett m'avait averti…Et de toute façon, je me sentais bien trop coupable pour leur en vouloir. Ils avaient raison après tout…

Je stoppai ma course alors que j'entrais dans la clairière. J'observai le groupe qui attendait, silencieux, sachant très bien comment contrer mon don. Jasper tenait Alice contre lui, puis venaient Rose et Carlisle. Je pris la décision de les rejoindre en marchant, à vitesse humaine, tandis que leurs pensées m'arrivaient désormais.  
Alice et Jasper étaient ceux qui me cachaient le plus, pensant uniquement à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour Isabella mais sans laisser filtrer aucune image. Carlisle, fidèle à lui-même, réfléchissait à des diagnostics, des protocoles de soins, des expériences médicales, comme depuis toutes ces années. Rose, elle, émit un léger grognement mais ne dévoilait rien de ses pensées hormis un « _Je vais te faire la peau, Edward Je te jure que tu vas payer_ » silencieux.  
Une vague de calme flotta dans l'air, me faisant comprendre que nous étions tous tendus à l'occasion de ces retrouvailles.

Je ralentis encore mon allure et m'immobilisai à trois mètres du reste de ma famille, baissant la tête, accablé par mes doutes, mes regrets et la honte que je ressentais. Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdement silencieuse. Mais un mouvement brisa cela : Carlisle fit un pas vers moi. Ne voulant croiser son regard de peur d'y lire toute la peine dûe à mes gestes dans ses yeux, je restai le regard fixé sur mes pieds. Puis une main blanche apparut dans mon champ de vision.

-Bonjour Edward. Bon retour parmi nous. m'accueillit Carlisle, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

Étonné par ce geste, mais qui était tellement fidèle à son image, je relevai la tête pour l'observer. Il attendait, main tendue vers moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il m'attendait. Moi. Moi, son premier compagnon qui avait fui, qui avait laissé la famille l'accusant de tous les maux, qui avait abandonné dans un mensonge son âme-sœur humaine et qui, en plus, l'avait laissée aux mains de nos congénères.

« _Allez, fils, tu fais toujours partie de la famille. On surmontera ça tous ensemble_ » pensa-t-il à mon attention.

Et je fis ce qu'il attendait : je répondis à son geste et tendis moi aussi la main.

J'osai ensuite tourner la tête vers Jasper, Alice et Rosalie qui attendaient, extrêmement silencieux…trop silencieux…Et alors que je tentais un pas d'approche vers eux, je me retrouvai aussitôt cloué au sol, une main fine et manucurée enserrant ma gorge. Au-dessus de moi, Rosalie me surplombait, de la colère dans les yeux.  
-Si je m'écoutais, je te tuerais à l'instant pour tout ce que Bella a enduré pour toi et pour nous ! cracha-t-elle alors qu'une image assez floue de Bella prostrée dans ce qui me semblait être une salle de bain tournait dans l'esprit de la vampire. Tu nous avais assurés qu'elle était en sécurité à Forks ! poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée en me mettant une gifle.  
Je n'y répondis pas et cela sembla décupler sa colère.  
-Elle a supporté tout ça pour nous ! et…cria-t-elle encore alors que Jasper s'interposa pour la retenir.  
-Rose, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. intervint Carlisle, calmement mais fermement.  
-Mais Carlisle ! se rebiffa-t-elle en plantant son regard assombri par la colère sur le vampire.  
Carlisle fit non de la tête et Rose répondit en sifflant de mécontentement.  
-Mais papa, tu as vu Bella et…tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en vain.

Depuis quand Rose appelait-elle Carlisle « papa » ?

-Justement Rose, pour le moment, Edward ne sait rien. Alors rentrez à la villa et occupez-vous de votre petite sœur. Je vais accompagner Edward pour une chasse et nous vous rejoindrons. ordonna-t-il, mettant fin à l' « affrontement », du moins pour le moment. Car je savais que je n'y couperais pas.  
Les autres acquiescèrent et disparurent la seconde suivante, nous laissant silencieux au beau milieu de la clairière de jeu.  
-Allons-y. annonça simplement Carlisle et je le suivis docilement

Rapidement, nous trouvâmes un troupeau de cerfs qui me permit d'étancher ma soif. Lorsque je sortis de mon état « animal », Carlisle était assis sur un rocher à plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière moi. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler ou de penser car je me dirigeai automatiquement vers lui pour prendre place sur un rocher à côté du sien. Je savais que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire mais je devais savoir.  
J'avais entraperçu dans les esprits de mon frère et de mes sœurs quelques images fugaces de Bella mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Carlisle m'observait, soucieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Dans son esprit se bousculaient de nombreux sujets et il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer.

-Je…je crois qu'il est plus simple que je reprenne tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette dernière semaine et ensuite, nous discuterons. Beaucoup de choses ne te plairont surement pas mais il fallait parer au plus pressé et mon seul objectif était de récupérer Bella dans le meilleur état possible. finit-il par annoncer.  
J'acquiesçai, ne pouvant réprimer un léger frisson à la fin de sa phrase qui me confirmait qu'Isabella n'était pas dans un bon état. Mais avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner à ce sujet, il débuta son récit. Ainsi, je découvris avec stupeur les appels mystérieux d'Isabella, les entendant parfaitement dans l'esprit de mon père tandis qu'il choisissait ses mots.

Entendre la voix brisée, à peine murmurée de Bella était une torture abominable et je ne pus m'empêcher de gronder quelques fois, réagissant par instinct à la détresse de mon âme-sœur. Ses pleurs, ses murmures…et le chantage de Laurent qui osait jouer avec la vie de la jeune femme. Carlisle me parla également de ses longues discussions avec Jasper, espérant trouver une solution rapide à la situation et lorsque je pus voir, par l'intermédiaire des yeux de Carlisle, la décision de Jasper de partir en éclaireur, je ne pus que me sentir honteux de ma réaction lorsque mon père m'avait annoncé que Jasper était auprès de Bella.

-je suis désolé, Carlisle. Je n'aurais pas dû douter des capacités de Jasper. soufflai-je alors.  
-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, Edward, mais auprès de ton frère. Jasper s'en veut terriblement pour l'accident de l'anniversaire d'Isabella et depuis, il a beaucoup travaillé sur son contrôle.

Puis le vampire poursuivit, m'expliquant son arrivée auprès de Bella. Et ce fut là que je plongeai dans la peine et la douleur : voir Bella complètement recroquevillée contre Jasper, apeurée et amaigrie, bien loin de l'image que j'avais de ma douce Isabella. La voir si proche de Jasper alors qu'il était le plus mal à l'aise en sa présence voilà deux ans me fit un sentiment bizarre. Si Bella était capable de croire en la sécurité que Jasper pouvait lui apporter, je ne pouvais que faire amende honorable auprès de lui et surtout le remercier d'avoir sauvé Isabella d'une mort certaine.

-Je ne vais pas te cacher que Bella est dans un état préoccupant, Edward. Je vais pouvoir aisément m'occuper du côté physique, la soigner, la nourrir, mais elle est très marquée psychologiquement…reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus faible. Et encore, nous n'avons qu'une toute petite idée de ce qu'elle a vécu.  
-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour elle, Carlisle.  
-Je sais, Edward. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tout cela va prendre du temps… Enormément de temps. Et nous avons également une menace à gérer.  
-Je peux m'occuper de Victoria. le coupai-je, décidé à lui faire souffrir mille supplices pour avoir osé s'en prendre à ma fragile Bella.  
-Non, ce n'est plus le moment de nous séparer, Edward. Aussi bien pour Bella que pour le reste de la famille. me contra mon père.  
J'acquiesçai, pleinement conscient que j'allais devoir discuter avec tous les membres de la famille et m'excuser auprès de chacun. Mais surtout, j'allais devoir aider Bella.  
-Rentrons chez nous. Je dois faire quelques soins à Bella. me souffla Carlisle après un long moment de silence.  
Je le suivis sans un mot, mais interrompis vite ma marche lorsque nous longeâmes la frontière.  
-Edward ? s'inquiéta Carlisle.  
-Où sont les loups ? demandai-je, ne percevant toujours aucune odeur ou aucune pensée, ce qui était vraiment étrange désormais.  
-C'est encore quelque chose que nous devons éclaircir. répondit-il en soupirant un peu alors que nous nous arrêtions au pied d'une rivière marquant la frontière. Emmett et Jasper se sont posés la même question et…ajouta-t-il en faisant un bond pour atterrir en terre quileute.  
-Carlisle ! criai-je, stupéfait du geste du vampire et qui allait, à coup sûr, nous valoir des soucis avec la meute.  
-La meute a perdu ses alphas et elle est partie. expliqua Carlisle, me laissant lire ses souvenirs de la rencontre avec le vieux Black.  
-Mais comment-est-ce possible ? réagis-je alors que la voix de Billy Black expliquait la disparition de son fils et de Sam.  
-Je ne sais pas encore les raisons mais Bella est la clé de tout cela. dit Carlisle en regagnant notre territoire.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le jardin de la villa en moins de cinq minutes. La maison était éclairée. J'y détectai aisément les pensées de tous les membres de la famille qui avaient perçu notre arrivée.

Je glissai furtivement, telle une ombre, jusqu'à la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon, lieu d'où résonnait un cœur que je reconnaitrai entre mille. Et je la vis. Elle était assise tout contre Emmett, silhouette affaiblie enfoncée dans un énorme sweat. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du vampire, l'une de ses mains enroulée autour du bras de mon frère, les yeux clos, semblant dormir.  
-_Elle se repose, Edward, alors ne viens pas la perturber pour le moment ! et puis, ne crois pas que je te laisserai approcher d'elle sans m'avoir affronté d'abord !_ m'apostropha Emmett par la pensée.

Je savais très bien qu'il allait falloir gagner mon retour auprès de ma famille. J'avais souffert de ma séparation mais, enfoncé trop égoïstement dans ma douleur, je n'avais pas pris en compte qu'ils puissent souffrir également. J'allais devoir m'excuser auprès de chacun mais également auprès d'Isabella…Si elle m'autorisait à l'approcher de nouveau…

Plongé dans mes pensées alors que mes yeux n'avaient pas abandonné l'observation du corps blotti contre mon frère, je sursautai presque lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière moi.  
-Pourquoi as-tu oublié que nous étions une famille, Edward ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours aussi douce qui me broya le cœur mort qui était figé dans ma poitrine de marbre.  
Car c'était cela. J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seul. J'avais laissé de côté des personnes qui se préoccupaient de moi….  
-Je…je vous voyais réussir à vivre alors que, de mon côté, j'avais perdu la seule raison que j'avais d'avancer…finis-je par lui murmurer, les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures.  
-pourtant, c'est toi qui a voulu t'éloigner de Forks…argumenta-t-elle en s'éloignant lentement, à vitesse humaine, pour s'asseoir sur un tronc abandonné au beau milieu de la pelouse.  
-je sais…et regarde ce que j'ai fait…soufflai-je, torturé. Je…J'ai rejeté ma famille, j'ai blessé ma compagne…j'ai fui… finis-je par répondre en jouant du bout du pied avec une branche restée là. Je…Peut-être serait-il mieux pour tout le monde si je repartais…Je…  
-tu fuis encore une fois ! me coupa d'une voix plus forte Alice. Tu crois que tu n'as pas fait assez de conneries, non ? Alors, maintenant, tu vas rester avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'as bien comprise Edward Cullen ?! s'énerva-t-elle encore plus.  
« _Edward, nous avons tous besoin que tu reprennes ta place parmi nous. Et Bella aura besoin de toi aussi_ » pensa Esmée alors qu'Alice trépignait devant moi.

Je posai les yeux sur le petit lutin qu'était ma sœur. Elle était celle qui avait toujours eu le plus d'affinités avec moi. La première à m'avoir clairement encouragé à interagir avec Isabella voilà deux ans. La seule à oser me tenir tête lorsque mes choix n'étaient pas les bons. Je revoyais encore son visage et entendais encore ses mots lorsque nous roulions à tombeaux ouverts dans la jeep d'Emmett vers la maison des Swan. Alice avait eu raison de me tenir tête. Alice avait toujours eu raison. Pour tout. Et je l'avais oublié depuis le désastreux anniversaire de Bella ici même. J'avais fait mon choix…le choix de la quitter…puis plus tard le choix de les quitter…malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire…malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu me montrer…Je m'étais borné à ne pas l'écouter et je ne pouvais que constater aujourd'hui combien j'avais eu tort.

-J'ai toujours œuvré pour le bien-être de ma famille, Edward ! De TOUTE ma famille ! Toi y compris ! Et il va falloir que…poursuivit-elle, toujours aussi en colère.  
-Pardon Alice. dis-je simplement, la coupant dans sa diatribe, la laissant hébétée et silencieuse. Pardon. répétai-je avant de m'asseoir à mon tour à l'autre bout du tronc, me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Combien de minutes passèrent sans un seul bruit autre que celui de la forêt environnante ? Aucune idée. Aucune notion. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible que depuis que je les avais quittés…que depuis que je l'avais quittée…  
Soudain, une main délicate posée sur mon épaule me sortit de ma torpeur. Puis lentement, prudemment un bras passa autour de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui agissait ainsi avec moi. Elle avait toujours agi ainsi avec moi et je l'avais également oublié…

-Oh maman…murmurai-je avant de pencher la tête pour me retrouver contre son épaule.  
-tout va s'arranger Edward. répondit-elle sans que nous ne bougions.  
-Je vous ai tous blessés…je…et j'ai blessé Bella…comment pourra-t-elle me pardonner alors qu'elle…poursuivis-je.  
-Elle pense à toi Edward. me coupa ma sœur à son tour, me faisant lever la tête, surpris par cette annonce. Elle se soucie de toi et s'inquiète de ton absence. enchaina-t-elle. Elle est perdue, apeurée, épuisée mais malgré tout, elle pense à toi. Je ne vois plus son avenir pour je ne sais quelle raison mais je suis intimement persuadée qu'elle ne pourra reprendre pied que si nous sommes tous autour d'elle, et toi également. termina-t-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi à côté de moi.  
J'opinai sans un mot et elle plaça sa main sur mon genou.  
-Bon retour à la maison, grand frère. murmura-t-elle avant de filer à notre vitesse au travers du jardin pour retrouver la villa.  
-Bon retour, chéri. souffla à son tour Esmée avant d'embrasser fugacement ma joue.


	14. Cause when the darkness comes a calling

_Encore une fois, le temps a filé beaucoup trop vite pour moi…Pardon pour le retard. _

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos petits messages qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. _

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre si attendu et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13: « **__**Cause when the darkness comes a calling, you'll go back to where you were before » (Lily Kershaw, As it seems)**_

_-Bon retour, chéri. souffla à son tour Esmée avant d'embrasser fugacement ma joue_.

Je me tournai alors vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras.

Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi. Malgré tout ce que j'avais fait. Malgré tout ce qui allait se passer. Ici, avec eux, j'étais chez moi.

-Crois-tu qu'elle voudra bien de moi à ses côtés ? murmurai-je, la tête déposée sur l'épaule de ma mère.  
-Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre Edward, elle est tellement différente de la Bella que nous avons connu. Mais, je suis persuadée que quand elle aura repris le dessus et qu'elle aura retrouvé des forces et de la confiance en nous, nous retrouverons notre Bella. Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas avec moi à la maison ? me questionna Esmée après quelques minutes de silence.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que Bella voudra me voir…répondis-je, las.  
-Ecoute, Edward, pour le moment, elle dort dans le canapé. Tu devrais aller la voir quelques minutes, je suis sure que cela te rassurera. me suggéra-t-elle en se levant.  
-Emmett et Jasper…  
-tes frères attendront bien quelques minutes pour discuter avec toi. Ils comprendront très bien que tu aies besoin d'être près de ton âme sœur quelques instants. conclut-elle pour moi avant de reprendre la direction de la villa.  
-Que fais-tu là ? grogna Rose si bas que si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais pu penser à une attaque violente dans les secondes suivantes.  
Debout dans l'entrée, elle me barrait le passage vers le salon.  
-Rose, arrête ! ordonna Esmée aussitôt, juste à mes côtés.

Mes frères arrivèrent derrière Rosalie, nous observant…m'observant… Je croisai leurs regards mais ne pus m'empêcher de vite dévier vers la silhouette couverte d'une couverture, allongée dans le canapé placé le plus près de la cheminée rougeoyante.

Et l'apercevoir, juste de loin, m'ôta un peu du poids qui pesait sur mon cœur mort depuis que je l'avais quittée. La voir si proche que jamais depuis deux ans, sentir un peu de son parfum dans l'odeur de la villa, entendre les battements de son cœur qui ne ressemblaient à aucun autre…tout cela me ramenait à cette magnifique période de ma vie. Notre rencontre. Nos premiers mots. Nos premiers baisers….

-Laisse, Esmée…c'est déjà tellement d'être aussi proche d'elle depuis tout ce temps. finis-je par dire, stoppant les discussions vampiriques plus qu'animées entre les femmes de la famille. Je vais aller chasser de nouveau puis il faudra que nous mettions au point un plan pour nous débarrasser de Victoria.  
Je fis juste un pas sur le côté pour me permettre de mieux observer l'humaine de mon cœur.  
-Vas-y Edward. Tu as dix secondes. Après, nous partons chasser. annonça Emmett, me sortant de mon observation.  
Je l'observai, stupéfait de son offre. Il ne pouvait se rendre compte du cadeau qu'il m'offrait.  
-_Vas-y, malgré la situation, elle s'est inquiétée de ton absence_. me souffla mentalement mon frère.  
Je rejoignis silencieusement le centre de la pièce puis m'agenouillai au sol tout près de ma douce alors que Carlisle apparut, sa mallette à la main.  
-_Je vais devoir la réveiller pour quelques soins. Je l'avertirai de ton retour_. _On verra sa réaction_. pensa Carlisle alors que je déposai mon menton sur le coussin moelleux afin d'être juste à hauteur de son visage.

Je ne pouvais ne pas remarquer ses traits épuisés, les cernes sombres dessinées sous ses yeux clos, ses joues creusées et pâles, ses longs cheveux ternes et abimés. Mais pour moi, elle restait la plus belle créature au monde. Son odeur était légèrement différente mais la musique si unique de son cœur était bien là.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher prudemment du bout du doigt le dos de sa main blessée déposée sur le canapé et souris à la réaction de sa peau face au froid irradiant de la mienne. Bella avait toujours eu des réactions tellement uniques auprès de moi…

-Allez, Edward. murmura Emmett, me montrant le jardin du menton.

Je repassai une dernière fois mon doigt sur sa main, me relevai sans la quitter des yeux puis finis par suivre mes frères.

(JPOV)

Les émotions s'étaient affolées à la seconde même où Edward avait posé le pied sur la première marche de l'entrée, Esmée à ses côtés.

Edward était réapparu voilà une heure environ. D'abord dans le jardin de la villa. Puis Alice et Esmée avaient finies par le ramener dans la maison.  
Ce fut Rose qui l'accueillit dans l'entrée, furieuse, lui barrant le passage, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Elle était surement celle qui avait le plus souffert de la séparation de la famille et des changements radicaux qui avaient suivi l'anniversaire d'Isabella.

Edward et elle s'étaient toujours cordialement entendus mais le lien n'était pas le même qu'avec moi, son « jumeau ». Et à l'instant où Edward réapparut parmi nous, toutes les rancœurs, toutes ces douleurs mais également son envie de se racheter auprès d'Isabella étaient ressorties brutalement.

Je pensais sentir un peu de colère venant d'Edward, surtout avec Rose lui barrant le passage et lui hurlant probablement mentalement quelques horreurs si typiques d'elle, mais non. A la place, j'avais de l'acceptation mais également du soulagement et surtout de l'amour. Je m'intéressais alors plus spécifiquement au visage de mon frère et remarquai alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas un point précis : le canapé du salon. Autrement dit, Bella…

Après l'intervention d'Emmett, il finit par s'approcher en silence de la jeune endormie. Et la scène fit exploser le plafond émotif de la pièce. Edward l'aimait toujours aussi inconditionnellement que par le passé et le cœur de Bella semblait avoir reconnu son âme-sœur car ses battements se modifièrent quelques secondes, faisant sourire Carlisle qui se tenait tout près du canapé avec sa sacoche médicale.  
Alice s'approcha de moi, visiblement émue par la scène qui se déroulait devant nous et m'enlaça alors que je l'enroulai dans mes bras pour la serrer contre mon torse.

Puis Edward, sous l'impulsion d'Emmett, se releva et nous gagnâmes le jardin à vitesse humaine avant de filer vers le nord de notre territoire, Emmett en tête.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Emmett voulait faire. Ou plutôt, si, j'en avais une bonne idée mais je ne savais pas comment il allait agir envers Edward.

Notre trio se stoppa lorsque l'odeur d'un troupeau de cerfs apparut.

-Allez, frangin. Va donc faire un carnage pour te requinquer un peu mieux, je ne tire pas sur les ambulances ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant Edward par l'épaule.  
Je le regardai, levant un sourcil, surpris par sa phrase.  
-Bah quoi ? me demanda Emmett alors que je ressentais la surprise et le questionnement d'Edward.  
-Vas-y, on t'attend ici. indiquai-je à mon frère qui disparut la seconde suivante.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula avant qu'Edward ne réapparaisse, les traits visiblement plus « détendus ». Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'Emmett s'était propulsé vers lui, nous surprenant tous les deux, poings en l'air, avant d'envoyer « valser » plusieurs mètres plus loin Edward d'un efficace uppercut.

-Emmett ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de réagir alors que le vampire avait fait demi-tour et revenait à un rythme humain vers moi.  
Il tint son allure sans ouvrir les lèvres puis finit par revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
-Ben quoi ? Il mérite dix fois plus mais nous avons bien d'autres préoccupations plutôt que de se battre pendant des heures. Alors…expliqua-t-il sous mon regard totalement surpris.  
Edward, lui, s'était finalement remis debout mais restait immobile, la main sur la mâchoire, comme hébété.  
-Bon, tu te ramènes, frangin ? On a plusieurs choses à régler et je n'ai pas envie d'être éloigné trop longtemps de Bella. lança Emmett en tapotant de la main la place à ses côtés, me faisant m'esclaffer.

J'avais redouté cette entrevue, pensant la voir tourner en pugilat sous la colère qu'Emmett ressentait depuis des jours, mais Emmett me surprendra toujours…  
Emmett avait toujours été le plus réactif de nous trois, celui qui collait le plus au caractère « adolescent » dans lequel nous étions censé nous débattre aux yeux des humains nous entourant. Mais depuis nos retrouvailles avec Bella, il me semblait qu'il avait mûri. Et j'en avais la preuve devant moi en cet instant.

Edward secoua la tête et nous rejoignit la seconde suivante. Il hésita une fraction de seconde mais Emmett lui indiqua notre « banc » d'un mouvement de tête et il obtempéra.  
Une certaine tension flottait encore autour de nous et je m'empressai de calmer le climat tandis qu'Emmett revenait sur ces derniers jours, à la recherche de Bella.  
Alors qu'il en arrivait au passage dans le parc du Yellowstone, je repris la parole, me replongeant avec la clarté afférente à notre espèce sur mes souvenirs de cette nuit si particulière.

-Quand Charlotte a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'ils les avaient enfin localisés, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se remettre à battre. expliquai-je, ayant l'impression de sentir de nouveaux les odeurs des sous-bois du parc. J'ai aussitôt allongé mes foulées, pressé de les rejoindre. Mais quand mon téléphone a de nouveau sonné…

Un léger grognement se fit entendre : Edward lisait surement mes pensées, revivant ainsi toute la scène, entendant dans mon esprit la voix pressée d'Alice m'annonçant « Jasper, il va tuer Bella ! Il va la vider sur la route qui mène à Grant Village ! », mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, revivant ce face à face si particulier.

J'avais alors couru comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, fendant l'air, évitant les troncs d'arbres, sans jamais baisser ma course. Puis Charlotte avait appelé elle aussi. Et je leur avais alors donné des ordres, comme à l'époque, comme voilà un siècle, reprenant mon rôle de chef au beau milieu de l'armée de Maria.  
Enfin, je finis par rejoindre le groupe, prenant instantanément la place de Charlotte dans le combat. Devant moi, Laurent était aux prises avec Peter. Tel que dans mon souvenir, quelques coups en plus sur le visage. Peter le tenait efficacement dans une clé de bras, me laissant le temps de m'inquiéter de Bella auprès de Charlotte. Lorsque celle-ci m'apprit qu'elle avait fui à pied, j'avais immédiatement cherché des signes de l'humaine. Et lorsque je captai un battement cardiaque lointain ainsi que son odeur dans l'environnement, je fus soulagé. Je demandai alors à Charlotte de la suivre de loin, le temps que j'interroge Laurent, mais ce dernier réagit aussitôt au mouvement de mon amie :  
-Laissez-la ! Elle est à moi ! rugit durement Laurent pourtant malmené par Peter qui venait de lui arracher un bras.  
J'avais quelque chose à régler avant de pouvoir enfin prendre Bella dans mes bras et cela ne pouvait plus attendre...  
Je revis avec précision le moindre des coups assénés à notre « invité », formulant pour la première fois à haute voix tout cela, à la demande d'Emmett qui aurait voulu prendre part au combat et à la fin de Laurent.

Je l'avais tué. En mon nom bien entendu, mais également au nom de notre famille.

A cet instant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser à Edward et de l'associer mentalement à mes gestes, persuadé qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi si on s'en était pris à mon âme sœur. Je l'avais fait parler un peu. Il avait répondu des choses horribles et totalement inimaginables pour moi sur la vie de Bella avec eux. Et quand il avait, une fois de plus pris dans sa folie, expliqué combien il riait lorsque Victoria frappait ma petite sœur, je n'avais pu me retenir davantage : j'avais arraché sa tête sans aucun remord.

Un silence suivit mes explications avant qu'Edward ne se lève pour se dresser devant moi, main tendue.  
-Merci Jasper. Merci pour tout. Mais surtout, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi pour mon manque de confiance en toi durant toutes ces années. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu as toujours été là pour me rattraper si j'en avais besoin même si je ne te remerciais jamais pour cela. dit-il, la main toujours levée vers moi. Je suis parti en t'accusant de tous mes maux mais malgré cela, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde pour Isabella. Tu m'as donné une leçon et….  
Je ne le laissai pas terminer, sentant sa sincérité et sa culpabilité, et attrapai sa main pour la serrer avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte fraternelle.  
-Pardon Jazz. murmura Edward en serrant un peu plus fort mes doigts avant de se reculer, brisant ainsi le moment.  
A côté de moi, Emmett souriait, dévoilant ses dents immaculées.  
-vous êtes si mignons…plaisanta-t-il, allégeant un peu l'atmosphère si sérieuse.  
Edward rit un peu tandis que je donnai une tape sur l'épaule d'Emmett, taquin. Nous nous observâmes tous les trois avant de rire à nouveau, d'un rire libérateur après toutes ces tensions, avant de reprendre finalement notre calme.  
-Merci. Merci à tous les deux pour Bella. intervint Edward en nous regardant tous les deux.  
Je me contentai d'un signe de tête pour le remercier tandis qu'Emmett l'attrapa par le cou pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Comme avant. Comme avant tous ces mois si dramatiques.  
-Allons voir Bella. dis-je simplement, faisant cesser leurs jeux d'éternels ados.  
La seconde suivante, nous courrions en direction de la villa. Tous les trois. De front. Comme avant. Prêts à tout pour la jeune femme qui avait tout risquer pour nous retrouver.

(BPOV)

Une légère caresse glacée sur ma joue me sortit de mes songes. Comme à chacun de mes réveils, je ne bougeai pas d'un cil, me contentant d'analyser ce que mes sens pouvaient me dire avant d'oser faire un mouvement qui pourrait alerter le ou les vampires présents que j'étais éveillée.

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de très confortable et doux. L'air ambiant était agréable et chaud. Un léger crépitement faisait office de bruit de fond. Une nouvelle fois, quelque chose de froid courut le long de ma joue, me faisant me crisper malgré moi.  
-Chérie, tu ne crains rien ici. Tu es à la maison. me dit une voix douce et rassurante que j'identifiai immédiatement.

J'étais de retour à Forks, avec les Cullen. Cette évidence me rassura aussitôt et j'osai ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le regard bienveillant de Carlisle, assis tout près de moi. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il sourit tendrement et caressa de nouveau ma joue.

-je suis désolé de te réveiller ainsi mais j'aimerais te faire quelques soins. De plus, Esmée t'a préparé un diner.  
Je souris un peu avant d'hocher la tête pour le remercier.  
-Comment te sens-tu ?demanda-t-il en attrapant ma main blessée.  
-Je…je ne sais pas trop. murmurai-je alors que j'essayais de me relever doucement.  
-Bella, tu peux parler sans crainte ici. me coupa le médecin en m'aidant dans mes mouvements.  
En moins de trois secondes, je me retrouvai assise, mon bras blessé calé sur de gros coussins et une couverture épaisse correctement disposée sur mes jambes.

Comment me sentais-je ? Tout était allé si vite depuis l'apparition miraculeuse de Jasper, contrastant avec l'éternité que j'avais passée avec Victoria.

J'osai un regard vers le vampire qui patientait, à côté de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'une infinie tendresse se reflétait dans ses pupilles dorées.  
Je devais faire des efforts, je devais reprendre le dessus. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps…

-Je…je…butai-je, recherchant ma voix qui semblait hésiter à sortir, je me sens moins fatiguée. commençai-je.  
Carlisle sourit plus grandement et plaça lentement ses doigts froids sur mes joues pour observer mes pupilles. Comme à l'hôpital…Comme avant…  
-Souffres-tu toujours ?  
Je secouai la tête mais stoppai vite en croisant le regard de Carlisle  
-Pardon…me repris-je, pleinement consciente que je n'avais pas parlé comme il le souhaitait, me mordant la lèvre comme prise en faute.  
Ma réaction fit sourire Carlisle qui déplaça ses mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de parler, Chérie, mais tu n'es plus obligée de te taire. Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi et que tu saches que nous sommes là pour toi. Tu comprends ? dit-il doucement, ses yeux dorés plongés dans les miens.  
-Oui…merci…merci pour tout. dis-je d'une voix encore mal assurée mais un peu plus forte qu'auparavant.  
Je grimaçai légèrement à la douleur dans ma gorge, ce que le médecin ne put que remarquer.  
-Bella ? questionna-t-il.  
-ma gorge…j'ai un peu mal. répondis-je  
-Je vais te donner ce qu'il faut pour ça après ton repas. Te sens-tu toujours fatiguée ?  
-Non, ça va. Je me sens un peu mieux. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas pu dormir ainsi. finis-je par avouer en baissant un peu la tête.  
Carlisle ne dit rien, se contentant d'entourer mes épaules d'un bras avant de me tirer vers lui lentement, me laissant le temps de reculer si je le souhaitais. Mais je devançai son geste final en me blottissant contre lui, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment de paix.

Cela était si rassurant d'être enfin rentrée à la maison. Revoir Alice, Rose et Esmée, parler avec Jasper et Emmett, tout cela avait été pour moi un rêve inatteignable pour moi durant tous ces mois. Et voilà que je me trouvais confortablement installée dans les bras de Carlisle….de celui que je considérais désormais comme mon père… Mais il manquait quelqu'un dans cet environnement qui allait me permettre de reprendre pied…et ce quelqu'un… mais après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit cette dernière fois, et tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis…et mon état…allait-il revenir dans sa famille ? Accepter que je reste parmi eux même si nous n'étions plus ensemble ?

Emmett m'avait affirmé qu'Edward était en contact avec eux et qu'il allait bientôt rentrer. Il m'avait également expliqué que ma place était parmi eux quoiqu'il ait pu se passer entre nous. Mon frère s'était alors intéressé à notre rupture, Edward ne s'étant visiblement pas étalé sur cet épisode. Mais comment expliquer cela à Emmett ? Comment lui dire que les mots d'Edward m'avait détruite, me laissant pantelante au beau milieu des bois, complètement perdue…Puis Victoria était apparue et m'avaient emmenée, loin de la villa, loin de Forks, loin de mon père…  
Emmett avait attendu plusieurs secondes, ou minutes peut-être, ma réponse et j'avais fini par lui murmurer qu'Edward ne supportait plus mon statut d'humaine et le contrôle que cela lui demandait constamment... Je n'avais cependant pas répété qu'Edward s'était lassé de moi, que la distraction que j'avais été ne l'amusait plus à l'époque….Je n'avais pas pu lui dire clairement qu'Edward m'avait annoncé qu'il ne m'aimait plus…Même après deux ans, je ne pouvais dire ces mots : Edward ne m'aimait plus…

-papa…où sont les autres ? murmurai-je, le nez contre la joue de granit, masquant ainsi mon visage qui trahirait surement mon habile méthode pour obtenir des nouvelles d'une personne ne particulier.  
-Les filles sont à la cuisine en train d'aider Esmée. Emmett et Jasper sont sortis chasser avant de faire un rapide tour de notre territoire. Me répondit Carlisle sans bouger.  
-Et Edward ? finis-je par demander d'une voix basse et tremblante.  
Le docteur Cullen resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se déplacer un peu, m'obligeant à me relever. Il se tourna vers moi et darda son regard brillant sur moi.  
-Il y a un souci ? Edward…Edward ne veut pas que je reste ici ? balbutiai-je, persuadée qu'il allait annoncer quelque chose de grave.

Qu'allais-je devenir si je ne pouvais rester ici ? Edward avait largement le droit de demander à ce que je ne reste pas au beau milieu de sa famille…Et Victoria qui m'attendait à l'extérieur avec tous ces sbires qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : me voir morte, accessoirement vidée de mon sang, avec mon sang dans leurs estomacs…cette image me fit frissonner plus fortement.

-Bella, chérie, calme-toi. Intervint aussitôt Carlisle, plaçant ses mains sur mes joues pour me forcer à le regarder. Edward sait pertinemment que tu es ici et il ne veut absolument pas que tu partes de notre famille.  
Je relâchai le souffle que je contenais dans mes poumons depuis plusieurs secondes avant de prendre la parole :  
-Mais il ne veut pas revenir parmi vous à cause de moi. marmonnai-je, de nouvelles larmes apparaissant sur mes joues.  
-Non, chérie, non. me coupa aussitôt une voix féminine rassurante alors qu'un vampire s'asseyait à côté de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.  
J'inspirais profondément l'odeur rassurante qui m'engloba et mon cœur ralentit enfin.  
-Chérie. reprit Esmée en caressant mon dos, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.  
-Mais Edward…tentai-je de me justifier.  
-Edward est ici, Bella. me révéla Carlisle en serrant ma main. Il est à Forks. Il est parti chasser avec ses frères. Il veut revenir parmi nous et nous aider, mais tu es la seule juge pour cela, Bella. m'expliqua le vampire. Si le fait de voir Edward dans cette maison te gène, alors il ira vivre un peu plus loin.  
-Mais vous êtes sa famille ! répliquai-je, perdue.  
-Oui, mais tu es également notre famille, Bella. répondit Esmée, un sourire si bienveillant sur les lèvres.  
-Je ne veux pas le chasser de sa maison…  
-Tu ne le chasseras pas. Nous nous ajusterons tous pour que tu te sentes bien. Tu es notre priorité, chérie. m'expliqua Carlisle.  
Je pris le temps de souffler quelques secondes, tentant de calmer les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre après cette déclaration si tendre.

Edward m'avait blessée, il m'avait abandonnée…J'avais perdu mes parents, mes amis, ma vie presque…mais je ne voulais pas lui faire vivre cela.

-Je…je sais ce qu'est de perdre sa famille. pris-je la parole. J'ai perdu mes parents…Je vous ai perdus…Je ne veux pas faire connaitre cette souffrance à quelqu'un. expliquai-je en regardant Esmée, suspendue à mes lèvres.  
Je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour moi, comme une véritable mère. Mais je savais également que lui arracher un fils la blesserait profondément.  
-Je…Edward peut revenir ici. J'y arriverai. On y arrivera. conclus-je alors qu'Esmée me serrait contre son cœur.  
Je profitai de l'étreinte quelques minutes, avant que ma mère ne m'invite à rejoindre la cuisine pour le diner.

Une fois l'estomac plein et mes plaies soignées, j'acceptai de suivre Alice et Rose pour une soirée télé dans le salon, rassurée par le fait qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient également dans la maison.

Alors que nous descendions le grand escalier, je ne pus que remarquer la présence de trois autres vampires au beau milieu de la pièce. Les deux premiers, Emmett et Jasper, me sourirent avant de venir me rejoindre pour embrasser ma joue. Mais mon regard ne pouvait lâcher le dernier arrivant, figé auprès du canapé. Edward était là, dans la villa, encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

-Bonsoir Bella. chanta sa voix envoutante.

Je ne pus qu'être happée par ses pupilles dorées, m'observant, comme avant…Avant mon anniversaire…avant notre rupture…avant l'Enfer…

-Bonsoir Edward. murmurai-je difficilement après avoir lâché son regard.

Autour de moi, plus un bruit. J'étais le centre de l'attention du reste de la famille. Edward sourit légèrement, de son sourire en coin qui me faisait totalement chavirer, sans bouger de sa place. Et si tout n'avait pas été si clairement terminé entre nous voilà deux ans, si je n'avais pas été forcée de survivre auprès de Victoria, j'aurais surement dévalé les dernières marches avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais le temps était passé et mes blessures, physiques comme mentales, étaient encore bien trop fraiches…

-Je vais vous laisser profiter de ces retrouvailles. Bonne nuit. poursuivis-je en faisant demi-tour pour remonter vers l'étage.  
-Bella…m'appela Esmée, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, regagnant le plus vite possible ma chambre.  
Je refermai la porte en toute hâte et m'appuyai contre celle-ci pour reprendre mon souffle.

J'avais revu Edward. Et même si je m'étais jurée de le détester pour le restant de mes jours, je ne pus que réaliser une chose : je l'aimais toujours autant… contrairement à lui…et j'allais devoir vivre avec ça…


	15. Goûter l'amour oublier un instant l'enfe

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos petits messages. _

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14: « Goûter l'amour…Oublier un instant l'enfer autour… » (Jenifer - Le souvenir de ce jour)**_

(BPOV)

Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par m'asseoir sur l'immense lit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Aucun bruit ne venait du rez-de-chaussée, même si je savais pertinemment que toute la famille y était.

Dehors, le vent sifflait, faisant danser les arbres plutôt fortement. Instinctivement, je me portais vers l'immense baie vitrée à travers laquelle se dessinait une partie du jardin ainsi que la forêt. Le ciel s'obscurcissait plutôt rapidement et bientôt la pluie allait apparaitre. Je ne pouvais me détacher de cette fenêtre, me laissant regarder Forks après tant de mois et de souffrances.

Mon esprit vagabonda malgré moi vers Charlie.  
La dernière fois où nous nous étions parlés, je sortais de ma chambre, me plaignant, grincheuse, de la robe qu'avait choisi Alice pour l' « évènement ». Il avait pouffé à ma réaction, m'attendant en bas de l'escalier de notre maison. Mais son regard moqueur se changea au fur et à mesure que je descendais prudemment les marches, les échasses d'Alice au pied. Il avait souri en me regardant lorsque j'étais enfin arrivée sur le plancher des vaches. D'un sourire empli d'émotions et de fierté.  
-Tu es ravissante, chérie. Je me rends compte que les années sont passées bien vite. dit-il sans me lâcher du regard.  
Soudain, le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant chez nous se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups résonnèrent sur le bois.  
-Encore ton Edward…grogna Charlie qui avait gardé une dent contre lui depuis Phoenix.  
-Sois gentil, papa. le stoppai-je tout en me dirigent vers la porte d'entrée.  
Derrière, le vampire de mon cœur patientait, tout sourire. J'attrapai mon sac posé dans l'entrée et passai la porte. Avant de fermer celle-ci, je jetai de nouveau un œil vers mon père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
-Bonne soirée, papa. lançai-je, heureuse.  
-Bonne soirée, chérie. Ne rentre pas trop tard. ajouta-t-il.  
-Je t'aime, articulai-je silencieusement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis je fermai la porte.

C'était notre dernier moment ensemble…

Le bruit de la pluie frappant sur le verre me fit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il faisait nuit noire désormais et la chambre était dans l'obscurité. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir mais j'avais furieusement envie de me blottir contre mon oreiller. Je fis donc le tour de l'immense lit pour me saisir de l'énorme oreiller garni de plumes. Et alors que j'allais m'installer sur le matelas, mon regard fut attiré par les portes du gigantesque placard quasi vide.

x 

Je me réveillai en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit. Instinctivement, je resserrai mon emprise sur l'oreiller tout en retenant au maximum ma respiration. Je clignai des yeux, adaptant le plus rapidement possible ma vision à l'obscurité dans laquelle je me trouvais. Après quelques clignements, je distinguai enfin correctement le bas des housses de vêtements sous lesquelles j'étais assise, tout comme le faible écart marquant l'embrasure des portes du dressing.

Aucun bruit ne me parvenait de l'autre côté et cela fit battre mon cœur encore plus vite. Des flashs de souvenirs m'assaillirent et je serrai alors vivement les paupières pour tenter de les effacer. Ce fut un léger bruit contre le bois de la porte de l'immense placard qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Bella, Darling, est-ce que je peux ouvrir la porte ? me demanda prudemment Jasper tandis que je sentais mon corps se détendre lentement malgré moi.  
Je couinai quelque chose ressemblant à un « oui » sans pour autant lâcher le coussin et vis la porte s'entrouvrir tout doucement.  
-C'est moi, Darling. Calme-toi. ne cessait de répéter le vampire jusqu'à ce que la porte soit complètement ouverte, me laissant voir la silhouette de Jasper se dessinant dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Que fais-tu là ? me questionna-t-il tout en envoyant plus de calme vers moi ?  
Encore tendue, je ne pus répondre que par un haussement d'épaules. Comment lui expliquer pourquoi j'en étais arrivée à me tapir dans cet immense dressing ?  
Jasper tendit la main vers moi mais je refusai de faire un mouvement. Son regard inquiet et quelque peu attristé me scruta quelques secondes, dans le silence.  
-Je peux te rejoindre ? finit-il par demander, sa main toujours tendue vers moi.  
J'acquiesçai et Jasper vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Voir Jasper se plier sous les portants de vêtements me fit légèrement sourire malgré moi.  
-Pourquoi cet amusement, Bella ? questionna-t-il alors que j'attrapai sa main.  
Je sentis le pouvoir de Jasper agir sur moi, m'envoyant de la confiance, de la sérénité et une pointe de bonheur et finis par lui répondre.  
-Je pensais juste à la tête d'Emmett tentant de s'asseoir dans cette penderie s'il avait été à ta place. avouai-je avant de déposer ma tête sur l'épaule de mon voisin.  
Jasper embrassa aussitôt mes cheveux et je perçus le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et je me fondis contre lui, ayant enfin retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal.

-que fais-tu là, Darling ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence confortable.  
-Je…j'avais besoin…j'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité. Fins-je par dire.  
-Tu es en sécurité ici, Bella…répondit-il aussitôt.  
-Je sais, Jasper…c'est juste que…chez Victoria…tentai-je d'expliquer sans me laisser submerger par mes émotions.  
Je sentis aussitôt le pouvoir de Jasper agir de nouveau, me permettant de rester « lucide ».

Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Il fallait que je leur raconte tous ces mois loin d'eux. Simplement pour qu'ils puissent évaluer le danger qui allait immanquablement se présenter devant eux. Mais aussi parce que je n'en pouvais plus de garder tout cela pour moi. Je perçus un léger bourdonnement, si caractéristique pour mon oreille désormais. Je savais pertinemment que la famille Cullen communiquait ensemble à sa façon et dans un sens, cela me soulagea car je n'aurais pas à me répéter sur cet épisode.

-où sont les autres ? questionnai-je.  
-au salon. Veux-tu les rejoindre ?  
-Non. le coupai-je aussitôt. Je préfère rester ici... avec toi…murmurai-je cette partie, me recréant ainsi un cocon rassurant et privilégié.  
-OK. m'accorda mon frère alors que je me replaçai plus confortablement contre son épaule.

Longtemps, je cherchai mes mots, refaisant dans mon esprit le déroulement de ces deux dernières années.  
Jasper, toujours aussi patient, ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser le dos de ma main de son pouce. Je fermai les yeux, soufflai longuement pour me donner une once de courage et rouvris les yeux pour fixer nos mains entrelacées.

-chez Victoria, je n'avais pas le droit de me déplacer. Je…j'étais un peu comme un animal de compagnie…je…la journée, je devais rester assise au sol dans un coin d'une pièce, sous la surveillance de Laurent ou Victoria. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette pièce car des nouveau-nés « vivaient » avec nous…mais quand Victoria ou Laurent avaient besoin de quitter la pièce où j'étais, je devais rester dans le placard. Les nouveaux-nés avaient interdiction formelle d'approcher des portes du placard sous peine de mort…..En fait, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité…dis-je d'une voix basse.

Jasper ne dit rien, se contentant d'attraper doucement mes doigts pour les serrer dans les siens. Pour me réconforter. Pour me soutenir. Pour me montrer qu'il était là, avec moi, et par extension qu'ils étaient là dorénavant.

Alors, je poursuivis un peu mon récit.

-Victoria en a tué trois devant moi parce qu'ils avaient réussi à m'approcher dans mon sommeil. Je ne les avais pas entendus parce que je dormais trop profondément. Alors je n'ai plus pu dormir plus d'une heure à la fois. Au début, mon gardien me réveillait en frappant violemment dans les portes du placard. Mais ensuite, mon corps a pris le rythme tout seul. Tu sais, un peu comme l'instinct de survie…interpellai-je mon confident.  
-oui. admit-il d'une voix douce avant de laisser le silence nous envelopper de nouveau.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jasper reprit la parole :  
-Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce que Victoria prépare.  
-Victoria veut se venger pour la mort de James. Quand elle m'a enlevée dans les bois, elle voulait simplement me tuer un peu plus loin. Mais Laurent lui a dit que je valais surement plus comme monnaie d'échange pour affronter directement Edward. Mais Victoria a vu plus loin, elle a alors choisi de prendre la tête d'une armée et de m'utiliser pour vous forcer à vous montrer. Elle voulait être sure que vous vous battriez donc quoi de mieux que de me tuer devant vous ? annonçai-je en retenant mes larmes.  
-Je lui aurais arraché la tête avant même qu'elle n'ait pu te toucher, Darling. grogna-t-il un peu avant de se reprendre. Combien sont-ils ?  
-ils sont une vingtaine, peut-être plus maintenant. soufflai-je. Ils veulent vous tuer. Elle leur raconte des choses totalement horribles sur vous et…  
-elle ne nous fera rien, Bella. Ne nous sous-estime pas. me coupa-t-il.  
-mais vous n'êtes que 7 et si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je ne me le pardonnerai pas ! Nous devons fuir ! commençai-je à paniquer.  
-Bella, Darling, calme-toi. Nous avons des amis, des alliés. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. me contrôla-t-il tout en utilisant un peu son don alors qu'il me serrait contre son torse. Où sont-ils, Bella ? Où vivais-tu ? finit-il par demander.  
-Nous avons un peu bougé mais quand je me suis enfuie avec Laurent, nous nous trouvions dans la banlieue d'Austin, au…  
-Texas. finit-il pour moi, C'était chez moi…ajouta-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'émotions.

Je connaissais ce pincement au cœur ressenti lorsque l'on entend parler de chez soi, de son « pays », du berceau de son enfance, et je ne pus que me déplacer légèrement pour me tourner vers mon frère et le prendre dans mes bras.  
Je ne savais rien de Jasper, ou presque. Juste ce qu'Edward avait bien voulu dévoiler, par respect pour son frère et arguant que Jasper m'expliquerait s'il le souhaitait. A son léger accent, je me doutais bien que Jasper venait d'un état du sud mais je n'en avais jamais eu la confirmation.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant que la voix de Jasper ne s'élève de nouveau dans notre « abri » :  
-comment Victoria faisait-elle pour gérer ses nouveaux-nés ? questionna-t-il.  
-Laurent et Riley l'aidaient…annonçai-je  
-Riley ?  
-Il était chargé des nouveaux. D'après ce que m'a expliqué Laurent, Victoria l'avait transformé avec l'idée de l'envoyer à ma recherche puis de me tuer. Mais elle a changé de plan après avoir rencontré cette autre vampire qui lui a donné l'idée de créer une armée.  
-connais-tu son nom ? me demanda Jasper d'une voix qui me sembla tremblante.  
-Maria. répondis-je, inquiète de cette faille chez mon frère.  
A ce prénom, Jasper se redressa brusquement, m'obligeant à m'éloigner pour ne pas me faire mal. Ses yeux passèrent au sombre avant qu'il ne tende la main pour ouvrir la porte du placard. Je perçus une vibration et vis le mouvement de ses lèvres attestant qu'il avait une discussion avec les autres vampires de la maison.  
-Jasper ? murmurai-je, totalement apeurée désormais.  
-Pardon Darling mais je dois y aller…s'excusa-t-il juste avant de disparaitre en une seconde, me laissant complètement hébétée, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'un souffle glacial frappa mon visage, me faisant hurler malgré moi tandis que mon corps reculait instinctivement vers le fond du placard.  
-Bella, chut, c'est moi ! dit alors une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

Cette voix dans ma tête qui m'avait permis de tenir durant tous ces mois, cette voix si particulière à mon âme…

Devant moi se tenait Edward, accroupi, tendant prudemment une main vers moi, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.  
-Bella, c'est moi. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. répéta-t-il alors que je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche.  
Dans la chambre, quelques bruits se firent entendre, auxquels Edward répondit sans me quitter des yeux :  
-c'est bon. Tout va bien. Je m'occupe d'Isabella.  
Entendre son prénom rouler dans sa bouche me ramena alors à cette période heureuse perdue au beau milieu de la forêt de Forks. Sentant les sanglots monter dans ma gorge, je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, ne voulant pas montrer ma faiblesse. Mais les larmes gagnèrent et je fondis en sanglots.  
Moins de trois secondes plus tard, je sentis deux mains glacées entourer mes épaules. Je relevai alors les yeux et tombai dans les pupilles dorées d'Edward.

Et là, tout se mélangea : la peur, la douleur, la fatigue, mais aussi la joie de le revoir et bien entendu l'amour. Alors je me précipitai vers cette étreinte qui m'avait tant manqué. Et quand Edward referma ses bras autour de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à travers mes larmes.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Je savais que tout était fini. Mais je décidai en un instant de profiter de ce moment qui ne se reproduirait peut-être plus. Me sentir en sécurité dans les bras de celui que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin même si ce n'était plus réciproque. Je savais que j'étais en colère contre lui mais pour le moment, je profitai. La colère viendrait…plus tard…car il n'y aura qu'elle pour masquer la vérité…

EPOV

Je me tenais debout, le pied gauche sur la première marche de l'escalier, la main droite sur la rambarde de fer forgé savamment travaillé, ne lâchant pas du regard le palier de l'étage, bouillant d'envie de monter rejoindre Bella alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre d'amis.

La revoir debout et éveillée m'avait figé au beau milieu du salon tandis qu'elle descendait prudemment de l'étage accompagnée de mes sœurs. Emmett m'interdisait mentalement de l'approcher sans qu'elle ne m'y autorise tandis que Carlisle me rappelait d'être prudent dans mes gestes afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsque mes sœurs me virent en bas, Rose ne put s'empêcher de soupirer alors qu'Alice tentait de voir l'issue de cette première rencontre. Mais rien.  
Bella s'était figée au beau milieu de l'escalier, ses yeux accrochés aux miens. Emmett et Jasper allèrent à sa rencontre et elle détourna le regard durant une seconde pour leur sourire timidement. Mais ses prunelles chocolat retrouvèrent bien vite leur chemin.  
Je ne réussissais toujours pas à lire ses pensées mais j'avais toujours réussi à la comprendre rien qu'en observant son regard. Mais là, je ne pus que constater que l'éclat qui m'avait tant attiré était éteint.

J'avais brisé Bella...

Je le chuchotai, juste pour moi et Carlisle s'empressa de me contrer mentalement.  
« _Tu lui as fait du mal, oui. Nous également. Mais le pire est_ _Victoria_ ».  
J'espérais percevoir une vision d'Alice sur le futur immédiat mais rien, Alice était toujours aussi frustrée de ne rien percevoir venant de l'humaine. Alors je tentai un premier pas.  
-Bonsoir Bella. dis-je calmement en veillant à ne pas bouger.  
-Bonsoir Edward. Murmura-t-elle difficilement en regardant ses pieds avant d'oser relever la tête pour balayer la pièce devenue silencieuse.  
Tous étaient attentifs, se demandant comment Bella allait réagir.  
-Je vais vous laisser profiter de ces retrouvailles. Bonne nuit. Finit-elle par dire en faisant demi-tour pour remonter vers l'étage.  
-Bella…l'appela Esmée, inquiète, mais Bella ne se retourna pas.  
Elle rejoignit sa chambre, ferma la porte, le cœur battant la chamade, les émotions totalement bouleversées à en juger par les pensées de Jasper.  
-Je devrais peut-être y aller…murmurai-je.  
-Non, laisse-la se calmer, Edward. Il faut qu'elle réapprenne à vivre normalement et à affronter le quotidien. me coupa Carlisle alors que j'hésitais, le pied sur la première marche.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, silencieuses pour nous alors que nous suivions attentivement ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. Bella semblait s'être calmée et après avoir déambulé quelques instants, elle avait fini par se stopper. A en juger par les battements de son cœur, elle devait dormir.

-Je monte jeter un coup d'œil. pensa Jasper avant d'annoncer qu'il montait à l'étage rejoindre Isabella.

De la jalousie m'envahit avant de laisser la place à l'amertume. Après tout, j'avais perdu Bella. Je l'avais abandonnée. Je l'avais laissée aux mains de Victoria. Alors comment pourrait-elle accepter de me reprendre auprès d'elle…

Je suivais Jasper par ses pensées, observant avec peine le petit corps recroquevillé de Bella, assise au fond du placard de la chambre. Puis, à force de persuasion, mon frère réussit à la faire parler. Un peu. Et ce que nous entendions nous mettait dans une colère folle. Carlisle peinait à calmer Emmett qui voulait se mettre en route immédiatement pour retrouver Victoria. Victoria qui avait créé une armée contre nous. Les pensées de tous étaient à la vengeance, au combat. Y compris Carlisle.

Mais soudain, un nom émergea dans l'esprit de Jasper. Se pourrait-il que cet autre vampire du Texas soir ? J'eus à peine le temps d'en référer aux autres, choquant Alice par la même occasion, qu'un prénom passa les lèvres de Bella. Et je sus que je devais agir.

Maria.

Maria était également avec Victoria.

Maria, le fantôme de la première vie de Jasper.

Ce dernier perdit complètement les pédales, sifflant furieusement.  
-Je dois immédiatement prévenir Peter et Charlotte. nous annonça Jasper. Elle va payer. Elle va payer pour tout ! hurlait-il juste pour nous, préservant malgré tout sa nouvelle sœur.  
-Jasper ? questionna Bella d'une voix étouffée et emplie de peur.  
-Pardon Darling mais je dois y aller. s'excusa-t-il avant de m'appeler par la pensée : _Edward, je vais avoir besoin d'Emmett et Carlisle, c'est à toi de venir t'occuper d'Isabella_.  
Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et croisai mon frère dans l'escalier.  
-Je suis désolé Edward mais elle est complètement terrorisée. m'indiqua-t-il alors que je me trouvai sur le pas de la porte désormais.  
Je rejoignis en deux pas le placard et pus enfin voir Bella de près. Elle était totalement hébétée, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités, apeurée. Et mon arrivée « brutale » n'arrangea guère la situation puisqu'elle se mit à hurler.  
-Bella, chut, c'est moi ! dis-je le plus sereinement possible en tendant une main vers elle.  
Elle ne réagit pas, tremblante. Alors je repris :  
-Bella, c'est moi. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
Esmée et Alice apparurent sur le seuil, inquiètes.  
-Edward ? veux-tu que nous entrions ? me demanda Esmée, juste pour nous.  
-Alice ? as-tu vu quelque chose de particulier ? questionnai-je ma sœur.  
Je ne quittai pas ma belle des yeux et vis sur son visage qu'elle savait que quelqu'un était là.  
-Pas du tout. grogna Alice.  
-c'est bon. Tout va bien. Je m'occupe d'Isabella. dis-je alors tout haut, sachant très bien que Bella n'aimait pas se sentir mise de côté lorsque nous parlions de notre manière vampirique.  
-Nous sommes dans le salon si tu as besoin. m'indiqua ma mère avant de faire demi-tour.  
-Très bien. répondis-je sans peur autant quitter du regard Bella.  
J'hésitai sur le comportement à adopter mais lorsque je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, je m'approchai et ne retins plus mes gestes.  
Tout naturellement, mes mains remontèrent sur ses épaules. A mon contact, Bella releva la tête tandis que je guettai sa réaction. Si jamais elle montrait le moindre signe de peur, j'étais résolu à laisser ma place à Esmée.  
Mais, fidèle à elle-même, Bella me surprit et se propulsa dans mes bras. Instinctivement, je refermai mon étreinte autour d'elle, retrouvant les courbes de son corps qui m'avait tant manqué, sentant à plein nez son parfum naturel.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes mais Bella ne parvenait pas à calmer ses sanglots. Alors, je la soulevai dans mes bras et la déposai sur son lit. Mais elle renforça encore plus sa prise sur ma chemise lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas sous elle. Alors, comme avant, lors de nos rencontres dans sa petite chambre d'adolescente, je m'installai avec elle et la laissai se pelotonner contre mon torse. Mes lèvres embrassèrent malgré moi ses cheveux et je me mis à fredonner doucement. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se calmer mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisa l'étreinte.

Que devais-je faire ? que devais-je dire ? Des dizaines de scénarios passaient dans mon esprit. Mais lorsque je me décidai enfin à ouvrir la bouche, ma belle s'était endormie. Contre moi. Comme avant.  
Je me détachai d'elle prudemment et lorsque ses mains lâchèrent le tissu de ma chemise, Bella marmonna dans son sommeil avant de soupirer clairement mon prénom.

Alors le sourire aux lèvres, je l'installai plus confortablement sous les couvertures avant de redescendre. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. J'allais me faire pardonner. J'allais la reconquérir. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait…


	16. Le temps de faire juste reconnaissance…

_Arrive sur la pointe des pieds…  
oui, je sais…un mois depuis le dernier chapitre…du boulot par-dessus la tête, des weekends surchargés, des petits tracas de santé…bref…Pardon pour ce retard._

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos petits messages. _

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15: « Le temps de faire juste reconnaissance… » (Calogéro et Elisa Tovati – Juste un peu de silence)**_

(BPOV)

Je guettais l'apparition de l'aurore depuis mon lit, tournée vers la baie vitrée. Il ne pleuvait pas. Ou du moins, pas encore.

Voilà trois jours que j'étais de retour à Forks.  
Quatre jours que Jasper m'avait sauvée des griffes de Laurent.  
Deux jours à peine qu'Edward était réapparu dans ma vie et que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'amusait à me faire mal à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien. Nous avions un comportement normal, parlant du quotidien, comme de bons amis. Il m'aidait si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, me souriait gentiment, mais rien de plus…

Je me remettais lentement de ces deux années terribles. Le repos, les médicaments, les bons repas d'Esmée et surtout la sensation de sécurité qui m'entourait y étaient pour quelque chose.

La journée, je n'étais jamais seule malgré l'immensité de la maison. Je prenais sur moi, contrôlant du mieux que je pouvais ma terreur, et essayais d'avoir des moments avec Alice et Rose. Jasper était venu me remercier de mes efforts qui apportaient tant de bonheur à mes sœurs puisqu'il était le seul à être pleinement conscient de mes émotions. Et je devais avouer que ces moments « entre filles » me plaisaient de plus en plus.

Carlisle m'avait annoncé la veille que leurs « cousins » d'Alaska allaient nous rejoindre. J'avais acquiescé en silence, tentant désespérément de contrôler la panique qui réapparaissait à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Jasper s'était matérialisé dans la seconde, attrapant ma main valide, m'envoyant de fortes ondes de calme. Le reste de la famille était apparue et ils m'avaient longuement parlé des Denali, pour me rassurer.

Et là, dans mon lit, attendant l'aube, je faisais de vains exercices de respiration que l'on m'avait enseigné au lycée, pour contenir mon angoisse. De nouveaux vampires…mais surtout de nouvelles vampires…  
Je savais pertinemment qu'elles ne me feraient rien mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Un léger bruit sur la porte me sortit de ma contemplation.  
-Bella, chérie, tu es réveillée ? entendis-je la voix douce d'Esmée.  
Son attention me fit sourire. Elle savait pertinemment que j'étais éveillée mais elle respectait toujours mon humanité. Je murmurai un simple « oui » et la porte s'ouvrit.  
La vampire entra lentement, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres puis vint jusqu'au lit avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
-Il est encore tôt, Bella. remarqua-t-elle.  
-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. dis-je simplement.  
-Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il aussi vite ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Je…je suis un peu anxieuse. finis-je par avouer avant de me tourner totalement vers elle et de déposer ma tête sur son épaule.  
-qu'y-a-t-il, chérie ? tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle avait refermé ses bras autour de moi et que ses longs doigts froids caressaient lentement mes cheveux.  
-Je…que vont-ils penser de moi ? Je…j'ai peur de tout et…oh maman…bredouillai-je en serrant les dents pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient.  
-Chut, calme-toi. Ils sont nos amis. Ils te connaissent, tu sais. Nous leur avons tous parlé de toi. me coupa-t-elle.  
-Mais…et si Victoria leur fait du mal et que…  
-Il ne nous arrivera rien, chérie. Maintenant calme-toi, nous sommes tous là pour toi. conclut-elle la discussion.  
Je me pelotonnai entre les bras d'Esmée et fermai quelques instants les yeux pour me calmer.

Un rire me tira brutalement du sommeil. Perdue, je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes repères. J'étais à Forks et il était près de midi. Je pris quelques minutes pour prendre une douche rapide et sortis de ma chambre. Carlisle apparut alors dans l'escalier, souriant.  
-Bonjour Bella. dit-il en me rejoignant.  
Un autre rire résonna, léger, et je compris aussitôt : les Denali étaient là. Aussitôt, mon cœur s'emballa et le médecin se matérialisa à mes côtés aussitôt.  
-Chérie, calme-toi. Tu ne crains rien. me dit-il doucement en prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.  
Je soufflai longuement, ne lâchant pas ses prunelles rassurantes et mon cœur finit par reprendre sa vitesse normale.  
-Bien. Allez viens, tout le monde t'attend. dit-il en relâchant sa prise.  
-Attends, papa. murmurai-je en me blottissant contre son torse.  
Après deux secondes, le vampire finit par me serrer dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux, durant une bonne minute, puisant dans cette étreinte le courage dont j'allais avoir besoin pour agir normalement au beau milieu de ces étrangers.

Carlisle saisit ma main pour la poser sur son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le rez-de-chaussée. Des bruits de discussion se faisaient entendre, provenant du salon. Le médecin caressa le dos de ma main, m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.  
-Tout va bien aller, chérie. répéta-t-il avant de nous faire descendre l'escalier.  
Les murmures des conversations cessèrent alors que nous étions maintenant visibles depuis les canapés. Je n'osai lâcher du regard mes pieds, totalement paniquée à l'idée de croiser leurs regards.  
-Ah, voilà notre marmotte ! s'exclama Emmett, me faisant ainsi lever la tête pour le regarder.  
Immanquablement, je ne pus éviter de voir tous ces vampires installés dans les canapés du salon. Mon regard se dirigea aussitôt vers les nouveaux arrivants et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai encore de Carlisle jusqu'à passer une partie de mon corps juste derrière son épaule. Il m'emmena jusqu'au centre de la pièce tout en prenant la parole :  
-Voici Eléazar et Carmen…débuta-t-il alors que je tentais de contrôler mes tremblements du mieux que je le pouvais.

Un couple, assis tout près d'Esmée, se redressa à l'annonce de mon père.  
Lui, plutôt grand, le visage mince, des cheveux sombres, un teint olivâtre et des prunelles dorées qui me fixaient attentivement. Elle, de la taille d'Esmée, également brune avec un visage plus souriant que son mari me faisant penser à ces images des femmes méditerranéennes.

-Bonjour Isabella. m'accueillit-elle d'une voix calme laissant percevoir un léger accent hispanique.  
Je ne pus répondre, me contentant d'un simple salut de la tête sous le regard empli de bienveillance d'Esmée.  
-et voici, Kate, Irina et Tanya, la chef de ce clan. termina Carlisle alors que trois déesses blondes aussi belles que Rose me saluaient.  
Mon cœur battait vite mais il me sembla qu'il rata un battement lorsque je tombai sur Tanya, assise tout près d'Edward.

Tanya, sculpturale vampire blonde à la beauté d'une déesse, comme toutes ses semblables.  
Tanya, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais surtout une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je savais qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais…mais surtout de quel droit osait-elle poser ainsi sa main sur celui qui avait ravi mon cœur ?  
A peine avais-je laissé échapper cette pensée que je m'en voulus immédiatement. J'étais jalouse. Une pathétique ex jalouse…

-Hé, Darling, il y a une place ici. m'interpella Jasper, me sortant de mes pensées.  
Je me détachai de Carlisle et rejoignis mon frère qui s'empressa d'attraper ma main et d m'envoyer des ondes de calme et d'amour. Carlisle s'installa face à Eléazar et une discussion démarra. Je n'en écoutais rien, me concentrant pour gérer ma peur mais aussi ma jalousie qui réapparaissait à la charge à chacun des rires de Tanya ou des mouvements de ses mains non loin d'Edward.  
-Calme-toi, Darling. dit Jasper au creux de mon oreille.  
Je tournai la tête vers lui et tombai dans son regard tendre et compatissant. Il avait ressenti ma jalousie…  
-C'est difficile. murmurai-je, consciente que tous pouvaient suivre notre conversation pourtant discrète.  
Jasper ne répondit rien mais ouvrit son bras pour que je puisse me blottir contre son épaule. Alice, assise de l'autre côté, tendit sa main que je m'empressai d'attraper.  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, Isabella. intervint Eléazar, pensant surement me rassurer suite à mes mots avec Jasper.  
La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur et tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations.

Carlisle, Eléazar, Carmen et Emmett étaient sortis chasser. Jasper, Alice, Rose et Kate étaient partis à Port Angelès faire quelques courses. Edward avait disparu, me laissant avec maman et deux des déesses blondes. J'étais restée aux côtés d'Esmée, à la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas me retrouver face à Tanya, et une fois le diner avalé, je prétextai de la fatigue pour m'éclipser vers l'étage.  
Je passai un long moment sous la douche pour tenter de me décontracter et d'oublier ma jalousie et finis par en sortir pour regagner ma chambre.

La villa était calme tandis que je traversai le couloir de l'étage et j'avais hâte de m'enrouler dans ma couette. J'entrai dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et refermai la porte derrière moi avant de me diriger vers le panneau de verre pour tirer les rideaux.

-C'est ta faute. entendis-je soudainement derrière moi, me faisant faire volte-face.  
Dans l'entrée de ma chambre se tenait Irina, les traits déformés par la colère. La peur m'envahit aussitôt devant ce masque si reconnaissable devant lequel je m'étais retrouvée de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois.  
-Laurent est mort par ta faute ! cracha-t-elle en faisant un pas.  
Aussitôt, je fis un pas en arrière pour garder une certaine distance.

Je ne devais pas paniquer.

Je n'avais pas le droit de paniquer.

Comme chez Victoria.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour tenter de calmer ma respiration et rester lucide.  
Où étaient les autres ? Personne n'entendait ce qu'il se passait ici ? Et Alice ? N'avait-elle eu aucune vision de cette situation ?

Lorsque j'étais chez Victoria, je pouvais au moins compter sur Laurent qui finissait par arrêter Victoria avant qu'elle ne me tue. Mais là, j'étais seule. Je devais me sauver, me mettre à l'abri. La première idée qui me vint fut de sauter dans le jardin et de rejoindre la forêt.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait…murmurai-je tout en reculant prudemment vers la fenêtre.  
-S'il m'a quittée, c'est pour retrouver Victoria et l'aider à se venger de toi ! Toi, vulgaire petite humaine insignifiante ! me coupa-t-elle.  
Je fis encore un pas et me retrouvai contre la porte-fenêtre. Je glissai mon bras valide dans mon dos et entrepris de faire coulisser lentement le panneau de verre.  
-Il était mon âme sœur mais tu lui as retourné l'esprit avec ton sang si parfumé ! hurla-t-elle encore une fois en faisant un nouveau pas en avant.

Et je pris la décision.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'étais à l'étage et j'allais devoir sauter depuis le balcon. Je n'étais pas sûre de me sortir saine et sauve, connaissant ma poisse légendaire surtout en ce qui concernait l'utilisation de mes jambes, mais depuis Victoria, je préférais mourir en essayant de me libérer que de rester ainsi devant un vampire et de subir sa colère qui finirait par me tuer de toute manière.

Et tout se passa en moins de cinq secondes. J'ouvris brutalement la fenêtre et me ruai vers l'extérieur avant de la faire coulisser de nouveau pour la fermer. Tandis que j'actionnai la poignée pour la bloquer, j'entendis des bruits sourds contre la porte de ma chambre auxquels Irina répondit en grognant. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps lorsque la vampire sauta jusqu'à la baie vitrée, furieuse, et enjambai comme je le pus la rambarde. Je pris une demie seconde pour observer la pelouse, à peine visible à cause de l'obscurité nocturne et me laissai tomber dans le vide tandis qu'un grand fracas se faisait entendre. Mais, alors que je m'attendais à rencontrer le sol dur, je me sentis « attrapée » par des mains puissantes et glacées et ne pus m'empêcher de hurler.  
-Hé bien, Petite, on dirait que je suis destiné à te sauver la peau ! me dit une voix masculine que je connaissais.  
Rassurée mais encore sous le choc, j'enroulai mes bras autour du cou de mon sauveur et déposai mon front contre son épaule pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle. Je sentis le vent froid autour de nous, signe que nous nous déplacions. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la course ne s'arrête.  
-Je vais te reposer au sol. me glissa le vampire à l'oreille tandis qu'un immense fracas se faisait entendre derrière nous.  
Mais je refusai de le lâcher et ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.  
-Isabella ? risqua-t-il à nouveau.  
-ça va, Peter. C'est juste que… finis-je par répondre.  
-Laisse-lui le temps de récupérer un peu, Peter. retentit une voix derrière nous, me faisant sursauter et resserrer de fait ma prise avant que mon cerveau ne réagisse correctement.  
-Charlotte…murmurai-je contre le pull couvrant mon sauveur, un léger sourire tremblant se dessinant sur mes lèvres.  
-Salut chérie. me répondit-elle en se postant aux côtés de son mari.  
-Laissez-la ! rugit brusquement le ténor de mon cœur, me faisant sursauter de nouveau.  
-Edward. le salua froidement Peter, me tenant toujours étroitement.  
-Lâche-la ! cracha-t-il, me faisant me redresser aussitôt.  
-Arrête Edward. murmurai-je avec difficulté, ma gorge me faisant souffrir de nouveau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de parler plus qu'un vrombissement assourdissant emplit mes oreilles et que deux rais de lumière puissante vinrent nous aveugler. La voiture, puisque c'était cela, s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et la seconde suivantes, trois vampires se matérialisèrent devant moi.

-Mon Dieu, Bella ! Tu vas bien ? s'écria Alice, le visage totalement paniqué. Mon Dieu ! Je t'ai vue, Bella ! Je t'ai vue ! Je t'ai enfin vue ! Quand tu as décidé de sauter dehors…poursuivit-elle si rapidement que j'en avais le souffle coupé pour elle.  
-Chérie, calme-toi, tu lui fais peur. la calma Jasper tandis que Peter me caressait lentement le dos.  
-Merci, Peter. chuchotai-je à peine, consciente que tous entendraient, avant de me détacher du vampire pour me remettre debout.  
-De rien. me répondit-il en me maintenant, le temps que je me stabilise.  
-Ca va Bella ? me demanda Edward, visiblement inquiet pour moi.  
J'acquiesçai, toujours un peu tremblante et un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres. Rosalie m'approcha lentement et déposa sur mes épaules son manteau de laine rouge.  
-Nous devrions rentrer, Carlisle et les autres sont au salon. Indiqua Jasper.  
Edward s'approcha encore et m'offrit son bras sans un mot avant de nous diriger tous au travers du jardin.

(EPOV)

Je m'étais faufilé, invisible pour l'œil humain, dans la maison Swan. J'espérais y trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à Bella et qui lui montrerait mon attachement envers elle. Car je l'aimais toujours autant, voire plus. Mais je devais la reconquérir. Elle avait si facilement cru à mon mensonge, là-bas dans la forêt… Aujourd'hui, elle avait été blessée par l'un des nôtres, à cause de ma peur.

J'avais eu peur de la blesser si elle restait humaine auprès de moi et finalement, elle avait été blessée tandis que je m'étais éloigné. Et cela hanterait éternellement mon esprit.

La maisonnette n'avait pas changé, fidèle à mes souvenirs, une couche de poussière sur tous les meubles en plus.

La cuisine était rangée et les placards avaient été vidés, surement par la famille Black. Une pile de courriers non ouverts s'entassaient sur le plan de travail, tout comme dans la boite aux lettre près de la porte d'entrée. Un vieux journal datant de 15 mois, jauni, était plié sur le coin de la table de la cuisine. Une photographie de petit format attira mon regard et je m'autorisai alors à déplier le quotidien du comté. Sur le bandeau de gauche, un petit encadré d'avis de recherche avec la photo d'Isabella. Charlie n'avait jamais baissé les bras, même après tout ce temps.

J'attrapai alors un carton vide déposé dans un coin de la pièce et commençai à y entasser quelques petites choses. Des photos de Bella, de Charlie, de quelques parties de pêche avec le vieux Black… quelques DVD que Bella avait apporté depuis Phoenix…

J'étais ensuite monté à l'étage et avais poussé la porte de la chambre de Bella. Rien n'avait bougé. Et plus encore, Charlie n'avait pas dû toucher aux affaires de sa fille puisque que quelques feuilles de cours et des crayons trainaient encore çà et là sur le bureau, comme si Bella allait apparaitre pour poursuivre ses devoirs. J'observais quelques secondes avec nostalgie mais surtout avec regret le rocking-chair placé près de la fenêtre avant d'oser pénétrer dans la pièce. Un livre de poche était déposé sur le chevet, un marque-page dépassant du volume. Je sus bien avant de le saisir qu'il s'agissait du roman préféré de Bella et le plaçai délicatement dans la boite. Je ramassai également l'un de ses sweatshirts ainsi que la casquette de baseball que ma mère lui avait donné.

Mais, alors que j'allais récupérer sous la latte du plancher ce que j'y avais caché voilà deux ans, mon téléphone sonna. Alice.

-Edward, Bella va sauter du balcon pour fuir Irina ! hurla Alice avant même que je ne puisse parler. Cours !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, laissai mon carton sur le lit et rejoignis la forêt.

J'avais rallié notre propriété en moins de 2 minutes et lorsque je pénétrai enfin sur la pelouse, je ne pus que remarquer le vampire qui venait de terminer sa course à l'orée des arbres, tenant ma Bella serrée contre lui.

Je traversai la pelouse en moins de deux secondes, me dirigeant vers eux, avant d'entendre un fracas énorme provenant de l'étage. A en juger par les pensées qui m'arrivaient, Esmée avait fini par pulvériser la porte de la chambre d'Isabella et retenait Irina avec l'aide de Tanya.

-Esmée, tu as besoin d'aide ? lui demandai-je me stoppant dans mon élan sans pour autant lâcher du regard Peter et Bella.  
-Non, c'est bon. Où est Bella ? me répondit-elle, tandis que ses pensées s'affolaient à l'idée que sa dernière fille puisse avoir été blessée.  
-Avec ce cher Peter…grognai-je alors que Charlotte venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de son mari.  
-_C'est lui qui a sauvé Bella de Laurent, Edward ! Alors, pas d'esclandre !_ pensa-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.  
Je grognais de nouveau en réponse et me remis à courir pour rejoindre ma belle.  
-_Alors, tu viens m'empêcher de gouter ce si bel en-cas ? Il y a comme un air de déjà-vu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois, tu arrives trop tard…_ pensa Peter, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres tandis que Bella était agrippée à son cou.  
-Lâche-la. crachai-je, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
-_Ah, le preux chevalier n'est pas aussi poli que ça_. Se moqua-t-il mentalement en me toisant avant de me saluer d'un signe de tête à voix haute. Edward.  
-Lâche-la. répétai-je, les poings serrés.  
-_Du calme, Edward. Il ne lui fera rien. Il tient bien trop à sa nouvelle petite sœur_. pensa Charlotte avant de réprimander vampiriquement son mari : C'est sa moitié, Peter. Comment aurais-tu réagi si j'avais été la place d'Isabella ?  
-Arrête Edward. chuchota Bella avant même que James ne puisse répondre.  
-Tu vois, elle est de mon côté.cancana le vampire, me faisant trembler de colère.  
-Arrêtez, vous deux ! Bella n'est pas au mieux de sa forme alors inutile d'y rajouter vos guéguerres de mâles dominants ! nous réprimanda Charlotte alors qu'elle passait une main légère dans le dos de ma belle.

Un ronronnement de moteur se rapprocha rapidement de la propriété et la seconde suivante, la Porsche d'Alice apparut, faisant sursauter Bella lorsque les freins crissèrent dans le gravier de l'allée.  
Je captai aussitôt les pensées de ma sœur, oscillant entre la peur pour Isabella mais également la joie d'avoir enfin eu une vision de sa meilleure amie.  
-Mon Dieu, Bella ! Tu vas bien ? s'écria Alice. Mon Dieu ! Je t'ai vue, Bella ! Je t'ai vue ! Je t'ai enfin vue ! Quand tu as décidé de sauter dehors…poursuivit-elle en approchant rapidement de Bella.  
Jasper la stoppa aussitôt, envoyant de fortes doses de calme tandis que Peter et Charlotte avaient entrepris de rassurer la jeune femme.

Encore une fois, je ne pus empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers eux. J'aurais dû être celui qui la rassurait à cet instant. Elle aurait dû être dans mes bras, pas dans les siens.  
-_Je suis sûr que je pourrais sentir ta jalousie jusqu'à Port Angelès_. pensa Jasper en se moquant de moi.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, nous permettant de capter l'arrivée de Carlisle et des autres, partis chasser plus tôt dans la soirée.  
-J'ai prévenu papa dès qu'Alice a eu sa vision. nous expliqua discrètement Rosalie tandis que Bella reposait prudemment les pieds au sol.  
Elle oscilla quelque peu, toujours tremblante et Peter n'osa pas la lâcher immédiatement.  
-Elle est encore sous le choc. Rentrons la mettre au chaud. analysa Jasper tandis que nous percevions une discussion plutôt houleuse dans la villa.  
-Ca va Bella ? m'inquiétai-je alors que je la trouvais pâle.  
-Elle grelotte. nota Rosalie en ôtant son manteau de laine avant de le déposer sur les épaules de l'humaine qui lui fit un sourire fatigué pour la remercier.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire de cette furie qui a voulu lui sauter dessus ? intervint Peter, visiblement peu enclin à laisser Bella rentrer de nouveau à la villa.  
-Kate va la contenir et de toute manière, Bella a beaucoup trop de gardes du corps pour qu'elle puisse la toucher. Répondit Emmett de notre manière depuis le porche.  
-Nous devrions rentrer, Carlisle et les autres sont au salon. annonça à voix humaine Jasper pour que Bella soit avertie.  
Elle leva la tête à l'annonce de mon frère, n'ayant rien perçu de nos derniers échanges et je fis quelques pas dans sa direction pour lui offrir mon bras. Elle déposa sa main sur mon avant-bras en souriant et notre groupe se dirigea à sa vitesse vers la villa.

Emmett patienta quelques secondes mais il ne put résister à nous rejoindre alors que notre progression était plutôt lente. Les jambes de Bella tremblaient tellement que je craignais qu'elle ne tombe mais alors que je lui avais proposé de la porter, elle avait silencieusement décliné, resserrant juste sa prise autour de mon bras.  
Mon frère nous rejoignit en 3 enjambées et se planta devant Bella.  
-Bah alors, tu as voulu jouer à la cascadeuse ? annonça-t-il dans un grand sourire, totalement opposé à son état d'esprit qui était plutôt versé, à en croire Jasper, dans un soulagement teinté d'angoisse.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher les pensées de mon frère pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait simplement dédramatiser la situation.  
-Je ne me suis pas laissée manger par Victoria, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer, Em'. répondit-elle en souriant un peu.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, Bella se raidit quelque peu tandis que son cœur battait un peu plus rapidement.  
-Bella ? demandai-je doucement alors que les autres se débarrassaient de leurs manteaux pour rejoindre le salon.  
-Où est Irina ? osa-t-elle en chuchotant.  
-A l'étage avec Carlisle, Eléazar et Kate. Tu ne crains rien. Lui assurai-je en attrapant ses mains dans les miennes.  
Elle leva ses yeux sur moi et je pus y lire toute la détresse qui l'habitait.  
-Je ne veux pas…poursuivit-elle dans un murmure.  
-Il ne t'arrivera rien. Et si ta présence dérange quelqu'un ici, il partira. Tu es chez toi désormais. tentai-je de la rassurer.  
Elle soupira, des larmes montant au bord de ses cils sombres et elle vint se blottir contre moi. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et la berçai alors quelques minutes, la laissant reprendre son souffle.  
-_Comment va-t-elle ? As-tu besoin de moi ?_ me demanda mentalement Carlisle mais je le rassurai rapidement.  
Esmée apparut dans l'entrée à cet instant, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.  
-_Vous êtes si beaux ensembles_. ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.  
-Où est Irina ? questionnai-je ma mère discrètement.  
-En haut avec les autres. J'ai préparé un thé bien chaud pour Bella. Installe-la dans le salon, les autres nous rejoindrons après. me répondit-elle avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine.  
J'amenai donc Isabella dans le salon, près de la cheminée, et elle s'assit pour savourer en silence le breuvage fumant amené par notre mère.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, moi assis à côté d'elle, l'observant, elle, le regard dans le lointain. Puis sa main gauche vint lentement couvrir la mienne alors qu'elle se tournait légèrement vers moi.  
-Tu peux rejoindre Tanya si tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. me dit-elle d'une voix douce mais sans lever les yeux vers moi.  
-Je suis où j'ai envie d'être, Bella. répondis-je sur le même ton, ne comprenant pas vraiment son annonce.  
-Je comprendrai très bien que tu veuilles être avec elle plutôt qu'à chaperonner l'aimant à problèmes qu'est ton ex. poursuivit-elle.  
-Elle pense que tu sors avec Tanya ! se mit à rire Emmett, réagissant aussitôt alors qu'il était dans sa chambre avec Rosalie.  
-En même temps, elle est tellement belle. Et puis, elle est l'une des vôtres et…poursuivit Bella, la tête toujours baissée.  
Je restai interdit quelques secondes devant ce discours. Que devais-je faire ? Que lui dire ?  
-_Allez, réagis bon sang, Edward !_ grogna Alice dans mon esprit. _Si tu veux avoir une chance de retrouver Bella, c'est maintenant !_


	17. You're all that I can trust

_2 semaines ! oui, cette fois, je suis à l'heure ! _

_En effet, vous avez été nombreuses à relever la coquille du précédent chapitre ! Merci pour l'info, malgré mes cinq relectures avant publication, je ne l'avais pas décelée. Vous êtes les meilleures !_

_Vous verrez, j'ai repris des éléments du tome 2 dans ce chapitre, surtout entre Edward et Bella._

_N'ayant pas énormément de temps, je préfère vous poster le chapitre sans vous répondre individuellement mais Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos petits messages. _

_Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude (2 pages ½ Word en plus). Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis bientôt en congés et n'étant pas sûre d'avoir le temps de vous faire un nouveau chapitre avant mon départ, j'ai préféré allonger celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, bonnes vacances, et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16: « You're all that I can trust, facing the darkest days… » **__**(Madonna – Ghosttown)**_

(EPOV)

-_Allez, réagis bon sang, Edward !_ grogna Alice dans mon esprit. _Si tu veux avoir une chance de retrouver Bella, c'est maintenant !_

Trois secondes passèrent encore avant que je ne me décide à intervenir.

Lentement, je plaçai mon index sous son menton et inclinai alors la main pour forcer Bella à me regarder. Dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, des larmes étaient apparues.

-Je…Tanya n'est pas ma fiancée, Bella. Elle est comme…une cousine. lui dis-je doucement, ses pupilles tremblantes semblant sonder les miennes.  
-On se croirait dans un épisode d'une mauvaise série B…ricana Emmett avant d'être interrompu par le bruit d'une « gifle amicale » dont Rose avait le secret. Je la remerciai d'ailleurs discrètement alors que Bella prenait la parole.  
-Je ne comprends pas…je suis pourtant si insignifiante par rapport à elle et… et puis tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'une passade dont tu t'étais lassé…  
-Je…Bella, tu connais ma nature, tu sais que nous sommes et que nous devons être de parfaits menteurs. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais cru aussi vite ce jour-là dans la forêt…la coupai-je, tentant de faire abstraction des pensées hurlantes du reste de la famille. Je pensais que tu contesterais, mais tu étais visiblement totalement convaincue par mon mensonge…  
-simplement parce que je ne…je suis si insignifiante comparée à … bredouilla-t-elle avant de se fermer totalement, fuyant mon regard.  
Je compris qu'elle ne dirait plus rien pour le moment mais nous devions crever l'abcès. Attendre encore plus ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.  
-_toujours cette dévalorisation d'elle-même, comme voilà deux ans…avec une pointe de jalousie en plus_. pensa Jasper tandis qu'Alice recevait différentes visions, me donnant une idée.  
Je me levai alors que Rosalie me menaçait de castration et tendis la main vers Isabella.  
-Nous devons parler…acceptes-tu de m'accompagner dehors ? demandai-je.  
-_Enfin une bonne idée, frangin_. pensa Alice sans pour autant me laisser voir ce qu'elle avait pu percevoir.  
-Bella ? s'il te plait…poursuivis-je.  
La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes et finit par me donner sa main. Je l'emmenai alors dans l'entrée pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir chaudement puis sortis sur le perron.  
-Où allons-nous ? murmura-t-elle.  
-Tout près mais je vais devoir te prendre sur mon dos. répondis-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle allait accepter cette course.  
Elle fit oui de la tête et moins d'une minute plus tard, je courrais au travers de la foret. Il ne me fallut pas dix secondes pour reposer mes pas dans ce chemin si spécial en mon cœur.  
Isabella avait enfoncé son visage dans mon cou et la chaleur dégagée par son visage ne fit qu'accentuer le fait qu'elle était indispensable à ma vie.

Comment avais-je pu oser m'éloigner d'elle ? Perdre la chaleur de son corps ? Ne plus sentir son parfum si exquis ?

Contre mon dos, le cœur de Bella battait fort, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique.  
-Bella, tu vas bien ? demandai-je en réduisant l'allure. As-tu peur ?  
Elle marmonna quelque chose tout en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou, me faisant sourire. Elle se redressa deux secondes plus tard, une fois ma vitesse considérablement ralentie.  
-Je…ça va. dit-elle alors que j'apercevais désormais la destination de notre voyage.  
-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…m'excusai-je.  
-non, je n'ai pas eu peur…enfin, si, au début, parce que…cela m'a rappelé mes courses sur le dos de Laurent…expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fragile mais de plus en plus présente maintenant qu'elle reprenait vie au milieu de nous.  
-Pardon, je ne voulais pas…  
-Non, Edward. Avec Laurent, je…j'étais terrifiée et j'étais malade à chaque fois. Alors, quand je me suis retrouvée sur tes épaules, je me suis laissée submerger par ma peur. Mais après quelques secondes, je me suis rendue compte qu'avec toi, rien de tout cela n'arrivait. Je…Je n'ai pas eu peur avec toi, Edward. termina-t-elle alors que je captai qu'une légère rougeur s'installait sur ses joues.  
Je n'ajoutai rien de plus et nous finîmes notre course en silence.

Mais lorsque je franchis les dernières rangées d'arbres moussus, Bella ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.  
J'entrai prudemment dans ce qui était notre clairière et déposai Isabella en son centre. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur la clairière, ne se fixant pas vraiment sur un point précis. Je la laissais faire, conscient que quelque chose se passait dans son esprit.  
Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, regardant ainsi le lieu dans sa globalité. Elle soupira longuement et je pensai qu'elle allait se mettre à parler. Mais des larmes jaillirent tandis qu'elle plaçait la main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot.  
Aussitôt, je fis deux pas vers elle et tendis la main. Elle l'attrapa entre ses doigts blessés et prit la parole d'une voix incertaine :  
-Je…j'ai tellement voulu revenir ici pendant tout ce temps…  
N'écoutant que mes instincts qui me poussaient à la consoler, je l'attirai prudemment vers moi. Elle fit un petit pas avant de se blottir contre mon torse, enfonçant son visage dans mon pull. Je refermai mes bras autour de son corps et calai sa tête sous mon menton pour la rapprocher le plus possible, l'enfermant dans une étreinte que je souhaitais rassurante.

J'avais rêvé du moment où je la tiendrai de nouveau ainsi, contre moi, des centaines et des centaines de fois, restant persuadé que la quitter était le mieux à faire pour elle. Et je m'étais trompé. Ces deux années loin l'un de l'autre avaient été une torture pour nous deux. Et un véritable cauchemar pour elle. Et aussi pour ma famille. Alors, si je voulais que Bella accepte de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés, je devais lui raconter. Je devais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis la minute où je l'avais abandonnée.

-Je... Je te dois des excuses. Non, je te dois tellement plus ! Mais il faut que tu saches... que je ne me doutais absolument pas... débutai-je, les yeux perdus sur la lisière de la clairière tandis que Bella pleurait toujours contre moi.  
En moins d'une seconde, je l'entourai de mon manteau avant de reprendre notre position initiale.  
-Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du bazar que je laissais derrière moi. Je te pensais en sécurité ici. Saine et sauve. Je n'imaginais pas que Victoria reviendrait. J'avoue que, lorsque je l'ai vue, la première fois, j'ai plus prêté attention aux pensées de James qu'aux siennes. Je n'ai pas compris qu'elle était du genre à réagir ainsi. Ni qu'elle lui était aussi attachée. Non que j'aie des excuses pour t'avoir laissée affronter seule cette situation…  
Je resserrai un peu plus ma prise, comme si fondre Bella en mon corps pouvait effacer la culpabilité qui me rongeait.  
-Je t'en prie, crois-moi si je te dis que je n'avais pas du tout prévu cela. J'en suis malade, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Même aujourd'hui, alors que je te tiens dans mes bras. Je suis un misérable d'avoir...  
-Mais tu ne veux plus de moi à tes côtés…m'interrompit-elle en se détachant un peu pour me regarder. Victoria m'a tout enlevé. Mes parents. Jake. Et lorsqu'elle a voulu s'en prendre à vous, je n'ai pas hésité à m'enfuir pour vous prévenir parce que vous savoir en danger par ma faute était insupportable. Elle m'a fait souffrir mais j'ai encore plus mal depuis que tu es là et que je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi…Le pire est que je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous et…  
-Je sais mentir, Bella, j'y suis obligé. Et tu m'as cru si vite ! Ça a été... horrible. la coupai-je, ne voulant plus entendre ce que j'avais instillé volontairement dans son esprit. Dans la forêt, quand je t'ai fait mes adieux... j'ai bien vu que tu ne renoncerais pas à moi. Je ne voulais pas agir ainsi, j'avais le sentiment que ça me tuerait, mais je savais aussi que si je n'arrivais pas à te persuader que je ne t'aimais plus, tu ne tarderais que plus à poursuivre le fil de ton existence. J'espérais que si tu pensais que moi, j'étais passé à autre chose, ce serait plus facile…  
Elle se remit à pleurer, ses prunelles chocolat fixées dans les miennes, comme si elle commençait à comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire.  
-Et pourtant, je n'avais pas songé que ce serait aussi simple ! Je m'étais dit que ce serait impossible, que tu serais tellement sûre de la vérité que je serais contraint de mentir comme un arracheur de dents pendant des heures afin de semer le doute en toi. J'ai menti, et je le regrette. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, et je le suis parce que ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu te protéger de ce que je suis. J'ai menti pour te sauver, et ça n'a pas marché. Excuse-moi. En même temps, comment as-tu pu me croire ? Après les milliers de fois où j'avais dit t'aimer, comment as-tu pu laisser un mot briser la foi que tu avais en moi ?  
-Je…je suis si…ce n'était pas possible, tu es tellement…murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
-J'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu pensais, profondément, que je ne voulais plus de toi. La chose la plus absurde, la plus ridicule qui soit. Comme si je pouvais exister sans toi…la coupai-je de nouveau.  
-Mais je suis tellement banale et insignifiante…je ne comprenais pas que tu puisses t'intéresser ainsi à moi alors qu'autour de toi,… Ton amour pour moi n'a jamais eu de sens…finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence.  
-Avant toi, Bella, repris-je un peu plus calmement, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Et tu es apparue et j'ai enfin eu la sensation de voir le monde. Tu es la plus belle créature de mon univers. Et cela ne changera jamais.  
Bella resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes, ses yeux ne me lâchant pas du regard.  
-L'éternité est longue, Edward. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passera dans dix ans, dans un an, ni même demain. Si Victoria m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est de ne voir qu'au jour le jour, et même heure après heure. Et si jamais je redeviens une « distraction » ? finit-elle par réagir en reculant d'un pas supplémentaire.  
-Bella, la coupai-je en reprenant sa main dans la mienne car la voir s'éloigner ainsi me fit craindre qu'elle ne voulait peut-être plus de moi à ses côtés comme je le souhaitais. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ce jour-là n'était qu'un élément du mensonge. Ton emprise sur moi est définitive et incassable, n'en doute jamais.

(BPOV)

J'étais là, debout, au beau milieu de cette clairière dans laquelle je m'étais si souvent réfugiée en rêve lorsque la situation chez Victoria était bien trop tendue.  
Je m'étais persuadée que jamais je ne pourrais la revoir. Et voilà qu'Edward m'y avait emmenée pour que nous puissions discuter.

Avant de quitter la villa, il m'avait assuré que Tanya n'était pas sa fiancée, comme je le pensais. Cette annonce fut comme un choc pour moi. Bien sûr, dans un coin de mon esprit, l'idée qu'il était libre fusa. Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas être attiré par cette déesse blonde ?  
Puis il me parla de mensonge et de leur nature vampirique… L'incompréhension domina bien vite cela, me faisant légèrement paniquer. Je commençai à hyper-ventiler lorsqu'une main blanche se tendit devant moi : Edward me proposait de sortir…pour discuter…

Je redoutais ce moment depuis son arrivée à Forks, craignant d'entendre une nouvelle fois tous ces mots qui m'avaient détruite juste avant que Victoria ne s'occupe de piétiner tout le reste.

Durant notre courte course, je m'étais jurée que je ne pleurerais pas. Mais lorsque mes pieds foulèrent le sol de mon paradis secret, l'émotion était bien trop intense pour que mon corps accepte de suivre mes directives. De lourds sanglots avaient donc explosé et je m'étais réfugiée, faible, contre le torse si rassurant d'Edward.  
Il n'avait pas tardé en m'envelopper dans ses bras forts avant de déposer sa joue froide sur ma tête. Puis il se mit à parler, d'une voix tellement torturée, s'excusant auprès de moi. M'expliquant qu'il m'avait menti, persuadé que ma vie serait bien meilleure loin de lui et loin d'eux. M'affirmant qu'il m'avait menti. Délibérément.  
Pour mon bien…

Mon bien…

Et là, au fond de moi, se bousculèrent deux émotions : l'espoir de retrouver mon aimé, de pouvoir de nouveau me blottir contre lui, embrasser ses lèvres si douces et laisser de nouveau battre mon cœur…mais également la colère. La colère car à cause de ce mensonge, j'avais tout perdu. Parce qu'il avait pris une décision pour moi sans m'en parler, j'avais vécu l'enfer, perdu mon père et vu mourir Jacob et ma mère…

Edward me tenait toujours la main, mais en proie à ce débat intérieur, j'avais fait un pas de plus pour m'écarter de lui.  
-Bella, est-ce parce que j'arrive trop tard ? Parce que je t'ai tellement blessée ? Ce serait... légitime, et je ne contesterais pas ta décision. finit-il par dire d'une voix cassée me serrant le cœur et réduisant de ce fait ma colère. S'il te plaît, ne m'épargne pas. Dis-moi juste maintenant si tu peux encore m'aimer ou non malgré tout ce que je t'ai imposé. Dis-moi...termina-t-il dans un murmure douloureux.  
Je ne répondis pas dans la seconde, mon cerveau gérant bien trop d'informations tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Que devais-je faire ? Me jeter dans ses bras comme si ces deux dernières années n'étaient pas passées ? Comme si les souffrances endurées n'étaient que des égratignures ? Comme si tout le sang que j'avais sur les mains n'était rien ?  
Mais d'un autre côté, Edward m'offrait de retrouver ce pourquoi je m'étais maintenue en vie durant ces deux ans.

Depuis notre première rencontre, Edward était devenu mon astre, le centre de ma vie. Le voir disparaitre m'avait arraché le cœur et coupé la respiration. Et sa réapparition voilà deux jours m'avait permis de reprendre mon souffle, d'enfin emplir mes poumons. Je ne pouvais nier que mon corps répondait instinctivement à sa présence, que son parfum m'enivrait totalement et qua sa voix apaisait mes tourments…Edward était ma vie…

-Je ressentirai toujours la même chose pour toi, finis-je par murmurer. Bien sûr que je t'aime, tu n'y changeras rien. Jamais. Mais…ces deux dernières années…j'ai finalement souffert pour rien…Je…ça va prendre du temps, Edward…  
-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, Bella. J'attendrai. Je t'attendrai. Et je regagnerai ta confiance. me coupa-t-il en attrapant ma seconde main tout en plongeant ses pupilles dorées dans les miennes.  
-Ne bouge pas. murmurai-je en avançant à petits pas sans lâcher ses doigts.  
J'approchai lentement jusqu'à me retrouver presque contre son corps d'albâtre. Je pris une courte inspiration et laissai alors mon corps agir seul. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, fermai les yeux et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, peut-être choqué de mon geste et de mes paroles, mais très vite, notre baiser s'enflamma, mon cœur battant une chamade désordonnée cependant que ma respiration devenait halètement et que mes doigts, après avoir abandonné leur prise, palpaient avidement son visage. Son corps marmoréen épousait chaque courbe du mien, et j'étais heureuse qu'il ne m'eût pas repoussée.

Aucune souffrance au monde n'aurait justifié de louper ça.

Ses mains mémorisaient mes traits, comme les miennes jouaient sur les siens et, pendant les rares secondes où ses lèvres se détachaient des miennes, il murmurait mon prénom.  
Lorsque je commençai à avoir le vertige, il s'écarta, tombant à genoux au sol, mais pour mieux coller son oreille contre mon cœur. Je refermai mes bras autour de ses épaules, le plaquant ainsi contre moi. Nous ne dîmes rien, profitant ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes de cette sensation grisante. Mais lorsque je commençai à frissonner, Edward se releva pour réajuster son manteau autour de moi.  
-Rentrons à la ville, Esmée ne me pardonnera jamais si tu tombais malade. me dit-il en m'offrant son bras.  
Je déposai ma main dans le creux de son coude et le suivis.  
-Je…Je t'aime Edward. Sincèrement Mais…ne pus-je m'empêcher de briser le silence alors que nous traversions la clairière pour retrouver la forêt.  
-Je sais. J'ai compris, Bella. Prend ton temps. Et quand tu voudras, je serais là. Toujours. me coupa-t-il alors qu'il nous stoppa.  
Je l'observai quelques instants, enregistrant son sourire, ses traits détendus…  
-Allons-y. me souffla-t-il doucement.  
-Attend Edward. l'interrompis-je, tirant légèrement sur son bras alors qu'il faisait un pas.  
Il se tourna vers moi, attendant. Encore une fois, j'avançai la main et la déposai contre sa joue. Ses lèvres se levèrent dans ce sublime sourire qui m'hypnotisait à chaque fois. Le temps sembla arrêter sa course quelques secondes avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits.  
-Ramène-moi à la maison. lui demandai-je en embrassant sa joue.  
Edward acquiesça, m'aida à grimper sur son dos et s'envola dans les bois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous traversions à mon rythme lent d'humaine la vaste pelouse de la villa. Je déposai mon manteau et celui d'Edward dans l'entrée et rejoignis le salon d'où me provenaient des bruits de discussion. Je me figeai à la porte lorsque je tombai sur le groupe de vampires installés dans les canapés qui me fixaient tous. Edward, que j'avais complètement oublié, déposa prudemment sa main en bas de mon dos pour me pousser gentiment dans la pièce tout en murmurant que je ne craignais rien. Je fis quelques petits pas, les jambes flageolantes, avant qu'Esmée ne se relève pour me rejoindre. Quand elle se plaça devant moi, je ne pus retenir un sourire et me blottis contre elle en chuchotant « maman ». Lorsque je levai la tête, elle me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Allez, viens chérie. dit-elle en m'emmenant vers les canapés, me plaçant ainsi entre elle et Carlisle.  
-ça va, chérie ? me demanda mon père.  
-où est Irina ? chuchotai-je en me tournant vers lui, tentant de me faire la plus discrète possible parmi ces ouïes surhumaines alors que quelques discussions avaient reprise.  
-Elle est partie. me répondit aussitôt Eléazar. D'ailleurs, nous voulions nous excuser pour…  
-Non, moi pas. Ne parle pas en mon nom, Eléazar. le coupa Tanya.  
Instantanément, je me raidis et reculai légèrement vers le fond du canapé.  
La grande blonde décroisa et recroisa ses longues jambes avant de se redresser un peu, se penchant dans ma direction.  
-Je n'ai rien contre toi mais, il faut que tu saches que si ma très chère sœur est partie, c'est de ta faute. ajouta-t-elle.  
-Tanya ! intervinrent aussitôt Eléazar, Carmen et Esmée.  
Mais elle ne se démonta pas et se leva. Aussitôt, un mur apparut devant moi, me soustrayant au regard perçant de la vampire.  
Mais je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour que mon esprit ne se sente immédiatement en danger et ne me ramène vers d'autres souvenirs bien plus violents et dangereux. Bien que Jasper, Edward et Emmett ne soient debout devant moi, bien que Carlisle ne me tienne efficacement contre son torse, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau de réagir tel qu'il l'avait fait depuis ces années, me permettant de rester en vie. Je me recroquevillai donc jusqu'à disparaitre, plaquant mon menton contre ma poitrine, enserrant fortement mes jambes de mes bras malgré mon attelle et cessai de respirer.

« _C'est ta faute ! Sale petite humaine_ ! »… Combien de fois Victoria avait-elle pu hurler cela dans mes oreilles ? des dizaines ? non, des centaines de fois…me reprochant la disparition de James, m'accusant de tous les maux lorsque je ne réussissais pas à « attirer une nouvelle proie »…

Devant moi, Jasper avait beau s'être agenouillé juste après avoir déposé sa paume glacée sur ma peau pour permettre à son don d'agir plus fortement, je n'étais qu'une coquille vide, mon esprit bien trop torturé par ces souvenirs de Victoria qui avait à jamais brisé ma confiance en moi.  
Enfoncée dans mes ténèbres personnelles, je sentais que quelque chose rampant en moi tentait de me calmer. Le pouvoir de Jasper sans doute qui me faisait prendre conscience que j'étais devenue une chose faible et peureuse, à mille lieues de ce que j'étais.

Et cela me mit en colère. Une colère sourde pour tout ce que j'acceptais encore de subir alors que Victoria n'était plus là. Je devais me battre. Je devais redevenir celle que j'étais. Je devais faire face et arrêter de rentrer dans ma coquille…  
Alors, lorsque je perçus un dixième de seconde la voix de Tanya répétant que j'étais fautive du désespoir et de la colère de sa sœur, mon corps réagit à l'instinct.  
Je me relevai d'un coup, surprenant les vampires à mon chevet, bondis face à Tanya et osai porter la main sur son chemisier haute-couture, serrant entre mes doigts la riche soie.  
-Oui ! Je sais ! Tout est de ma faute ! me mis-je à hurler en poussant, en vain, Tanya qui me fixait de ses yeux ronds. Tout est de la faute de la pauvre petite Isabella ! Tout ! Je suis responsable de la mort de James et de Laurent ! Ah, si je n'avais pas eu un sang si parfumé ! poursuivis-je sur le même ton alors que personne n'osait bouger. Je n'y peux rien, putain ! vociférai-je en la poussant une nouvelle fois.  
La vampire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais ses mains, en position défensive, redescendaient graduellement.  
-Tu peux me faire porter la mort de James et Laurent, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Par contre, j'ai bien des morts sur la conscience, à cause de l'une de ton espèce…

(EsPOV)

Mon sang, si je pouvais encore utiliser cette expression, n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque j'avais compris qu'Irina allait s'en prendre à Bella. J'étais sortie de la villa pour quelques minutes à peine alors que Bella était sous la douche, le temps de montrer à Tanya le chemin menant vers le cottage en ruines que je souhaitais restaurer quand nous aurions résolu le problème « Victoria ». Nous n'avions pas encore fait la moitié du chemin que j'avais perçu des éclats de voix en provenance de la maison. Je n'avais donc pas attendu et étais rentrée en moins de trente secondes. Irina et Bella étaient à l'étage. Et à en juger par les grognements de l'une et les battements de cœur puissants de ma fille, cela allait être un désastre.  
Tanya sur les talons, je me retrouvai en deux bonds devant la porte de la chambre de Bella, frappant fortement contre le bois mais retenant mes coups pour ne pas briser la porte et effrayer encore plus ma Bella. Irina grogna férocement à mes coups tandis que le bruit de la baie coulissante s fit entendre. Quelqu'un sortait sur le balcon. Ce ne pouvait qu'être que Bella.  
-La garce…Tu crois peut-être t'en sortir en sautant dans le jardin! entendis-je Irina.  
-Irina ! cria Tanya.  
Mais je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et brisai la porte en deux. Tanya sauta sur sa sœur alors que celle-ci faisait éclater le verre de la baie vitrée.  
L'air froid qui pénétra dans la pièce m'apporta deux fragrances de vampires. Je les reconnus aussitôt, soulagée par l'arrivée impromptue de ce couple, sachant qu'il aiderait Bella alors que je ne pouvais lâcher Irina que nous tenions plaquée au sol, Tanya et moi.  
Soudain, la voix d'Edward me parvint :  
-Esmée, tu as besoin d'aide ?  
-Non, c'est bon. Où est Bella ? lui demandai-je, imaginant bien malgré moi qu'elle était peut-être tombée sur son bras blessé ou qu'elle était terrorisée.  
-Avec ce cher Peter…grogna mon premier fils, surement jaloux.  
-_C'est lui qui a sauvé Bella de Laurent, Edward ! Alors, pas d'esclandre !_ l'avertis-je mentalement.  
-Lâchez-moi ! grogna Irina, C'est sa faute ! Laurent était mon âme-sœur ! répéta-t-elle en tentant de se libérer.  
Le ronflement de la Porsche d'Alice se fit entendre et une minute plus tard, Kate apparaissait dans la pièce.  
-Kate ! lui demanda simplement Tanya en désignant Irina alors que nous la tenions toujours serrée.  
La vampire acquiesça, nous rejoignit et toucha du doigt Irina qui s'effondra au sol. La seconde suivante, Carlisle et les autres entraient en courant par la porte arrière. Emmett apparut dans la pièce, suivi par Carlisle et les autres.  
-Bella ? me demanda Carlisle alors que nous entourions tous Irina, reprenant ses esprits, assise au sol.  
-Dehors, avec Edward, Peter et les autres. lui indiquai-je.  
-Je les rejoins. annonça Emmett en disparaissant aussitôt vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Puis de longues minutes étaient passées, tout le monde cherchant une explication au geste d'Irina. Je n'écoutais cela que d'une oreille discrète, préférant suivre ce qui se déroulait dans le jardin.  
Je me sentais tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Elle était sous ma garde… J'avais laissé ma fille être de nouveau menacée par l'un des nôtres.

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras, me sortant de mes pensées.  
-C'est ma faute, Carlisle…  
-Chut…me coupa-t-il, se mettant à me bercer lentement.  
-Elle a voulu s'en prendre à Bella et je n'étais pas là pour défendre ma fille… poursuivis-je malgré tout.  
-Nous ne pouvions pas avoir de soupçons envers Irina. Elle a toujours été loyale à notre clan. tenta-t-il de me réconforter.  
Mais ces mots étaient vains. J'avais déjà perdu un enfant et j'avais failli en perdre un autre…  
-Elle va avoir besoin de toi, Esmée. me répéta plusieurs fois Carlisle avant que nous n'entendions les autres rentrer.  
Jasper et Alice apparurent les premiers à l'étage, suivis de Rose et Emmett. Je cherchais des yeux le dernier couple mais…  
-ils sont dans l'entrée. me renseigna Jasper, comprenant mon angoisse. Elle est un peu secouée mais ça va. compléta-t-il alors que je me précipitai déjà dans l'escalier.

Deux secondes plus tard, je découvrais ma Bella blottie dans les bras d'Edward. Cette image me fit sourire. Un jour, elle reprendrait confiance et se rendrait compte que son amour pour Edward n'avait pas disparu. J'invitai discrètement Edward à s'installer dans le salon tandis que je préparai un bon thé bien chaud et m'éclipsai de nouveau vers l'étage, laissant le couple seul pour discuter calmement.

Je retrouvai les hommes installés dans le bureau de mon époux, discutant. Je m'avançai vers Peter, que je n'avais pas encore salué. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude lors de nos rares rencontres, me tendit la main mais je le surpris en l'enlaçant.  
-Merci Peter. Deux fois Merci pour avoir sauvé ma petite fille. expliquai-je.  
-De rien, M'dame. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sur le bord de la route alors que j'avais la possibilité d'agir. expliqua-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte.  
-Je t'en prie Peter, appelle-moi Esmée. Charlotte et toi faites partie de la famille. D'ailleurs, où est ta moitié ?  
-Tu la connais. Quand Alice et Rose lui offrent de fouiller dans leurs dressings…me répondit-il dans un ton qui me fit sourire.  
Carlisle reprit sa discussion avec Eléazar, lui expliquant ce que nous connaissions de Victoria. Au rez-de-chaussée, Edward et Bella discutaient.  
J'essayais de leur donner de l'intimité, aussi, lorsqu'Emmett réagit en ricanant, je ne pus m'empêcher de le reprendre verbalement alors que Rose lui asséna l'une de ses célèbres petites tapes.  
Alice et Carmen nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, nous annonçant qu'Irina avait choisi de partir.  
-Ce sera surement plus facile pour Isabella. murmura Carmen, qui, même si elle avait été horrifiée du comportement de la vampire, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à voir partir l'un des siens.  
Je ne pus que lui frotter l'épaule quelques secondes avant que nous n'entendions la porte d'entrée.  
-Ils sont partis à la clairière. me souffla Alice, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Avait-elle vu quelque chose au sujet de Bella ? un dénouement heureux dans tout ce tumulte ?

Carlisle offrit de nous installer dans le salon afin de pouvoir discuter de l'arrivée de Peter et Charlotte.  
-Peter, Charlotte, encore une fois, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Bella. débuta Carlisle, ce à quoi Peter répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.  
-Je sais que vous vous êtes rapidement attachés à Bella mais, je sais aussi pertinemment que votre arrivée si rapide ici est dûe à quelques découvertes, non ? enchaina Jasper, reprenant son rôle de militaire, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque nous avions une crise grave à gérer.  
-En effet. Si nous nous sommes permis de venir aussi vite sans vous prévenir, c'est parce que Victoria s'est mise en route. nous révéla Peter, figeant ainsi toute l'assemblée.  
-Quand ? réagit Jasper.  
-Avec le nombre de nouveaux-nés qu'elle doit gérer, et si elle ne veut pas éveiller l'intérêt des Italiens, je dirais…une semaine. annonça-t-il.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer la main de Carlisle dans la mienne. Il ne nous restait qu'une semaine pour nous préparer à l'affrontement mais également pour mettre Bella à l'abri.  
-Ce n'est pas tout…poursuivit-il, d'un ton encore plus grave. Jazz, elle a un acolyte plutôt expérimenté avec elle…  
Jasper releva la tête, fixant celui qu'il considérait comme son premier frère dans les yeux.  
-Elle ? souffla-t-il.  
-Oui. répondit Peter.  
Un lourd silence envahit la pièce.  
-Putain, mais de qui vous parlez ? s'énerva Emmett après dix secondes.  
-Maria…avoua Jasper.

* * *

_**Alors ?**_


	18. In the night, I hear them talk

_Et voilà, les bonnes choses ont une fin…les vacances sont finies…Après trois semaines sans ordinateur et sans internet, je reviens avec des idées plein la tête et les doigts qui fourmillent devant le clavier ! _

_Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre. _

_Attention aux cœurs sensibles : prévoyez peut-être des mouchoirs..._

_Je vous laisse le découvrir et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17: « In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told… » **__**(Christine &amp; the queens – Heartless)**_

_(EsPOV)_

_Un lourd silence envahit la pièce._

_-Putain mais de qui vous parlez ? s'énerva Emmett après dix secondes._

_-Maria…avoua Jasper._

Jasper nous avait parlé longuement de ce vampire depuis son arrivée parmi nous.

De celle qui l'avait transformé alors qu'il pensait, en officier gentleman, aider un groupe de jeunes dames en détresse aux environs des champs de bataille de la Guerre Civile.  
Il nous avait également expliqué le rôle qu'elle lui avait dévolu lorsqu'elle avait remarqué ses capacités… Et voir Jasper si…fermé alors que Peter venait d'annoncer la nouvelle m'inquiéta.

Et si mon fils replongeait dans ses travers ? Si elle reprenait l'ascendant qu'elle avait sur lui auparavant ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. me souffla Jasper qui s'était levé sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et avait déposé sa main sur mon épaule. J'aurais dû lui régler son compte voilà bien longtemps. poursuivit-il.  
-Mais…cela ne sera pas difficile pour toi ? La revoir…murmurai-je, ne quittant pas mon fils des yeux.  
-je ne la laisserai pas faire du mal à Isabella ! me coupa-t-il. Et encore moins à l'une d'entre vous. compléta-t-il alors qu'Alice nous rejoignait.  
Jasper irradiait de détermination et je ne pus qu'acquiescer à sa promesse.  
-Jasper, Charlotte et moi connaissons suffisamment Maria pour vous préparer à la rencontrer. Mais il nous reste une inconnue : Victoria. Et surtout son groupe. reprit Peter. Il faut absolument faire parler Bella. Elle seule peut nous renseigner sur tout cela.  
Pensant aussitôt à la peine que ressentirait la jeune femme lorsque ce moment arriverait, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer plus fort la main de mon époux.  
Carlisle se tourna vers moi, me faisant un petit signe de la tête avant de répondre à ma prise sur sa main.

Alors que le clan Denali demandait quelques explications à Jesper et Peter, Alice émit un petit rire cristallin, brisant ainsi pour une seconde la tension qui régnait dans la maison.  
-Chérie ? demanda Jasper aussitôt.  
-Rien…continuez. répondit-elle un immense sourire sur les lèvres.  
Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi, attrapant ma main avant de m'emmener vers la cuisine, suivies par Rose.  
-Alice, enfin ! Dis-nous ! Tu as enfin eu une vision de Bella ? Tu la vois de nouveau ? grogna Rosalie, impatiente.  
-Je commence à la revoir. Je pense qu'elle reprend confiance en elle et qu'elle prend de nouveau des décisions sur sa vie. Ou du moins sur son futur immédiat.  
-Ok, ok…mais qu'as-tu vu ? reprit-elle, toujours aussi enjouée.  
-Bella a embrassé Edward ! lâcha-t-elle avant de tournoyer sur elle-même, son rire si communicatif résonnant dans la cuisine.  
-Alice ! Tu ne devais pas les laisser tranquilles ? la réprimandai-je pour la forme, car j'étais des plus heureuses grâce à cette nouvelle.  
-Maman…voyons…je sais que tu es aussi curieuse qu'Alice et moi quand tu t'y mets ! me répondit Rosalie avec ce regard pétillant qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux membres de la famille lorsque tout allait bien.  
Je grognai un peu pour la forme mais ne pus me retenir de demander quelques détails qu'Alice nous révéla en sautillant comme une adolescente.  
-Ils sont sur le chemin du retour. annonça Alice après avoir terminé le récit de sa vision.  
Nous nous réinstallâmes donc dans les canapés, reprenant d'une oreille distraite le fil des discussions.

Cela allait prendre un peu de temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant mais Bella avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle aimait profondément Edward et qu'elle ne pouvait aller contre cela. A mes yeux, c'était déjà un pas énorme.

Après quelques minutes, un battement cardiaque se fit entendre, lointain.  
-Ils sont dans le jardin. me souffla Alice, ravie.  
Elle se pelotonna contre l'épaule de Jasper, souriante, tandis que des légers bruits de pas résonnaient désormais.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Bella, emmitouflée dans le manteau d'Edward, le nez rosi par le froid hivernal. Elle finit par se tourner vers nous et se figea, son cœur se mettant à accélérer.  
-Elle a peur. nous souffla Jasper, de telle sorte que Bella n'entende rien.  
Edward acquiesça et passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle ne craignait rien.  
Cette petite phrase m'attrista, nous rappelant immanquablement qu'Isabella avait de nouveau peur de nous.  
-Elle n'a pas peur de nous, maman. me coupa Edward, ayant lu dans mes pensées, mais elle craint seulement de se retrouver face à Irina.  
Sans attendre plus et ne supportant pas de voir les tremblements de ma fille qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en se contrôlant au maximum, je me levai et rejoignis le couple.  
Bella me sourit aussitôt avant de se blottir contre moi en chuchotant un faible « maman » qui aurait fait palpiter durement mon cœur s'il n'avait pas été transformé en pierre.  
-Je m'occupe d'elle, Edward. Tu devrais discuter un peu avec Peter et Jasper, nous avons un problème supplémentaire. glissai-je à mon fils avant de me pencher sur ma fille.  
Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue et passai mon bras sous le sien pour l'emmener vers le canapé que j'occupai. Je l'installai aussitôt entre Carlisle et moi alors qu'Edward s'informait de l'apparition de Maria.

-ça va, chérie ? demanda Carlisle, sur le ton de la confidence.  
-où est Irina ? réagit aussitôt Bella qui cherchait des yeux la vampire.  
-Elle est partie. répondit aussitôt Eléazar, faisant légèrement sursauter la jeune humaine. D'ailleurs, nous voulions nous excuser pour…  
-Non, moi pas. Ne parle pas en mon nom, Eléazar. le coupa Tanya alors que Bella se tassait contre le dossier. Je n'ai rien contre toi mais, il faut que tu saches que si ma très chère sœur est partie, c'est de ta faute. ajouta-t-elle.  
-Tanya ! ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir, rejointe par Eléazar et Carmen tandis que de notre ton vampirique, Emmett et Rose promettaient à Tanya une correction terrible si elle ne se taisait pas.  
Mais Tanya poursuivit ses sifflements en se relevant légèrement. Instantanément, les garçons apparurent devant nous, épaule contre épaule, formant un mur que je savais infranchissable, surtout si c'était pour protéger Bella. Carlisle, lui, avait passé un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la tenait contre son torse, prêt à intervenir si cela dégénérait. Bella restait silencieuse, le visage complètement fermé, ne quittant pas des yeux ses protecteurs.  
-Tanya, arrête tout de suite ! demanda Eléazar, d'une voix ferme.  
-Ecoute-le sinon, je m'occupe personnellement de ta ravissante petite tête ! renchérit Peter.  
-Elle est terrorisée…siffla Jasper en se détournant légèrement vers nous pour regarder Bella.  
-C'est plutôt compréhensible, non ? réagit sèchement Rose  
-Non, ça ressemble beaucoup plus à ce que j'ai ressenti d'elle quand je l'ai retrouvée…expliqua Jasper alors que Bella venait se bouger pour se recroqueviller totalement dans le fond du canapé, ses bras enserrant puissamment ses jambes.  
Je voulus défaire doucement son emprise mais Jasper ne m'en laissa pas le temps, s'agenouillant brusquement devant Bella avant de placer sa main sur le visage de sa sœur.  
-Elle ne respire plus, elle retient sa respiration…murmura Carlisle.  
-Fais quelque chose, chéri. soufflai-je, mon angoisse remontant en flèche.  
-Elle me résiste. répondit Jasper. On dirait qu'elle contre mon pouvoir. compléta-t-il alors que je ressentais également les fortes doses de calme émises par Jasper.  
-Comment est-ce possible… murmura si bas Carlisle que je crus avoir rêvé.  
-Vous voyez ! Elle n'est bonne qu'à attirer des ennuis ! Irina souffre à cause d'elle et elle vous fera souffrir aussi ! renchérit Tanya.  
Edward et Emmett se mirent à grogner très bas, et Edward fit un pas en avant.  
-Je ne te laisserai plus insulter ma moitié, Tanya ! gronda-t-il.  
-Tu ne me feras rien, Edward ! répondit Tanya, connaissant très bien les manières d'Edward envers les femmes.  
Et alors qu'Edward faisait un second pas, Bella nous surprit tous. Elle bondit du canapé, passa le mur de vampires et se retrouva debout face à Tanya, sa main empoignant le chemisier de Tanya.  
-Oui ! Je sais ! Tout est de ma faute ! se mit-elle à hurler. Tout est de la faute de la pauvre petite Isabella ! Tout ! Je suis responsable de la mort de James et de Laurent ! Ah, si je n'avais pas eu un sang si parfumé ! Je n'y peux rien, putain ! ragea-t-elle en essayant de pousser Tanya, comme si elle avait oublié que cette dernière était un vampire.  
-Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, je t'aplatis ! gronda sauvagement Emmett tandis que Tanya semblait abasourdie du comportement de note dernière fille.  
-Elle est en colère. murmura Jasper.  
-Renforce ce sentiment, Jasper. demanda Carlisle.  
-Quoi ? réagit aussitôt Edward, verbalisant surement notre étonnement collectif.  
-Elle ne parle d'elle et de ce qu'elle a subi que lorsqu'elle est en proie à de fortes émotions. expliqua mon époux.  
Jasper comprit et se concentra alors sur Isabella.  
-Tu peux me faire porter la mort de James et Laurent, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Par contre, j'ai bien des morts sur la conscience…poursuivait Bella, plongée dans sa colère.  
-Il faut qu'elle parle…nous devons savoir…murmura Peter, visiblement très attaché à la jeune femme lui aussi.  
-Je n'étais qu'un appât ! Elle m'utilisait comme appât ! Je devais attirer des gens et ensuite, elle m'obligeait à choisir qui devait lui servir de repas ! expliqua-t-elle en relâchant la chemise de Tanya. Alors, crois-moi, j'ai tellement de morts humaines sur les mains à cause de ceux de ton espèce que quelques morts de plus ne me font plus rien, même si Laurent m'a bien aidée ces derniers jours…finit-elle en se détournant de sa cible pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.  
-Jasper, il faut qu'elle continue à parler. demanda Carlisle alors qu'Edward observait son aimée, le visage torturé.  
Jasper acquiesça et utilisa surement son don car ma fille reprit son récit :  
-Je…elle m'a obligée à attirer des jeunes hommes, sortant de bars ou de boites de nuit. Puis je devais choisir…lequel méritait de vivre…lequel méritait de mourir…Je les vois tous. J'ai leurs visages gravés dans ma mémoire. Leurs yeux exorbités par la peur quand je finis par les désigner et… poursuivit-elle alors que des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans sa gorge.  
-C'est trop difficile Carlisle ! invoqua Edward de notre ton vampirique.  
-Mais c'est nécessaire…tenta de lui expliquer le médecin.  
-Une fois, elle a voulu que j'aille dans un parc avec des enfants…avoua-t-elle en pleurant.  
Tout comme moi, Rose ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter à la pensée de ce que Bella avait dû ressentir face à ces enfants.  
-Comment a-t-elle pu la torturer de cette manière ? souffla Rosalie en se rapprochant d'Emmett pour qu'il l'enlace.  
-Jasper, arrête s'il te plait. demanda Edward, la voix brisée par des larmes pourtant inexistantes.  
-Papa a raison, Edward, tu le sais. Et nous n'avons malheureusement plus le temps d'attendre que Bella se sente suffisamment en sécurité pour nous parler. le contra gentiment Jasper.  
-Alors, je vais le faire. Je vais l'éblouir. décida Edward.  
N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha lentement de Bella, ne voulant pas l'apeurer, et déposa sa paume sur la joue de la jeune femme en pleurs.  
-Chérie…Bella…tenta-t-il pour qu'elle relève la tête mais Bella restait le menton collé à la poitrine. Chérie, regarde-moi. réessaya-t-il en plaçant un doigt sous son menton.  
Bella finit par obéir et plongea dans le regard doré d'Edward.  
-Chérie, où Victoria te gardait-elle ? commença-t-il à l'interroger, suivant les conseils de Carlisle et de Jasper.  
-Elle m'a emmenée dans le Colorado. Mais comme je ne voulais pas lui obéir, elle m'a emmenée à Phoenix…  
Phoenix…où vivaient Bella et Renée…réalisai-je, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qu'avait pu faire Victoria.  
-Je…comme je ne voulais pas lui obéir, elle a menacé ma mère et Phil…reprit Bella en pleurant un peu plus fort. Si je ne lui trouvais pas de proie, elle s'en prendrait à ma mère…

(BPOV)

-Quand nous sommes arrivés à Phoenix, je l'ai suppliée de les laisser saufs, que j'allais lui obéir… expliquai-je, les mots sortant sans contrôle aucun, totalement hypnotisée par l'or liquide qui captait toute mon attention.

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'Edward était en train de me faire. Et dans un sens, je l'en remerciais vivement car jamais je n'aurais eu le courage d'expliquer tout cela sans m'effondrer encore et encore…  
Pourtant, tous ces mots, je voulais les retenir, les taire, ne rien divulguer. Tout était tellement horrible. J'en avais tellement honte.  
Que penseraient-ils de moi ? Après tout, j'avais tué toutes ces personnes moi aussi. Depuis ce premier jeune homme blond que j'avais pris au piège jusqu'à cette infirmière qui avait voulu venir m'aider, pensant que je me sentais mal, seule, au fond de cette ruelle glauque…

-J'ai obéi au moindre de ses ordres… « Ne parle pas ! » « Ne bouge pas », elle ne savait que me dire cela….poursuivis-je. Elle me réveillait plusieurs fois durant la nuit, me frappant mais j'ai serré les dents et je n'ai rien dit… Ça a duré plus d'une semaine et elle ne me parlait plus de Renée. Alors, j'ai cru qu'elle était passée à autre chose…

Quelle imbécile avais-je été à cet instant…croire qu'un vampire puisse oublier quelque chose, ou changer d'idée…Malgré moi, mes mains se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus fortement tandis que mes lèvres bougeaient, débitant toutes ces horreurs.

-Elle…Un soir, Victoria est sortie avec plusieurs nouveaux-nés, me laissant avec Laurent. Au milieu de la nuit, il m'a tirée de mon placard puis s'est mis à courir pendant des kilomètres, ricanant de temps à autre.

Je voulus m'arrêter, baisser la tête pour reprendre mes esprits mais la prise glacée sur mon menton m'en empêchait. Un sanglot douloureux traversa ma poitrine puis ma gorge et je crus un instant que le vampire allait cesser son emprise. Mais à la place, je sentis une vague de courage s'insinuer en moi.

-Quand Laurent m'a jetée par terre, nous étions dans un terrain vague, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber…

Et je replongeai alors dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit si particulière…

Je tentais de me repérer à quelque chose mais des pleurs me figèrent.  
-Bella, chérie…sanglota une voix de femme que je reconnaitrai entre mille.  
-Maman ! Maman ! hurlai-je encore plus fort avant de m'élancer vers le son mais la main froide de Laurent me retint.  
Tout à coup, une lumière puissante éblouit toute la zone et Victoria se matérialisa devant moi. Aveuglée par la lumière, je mis une seconde de trop à reculer et sa main vint solidement attraper ma mâchoire, enfonçant ainsi son pouce et son index dans mes joues pour me forcer à regarder quelque chose.  
-Regarde Isabella ! Regarde nos invités ! ricana-t-elle en orientant mon visage vers la zone éclairée par ce qu'il me semblait être des phares de voiture.  
Dans cette zone, ma mère et Phil étaient au sol, à genoux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
-Mon Dieu, mon bébé ! pleura ma mère alors que j'essayais d'articuler quelque chose, mais la poigne de fer de Victoria m'en empêcha.  
Je secouai la tête de rage et ne pus retenir un grognement.  
-Oh, regardez ! comme c'est touchant ! La petite Isabella qui se rebelle pour défendre sa maman ! singea-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, accompagnée de ses sbires.

Qu'allait-elle leur faire ? Allais-je devoir choisir, comme à chaque fois ? Mais comment pourrais-je faire cela ? Choisir entre ma mère et mon beau-père ? Mais même si Phil était un homme vraiment très bon, mon choix était déjà fait.

-Vois-tu, très chère Isabella, habituellement, je te demande de choisir entre les deux mais là, on va changer les règles du jeu. se reprit-elle, plus sérieuse. Je te donne la possibilité de sauver ta mère et son époux si…  
A cet instant, une vague d'espoir s'insinua en moi…J'allais peut-être pouvoir sauver ma mère…Non, j'allais tout faire pour les sauver tous les deux !  
-tu passes un coup de téléphone à une personne bien particulière à mon cœur. annonça Victoria alors que je ne comprenais pas vraiment de qui elle parlait.  
Elle dut le remarquer à mon visage car elle se mit à rire avant de reprendre la parole.  
-Vois-tu, dans cette forêt de Forks, j'ai rencontré des loups garous et j'aimerais tant me battre contre l'un d'eux. Alors je veux que tu appelles ton ami…Jacob, je crois…me lança-t-elle.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? J'avais bien entendu ces vieilles légendes racontées au coin du feu sur la plage de la Push lors des veillées avec les Quileute. Et pourquoi mêlait-elle Jake à cela ? En quoi Jacob pouvait-il bien être une de ces créatures mythologiques ?

Ne répondant pas aussitôt, Victoria me poussa violemment, me faisant tomber au sol, provoquant les cris de ma mère. Je me redressai aussitôt, sachant très bien que si je restais ainsi au sol, d'autres coups pourraient pleuvoir rapidement.  
-Regarde, Isabella, ta chère petite maman qui s'inquiète pour toi ! ricana-t-elle de nouveau en me montrant Renée, en larmes, au sol.  
Je croisai le regard de ma mère, que je n'avais plus vu depuis presque deux années, depuis mon départ de Phoenix…

J'avais attiré mes parents dans ce monde dangereux malgré moi. Charlie était déjà mort et aujourd'hui, il me restait une mince chance de sauver Renée…

La vampire rousse me tendit un petit objet argenté. Je le pris sans un mot avant de le fixer longuement.  
-Tu hésites ? Isabella hésite à appeler un clébard puant, voyez-vous ça…reprit Victoria en se mettant à marcher devant moi, comme un humain le ferait pour réfléchir. Alors, tu vois, je vais t'expliquer cela plus clairement. asséna-t-elle durement en s'arrêtant devant moi avant de disparaitre dans un courant glacial.  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de chercher ma tortionnaire car les cris terrorisés de ma mère résonnèrent, me faisant prendre immédiatement conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait.  
-Non ! Je vous en supplie ! hurlait Renée tandis que la vampire tenait, au bout de son bras tendu…Phil, les jambes se débattant dans les airs, cherchant un appui.  
-Non ! hurlais-je à mon tour.  
Je voulus me précipiter vers eux mais Laurent me retint en serrant puissamment mon bras. A coups sûrs, des ecchymoses allaient apparaitre dans quelques heures mais à cet instant précis, je ne m'en souciais guère…  
-Tu vois Isabella, tu n'es pas très coopérative alors…reprit-elle en levant encore son bras, Phil se débattant de plus belle dans les airs. Il te faut une petite leçon…  
-Non, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! Je serais… la coupai-je.  
-Non, tu as besoin d'un exemple, Isabella. Alors…finit-elle avant de briser la nuque de Phil comme un simple fétu de paille, me laissant complétement éberluée tandis que Renée hurlait à pleins poumons le prénom de son mari.  
Victoria relâcha le corps de sa victime, le laissant s'écraser au sol. Aussitôt, un des nouveaux-nés se précipita sur le cadavre pour y planter ses dents, tandis que la vampire se matérialisait au pied de ma mère, recroquevillée au sol, des sanglots déchirants la secouant. Elle s'agenouilla près de Renée et me fixa :  
-Alors, tu as le choix Isabella : si tu appelles ton ami Jacob et qu'il vient à Phoenix, je lui laisse la vie sauve. Sinon…  
-Je…Je l'appelle ! Je l'appelle tout de suite ! la coupai-je, ne réfléchissant même plus.  
-Il ne doit se douter de rien, bien entendu ! demande-lui juste de te rejoindre au plus vite. m'ordonna Laurent, à quelques pas de moi.  
-Que…que dois-je lui dire…balbutiai-je difficilement.  
-Débrouille-toi mais sois convaincante !

_Pardon Jake. Pardon mais je devais faire un choix._

Laurent et Victoria se mirent à rire tandis que, de mes mains tremblantes, je tentai de composer le numéro de téléphone de Jacob.  
-Chérie, calme-toi, ça va aller. tenta de ma rassurer ma mère, m'obligeant à lever les yeux sur elle.  
Entre ses larmes, elle réussit à me sourire et me donna le courage d'appuyer sur la dernière touche.

Les sonneries s'égrenèrent, me faisant prendre conscience qu'il devait être la pleine nuit à Forks. Et si Jake ne décrochait pas ? Victoria tuerait-elle aussitôt ma mère ou me laisserait-elle un nouvel essai ?  
A la quatrième sonnerie, il décrocha enfin et entendre sa voix, bien qu'endormie, après tout ce temps, fit bondir mon cœur.  
-Black…se présenta-t-il, encore groggy.  
-Jacob ! Jake ! réagis-je aussitôt, en larmes.  
-Be..Bella ? comprit-il aussitôt. Bella, où es-tu ? Bon sang, ça fait presqu'un an qu'on te cherche et…poursuivit-il d'une voix stressée.  
Devant moi, Laurent et Victoria semblaient s'impatienter.  
-Jake ! le coupai-je alors tandis que des larmes couler sans discontinuer. Jake, s'il te plait, viens me chercher !  
-Où es-tu ?  
-Je…à Phoenix…je…viens, s'il te plait…Jake, s'il te plait.  
-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Es-tu en danger ? insista-t-il.  
-Jacob, j'ai besoin de toi…je…pleurai-je encore plus fort.  
-Ok, je prends le prochain avion pour Phoenix. abdiqua-t-il, faisant redoubler mes pleurs. Où puis-je te joindre ? C'est ton téléphone ?  
-Oui. répondis-je faiblement.  
-Je t'envoie mes horaires et je t'appelle dès que je me pose.  
-Merci Jake.  
-Bella, que t'est-il arrivée ? tenta-t-il mais Victoria me fit un signe que je compris aussitôt lorsqu'elle pointa la tête de Renée.  
-Je…je n'ai pas le temps Jake. Je dois y aller…  
-où dois-je te retrouver ? demanda-t-il.  
Je jetai un regard sur les vampires m'entourant en quête d'une réponse mais je me heurtai à des visages impassibles et une main blanche caressant lentement les cheveux de ma mère. Alors, je répondis instinctivement, en donnant l'adresse de mon ancien lycée, situé en périphérie de la ville.  
-Avec qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau  
-Pardon Jake…terminai-je avant de couper la conversation.

_Pardon pour tout, Jacob_… pensai-je avant de redéposer le téléphone dans la main ouverte de Laurent.

-Bien, ton ami devrait être rapide. commenta Victoria, souriant à pleines dents. Pendant ce temps, je vais être généreuse avec toi, tu vas pouvoir rester avec ta chère maman. expliqua-t-elle alors que Laurent me laissait le passage libre.  
Je courus comme je pus auprès de ma mère et elle tomba dans mes bras en pleurant. Elle voulut me parler mais Victoria siffla. Aussitôt je murmurai le plus bas possible à Renée de ne plus parler et nous attendîmes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
Parfois, je traçai du bout du doigt des lettres sur le bras de ma mère, communiquant ainsi un minimum. Je voulais la rassurer mais n'avais pas la possibilité de lui expliquer tout ce monde auquel elle était confrontée violemment. Alors, je ne faisais que m'excuser. Pour Phil. Pour papa. Pour ma disparition.  
Après un moment, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, un bip de téléphone se fit entendre, m'alertant.  
-Haha ! Il sera à 14h20 à Phoenix demain. s'exclama Laurent après avoir regardé l'écran qui projetait un faible halo bleuté sur la peau de marbre du vampire.  
-Bien. Bonne nouvelle. répondit simplement Victoria. On peut rentrer alors. lança-t-elle en faisant un signe à Laurent.  
Ce dernier se déplaça jusqu'à mes pieds et tendit une main vers moi.  
-Toi, viens avec moi. m'ordonna-t-il tandis que ma mère s'accrochait désespérément à mon bras, comprenant que nous allions être séparées.  
Mais je savais pertinemment que si je n'obéissais dans la minute, la situation allait dégénérée.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, maman. Fais juste ce qu'ils te demandent, d'accord ? lui dis-je tout bas avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Elle acquiesça, en larmes, et je me relevai pour suivre Laurent. Victoria demanda à ma mère de se relever à son tour et Victoria l'amena vers un groupe de vampires qui patientait devant la voiture qui nous servait de projecteur. Et j'eus une mauvaise intuition…  
-Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? murmurai-je le plus bas possible à Laurent.  
Celui-ci, malgré son comportement parfois violent envers moi, tolérait que je lui parle. Mais il ne répondit pas.  
-J'ai obéi…Jake va venir…j'ai obéi…réagis-je alors aussitôt un peu plus fort alors que je lisais une certaine…gêne sur le visage du vampire.  
-Oui, brave petite Isabella, tu as été bien obéissante ! ricana Victoria.  
Et lorsque je vis le groupe se rapprocher de Renée, je compris ce qui allait se passer.  
-Maman ! Non ! hurlai-je en me débattant tandis que Laurent me maintenait puissamment le bras.  
-Chut ! Ce n'est rien ma chérie ! Tout va bien se passer ! ça va aller ! me répondit alors ma mère malgré ses sanglots, comme pour me rassurer.  
-Maman ! poursuivis-je  
-Je t'aime ma chérie. Ne pleure plus…ajouta-t-elle mais elle ne put en dire plus car Victoria lança sa meute sur elle.  
Choquée, je ne pus sortir un seul son et mon corps se mit à trembler violemment. Ma tête me tourna, mon cœur se serra…puis plus rien…


	19. Just a call to all of us

_Moins de deux semaines et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela va vous plaire !_

_Comme pour le chapitre précédent : prévoyez peut-être des mouchoirs..._

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18: « **__**Just**__** a call to all of us**__, __**All this journey to come back to you »**__**– Jimmy / Cats on trees &amp; Calogero)**_

_(BPOV)_

_Choquée, je ne pus sortir un seul son et mon corps se mit à trembler violemment. Ma tête me tourna, mon cœur se serra…puis plus rien…_

-Chérie ! Bella ! Ouvre-les yeux ! Allez Bella ! entendis-je alors qu'un tissu humide glissait le long de mon front et sur mes joues.

Un léger bourdonnement résonnait encore dans mes oreilles et j'avais l'impression que ma nuque était aussi souple qu'un ruban de guimauve. Lorsque la voix claire se fit entendre de nouveau, je fis un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Je distinguai de vagues formes humaines penchées sur moi et dus cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour enfin retrouver une vue normale.

Le premier visage que je rencontrai fut celui d'Edward, totalement angoissé.

-C'est bien. Doucement. Prend ton temps. me dit doucement Carlisle alors que je refermais un peu les yeux.

-Qu'a-t-elle, Carlisle ? entendis-je la douce voix d'Esmée.

-Un malaise. Son esprit a dû se protéger. répondit le médecin en palpant ma nuque alors que ses pouces glacés faisaient de lents cercles sur mes tempes. Prépare-lui un verre d'eau et quelque chose de léger à manger. Il est tard et elle a l'estomac vide. Demanda-t-il surement à Esmée.

Comment avais-je pu me retrouver là, couchée sur le carrelage du salon, entourée des Cullen ? Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir mais mon cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti, me frustrant.

-Darling, calme-toi. entendis-je la voix de Jasper alors que je tentai de rouvrir les paupières.

Mon frère envoya une forte dose de calme et je sentis la frustration refouler.

-Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? me redemanda encore une fois Carlisle.

Sa main vint saisir la mienne et je la serrai en retour pour lui répondre avant d'ouvrir les yeux. De nouveau, le visage d'Edward m'apparut en premier et je ne pus me retenir de lever mon autre main vers sa joue afin de lui faire perdre cet air si torturé qu'il avait en m'observant. Ses yeux fondirent dans les miens et après quelques secondes, le voile de tristesse s'effaça, me laissant un Edward souriant.

-Peux-tu t'asseoir ? questionna Carlisle qui n'avait pas quitté mon côté.

J'obéis prudemment, Edward m'aidant légèrement. Une fois assise, Carlisle observa de nouveau mes pupilles avant de caresser ma joue.

-Bien. Il se fait tard. Tu dois être épuisée. lança Carlisle en m'aidant à me remettre sur mes pieds.

-Je vais t'amener à ta chambre. le coupa aussitôt Edward.

La seconde suivante, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward tandis qu'Esmée déposait un délicat baiser sur ma joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, assise sur le bord du lit, Edward, attendant, debout devant moi.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Je vais te laisser dormir et… osa-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Je me mordis la lèvre, n'osant pas lui dire ce que j'avais en tête. La journée avait été éprouvante pour moi et mon corps encore endolori recommençait déjà à se tendre d'angoisse. Et puis ce fameux trou noir sur les minutes précédant mon évanouissement me mettait mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Bella ? me questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à hauteur de mon visage que j'avais inconsciemment baissé vers mes genoux.

-Je…est-ce que…peux-tu rester avec moi ? murmurai-je, intimidée comme lors de notre toute première rencontre.

Edward ne répondant pas, je compris que ma demande était surement trop difficile pour lui.

Ou peut-être souhaitait-il redescendre avec les autres ?

-euh…non, laisse tomber…tu as surement d'autres choses à faire et…balbutiai-je alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Bella, arrête. me demanda-t-il, en posant une main sur mon genou. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux rester ici avec toi. finit-il par répondre. Va faire ce que tu as à faire, je t'attends ici.

J'acquiesçai en tentant un léger sourire avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'en ressortis moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je trouvais Edward debout près du lit, un plateau comportant un énorme bol fumant dans les mains.

-Esmée tenait à…commença-t-il.

-Merci maman. le coupai-je en murmurant à l'intention de ma nouvelle mère.

Edward sourit et je vins m'installer sur le lit.

Une fois la soupe chaude avalée, je ne tardai pas à me mettre au lit. Edward arrangea autour de moi l'immense couette et baissa la lumière.

-Je vais m'installer là. dit-il en pointant le fauteuil beige placé devant la coiffeuse.

-Euh…non…je…peux-tu…le coupai-je en me déplaçant dans le lit pour laisser plus de place.

Il comprit tout de suite où je voulais en venir car il se contenta de me sourire. Il prit le soin d'enlever ses chaussures et vint se placer près de moi, au-dessus de la couette moelleuse.

Comme avant…

Je me réinstallai correctement sur l'oreiller et sortis la main pour attraper la sienne avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais j'étais encore bien trop tendue pour m'endormir sereinement.

-Bella ? questionna mon Adonis, surement prévenu par Jasper.

-Je…pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ? questionnai-je en levant un peu les yeux pour observer son visage si parfait.

-de quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Je…nous sommes rentrés de la clairière puis je me souviens de Tanya… et puis, j'ai ressenti tellement de colère que…oh mon Dieu, je l'ai attaquée ! me rendis-je compte, complètement éberluée par mon comportement.

-Calme-toi. me dit-il en déplaçant sa main pour caresser mes cheveux. Ne t'en fais pas. Et ensuite ?

-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment…je… je revois tes yeux fixés dans les miens et j'ai commencé à parler… et puis tout est flou. répondis-je.

Edward m'observa tendrement, ne cessant ses caresses apaisantes.

-Pourquoi Peter et Charlotte sont-ils là ? repris-je après quelques minutes de silence.

-Tu as toujours été très observatrice. répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête, son sourire sur les lèvres.

Je souris en retour et il reprit la parole :

-Ils sont venus nous parler de Victoria.

A ce prénom, ma main serra automatiquement plus fort celle d'Edward.

-Elle arrive, n'est-ce pas ? chuchotai-je, comme si je ne voulais pas donner de réalité à cette nouvelle.

Il se contenta de faire un léger hochement de tête et je m'enfonçai malgré moi dans mon oreiller, silencieuse. Edward ne cessait de me scruter, en quête surement d'un signe de panique.

-Je t'ai éblouie pour que tu nous parles de…tes souvenirs... finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres après plusieurs minutes, devançant ma prochaine question.

J'avais été éblouie. Edward m'avait déjà fait « subir » ce petit tour de passe-passe vampirique à nos débuts mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir réagi aussi fortement à ce traitement.

-Je sais que tu n'aimais pas cela mais je devais le faire…poursuivit-il, visiblement inquiet de ma réaction.

-Mais pourquoi me suis-je évanouie ? Je n'avais pas réagi ainsi…le coupai-je, cherchant à comprendre.

-je…je ne sais pas vraiment. Carlisle pense que ton esprit s'est protégé des souvenirs qui ont ressurgi. accepta-t-il de répondre.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, cherchant à me rappeler exactement la scène. Des images de ma mère et de Phil me revinrent en tête et je compris que j'avais dû parler de cet épisode que j'avais tenté de refouler le plus loin possible.

-je vous ai parlé de ma mère ? demandai-je, voulant confirmer mon impression.

Je vis une lueur de désespoir passer sur le visage d'Edward et compris que j'avais raison. Soudainement, la mémoire me revint et je me rappelai avoir sombré juste après la mort de Renée. Aussitôt, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Bella…chérie…je…je suis désolé pour tout…intervint-il en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Nous sommes tous tellement désolés.

Je me réfugiai sur son torse, mes pleurs mouillant sa chemise.

-Je veux que vous la tuiez…je veux qu'elle souffre comme elle m'a faite souffrir…murmurai-je après que mes larmes se soient calmées. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-C'est tellement difficile pour toi, Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de…me répondit Edward tandis que je restais contre son torse, l'oreille collée à l'endroit de son cœur mort.

-Non, je veux vous aider ! ripostai-je en me détachant brutalement de ses bras pour le regarder.

Il dut lire en moi ma détermination et finit par craquer :

-Connais-tu les légendes des Quileutes à propos des…

-loups-garous. terminai-je pour lui. Oui. Je les ai déjà entendues sur la plage de la Push. Et puis…butai-je avant de me reprendre, ayant du mal à prononcer ce nom, Victoria m'a dit que Jake en était un. Je n'y croyais pas mais je n'ai pu que le constater…avouai-je en tentant de contrôler l'angoisse qui me prenait.

Edward m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras si rassurants et je déposai mon visage dans son cou tandis que mes souvenirs de cette terrible journée remontaient.

Laurent et Victoria m'avaient forcée à monter dans une vieille voiture que l'un de leurs sbires, Riley, avait volé.

Jake avait téléphoné dès sa arrivée à l'aéroport et j'avais dû, sous la menace, lui donner rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit sur le parking de mon ancien lycée, à la sortie de la ville.

J'attendais donc, les yeux grands ouverts et tremblante, l'arrivée de Jacob. Les minutes passaient et j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il finirait par ne pas venir. Qu'il abandonnerait et repartirait à Forks sans m'avoir vue. Mais je connaissais bien trop Jacob pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas et qu'il viendrait, coûte que coûte.

Lorsque les phares d'un véhicule apparurent à l'entrée de l'immense parking, je me tendis. C'était lui. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Et j'avais également ce très mauvais pressentiment qui me disait, qu'après avoir vu mourir ma mère, j'allais également perdre Jake…et tout cela par ma faute…

-Le voilà. rit Victoria en se frottant les mains. Vas-y. ordonna-t-elle à Laurent qui fit alors un appel de phares pour dévoiler notre présence, au bout du parking, dans le coin le plus sombre, près d'un bosquet.

La voiture de Jake se rapprocha et s'arrêta devant la notre, à moins de trois mètres. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comment le prévenir du danger qui l'attendait ?

-ouvre ta porte et descend. Mais attention, si tu tentes de bouger, tu sais ce qui t'attend ! me grogna Laurent.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, obéissant fidèlement, et ouvris la portière. L'air frais s'engouffra dans l'habitacle alors que je me relevai, ma main ne quittant pas le haut de la portière.

Aussitôt, la porte conducteur s'ouvrit, suivie par…la portière passager. Jake n'était pas seul ! Je reconnus aisément la stature de Sam alors que Jake amorçait déjà un pas pour me rejoindre.

-Non ! Jake ! Va-t-en ! hurlai-je alors que mes deux compagnons ouvraient leurs portes.

Jacob se figea une seconde, observant la scène, ne comprenant surement pas mon intervention brutale. Mais Sam réagit plus vite que mon ami et des craquements horribles se firent entendre juste avant qu'un long hurlement ne résonne. Dans les phares des voitures, un énorme loup sombre était apparu…Sam… me laissant totalement ébahie. Les légendes étaient donc vraies… Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre du choc qu'un second hurlement déchira le silence nocturne. Un second loup, roux cette fois, bondit vers les deux vampires et se lança dans la bataille. Des bruits horribles émanaient du combat dont je ne distinguais que quelques vagues silhouettes. Totalement terrorisée, je reculai de quelques pas et m'assis à même le sol, collant mon dos contre le pare-choc arrière de la voiture.

-Pardon Jake…Pardon…ne cessais-je de murmurer, les mains sur les oreilles, me balançant pour tenter de calmer ma terreur.

-Elle l'a tuée…ils les ont tués, là, juste à côté de moi…conclus-je, toujours pelotonnée contre le torse d'Edward, ma main valide fermement accrochée à sa chemise.

Derrière moi, le bruit de la porte s'entrouvrant se fit entendre, et, encore prise dans mes souvenirs, je sursautai en hurlant.

-Darling, c'est moi. se matérialisa aussitôt Jasper en venant s'asseoir devant moi. Je suis désolé.

Jasper tendit sa main vers moi mais je ne pouvais encore me détacher d'Edward. Il dut comprendre car il posa alors sa main sur ma jambe et je sentis le flux de son pouvoir parcourir mon corps. Après plusieurs secondes, je réussis enfin à me calmer un peu et Edward réussit à desserrer la prise avec laquelle je maltraitais ce pauvre bout de tissu.

En posant mon regard sur la chemise, je ne pus empêcher cette nouvelle montée d'angoisse alors que je réalisais que je ne portais plus la mienne.

Surprenant encore une fois les vampires, je sautai du lit et me précipitai dans le dressing, à la recherche de mon sac.

-Bella ? me questionnèrent-ils mais je ne répondis rien, cherchant mon bien dans tous les recoins de l'immense dressing.

Enfin, je mis la main sur mon sac, mon fidèle compagnon, l'ouvris et le retournai au sol. Mes maigres affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet lustré mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention, ne trouvant pas ce qui avait représenté le pourquoi de ma survie durant ces 2 années.

-Non, elle n'est pas là…non…non…chuchotai-je, déplaçant encore et encore mes effets.

-Bella, que cherches-tu ? osa me demander Edward en s'accroupissant près de moi.

-Ma chemise...je dois retrouver ma chemise. répondis-je alors que je soulevai pour la sixième fois le vieux sweat déchiré.

-Ce n'est rien, chérie. On va en prendre une autre et… tenta de m'apaiser mon vampire.

-Non ! je veux ma chemise ! c'est…c'est à moi et…le coupai-je en criant avant de me reprendre.

Soudain, on frappa contre la porte de la chambre. Jasper répondit et la seconde suivante, Charlotte et Alice apparurent, un sac en papier à la main.

-Tiens, Bella, je pense que c'est ce que tu cherches. dit doucement Charlotte en se postant aux côtés d'Edward alors qu'Alice s'était placée dans les bras de Jasper.

J'arrêtai mes mouvements mécaniques et levai les yeux sur la vampire qui venait de me parler. Charlotte s'agenouilla lentement, souriante, et me tendis un paquet de tissu sombre. Reconnaissant mon bien, je le lui pris des mains, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Merci Charlotte. murmurai-je, rassurée.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me tendis la main après s'être relevée.

-Allez, viens te mettre au lit. Il est temps pour toi de dormir. ajouta-t-elle.

Je la suivis et moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'abri sous l'énorme couette duveteuse, Edward allongé à mes côtés, m'observant.

-Ne pars pas. lui murmurai-je, sentant la fatigue ma rattraper.

-Je ne te quitte pas. me répondit-il en caressant d'un doigt ma joue.

Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation de sécurité qui s'installait en moi et fus happé par le sommeil.

J'étais enfin chez moi…

(JPOV)

Je sortis de la chambre de Bella, accompagné de Charlotte, pour rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Alice avait tenu à rester quelques minutes avec Isabella.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Esmée, alarmée par tout ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt.

-ça va. Elle est dans son lit, Edward va rester avec elle un moment. répondis-je.

-c'est quoi cette histoire de chemise ? questionna aussitôt Emmett.

-il s'agit de la chemise qu'elle portait quand Jasper l'a délivrée de Laurent. Quand je l'ai aidée dans la salle de bain, ce jour-là, elle était bouleversée à l'idée de me la laisser. Je l'ai rassurée comme j'ai pu et, suite à sa réaction, j'ai rangé la chemise dans le sac que nous lui avions préparé pour son retour ici. Pourtant elle est dans un état lamentable, déchirée de partout…J'avais failli la jeter à la poubelle mais… expliqua Charlotte.

-Tu as bien fait. Merci pour elle. la remercia Esmée.

-pourquoi se mettre dans cet état pour une chemise ? poursuivit Rose, visiblement étonnée.

-c'est une chemise d'Edward. la coupa Alice en descendant l'escalier pour me rejoindre. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue quand Charlotte l'a sortie. Edward l'avait laissée chez Charlie alors Bella l'avait rangée dans son sac à dos pour la lui rendre. Mais ce jour-là, Edward lui a annoncé notre départ…

Nous comprîmes tous ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce jour-là, après avoir été abandonnée par notre famille, Victoria l'avait enlevée. Et Bella n'avait avec elle que son sac à dos.

-C'étaient les seuls objets qui la rattachaient à sa vie avec nous, ici. compléta Alice.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que Carlisle ne reprenne la parole.

-nous devons anéantir Victoria le plus rapidement possible. Pour ce qu'elle a fait à Bella mais aussi pour ce qu'elle a fait aux loups. Et puis, je ne veux pas risquer l'arrivée des Volturi ici s'ils ont vent de cette « armée »…

J'acquiesçai et rejoignis Carlisle au milieu du salon.

-Victoria et Maria ont une vingtaine de nouveaux-nés avec elles à en croire ce que Peter a appris de son contact dans le sud. annonçai-je, Peter confirmant mes dires d'un mouvement de tête. Peter, Charlotte et moi pourrons facilement vous apprendre les méthodes pour faire face à cette armée. Mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux pour combattre, assurer la sécurité des habitants de Forks ainsi que celle de Bella. De plus, nous ne pouvons plus compter sur l'action des loups puisque la meute est partie…

-Et pourquoi ne pas contacter quelques-uns de nos amis ? suggéra Eléazar. Je suis sûr que Siobhan et son clan nous rejoindrons au plus vite.

-Je vais l'appeler immédiatement. accepta Carlisle.

Et ce fut ainsi que la nuit passa, chacun appelant ses contacts les plus fiables et les plus sûrs afin de renforcer notre clan. Les plus proches alliés arriveraient d'ici quelques heures…

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, certains d'entre nous sortirent pour une chasse rapide dans les territoires du Nord. Emmett et moi courrions ensemble vers le mont Rainier, accompagnés de Carlisle qui avait accepté de nous suivre, arguant que nous devions chasser un maximum avant la confrontation.

Alors que nous traversions le territoire Quileute sur le chemin du retour, Carlisle nous informa qu'il passait voir le vieux Black pour l'informer de l'état de Bella et lui donner les informations sur les morts de Sam et Jake.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la villa, Bella était déjà levée, en colère et frustrée.

-Qu'a-t-elle ? demandai-je à Edward qui, visiblement, attendait notre retour.

-Elle…elle veut être transformée aujourd'hui. me souffla-t-il tandis que je sentais son état de stress, d'inquiétude et de colère que je m'empressai de calmer un peu.

-C'était à prévoir ! répondit Emmett. Et, pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, je suppose que tu lui as dit non, comme toujours... renchérit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Non…enfin, je lui ai dit que je le ferais, une fois Victoria hors d'état de nuire. corrigea Edward. A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'elle a bondi hors du lit, furieuse et depuis, elle est dans cet état. souffla-t-il, visiblement dépassé par le comportement de sa moitié.

-Va chasser un peu, je vais me jeter dans l'arène. voulus-je le détendre un peu en montrant du menton la cuisine.

-je tiens tellement à elle, Jasper…murmura-t-il.

-Je sais, Edward. Va donc prendre un peu l'air et au retour, nous discuterons tous de ça, calmement. répétai-je avant qu'il ne finisse par sortir.

Je rejoignis donc Bella et Emmett dans la cuisine qui discutaient déjà…ou du moins, Emmett essayait de faire parler notre petite sœur.

-oh, allez, Bella, tu le connais…Edward est né avec un balai coincé dans…

-Emmett, tais-toi. le coupa Bella d'une voix tranchante.

Immédiatement, je sentis ses remords mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour perturber Emmett. Plusieurs émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en Bella mais la colère reprenait toujours le dessus. La colère ainsi qu'une pointe d'abandon.

-Hé Darling, on va commencer par calmer tout cela. Qu'en dis-tu ? annonçai-je pour qu'elle me remarque.

Elle ne répondit rien, comme je l'avais pensé, se contentant de serrer plus fort ses mâchoires. Je fis le tour de l'ilot central et vins m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, sur l'un des hauts tabourets, mon genou touchant sa jambe. Emmett, encouragé par mon acte, vint faire de même de l'autre côté. Bella n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de baisser encore un peu plus la tête.

-Darling, regarde-moi. lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle résista encore deux secondes puis finit par obéir et leva son visage fermé sur moi. J'attrapai alors sa main et fis jouer mon don.

-Raconte-moi. lui demandai-je.

Elle souffla longuement, comme boudeuse, mais je voyais bien sur son visage qu'elle était beaucoup moins chamboulée qu'à notre arrivée.

-J'ai demandé à Edward de me transformer ce matin…ainsi je pourrais vous aider face à Victoria mais…dit-elle d'un mince filet de voix avant que je ne ressente un fort sentiment de rejet.

-Elle se sent rejetée. soufflai-je à Emmett alors que Bella reprenait son souffle.

-…il a dit non…termina-t-elle dans un souffle. En fait, ça sera comme la dernière fois. Vous allez tous partir, me laisser derrière et…se mit-elle alors à divaguer, les yeux fixés sur la table.

-Non ! réagîmes-nous au même moment, la faisant sursauter.

-Non. reprit Emmett en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui. Tu ne nous quitteras plus jamais, Bella. Je te le promets. Et si Edward ne veut pas le faire, nous sommes encore six à pouvoir régler cette question. Tu fais partie de la famille. Tu es ma petite sœur. Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir loin de nous.

Je sentis l'espoir naitre en Isabella et m'employai alors à le solidifier tout en lui envoyant notre amour pour elle.

-Alors, où veux-tu que nous nous mettions pour le faire ? osa Bella après quelques minutes contre le torse d'Emmett.

-Elle est vraiment têtue. me lança Emmett sans que Bella ne le perçoive.

Je souris, pensant que nous allions surement au-devant d'une nouvelle scène et je pris la décision de me lancer, aidé de mon don.

-Darling, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça aujourd'hui…débutai-je alors que Bella se détournait brusquement de notre frère.

-Alors toi aussi…démarra-t-elle aussitôt, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Non, Bella, écoute-moi d'abord. la coupai-je aussitôt, envoyant une grosse dose de calme. Si nous ne le faisons pas aujourd'hui, c'est simplement parce que Victoria arrive et…

-Mais, je pourrais vous aider ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Non, Bella, tu ne pourras pas. reprit Emmett. Tu connais le processus et à ton réveil trois jours plus tard, tu seras un nouveau-né complètement déboussolé par son nouvel environnement.

Bella se renferma aussitôt, baissant la tête.

-Je pense qu'elle voulait faire sa fête à Victoria. me souffla Emmett dans un sourire de fierté devant le caractère fort de notre nouveau membre.

-Mais alors, si elle me trouve…elle me tuera…murmura-t-elle, luttant contre de nouvelles larmes.

-non, elle ne te touchera plus jamais, chérie. intervint alors Edward en passant la porte de la cuisine, un carton sous le bras.

Mon frère déposa la boite sur le bord de la table et vint enlacer Bella, toujours assise sur son tabouret.

-Elle ne touchera pas un seul de tes cheveux parce que je la tuerai bien avant qu'elle n'approche d'ici.

-Nous la tuerons. précisa Emmett, prêt à en découdre.

Bella releva un peu la tête et se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir le profil d'Edward.

-Elle n'est pas seule…Et si elle vous blessait ou…pire…je ne m'en remettrai pas et…souffla-t-elle tandis que je contrôlai légèrement la peur panique qui montait en elle.

-Ne pense pas à ça, Bella. dis-je en reprenant sa main. Laisse-nous régler ça.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'hocher un peu la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit-elle par demander en fixant le carton qu'Edward avait laissé là.

-Par ma faute, tu ne peux pas te montrer en ville, ni te rendre chez toi. Alors, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être récupérer quelques-unes de tes affaires. lança-t-il, incertain, tout en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Mais je n'eus pas besoin d'intervenir car la joie qui naquit en Bella me fit sourire. J'attrapai pour elle le carton et le déposai devant elle.

-Bien, on va te laisser regarder….lança Edward en reculant d'un pas, chose que nous copiâmes.

-Non, restez ! nous coupa-t-elle. Je…je ne veux pas être toute seule avec tout ça. compléta-t-elle en déposant sa main sur le haut de la boite.

Alors, nous fîmes tous les trois demi-tour pour nous poster aux côtés de Bella qui, la main légèrement tremblante et emplie d'appréhension, s'apprêtait à replonger dans ses souvenirs.


	20. I should be hidden in a place but

_Et voilà ! objectif rempli : 2 semaines ! Bon, je sais, le chapitre est un peu plus court mais il faut bien respirer un peu avant la bagarre non ?_

_Sinon, j'ai remarqué un petit coup de mou dans les reviews : juste passager ou ma fic ne vous accroche-t-elle plus ? des envies particulières ? N'hésitez surtout pas à vous exprimer en bon comme en mauvais, c'est comme cela qu'on apprend, qu'on enrichit et qu'on crée de nouvelles choses…_

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19: « I **__**should be hidden in a place but I gotta stay… stay… stay…**__**»**__**– Castle in the snow / The Avener)**_

(CPOV)

J'avais accompagné Jasper et Emmett du côté du mont Rainier pour une chasse rapide. Même si je ne ressentais aucune soif, je préférais prendre les devants pour être prêt lorsque Victoria et son armée apparaitraient. Nous avions discuté tactiques et avions ainsi établi un premier plan qui consistait à attirer Victoria au nord de la réserve Quileute, près de notre terrain de base-ball, là où nous l'avions rencontrée pour la première fois voilà bientôt trois ans. Elle allait ainsi traverser le territoire des indiens, désormais vide, et éviterait donc la ville et ses habitants que nous ne pourrions pas protéger puisque la meute n'était plus là pour assurer son rôle de gardien.  
En sautant la rivière, j'avais laissé les garçons et bifurqué vers la zone quileute pour rendre visite à Billy Black.

Je traversai en moins de trois minutes la distance qui me séparait de la maisonnette défraichie et frappai à la porte.  
-Entrez ! m'accueillit la voix de l'indien sans même venir ouvrir la porte.  
J'actionnai la poignée et ouvris la porte à vitesse humaine.  
-Bonjour Billy. le saluai-je alors que je le découvrais installé à la table devant ce qui me sembla être un album photo.  
-Bonjour docteur Cullen. répondit-il en replongeant dans sa lecture après m'avoir regardé l'espace de trois secondes.  
Il tourna une page sur laquelle je pus facilement distinguer 4 photographies sur lesquelles posaient Jacob et Charlie et souffla longuement avant de refermer l'album en cuir.  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? finit-il par dire en se reculant un peu de la table.  
-J'ai besoin de discuter de plusieurs choses avec vous.  
-Prenez donc une chaise, docteur. offrit-il en me désignant la chaise la plus proche de moi.  
Le vieil homme m'observa quelques secondes, ses yeux sombres semblant me sonder, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
-comment va Isabella ?  
-je mentirai en disant qu'elle va bien. Elle marche, elle mange, elle parle de nouveau et essaie de nous faire confiance. J'ai soigné les blessures visibles mais le chemin est encore long avant de retrouver la Bella que nous connaissions…si nous la retrouvons. répondis-je, sincère. Vous devriez passer la voir.  
Billy hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres, préoccupé par ce que je venais de lui dire.  
-A-t-elle….parlé de Jacob ? finit-il par demander dans un murmure, comme s'il savait déjà que ma réponse allait le blesser.

Je choisis prudemment mes mots pour lui révéler la fin atroce de son fils et de Sam et me tus, me contentant d'observer celui qui devrait être l'un de mes ennemis au cas où son corps réagirait mal. Mais, je n'avais jamais vraiment considérer Billy comme tel. Je l'avais quasiment vu naitre, lors de l'une de nos périodes à Forks, après la mise en place du pacte. Puis, je l'avais retrouvé voilà quelques années, vieilli et devenu l'un des Anciens, gardien des traditions quileutes.  
Aujourd'hui, il était simplement un homme profondément et horriblement blessé par la perte de son seul et unique fils qui, en plus, était l'alpha de leur meute. Un honneur pour ce peuple.

-Nous sommes profondément désolés, Billy. dis-je simplement après plusieurs minutes de silence lourd où l'indien retenait difficilement ses larmes.  
Billy me regarda en silence, son regard empli d'eau.  
-et nous savons qui leur a fait cela. Nous allons leur faire payer, Billy, je vous le promets. Ils vont payer pour vos garçons et pour Bella. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir si la meute peut réintégrer la réserve…

(BPOV)

Edward était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée à contrecœur pour rencontrer les premiers vampires venus pour nous aider.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans la cuisine, entourée des garçons, totalement plongée dans mes souvenirs d'enfance grâce à tous les objets qu'Edward avait déposés dans un carton, j'avais ressenti le besoin de m'allonger un peu pour calmer mes émotions. Edward s'était installé comme à son habitude contre la tête de lit et je m'étais blottie contre son torse, avide de le sentir au plus près de moi face à la tempête qui m'avait envahie.

Après je ne sais pas combien de temps, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, brisant ce moment. Edward avait grommelé, visiblement peu ravi d'être dérangé alors que nous reprenions pas à pas notre relation. Puis, il m'avait informé que certains de leurs alliés étaient arrivés. Je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance et que j'allais devoir évoluer parmi eux mais un quelque chose d'indéfinissable pour le moment m'empêchait de me présenter devant eux. Edward avait tout d'abord voulu rester avec moi mais, en l'absence de Carlisle, parti chasser, il était important qu'il les reçoive, aux côtés de ses frères et sœurs en attendant le retour du chef du clan.

Voilà donc plusieurs minutes que j'errais, seule, dans ma chambre, passant et repassant devant la boite en carton qu'Edward avait ramené de chez Charlie…Un cadre photo mal replacé me montrait Charlie, tenant dans une main un poisson énorme…mon père…  
Et alors que je repassais une nouvelle fois au même endroit, je compris ce qui me secouait de l'intérieur. J'avais besoin de mon père, ou du moins de me blottir contre celui qui l'était le plus dorénavant, pour redevenir quelques temps une simple petite fille voulant être rassurée par son papa.

Durant ces années avec Victoria, j'avais eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour repenser à mon enfance et me rendre compte que je n'avais pas pu vivre la relation que j'aurais souhaitée avec Charlie. Aujourd'hui, Charlie était mort et la relation rêvée père/fille ne se créerait jamais.

Alors, je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre le bureau de celui que j'appelais désormais « papa ». Le bureau était vide, bien entendu, mais j'y retrouvais un peu de l'odeur rassurante du vampire. Je m'installai au fond du fauteuil de cuir neuf et observai la pièce quasi vide. C'était dans ces moments que je réalisai qu'ils étaient réapparus comme par magie à Forks suite à mes appels récents. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me remémorer le mur de tableaux qu'Edward m'avait fait découvrir lors de ma toute première venue ici. Londres…l'Italie… Repenser à cette « famille royale » vampirique me fit frissonner, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le temps passa, silencieux, alors que je me perdais dans l'observation de la forêt, visible depuis la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit près de la porte ne se fasse entendre. La poignée tourna lentement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le médecin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Bonjour papa. murmurai-je en reportant mon regard sur le jardin.  
-Bonjour chérie. répondit-il d'une voix réconfortante en entrant dans la pièce.  
Il fit quelques pas pour me rejoindre et s'accroupit devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux.  
-tout va bien ? Edward m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas descendre. Je te promets que tu ne crains rien, chérie. dit-il doucement, ses yeux cherchant les miens.  
Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de me pencher lentement en avant vers lui pour mettre mon front contre son épaule. Le médecin entoura alors mes épaules de ses bras en silence, me laissant faire ce dont j'avais envie. Je respirai profondément tout en fermant les yeux.  
-Bella ? Chérie ? demanda-t-il.  
Je remuai légèrement la tête de gauche à droite sans quitter ma position, espérant qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Carlisle passa alors une de ses mains le long de mon dos et la seconde suivante, sans avoir vraiment eu la sensation de bouger, je me retrouvai blottie contre son torse, tous les deux assis dans le fauteuil de bureau. Le médecin me berçait lentement, sa main longeant toujours à intervalle régulier ma colonne vertébrale, jouant parfois avec mes cheveux.  
-Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas, je suis là. murmura-t-il tendrement avant de reprendre ses mouvements de balancier.  
J'acquiesçai, gardant les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation de calme qui m'envahissait progressivement et m'enfonçai inconsciemment un peu plus dans son étreinte glacée mais ô combien rassurante pour moi.  
Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par ouvrir la bouche, me permettant juste de chuchoter pour ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux.  
-tu avais des enfants ?  
-Non. Lorsque j'ai été…transformé, je terminai juste mes études pour devenir pasteur. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance même si j'aurais aimé avoir plusieurs enfants. Mais je me suis rattrapé un peu et, même si nos relations ne sont sans doute pas les mêmes que celle d'un père avec un enfant de son sang, je pense avoir réussi à me construire une belle famille, avec des garçons joueurs mais fidèles et des filles emplies d'amour… finit-il par expliquer après avoir gardé le silence quelques secondes. Et puis, il y a la petite dernière…reprit-il dans un sourire.  
Souriant également à sa réflexion, je déposai la main sur son cœur mort avant de me redresser un peu pour voir son visage avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Lorsque je me reculai, je pus lire l'incompréhension dans son regard.  
-Je pense que tu te trompes sur les liens du sang…Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance d'avoir une relation normale avec mes parents…  
Carlisle fronça un peu les sourcils à ma phrase mais je poursuivis sans flancher, voulant lui expliquer ce que j'avais sur le cœur.  
-Ils ont divorcé alors que j'étais petite et je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une famille autour de moi. Vivre avec Renée était…différent chaque jour. Renée était fantasque, plutôt comme une éternelle adolescente et j'ai dû apprendre très vite le sens des responsabilités pour pallier à ses oublis ou à ses étourderies. Si je n'avais pas fait attention, nous nous serions retrouvées à la rue plus d'une fois. je m'occupais de payer les factures, de faire les courses et la cuisine… expliquai-je, me perdant dans ces souvenirs forts de mon enfance mais également empreints d'un manque : celui de vivre ma vie d'enfant avec mes soucis simples d'enfant…  
Carlisle glissa son doigt le long de ma joue pour essuyer une larme que je ne sentais pas couler et je repris :  
-Quant à Charlie... je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'enfance avec lui très marqués hormis quelques parties de pêche ennuyeuses pour moi à l'époque. Je ne me rappelle pas que mon père m'ait prise ainsi contre lui après l'enfance, même après l'accident avec le van de Tyler ou encore notre retour de Phoenix après James… En fait, mon arrivée à Forks nous avait juste donné le temps d'apprendre à cohabiter…Mais ici, avec vous, avec toi, c'est différent. Je me sens entourée, protégée et pas seulement parce que vous êtes des vampires. J'ai trouvé des frères et sœurs, plaisantant avec moi, m'emmenant faire les boutiques ou discutant de choses de mon âge…j'ai enfin une maman qui se soucie de mon bien-être avant le sien, qui cuisine pour moi, qui ferme les volets de ma chambre pour moi le soir et puis je t'ai toi…poursuivis-je avant de relever les yeux pour plonger dans l'or des pupilles du médecin.

Comment lui dire que même si mes parents gardaient une place particulière dans mon cœur, Esmée et lui représentaient pour moi les parents idéaux ? Comment le remercier de m'avoir sauvée, de m'avoir permis de revivre ? Comment le remercier de prendre autant de risques pour moi, simple petite humaine orpheline et sans vraiment d'identité désormais puisqu'aux yeux des gens, j'étais morte depuis plusieurs années...

-Merci papa, merci pour tout... me contentai-je alors de dire, lui rendant un sourire éclatant.  
Il me serra encore de longues minutes contre lui avant que nous ne nous remettions à parler.  
-Comment sont-ils ? demandai-je en chuchotant.  
Carlisle comprit aussitôt ce que je voulais savoir et attrapa ma main.  
-Siobbhan, Maggie et Liam sont un clan irlandais, végétariens comme nous. Nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs décennies. Puis des amis de Peter sont arrivés : Benjamin et Tia. m'apprit-il.  
-sont-ils…  
-oui, tout comme Peter et Charlotte. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. m'assura-t-il.  
J'acquiesçai, pinçant les lèvres. Je pris encore quelques secondes avant de parler de nouveau.  
-ok. Je…je pense que je vais descendre les saluer. Après tout, il serait normal qu'il rencontre la cause de toute cette tempête. me convainquis-je en me relevant.  
Carlisle suivit le mouvement et alors que je mettais le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, j'attrapai inconsciemment sa main, cherchant du réconfort.

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours où je me forçais à contrôler mes émotions et à tenter d'évoluer « normalement » dans la villa…au beau milieu de tous ces vampires, végétariens ou non, amis du clan Cullen ou de Peter et Charlotte, venus nous aider à vaincre Victoria et Maria juste au nom de l'amitié qu'ils se portaient ou de la haine vouée principalement à Maria. Les Denali, qui s'étaient un peu éloignés de la maison pour ne pas me brusquer après l'attaque d'Irina et ma colère contre Tanya, étaient revenus parmi nous, accompagnés d'un certain Alistair. Durant ces 48 heures, les vampires avaient commencé leur entrainement au combat, sous la direction de Jasper et Peter. Charlotte, elle, s'occupait des femmes.

Debout à la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'observais sans un bruit les petits groupes qui s'étaient créés sur la vaste pelouse, bougeant parfois à vitesse humaine mais surtout à leur allure vampirique, rendant le spectacle presqu'irréel et fantomatique.

Depuis 24 heures, une constatation ne quittait plus mon esprit : ils étaient 19…19 vampires face à combien de nouveaux-nés ? Lorsque j'avais réussi à fuir Victoria, son armée comptait déjà une vingtaine de vampires tous assoiffés et incontrôlables… Dieu seul savait combien avaient encore rejoint son groupe…

Angoissée, je me détournai du parc et m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, mettant la télé en marche pour tenter de me changer les idées. Je zappai sans vraiment prêter attention aux programmes lorsque je m'arrêtai sur une chaine d'informations arborant le bandeau jaune « breaking news ».  
A l'écran, une journaliste, un micro bleu à la main, racontait l'affreux fait-divers, debout devant l'entrée principale d'un campus universitaire du Wyoming, tandis qu'une foule observait le tout en silence : un groupe de jeunes avait disparu à la sortie d'une fête étudiante. Les photos des disparus défilèrent à l'écran et je me mis instantanément à frissonner. Le procureur prit la parole, indiquant que, selon la police, cette vague de disparitions inexpliquées devait être reliée à d'autres disparitions remontant à quelques jours…Mon estomac se serra à ces mots et lorsqu'une carte apparut à l'écran, marquant de petites croix rouges les lieux des disparitions. Les disparitions avaient commencé au Texas, et remontaient vers le Nord…ou plutôt vers nous… Mon cerveau compta malgré moi ces petites lumières clignotantes et je ne pus retenir mon cri tandis que je me reculai vivement contre la tête de lit, serrant puissamment mes jambes de mes bras sans toutefois quitter la télévision des yeux.  
La seconde suivante, du bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée et Edward apparut à ma porte, alarmé, suivi de Jasper.  
-Bella ! réagit-il en se précipitant vers moi.  
Il me rejoignit aussitôt et je me jetai contre son torse, tremblante.  
-Bella ? que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle, entrant derrière Jasper tandis que d'autres vampires apparaissaient dans l'encadrement.  
Mes dents claquaient tellement que je ne pouvais parler. Jasper s'avança alors vers moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule avant que je ne sente un puissant flux de calme me pénétrer. Après quelques secondes, ma respiration ralentit, tout comme mon cœur et je pus enfin parler.  
-c'est elle, j'en suis sûre…dis-je en pointant du doigt la télévision qui diffusait toujours les mêmes images en boucle.  
-qui Bella ? me poussa Edward tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux.  
-C'est Victoria…elle agrandit son armée…lâchai-je.

(APOV)

Je poussais mes visions…encore et encore…cherchant Victoria…mais rien ne me venait. Mais je retentais…encore et encore…pour Bella….pour celle qui était ma sœur…au même titre que Rose mais tellement différente.

Bella était la seule humaine à m'avoir acceptée totalement, à se comporter avec moi comme si j'avais été humaine comme elle…Je l'avais abandonnée voilà deux ans alors que j'avais vu la décision d'Edward de la quitter et de disparaitre. Je n'avais rien dit…Enfin, si, je m'étais rebellée. Je lui avais expliqué qu'il faisait le mauvais choix mais il avait tenu bon et nous avions quitté Forks, ne voyant pas le danger qui rodait déjà auprès d'Isabella. Sans même lui dire au revoir, sans même lui chuchoter à l'oreille que tout irait bien…

Alors, désormais, je ferais tout pour qu'elle puisse rattraper un peu de la vie qu'elle avait perdue à cause de nous.

-Alice ? murmura Esmée, assise à côté de moi, tenant ma main pour me soutenir.  
-Non, toujours rien…répondis-je tandis que je détaillais encore une fois Isabella, faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée, se tordant les mains, soucieuse.  
-Comment peut-elle être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de Victoria ? demanda Alistair à Carlisle et Eléazar, postés près de la télévision qui continuait à délivrer ses informations en sourdine.  
-C'est elle, je le sais ! cria Bella, agacée. Je…j'ai vu son armée…c'est elle !  
-Calme-toi, Chérie. lui dit doucement Edward en avançant vers elle.  
Elle stoppa sa marche et laissa mon frère l'approcher avant de l'enlacer. Elle posa son front contre le torse de granit d'Edward et ferma les yeux.  
-Même si ce n'est pas Victoria, ce ne peut être que l'œuvre de vampires. avança Carlisle, et ils commencent à être beaucoup trop visibles pour que les Volturi ne soient pas mis au courant de cette histoire.  
-Je vais tenter de surveiller Aro. réagis-je aussitôt.

Si jamais les Italiens arrivaient aux Etats-Unis, ils ne manqueraient pas de passer par ici et verraient immanquablement Bella, vivant parmi nous. J'eus soudain une courte vision, montrant quelques longues capes grises, des yeux rouges puis Bella transformée au milieu de nous. _Ainsi, si les Volturi débarquaient ici, ils exigeraient la transformation immédiate d'Isabella…_

-N'y pense même pas, Alice ! grogna Edward, serrant toujours contre lui Bella qui releva la tête pour nous observer Edward et moi.  
-tu sais très bien que cela arrivera. lui répondis-je tandis que Rose et Emmett réapparurent, intrigués.  
-qu'a-t' elle vu ? demanda Bella en levant la tête vers mon frère.  
-Rien. lui répondit-il sans me lâcher du regard. Et puis, on ne sait même pas s'ils sont sortis de Volterra. me lança-t-il sans que Bella n'entende.  
-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Emmett à notre manière tandis que les entrainements à l'extérieur venaient de s'arrêter.  
Jasper vint se planter devant la baie vitrée, côté jardin, délaissant pour quelques secondes ses cours. Il me questionna du regard et je lui fis un simple signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait reprendre mais il resta malgré tout là, observant la scène, sondant surement les émotions de chacun.  
-elle pense que la venue des Volturi serait peut-être une bonne chose…comment peux-tu penser ça, Alice ? As-tu pensé à Bella ? répondit Edward, vampiriquement tandis que Bella observait la scène.  
-Qu'a-t-elle vu ? redemanda-t-elle en détachant chaque mot, désormais en colère.  
-As-tu pensé à Bella ? Que vont-ils lui faire si jamais ils débarquent ici ? poursuivit-il sans répondre.  
-Alice qu'as-tu vu ? cria alors Bella, se détachant complètement de mon frère pour faire un pas vers moi.  
-Alice tais-toi. souffla mon frère mais je ne lui obéis pas  
-Rien de bien probant mais si jamais les Volturi arrivent ici…commençai-je, lâchant Edward du regard pour observer Isabella qui se tenait à mi chemin entre mon frère et moi.  
-ils exigeront ta transformation immédiate. Termina pour moi Rose qui restait la seule à ne pas ménager notre petite sœur, même si elle l'aimait profondément.  
Bella ne dit rien, me regardant deux secondes avant de se tourner vers Edward.  
-Et alors ? lui demanda-t-elle, sèchement.  
Edward la regarda une demi-seconde, complètement perdu par sa question.  
-tu refuses que je sois transformée…encore une fois ! poursuivit-elle, en colère.  
-Non ! non Bella mais…intervint aussitôt mon frère en faisant un pas pour la prendre contre lui.  
Mais Bella recula de deux pas, levant les mains en l'air pour qu'il ne la touche pas.  
-je ne comprends pas…se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur. Je le ferais moi. La coupa aussitôt Emmett, sentant comme tout le reste de la famille que cela allait dégénérer.  
-Emmett, tais-toi !lança Edward, effaçant le petit sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Bella. Non, je…chérie, s'il te plait…Oui, je le ferais mais pas comme ça, pas sous les canines de ces monstres ! expliqua-t-il enfin en se matérialisant devant sa moitié et en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Je ne peux plus imaginer mon éternité sans toi mais je ne veux pas que cela se fasse alors que tu as peur. Je t'en prie, Bella….

Tandis qu'il la rassurait devant nous tous, une nouvelle vision me vint qui me rendit le sourire : le mariage d'Edward et Bella, dans notre jardin d'Alaska, durant l'été, Bella arborant de superbes pupilles dorées.

Esmée bougea légèrement sa main autour de la mienne, me questionnant du regard. Je me contentai de lui sourire. Tout se terminerait bien…


	21. I close my eyes only for a moment

_Et un chapitre tout chaud ! Un ! Et dans les temps en plus ! _

_Bon, au chapitre précédent, je vous annonçais de l'action, du sang, de la baston…mais, je me suis mise sur mon clavier et voilà…J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais une idée en amenant une autre, je me suis laissée entrainer dans l'écriture… J'attends donc vos avis et surtout, je vous promets que la bagarre sera pour bientôt ! -)_

_Merci pour votre soutien._

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20: « I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone**__**»**__**– Dust in the wind / Kansas)**_

Les entrainements reprirent alors que Bella avait rejoint sa chambre, l'air visiblement énervée. Je recevais de petits flash, très courts, concernant Bella : elle faisant son sac pour quitter Forks… elle descendant en courant pour sauter sur le dos d'Edward et le gifler…elle mettant Edward dehors de sa chambre et refusant de lui parler, boudant…

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, les décisions de Bella s'amoindrissaient, sa colère se calmant progressivement. Rosalie remarqua mon sourire et me questionna sur le pourquoi.

-le chaton a finalement quelques griffes. commenta Rose, en souriant tout comme moi.  
-oui, elle a changé et…répondis-je avant de recevoir de nouvelles visions courtes d'Isabella.

Bella cherchant à se blesser au milieu de nous pour provoquer un incident comme lors de son anniversaire…elle sautant de la falaise de la réserve quileute…

-Il faut qu'Edward règle rapidement cette histoire de transformation avec elle car elle va chercher à se mettre en danger pour provoquer celle-ci. dis-je à Rosalie.  
-Allons la voir, je pense qu'elle est juste triste et blessée. répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'étage.

Nous trouvâmes Bella allongée sur son lit, la tête sous l'oreiller. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque Rose referma la porte derrière nous mais son cœur accéléra un peu, signe qu'elle avait détecté une présence près d'elle. Je lançai un regard à Rosalie et nous nous assîmes lentement de chaque côté d'elle sans dire un mot.

-Hé Bella…dis-je après quelques secondes de silence en déposant prudemment ma main sur son épaule.  
Elle finit par sortir de sa cachette et s'installa contre la tête de lit. Elle avait pleuré mais nous n'avions pas voulu lui faire remarquer.  
-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

(BPOV)

Je tournais comme un lion en cage depuis mon réveil. Edward était là lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et, tandis que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour une douche bienfaitrice, il descendit préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Je me dépêchai dans ma routine quotidienne, et dévalai l'escalier en courant, ayant repris un peu de force dans les jambes, pour me précipiter devant la télévision du salon.

Depuis ma « découverte » sur l'armée de Victoria, Carlisle avait fini par enlever l'écran qui se trouvait dans ma chambre car je ne réussissais pas à le quitter des yeux, cherchant la moindre information sur une nouvelle disparition, angoissant devant l'écran bleuté.

Lorsque je déboulai dans le salon, plusieurs vampires s'y trouvaient déjà, près de la télévision allumée sans son audible…du moins pour moi…

J'étais un peu plus à l'aise avec le groupe de vampires qui se montrait malgré tout assez prudent avec moi, ne m'approchant pas si je ne le faisais pas.  
Hier, j'avais voulu prendre l'air dans le jardin et m'étais installée sur un des bancs, observant leurs entrainements. Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, m'avait taquinée. J'avais répondu, entrant dans son jeu malgré tout et j'avais fini sur son épaule, tel un sac de pommes de terre, à lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il me lâche et à lui promettre que ma vengeance serait terrible. Il l'avait fait, me laissant sur mes pieds, au beau milieu de la pelouse avant de courir se « cacher » au centre du groupe où s'entrainait Rose… Là encore, il m'avait taquinée, persuadé que je n'oserais pas le rejoindre. J'avais hésité, moins d'une seconde, mais j'avais finalement cédé à la tentation et j'avais « couru » derrière lui, le rejoignant au cœur de ce groupe de vampires pour lui sauter sur le dos et faire semblant de lui tordre le cou, comme dans les démonstrations de Peter et Jasper. Un grand éclat de rire s'éleva avant que l'un des amis de Peter ne se plante à côté de moi tout en déposant ses mains glacées sur les miennes. Immédiatement, je me tendis, tout comme les muscles d'Emmett sous mes jambes.  
-Si tu veux être efficace, place-les plutôt comme ça. m'indiqua Benjamin, faisant surement comme s'il n'avait rien perçu de notre changement de comportement.  
Je tournai la tête vers lui, croisant immanquablement ses prunelles rouge sang. Je perçus dans mon champ gauche, l'arrivée d'Edward qui, pourtant, s'entrainait de l'autre côté de la villa. Je compris tout de suite que la situation allait déraper selon ma prochaine réaction, alors, tout en contrôlant ma respiration pour me calmer, je me tournai complètement vers Benjamin, tentant un sourire en lui disant :  
-Hé bien, montre-moi !  
Il y eut encore deux ou trois secondes de silence, signe que tout le monde avait remarqué la tension du moment puis le rire de Peter finit par décontracter les vampires, expliquant que, de toute façon, apprendre ces techniques me servirait tôt ou tard car j'allais devenir l'une des leurs.  
J'étais ensuite restée quelques minutes supplémentaires au milieu d'eux avant qu'Esmée ne m'offre de rentrer pour prendre un thé bien chaud.

-Salut Bellissima ! Je crois que ton petit-déjeuner t'attend. A moins que tu ne veuilles servir de petit-déjeuner à nos amis. me salua Emmett, essayant ainsi de me diriger vers la cuisine tout en me faisant peur.  
-Mets du son, Emmett ! Et arrête de dire des bêtises. répondis-je du tac au tac.  
Emmett refusa d'un signe de tête et m'obligea ainsi à franchir la ligne de vampires qui nous séparait encore.  
-Donne-moi cette fichue télécommande ! demandai-je plus durement.  
Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses pupilles dorées avant de me tendre l'objet en plastique sombre. Je le pris immédiatement, m'en voulant de peiner ainsi mon frère, mais mon angoisse était bien trop forte pour garder une attitude calme. Je mis du son, me faisant presque sursauter moi-même, tout en scrutant l'écran. Une page de pub vantait les mérites d'une nouvelle lessive mais le plus important était le petit bandeau jaune qui défilait tout en bas de l'écran. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je m'étais inconsciemment rapprochée de l'appareil, les présentateurs réapparurent en direct tandis qu'en fond étaient incrustées les photos de 6 jeunes.  
-Chérie, tu ne devrais pas regarder ça. me dit doucement Edward en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.  
Je me dégageai sans un mot, attendant l'information qui me semblait primordiale…  
-Bella, chérie…  
-Chut. demandai-je sans quitter l'écran.  
Puis elle apparut : une petite carte des environs de Pullman… dans l'état de Washington…  
A ce nom, mon cœur eut un raté. Elle approchait. Victoria approchait. Dangereusement. Aussitôt, mon esprit se mit à tourner, cherchant à calculer le nombre de jours et la distance qui nous séparaient d'elle et de son armée…mais j'étais bien trop confuse pour trouver la solution à ce problème de maths…  
-Combien de jours ? finis-je par murmurer sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.  
Derrière moi, personne ne répondit.  
-Combien de putain de jours ?! finis-je par demander en criant.  
-ça dépend d'elle, maintenant. Elle peut être là dès demain si elle en a envie. dit Peter en me rejoignant pour me prendre la télécommande et éteindre la télévision.

Peter était le seul, avec Rosalie, à me dire la vérité. Du moins, à ne pas tergiverser durant ce qu'il me semblait être des heures. Je savais que les autres faisaient cela pour me préserver mais j'en avais suffisamment vu ces deux dernières années pour supporter une annonce telle que celle-ci.

J'avais remercié Peter d'une rapide accolade et étais remontée sans un mot dans ma chambre, angoissée, mais je n'avais pas voulu le laisser paraitre devant les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui était là. Mon corps le reconnaissait de lui-même. Aussi, lorsqu'il passa lentement ses bras froids autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui, je ne tressaillis pas et poussai même à déposer l'arrière de ma tête contre son torse tout en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres lisses vinrent se poser sur mes cheveux avant de resserrer son étreinte. Je ne dis rien mais me retournai contre lui pour pouvoir enfouir mon visage entre ses pectoraux, soufflant longuement pour tenter de me détendre.  
-Bella ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Je serrais les dents, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Comment lui dire que même s'ils sont des êtres surnaturels d'une force surhumaine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux ?  
-Écoute-moi, murmura-t-il. La tâche va être facile. Les nouveau-nés seront complètement désarçonnés. Je les ai vus agir en groupe au travers des souvenirs de Jasper. Je suis persuadé à cent pour cent que les techniques de combat de Peter et Jasper fonctionneront. Nos adversaires seront divisés parmi nous, perdus. Si ça se trouve, certains seront même réduits à jouer les spectateurs.  
\- Une vraie promenade de santé, marmonnai-je d'une voix plate sans décoller mon front du pull soyeux.  
\- Chut ! Tu verras. Inutile de t'inquiéter maintenant. reprit-il en caressant mes cheveux.  
Il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse qui, cependant, ne m'apporta nul apaisement.  
Des gens - d'accord, des vampires – que j'appréciais allaient surement être blessés, voire pire... À cause de moi. Encore une fois.  
Victoria m'était toujours apparue comme une force de la nature, pareille à un cyclone qui partait de la côte et filait tout droit à l'intérieur du pays, inévitable, implacable mais prévisible. Quoique... j'avais tort sans doute de la réduire à cela. Elle était plus que capable de s'adapter et avait une armée avec elle…

Si je voulais éviter un bain de sang et la mort de ma nouvelle famille, il me suffirait de quitter la villa et de me diriger droit sur elle. Après tout, j'avais rempli ma mission en prévenant les Cullen du danger et je pouvais peut-être leur éviter le malheur en me jetant dans la gueule du loup…  
-Surement pas ! s'écria Alice en ouvrant grand la porte de la chambre, me faisant sursauter.  
-Alice ! grogna Edward.  
-Excuse-moi mais quand ta fiancée prend des décisions aussi absurdes, je ne peux qu'intervenir ! expliqua-t-elle, visiblement énervée.  
-c'est-à-dire ? questionna Edward alors que je me détachais de lui, sentant la tension dans ses muscles.  
Alice ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.  
-Mais Alice, je…c'est totalement absurde…je ne veux pas être la cause de nouvelles morts…surtout celles des gens que j'aime…dis-je, les larmes aux yeux sans lâcher du regard ma sœur.  
-Alice ? intervint mon Adonis, qui, apparemment, n'avait pas accès aux pensées de la vampire.  
-Bella envisage de nous fausser compagnie en empruntant la voiture et de se jeter toute seule dans la gueule du loup. Finit par lâcher Alice ans jamais me lâcher du regard.  
-Quoi !? Mais…s'exclama Edward, complètement choqué.  
-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure de nouveau par ma faute. le coupai-je avant de laisser les larmes couler.  
Tout à coup, Edward m'enlaça, caressa mes joues, mes bras. Il me réconfortait alors que je n'avais en tête que des images de mes proches morts…  
\- Cela n'ira pas jusque-là, Bella, souffla-t-il. Nous réglerons la situation rapidement.  
\- Ignorer si vous en reviendrez ou non est intolérable, ce n'est pas une question de rapidité.  
\- Ce sera facile. Tes peurs sont infondées.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Je te le jure.  
\- Tout le monde s'en sortira ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Bella, rétorqua Alice. À force, tu vas blanchir prématurément. ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Que dirais-tu d'une petite sortie au cinéma entre filles ce soir, après les séances d'entrainement ?  
-Alice, Bella ne peut pas se montrer en ville et il n'est pas prudent…  
-Il n'arrivera rien ce soir. Et puis, nous n'allons pas loin. Emmett est en train de tout installer dans le cottage. insista Alice.  
-Le cottage ? soulevai-je.  
Edward eut un petit sourire devant ma question.  
-Ce devait être une surprise pour plus tard mais je crois que finalement c'est le bon moment.  
-Emmène-la ! Emmène-la ! s'enthousiasma Alice tout en sautillant sur place.  
Edward acquiesça et Alice disparut dans la seconde, me laissant encore sous le choc.  
-Il y a un vieux cottage à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Esmée a commencé à le réhabiliter voilà deux jours pour nous en faire cadeau plus tard…quand tout sera calmé. Avoua-t-il en me dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée.  
Alice réapparut en bas des marches, tenant une énorme parka qu'elle s'empressa de me passer avant d'y ajouter un bonnet de laine et des gants assortis.  
-Je vous accompagne. annonça Esmée en sortant de la cuisine, tenant une brioche entre ses doigts.  
Elle s'approcha de moi, me fit une petite accolade avant de me tendre la viennoiserie, consciente que je n'avais toujours rien avalé depuis mon réveil.

Nous quittâmes la maison pour traverser le jardin puis nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt. Instinctivement, ma main s'était solidement accrochée au bras d'Edward afin de ne pas m'étaler sur le sol humide. Esmée et Alice, quelques pas devant nous, discutaient. Après quelques minutes, elles ralentirent un peu et bientôt, la forêt laissa la place à une petite clairière dans laquelle nous groupe s'arrêta en silence.

Là, devant mes yeux, se dressait un minuscule cottage en pierre. Un de ses murs était couvert de chèvrefeuille, jusqu'aux tuiles en bois. Des roses tardives s'épanouissaient dans un jardin grand comme un mouchoir de poche sous les fenêtres sombres et renfoncées dans les murs épais. Un sentier de pierres plates menait à la porte en bois arquée très pittoresque. Mes doigts se refermèrent autour de la main d'Edward. J'étais sous le choc.  
-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit Esmée.  
La douceur de sa voix s'harmonisait avec la quiétude des lieux qui semblaient tirés d'un conte pour enfants. J'ouvris la bouche mais les mots me manquèrent.  
-Esmée a pensé que nous aimerions avoir un endroit à nous, expliqua Edward. Pas trop loin d'elle, cependant. Elle adore rénover de vieilles maisons. Celle-ci tombait en ruine depuis au moins un siècle.  
Je restais bouche bée comme une carpe.  
-Elle ne te plaît pas ? se désola Alice. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions l'arranger autrement, si tu préfères. Emmett voulait ajouter plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, un étage, des colonnes et une tourelle, mais Esmée a estimé que tu l'aimerais mieux en l'état. Si elle s'est trompée, nous recommencerons. Il ne nous faudra pas longtemps pour...  
-Chut ! la coupa Edward. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, s'il te plait.

Mes yeux allaient et venaient sur le bâtiment, ne sachant où s'arrêter. Je ne réussissais pas à faire le lien entre ce que j'avais devant les yeux et ce que venait de me dire Edward. Celui-ci dut sentir mon désarroi car il fit un pas pour se mettre devant moi avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour que je regarde.  
-Bella, je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale et je ne pensais pas du tout faire cela aujourd'hui. Mais, après tout…commença-t-il avant de se détacher de moi pour mettre un genou à terre devant mes yeux ébahis.  
Il attrapa prudemment ma main gauche et me présenta un petit écrin sombre.  
\- Avant toi, Bella, reprit-il, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y'avait des étoiles, des points de lumière et de raison … Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau. Quand tu as eu disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière... par ta lumière. Personne n'a jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime. J'ai conscience que tu as souffert à cause de moi et je sais très bien que cela sera probablement difficile d'oublier ma faute mais…je te veux…pour toujours…  
A ces mots, des larmes se mirent à couler, incontrôlables Mais je ne lâchai pas Edward des yeux, me plongeant avec délice dans l'or de ses pupilles tandis qu'une étrange sensation naissait dans mon estomac. Il se tut, me faisant un petit sourire auquel je répondis à travers mes larmes.  
-Jamais le temps à tes côtés ne me paraitra assez long…alors, commençons par l'éternité. ajouta-t-il en sortant un bijou étincelant de la boite de velours noir. Isabella, Marie, Swan, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? acheva-t-il tandis que mes mains tremblaient dans les siennes.  
-Oui…murmurai-je, ne pouvant dire plus malgré tout ce que j'avais à lui avouer.  
Le vampire devant moi sourit de toutes ses dents et fit glisser précautionneusement la bague le long de mon annulaire. Une fois à sa place, il la regarda quelques secondes puis se pencha pour embrasser le bijou, comme pour sceller cette promesse d'éternité ensemble.  
Je le laissai se redresser avant de me jeter contre lui, avide de sentir ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous ne nous séparâmes que lorsque mes poumons réclamèrent de l'oxygène et je mis quelques secondes à reprendre pied.  
-J'espère éternellement te faire cet effet. me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'emmener vers le cottage.  
-Éternellement. soufflai-je avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre une Alice survoltée.  
-Bella ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi pour attraper ma main gauche.  
Je la laissai faire, totalement surprise.  
-Elle est superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle en scrutant la bague qui brillait à ma main.  
Et ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas encore regardée moi-même.  
Je repris donc ma main et observai scrupuleusement la bague qui désormais scellait mon destin à celui d'Edward. Le cœur en était ovale, bordé de pierres rondes placées en rangs inclinés qui étincelaient. La monture était délicate, fine, et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Sans réfléchir, je caressai le bijou scintillant.  
\- Elle est si jolie ! murmurai-je.  
-Elle était à ma mère…mon père la lui avait offerte pour leur mariage, voilà bien longtemps. avoua Edward en rattrapant ma main pour passer son pouce de nouveau sur le bijou.  
Je le regardai alors et décelai dans son regard toute la joie qu'il ressentait à voir ce bijou sur ma main. Il m'observa lui aussi quelques secondes et me poussa légèrement vers la maison pour que j'y entre.

Je fis quelques pas et me retrouvai au beau milieu d'une pièce tout en longueur. Le sol était un assemblage de pavés bruts. Le plafond bas était constitué de longues poutres et les murs alternaient le bois et la pierre. Dans un coin, une cheminée semblait attendre qu'une âme charitable n'y dépose quelques bûches. Esmée attendait là, souriante. Lorsque je la vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et elle nous rejoignit aussitôt.  
-Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur. me dit-elle.  
-Oh maman…répondis-je en quittant l'étreinte d'Edward pour retrouver celle de la vampire.  
-La maison n'est pas encore finie, l'étage est en travaux et les meubles ne sont pas là mais… expliqua-t-elle.  
-Qu'importe maman ! C'est déjà si magnifique ! Merci. Merci pour tout. la coupai-je en la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.  
-Tout ira bien, chérie. murmura-t-elle dans mes cheveux.  
-Je sais….j'ai confiance en vous tous…répondis-je de la même manière.  
-J'espère bien, p'tite sœur ! retentit la voix d'Emmett qui descendait l'escalier. Tout est prêt pour la soirée de ces dames. Allons-y, Jasper nous attend. expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, non sans m'avoir fait un clin d'œil.  
Alice et Esmée le suivirent et la seconde suivante, Edward et moi étions seuls au beau milieu de la pièce.  
-Tout ça est tellement…ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler, faisant de nouveau un tour d'horizon rapide de la pièce.  
-Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi mais nous voulons te rassurer quant à la bataille avec Victoria. Je me doute que tu dois être totalement perdue au milieu de tout cela mais prend ceci…rompit-il le silence en me montrant de la main la maison, et surtout cela…ajouta-t-il en caressant ma bague de fiançailles, comme gages de notre retour, et surtout de mon retour auprès de toi dès que nous aurons éliminé Victoria. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais effacer tes craintes mais je te promets que tout se passera bien.  
-Je vais essayer de te croire, Edward. dis-je en me serrant contre lui.  
-Fais donc çà. répondit-il en souriant alors qu'il se recula pour me prendre la main. Je te fais visiter ? demanda-t-il, de la joie dans les yeux.  
J'acquiesçai et le suivis vers l'étage. Je le laissai me montrer l'incommensurable travail qui avait été réalisé depuis 2 jours, ou plutôt 2 nuits, Edward m'avouant qu'une fois endormie, tous les vampires mettaient la main à la pâte, occupant ainsi leurs nuits. Seul Edward restait à la villa avec moi, veillant sur mon sommeil.

Nous passâmes une petite demi-heure dans le cottage avant de reprendre le chemin de la villa. J'avais demandé à Edward de rentrer à allure humaine, profitant ainsi d'être dehors pour respirer les odeurs boisées et me dégourdir un peu les jambes qui n'étaient plus aussi faibles qu'à mon arrivée ici. Nous discutions un peu en marchant, Edward ayant tout de même tenue à ce que je passe mon bras sur le sien au cas où ma maladresse légendaire ferait des siennes.

-Edward, je…tu crois que je pourrais aller me recueillir sur la tombe de Charlie ? finis-je par demander.  
-Nous devrons faire ça en pleine nuit pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un et puis Emmett et Peter accepterons surement de nous accompagner pour sécuriser la zone. On pourra y aller dès cette nuit si tu le souhaites. me répondit-il.

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant et nous reprîmes notre marche. Bientôt, les arbres se raréfièrent un peu et nous débouchâmes sur le chemin privé menant à la villa. Lorsque je pus enfin la voir, mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, amusant Edward. Elle me faisait toujours le même effet qu'à ma toute première venue. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était ma maison…  
Sur la droite, un petit groupe de vampires s'entrainait avec Peter pour instructeur. En nous voyant arriver sur le terrain, Alice et Rose nous rejoignirent pour me serrer dans leurs bras.

-Oh Bella ! il faut absolument qu'on te montre quelques catalogues pour définir ton style et puis, il y aura aussi les fleurs… débita Alice à une vitesse folle.  
-Alice ! la gronda gentiment Edward tandis que Rose avait attrapé ma main pour observer sous tous les angles le bijou tant convoité.  
-Il faudra aussi choisir la couleur des robes de tes demoiselles d'honneur. Bien entendu, Rose et moi en sommes, n'est-ce pas ? mais… continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.  
Mais soudain, elle stoppa son verbiage et se figea, tendue.  
-Alice ? soufflai-je, étonnée.  
-Alice ? demanda Edward un peu plus durement que moi.  
Rose se rapprocha sensiblement de moi, plaçant son bras sous le mien tandis qu'Edward resserrait sa prise autour de ma taille.  
Devant nous, les vampires se figèrent, surement à l'écoute de ce qu'allait dire Alice.  
-Je…Je ne vois plus rien. C'est le noir. finit-elle par répondre, légèrement affolée.  
-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je alors que Jasper et Emmett apparaissaient à nos côtés, me faisant sursauter.  
-C'est elle ? C'est Victoria ? balbutiai-je, totalement angoissée.  
-Bella, tu devrais rentrer. Tu seras à l'abri à l'intérieur. me souffla Rose.  
D'un coup, tous les vampires se tournèrent vers le fond du jardin, scrutant la lisière des arbres, sans un mot. Elle allait arriver par là. J'en étais persuadée désormais. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous parler. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de remercier tous nos alliés. Tout comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de me réfugier une dernière fois dans les bras de mes parents…

Les craquements de branches d'arbres résonnèrent, lugubres, et soudain, des formes sombres apparurent entre les troncs. Des grognements montèrent, accompagnés de quelques sifflements. Devant moi, Emmett et Jasper se collèrent, épaule contre épaule, formant un bouclier derrière lequel je ne voyais plus rien. Mes genoux tremblaient, mes dents s'entrechoquaient et pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à rentrer. Finalement, je resterai parmi les miens, affrontant mon pire cauchemar. Comme l'une des leurs.  
-Ce sont des loups ! annonça Carlisle  
A cette annonce, mes gardes du corps se détendirent un peu, sans pour autant s'écarter de moi.

Des loups ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Sam… Jake….ils étaient morts par ma faute… Encore tremblante, je passai la main entre les bras de mes frères pour écarter leur bouclier et fis un pas en avant.

-Bella…m'appelèrent-ils mais je ne les écoutais plus.

Devant moi, au milieu de la pelouse, se tenaient 3 loups gigantesques. Ses pupilles sombres observaient les groupes de vampires mais lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur moi, un des loups fit quelques pas en avant.

-Ils veulent te voir. Me dit doucement Edward.  
-Ils te parlent ? demandai-je, totalement dépassée par la situation.  
-Je les entends. corrigea-t-il.

Le loup marron et noir fit encore un pas vers moi avant de se figer pour m'observer. J'eus l'impression que ses yeux me sondaient. Mais la seconde suivante, il fit demi-tour et s'élança vers les arbres, seul, laissant les deux autres au milieu de nous.

-Il va revenir. Il préfère nous parler sous sa forme humaine. Indiqua Edward.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une silhouette plutôt apparue et se mit à courir, à vitesse humaine vers nous.

Je connaissais cette silhouette. Je connaissais ces traits encore un peu flous pour moi… et lorsque le jeune homme se stoppa devant ses deux compagnons, je ne pus que me mettre à pleurer. Il était là, devant moi…comme un fantôme de mon passé…

* * *

**_Alors ? un avis ? un pronostic ? _**

**_Quel POV aimeriez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ?_**


	22. Quand les souvenirs s'en mêlent

_Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, terminé voilà une heure. _

_Le précédent chapitre vous a amené quelques questions, surtout sur nos visiteurs. Comme vous l'avez compris, les loups seront finalement de la partie pour la confrontation avec Victoria et Maria. _

_Merci pour votre soutien._

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21: « Quand les souvenir s'en mêlent, les larmes me viennent, et le chant des sirènes me replonge en hiver**__**»**__**– Le chant des sirènes / Fréro Delavega)**_

(JPOV)

Au moment même où Alice se figea, annonçant qu'elle était aveugle, je me propulsai jusqu'à elle pour me placer auprès des filles. Emmett avait eu le même réflexe que moi et nous nous retrouvâmes épaule contre épaule, masquant complètement Bella, tandis que Rose, Alice et Edward fermaient le cercle de protection sans que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'Alice était revenue du cottage, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'annoncer à la famille la bonne nouvelle des fiançailles d'Edward et Bella. Connaissant Edward, il aurait surement souhaité faire cela à un autre moment mais il fallait reconnaitre que cet engagement si fort ne pouvait que rassurer un peu Isabella, angoissée à l'extrême depuis quelques jours.

J'avais réussi à la faire parler un peu après qu'Alice et Rose m'aient rapporté leur discussion avec notre petite sœur, et Bella m'avait confié, un peu poussée par mon don, sa peur de nous voir blessés, voire pire. Mais je sentais bien que derrière ces peurs, autre chose couvait. En renforçant mon pouvoir, elle avait craqué m'annonçant qu'elle craignait surtout d'être de nouveau abandonnée. J'avais déployé des trésors de patience et de persuasion pour essayer de lui enlever cette idée de la tête mais nous étions tous bien conscients qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que cette peur ne disparaisse.

Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre les dents de Bella claquer alors que sa peur irradiait tout autour de nous, attendant que Victoria ne se montre. Un bruit de course se fit entendre au loin et Emmett grogna tout bas, les yeux fixés sur la lisière de la forêt. Mais, ce bruit ne résonnait pas à mes oreilles comme celui d'une course vampirique. Un peu plus loin, nos amis attendaient, tendus, prêts à attaquer. Ce fut un bruit caractéristique qui me fit comprendre ce qui arrivait sur nous à toute vitesse. Et alors qu'Edward et moi murmurâmes, pour les nôtres, l'identité de nos visiteurs.

-Ce sont des loups ! annonça-t-il clairement pour l'humaine qui tremblait derrière nous.

Je ressentis la vague d'effroi qu'elle projeta tandis que les vampires se redressaient, sachant qu'une bagarre n'éclaterait pas dans l'immédiat.  
Un groupe de trois loups apparut entre les derniers arbres. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde, s'observèrent et plantèrent leurs pupilles dans les nôtres.

-Ils se demandent s'ils peuvent venir. nous souffla Edward.

Carlisle était à l'origine de la mise en place de cet accord entre les Quileutes et notre clan. Ces jeunes loups, à en juger par leurs tailles, étaient informés de tout cela et semblaient conscients que leur arrivée ici, sur notre territoire, pouvait être prise comme un acte de guerre.

-Vous pouvez entrer. les invita Carlisle en faisant un pas en avant pour se montrer.

Le pack s'avança vers nous, à petites foulées puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous. De la curiosité mêlée à de l'incompréhension apparurent dans mon dos tandis que je sentis la petite main d'Isabella se glisser entre mon bras et celui d'Emmett.

-Elle veut passer. nota Emmett.  
-Laissez-la faire. souffla Carlisle tandis que les groupes éparpillés sur le terrain se rapprochaient de nous, tous curieux de rencontrer les loups garous.

Nous nous écartâmes et notre jeune sœur passa, les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants.

-Bella…tentai-je de l'appeler mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement vers moi.

Les loups observaient les vampires, un à un, ne s'arrêtant sur l'un de nous qu'une ou deux secondes à chaque fois.

-ils analysent la scène et essaient de repérer qui pourrait leur causer des problèmes. me souffla Edward qui pouvait entendre leurs pensées.

Lorsque le loup noir et marron tomba sur Bella, il fit quelques pas pour l'approcher. Bella s'immobilisa et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort.

-que lui voulez-vous ? demanda Edward sans animosité mais néanmoins tendu.  
-Edward ? questionna Carlisle  
-Ils sont venus voir Bella. répliqua mon frère. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment pour…  
-Laisse-la juger de cela par elle-même. Nous sommes là, ils ne pourront pas lui faire de mal. argumenta-t-il, faisant abdiquer Edward.

Ce dernier s'avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre Isabella.

-Ils veulent te voir. lui dit-il doucement.  
-Ils te parlent ? murmura-t-elle, alors que je sentais sa stupéfaction.  
-Je les entends. la corrigea-t-il, nous faisant sourire.

Le loup marron et noir fit encore un pas vers nous avant de se figer pour observer la jeune femme.

-c'est peut-être préférable, oui…dit Edward, nous laissant comprendre qu'il « discutait » avec ce loup.

La seconde suivante, il fit demi-tour et s'élança vers les arbres, seul, laissant les deux autres au milieu de nous.

-Il va revenir. Il préfère nous parler sous sa forme humaine. indiqua Edward à voix haute.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une silhouette humaine apparut en lisière des arbres et se mit à courir, à vitesse humaine vers nous.

-Jared…souffla Bella dans un murmure en portant sa main devant sa bouche.  
-Salut Bella. Je suis content de te voir. répondit le jeune indien en faisant quelques pas vers elle. Mais Bella leva la main et il stoppa sa progression. Je sondai les émotions de l'indien et y décelai quelque chose comme de l'amitié pour la jeune femme mais également de la tristesse.  
-Je..toi aussi…ce n'est pas possible…qui sont les autres ? bredouilla-t-elle, tandis que je ressentais sa stupéfaction.  
-Paul et Seth. répondit-il alors que derrière lui ses deux acolytes bougèrent un peu, surtout celui qui semblait être le plus jeune.  
-Seth ? reprit-elle d'une voix qui grimpa dans les aigus, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le loup sable se tortilla et jappa avant d'être durement repris par Jared, nous faisant comprendre qu'il était le nouvel alpha de la meute.  
Jared et Bella se fixèrent en silence pendant une longue minute avant que Carlisle ne se décide à intervenir.

-Bonjour Jared. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je pense que nous devrions d'abord commencer par faire un point sur la situation avec vous trois et…dit notre père en s'approchant du couple.  
-Quoi !? Tu…C'est toi ?! se mit à crier Isabella, je…non, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience et…Pourquoi les as-tu contactés ? poursuivit-elle tout en se mettant à pleurer.  
-Bella, écoute. Nous ne pouvons pas faire sans les loups. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour… tenta de la calmer Carlisle.  
-Non ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! le coupa-t-elle. Je te déteste ! finit-elle avant de se mettre à courir vers le fond du jardin.

Surpris par sa réaction violente, nous ne savions pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, Carlisle…murmura Emmett ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux, comme nous tous.  
-Je vais y aller. souffla Edward.

A ces mots, le loup sable jappa légèrement, réclamant notre attention.

-Non. répondit durement mon frère en fixant le loup.  
-Edward ? réclama Carlisle avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire, frappé par le taux de colère et de jalousie qui émanait de mon frère.  
-Seth veut y aller. finit-il par dire.  
-Laisse-le faire.  
-Mais Carlisle ! s'exclama Edward tandis que nous observions Bella qui franchissait désormais la première rangée d'arbres.

Peter me fit un léger signe et entreprit de suivre notre sœur de loin, au cas où Victoria se montrerait dans les parages aujourd'hui.

-Laisse-le Edward. Elle est beaucoup trop énervée pour que l'un de nous n'y aille. Et puis Seth était son ami.

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes, de la tristesse sur le visage. Mais il finit par abdiquer et fit un signe de tête au loup qui s'empressa de filer. Dès qu'il fut caché par les arbres, nous entendîmes les craquements de sa transformation.

-Bien, installons-nous à l'intérieur, nous avons à discuter. ordonna Carlisle.

(SethPOV)

Nous nous étions mis à courir dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, bondissant dans les forêts du nord de l'état, sautant les rivières, fendant l'air froid de ce mois de novembre. Voilà presqu'une année que je n'avais pas revu Forks.

Billy avait appelé la veille pour nous expliquer que Forks courrait un grave danger avec l'arrivée imminente d'une armée de sangs froids. Jared, notre nouvel alpha depuis les morts de Sam mais surtout de Jake, avait tout de suite questionné le vieux Billy qui avait fini par nous expliquer que les Cullen étaient de retour à Forks et que le docteur Cullen avait demandé l'aide des loups au nom de notre vieux traité.

A peine Jared avait ordonné notre retour à la réserve que je m'étais précipité chez nous pour rassembler quelques affaires avant le voyage. Il avait été convenu que la meute regagnerait à pied Forks tandis que nous accompagneraient, en voiture, ma mère, le père de Paul et le grand-père de Quil, l'un des Anciens, comme Billy Black et ma mère.

Lorsque mes pattes touchèrent les environs du Mont Rainier, je ne pus retenir un jappement de contentement. J'humais l'air, emplissant au maximum mes poumons de cette atmosphère boisée si spéciale pour moi…je rentrais chez moi…

Je sautai la rivière qui marquait la limite sud de notre réserve, totalement euphorique, tout comme mes compagnons à en juger par leurs pensées. Seule Leah était la plus réservée. Mais ma sœur était ainsi depuis longtemps désormais. Depuis que Sam l'avait laissée pour Emily…et depuis l'annonce du décès de Sam, cela ne s'était pas amélioré. Elle détestait son statut de loup et aurait préféré réservé dans la réserve Quinault plutôt que de rentrer à Forks pour aider les Cullen. Mais Jared avait grondé bas et elle avait été obligée de suivre pour remplir son devoir de Quileute.

-_Nous devons marquer notre territoire, ça sent trop le sang-froid par ici_. pensa Paul, que Jared avait choisi comme second.  
-_Quil et Seth avec moi sur la frontière ouest. Leah et Embry avec Paul vers la frontière est. On se retrouve au nord. _ordonna Jared.

Nous traversâmes donc notre zone, nous espaçant de plusieurs mètres pour couvrir un maximum de surface. L'odeur des vampires étaient présentes, preuve que les Cullen, enfin surtout l'un des Cullen puisqu'une seule odeur était réellement détectable, et Billy étaient bien en contact régulièrement. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs le docteur Cullen d'être ce visiteur. Mais je ne pouvais le confirmer, n'ayant pas son odeur dans mes souvenirs. Je venais juste de me transformer pour la première fois lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Forks plutôt brutalement. J'avais tout juste 15 ans. Sam et Jake avaient pris en main mon « apprentissage » pendant une année environ puis ils étaient partis rejoindre Bella à l'autre bout du pays et… Et il avait fallu quitter la réserve, quitter nos maisons, notre environnement…Et il avait fallu tenter de reformer un pack solide malgré tout ça…

Après une course d'environ une heure, mon groupe avait retrouvé le second et nous courrions désormais tous ensemble vers la maisonnette Black.

_« courir »… « maison » … « retour »… « vampire »…_ tous ces mots revenaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de la meute tandis que nos pattes semblaient accélérer toutes seules alors que nous approchions de notre point d'ancrage.

Quelques minutes de plus et nous nous stoppions sous le porche défraichi de la maison des Black, Billy nous attendant sur le seuil.

-Bonjour les jeunes. dit-il en nous souriant. Entrez, venez donc prendre un café. offrit-il en reculant pour nous laisser passer.

J'entrai le dernier et refermai la porte sous le regard empli de nostalgie du vieil indien.

-Tu as encore grandi, Seth. nota-t-il après m'avoir observé quelques secondes.

Je lui souris et rejoignis les autres autour de la table. Les autres arriveraient par la route d'ici quelques heures.

-Alors Billy ? Ils sont de retour n'est-ce pas ? engagea Jared.  
-Oui. Ils sont rentrés voilà quelques jours. Le docteur Cullen est passé plusieurs fois me voir…pour discuter… répondit Billy.  
-Arrête, Billy ! Il n'est pas uniquement revenu pour discuter ! Alors, maintenant que nous sommes là, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. le coupa Jared.  
-en effet. lui accorda l'Ancien qui nous fixa tour à tour avant de reprendre la parole. Ils ne sont pas revenus « seuls »…ils…Isabella est avec eux.

Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre et j'aurais aimé être en loup à cet instant pour percevoir toutes les pensées des autres.

-Elle s'est échappée de l'emprise d'un vampire et a appelé les Cullen qui l'ont ramenée ici voilà quelques jours.  
-Et alors ? Ils ont besoin de nous pour jouer à la nounou ? cracha ma sœur. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec elle, Sam et Jake…  
-Tais-toi Leah ! cria fermement Billy tout en la foudroyant du regard.  
-Va attendre dehors. lui ordonna Jared, ce qui lui valut un regard noir avant que ma sœur ne quitte la pièce dans un claquement de porte.  
-Bien. Bella s'est échappée et les Cullen l'ont retrouvée. OK. Mais pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nous ? intervint l'alpha une fois la tension légèrement moins lourde.  
-Bella s'est sauvée pour les prévenir qu'une armée de vampires arrive ici. Et à en croire Carlisle, ils pourraient être là dès demain. finit par annoncer le vieil indien.

Aucun son ne se fit entendre pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'un brouhaha ne remplace le silence pesant. Chacun y allait de son mot, de sa phrase, de son sentiment, de sa conclusion…mais moi, je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs de Bella.

Je la voyais les étés, jouant avec Jake et Rachel alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Puis, elle était revenue vivre à Forks, chez Charlie et passait de longs moments à la réserve avec nous tous. Jake l'aimait, ou du moins pensait qu'elle était celle que nos dieux lui destinaient. Mais elle avait choisi les Cullen. Puis, ils avaient disparu…et Bella également… La meute l'avait cherchée, par respect pour Charlie et avait détecté les odeurs inconnues de deux vampires…Nous avions aussitôt tous pensé au pire. Puis l'annonce de la mort de Jacob et Sam avait claqué, froide, directe, et depuis, certains membres, dont Leah, pensaient que Bella était fautive.

-Seth et Paul, avec moi. ordonna Jared, me sortant de mes souvenirs.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que nous allions faire mais je suivis fidèlement notre alpha jusqu'à la porte. Billy me rattrapa juste avant de sortir, attrapant ma main.

-Salue-la de ma part…me chuchota-t-il, et…dis-lui que je voudrais tellement la revoir.

J'acquiesçai, conscient que Paul et Jared m'attendaient dehors, en loup.

Je les rejoignis et nous nous élançâmes la seconde suivante dans la forêt. Notre course dura quelques minutes avant que nous ne nous arrêtions pile à la frontière.

-_On y va_. ordonna Jared en s'élançant dans le territoire vampire.

J'eus quelques réticences mais je ne pus qu'obéir. Après quelques minutes, des bruits sourds se firent entendre, comme ceux d'un combat.

-_restons sur nos gardes_. pensa Jared.

Puis l'odeur pestilentielle de nos ennemis séculaires s'infiltra dans mon museau, me faisant grogner légèrement sous la sensation. Mais d'un coup, tous les bruits disparurent. Nous nous arrêtâmes après avoir franchi les derniers arbres, notre irruption non prévue pouvant être considérée comme un acte de guerre.

-_Ils nous attendent_. nota Paul alors que nous regardions les différents groupes dispersés dans le terrain.  
-Vous pouvez entrer. nous invita le docteur Cullen en faisant un pas en avant pour se montrer.  
-_Allons-y._ lança Jared.

Nous traversâmes l'immense pelouse en marchant, Jared devant, Paul et moi un mètre derrière. Notre trio s'arrêta quelques mètres devant le mur formé par les hommes du clan Cullen. Derrière eux était dissimulé Isabella. Nous ne pouvions la voir, mais son odeur nous parvenait aisément. Je compris alors pourquoi Jared avait composé notre équipe comme telle : nous avions tous de l'amitié pour Bella.

-_Ils la protègent_. pensa Paul.  
-_Elle doit avoir peur de nous pour se cacher ainsi. Nous devrions peut-être revenir sous forme humaine_. me plaignis-je, déçu de ne pouvoir la revoir.

Les Cullen discutaient entre eux, ne nous lâchant pas du regard. Soudain, une petite main blanche apparut entre les bras des deux gardes du corps qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Bella.

-_Restez sur vos gardes_. répéta sèchement Jared.

Mes yeux naviguèrent donc de nouveau sur les vampires éparpillés autour de nous, cherchant une éventuelle menace. Mais tout était calme. Lorsque je tombai sur Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureux de la revoir là, bien vivante alors que nous avions tous pensé qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps. je fis quelques pas pour la rejoindre mais je perçus la tension qui s'empara d'elle et m'arrêtai.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda celui dont Bella s'était éprise, Edward…  
-_Nous sommes là pour Isabella_. lui répondit Jared, connaissant très bien les pouvoirs de télépathie du vampire.

Edward se montra réticent et, dans un sens, je pouvais le comprendre. Plus j'observais attentivement la jeune femme, plus je remarquais ce qu'elle avait subi durant cette séquestration.

Le docteur Cullen lui parla quelques instants et il finit par expliquer à Bella que nous venions pour elle. Elle s'étonna qu'il puisse nous entendre, me faisant rire. Bella était malgré tout restée elle-même.

-_Je vais me transformer un peu plus loin, restez là et faites attention !_ expliqua Jared en s'éloignant.  
-_Ils ne nous feront rien_. lui répondis-je.  
-_Un sang-froid reste un sang-froid_. se contenta-t-il de grogner avant de redevenir humain.

Lorsqu'il reprit place à côté de nous, Bella ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-Jared…dit-elle dans un murmure alors que je pensais qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.  
-Salut Bella. répondit notre alpha en faisant quelques pas vers elle. Mais Bella leva la main et il stoppa sa progression.  
-Je..toi aussi…ce n'est pas possible…qui sont les autres ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Bella connaissait un peu nos légendes mais elle ne savait rien sur notre meute. Quoique…d'après sa question, on pouvait penser qu'elle en savait un peu plus.

-Paul et Seth. répondit-il alors que derrière lui ses deux acolytes bougèrent un peu, surtout celui qui semblait être le plus jeune.  
-Seth ? reprit-elle d'une voix qui grimpa dans les aigus en nous regardant Paul et moi.

Puis elle reposa de nouveau les yeux sur Jared et l'observa en silence, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues creusées.

-Bonjour Jared. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je pense que nous devrions d'abord commencer par faire un point sur la situation avec vous trois et…dit le docteur Cullen en s'approchant d'Isabella.  
-Quoi !? Tu…C'est toi ?! se mit-elle à crier. Je…non, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience et…Pourquoi les as-tu contactés ? poursuivit-elle tout en se mettant à pleurer.  
-Bella, écoute. Nous ne pouvons pas faire sans les loups. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour… tenta de la calmer le vampire.  
-Non ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! le coupa-t-elle. Je te déteste ! finit-elle avant de se mettre à courir vers le fond du jardin.

Surpris par sa réaction violente, nous ne savions pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Je vais y aller. souffla Edward.

A ces mots, je sortis de ma stupeur et intervins. Je pouvais aller la voir. Je pouvais lui expliquer. Bella avait confiance en moi avant…

-Non. répondit durement le vampire en plongeant ses pupilles dans les miennes.  
-_Laisse-moi y aller. Je ne lui ferais rien. Bella m'a tant manqué !_ pensai-je à son attention.

Un court débat commença mais le vampire finit par abdiquer, le docteur Cullen réclamant sa présence pour discuter avec Paul et Jared.

Je courus jusqu'au couvert des arbres puis me mis sur la trace de Bella. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer l'odeur épouvantable d'un vampire pas très loin mais ne m'en préoccupai pas et repris forme humaine.

-Tu n'as pas peur, Petit. me lança une voix fantomatique.  
-Tu es avec eux…et puis, mon objectif, c'est retrouver Bella alors…répondis-je en reprenant ma course.

Un vampire blond se matérialisa devant moi, les yeux rouges.

-Elle est un peu plus loin. dit-il en se mettant à mon rythme. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à elle parce que je veux savoir comment elle va et je vous laisserai discuter…

J'opinai, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bella est une fille étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Les vampires, les loups…lui dis-je, plutôt comme une affirmation.

Le vampire opina alors que nous commencions à entendre les pleurs d'Isabella.

-Elle est à 100m droit devant, assise sur un tronc. m'indiqua-t-il.  
-Tu ne viens pas ?  
-Non, tu m'as fait confiance sans me connaitre…tout comme elle. Alors, vas-y…mais je ne serais pas loin alors ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal. Elle a suffisamment souffert. Elle est comme ma petite sœur désormais.  
-Ce n'est pas mon intention. répondis-je, peiné qu'il puisse penser cela.  
-Et au fait…moi, c'est Peter. annonça-t-il en me tendant la main.  
-Seth. répondis-je en faisant de même.

Nous nous observâmes quelques secondes puis le vampire disparut, me laissant seul avec Bella.

Je parcourus rapidement les derniers mètres et l'aperçus enfin, assise sur un tronc couché par je ne sais quelle raison climatique, la tête dans les mains, pleurant toujours.

-Hé Bella, tu ne devrais pas trainer toute seule ici. Dis-je en me stoppant devant elle mais en gardant un mètre de distance pour ne pas l'apeurer.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans la forêt, me faisant sourire : Peter me faisait savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il veillait au grain.

La jeune femme releva enfin la tête et me regarda.

-Je peux ? demandai-je en pointant du doigt le tronc sur lequel elle était assisse.  
-Bien sûr. Murmura-t-elle.

Je m'installai et attendis. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes…alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire la première chose qui me passait par la tête, elle finit par parler.

-Alors toi aussi ?  
-Oui, c'est le devoir des Quileutes. répondis-je, bombant le torse, ce qui la fit sourire quelques secondes.  
-Jacob l'était aussi…comment ? chuchota-t-elle en replaçant sa tête dans ses mains, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

Pouvais-je lui raconter tout cela ? Avais-je le droit de lui dire nos secrets ?

Je réfléchis quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finalement, je pris la parole, lui racontant nos légendes et tout ce que l'on avait pu me confier lorsque je m'étais transformé pour la première fois. Je lui expliquai la dynamique de notre meute, notre rôle de protecteurs des humains…Elle me laissa parler, ne me coupant pas une seule fois la parole, toujours baissée sur ses genoux.

Puis le silence nous envahit de nouveau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler, observer cette fille que j'avais toujours connue, qui était si sensible et si ouverte alors que devant moi, elle ressemblait à une petite chose qui cherchait à se terrer le plus profondément possible.

-Bella, tu as peur de moi ? tentai-je pour obtenir une réaction.

Et j'eus enfin ce que je cherchais : Bella se releva, de la stupeur sur le visage, se tournant vers moi pour me regarder.

-Quoi ? Non ! enfin Seth….non, non je n'ai pas peur de toi. balbutia-t-elle d'une voix plus forte que les murmures précédents. Je...Non, je pense plutôt à tout ce que tu m'as raconté et…j'ai peur que la meute ne m'en veuille…et Billy…Je…Sam et Jake sont morts à cause de moi. finit-elle par avouer avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Je restais pétrifié à cette annonce quelques secondes avant de ne reprendre le dessus. Billy nous avait expliqués qu'ils étaient morts en jouant leur rôle de protecteurs.

-Écoute, Bella, réagis-je en attrapant sa main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses cela mais Billy s'inquiète pour toi…  
-C'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle entre ses sanglots.  
-oui, il m'a demandé de prendre de tes nouvelles et de te saluer. confirmai-je.

Elle sourit malgré ses larmes et finit par déposer sa tête contre mon bras.

-Tu sais, je revois son visage à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. me confia-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait, c'était évident. Jacob…ils étaient toujours ensemble lorsque Bella était à Forks.

-Elle m'a obligée à l'appeler, à le faire venir. Mais je ne pensais pas que Sam allait venir également…Quand je les ai vus sortir de la voiture, je leur ai hurlé de partir mais trop tard…ils étaient trop nombreux pour eux deux…

Et elle poursuivit son récit, de cette manière si décousue me faisant comprendre que tout cela était très douloureux pour elle. Et au fur et à mesure, je sentais la colère grossir en moi. La meute ne manquerait pas de la sentir lorsque je me retransformerais.

-Pourquoi en veux-tu au docteur Cullen ? demandai-je après un nouveau long silence.  
-Il…il va vous mêler à cette guerre et je ne pourrais pas le supporter si l'un de vous était blessé ou disparaissait. J'ai déjà tellement de morts sur la conscience… répondit-elle d'une voix plus calme désormais.  
-Nous faisons notre travail Bella. Si des vampires menacent Forks, nous devons les chasser. expliquai-je simplement.-tu parles comme les Cullen. nota-t-elle tandis qu'elle frissonna.

Je souris à sa phrase et passai un bras sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer un peu.

-Tu en seras bientôt une toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je en pointant du doigt la bague qui ornait sa main gauche.

Elle acquiesça en silence et je me relevai, l'emmenant avec moi dans le même mouvement.

-Alors, rentrons chez toi. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre mes chances d'être invité à tes noces en te laissant attraper je ne sais quel rhume. expliquai-je devant ses yeux étonnés.

Elle sourit, encore une fois, et je l'emmenai avec moi vers la villa.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le jardin, Jared et Paul attendaient en bas du perron, Carlisle et Edward avec eux.

-Rendez-vous dans 2 heures alors. confirma Jared en serrant la main du médecin avant de se tourner vers moi.

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors, je lâchai la main de Bella lorsqu'Edward fut suffisamment prêt pour la prendre dans ses bras et rejoignis mon alpha.

Nous quittâmes la propriété des Cullen en silence, avant de nous retransformer en loup une fois à l'abri des arbres.

-_Les Cullen vont nous entrainer à vaincre les nouveaux-nés._ m'informa Jared. _L'armée de cette Victoria pourrait être ici dès demain. Les Cullen ont des informateurs qui les contacteront dès qu'elle approchera. Que t'a dit Bella ?_

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de repenser à tout ce qu'elle m'avait appris. Mes compagnons ne purent s'empêcher d'hurler une fois, les nôtres restés à la réserve nous répondant dans la seconde. Tous étaient informés désormais et le combat serait terrible. Nous vengerons les nôtres et je mettrai un point d'honneur à lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'elle a fait subir à Bella.


	23. Quand le présent m'échappe et que

_Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Toujours là ? J'ai peur de vous avoir perdus en route car les reviews ont été plutôt rares par rapport aux chapitres précédents…  
Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit qu'un passage à vide. _

_Le chapitre qui arrive monte d'un cran dans la tension (voire deux crans, non ?). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Merci pour votre soutien._

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22: **__**« Quand le présent m'échappe et que le passé me traque… »**__**(Tourner la page / Zaho)**_

(CPOV)

J'attendis de voir disparaitre les loups avant de rentrer dans la maison. Sans un mot, Edward me suivit, emmenant Bella dans son sillage, silencieuse elle aussi, le visage fermé. Son expression me fit légèrement sourire, me faisant me dire que ma dernière ado me « boudait ». Edward dissimula son rire dans une toux, signe qu'il lisait mes pensées.

-Je crois que c'est à peu près cela. Pour une fois, sa colère n'est pas tournée vers moi. me dit-il discrètement, un sourire dans la voix.

J'entrai dans le salon où tout le monde discutait, attendant mon retour. Esmée nous rejoignit aussitôt, se dirigeant vers Bella après avoir pris ma main dans la sienne une seconde. En bonne mère, elle devait avoir remarqué elle aussi le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Elle serra Bella dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire, avant de la diriger vers la cuisine.

-Le loup lui a fait quelque chose ? demanda Liam alors que tous attendaient.  
-Non. Il n'a pas touché un seul de ses cheveux. intervint Peter en arrivant par la porte fenêtre, me faisant prendre conscience qu'il n'était effectivement pas là lors de la discussion avec les loups.  
-Seth ne fera jamais rien à Bella. indiqua alors Edward. Il la voit plutôt comme une grande sœur ou peut-être une cousine.  
-C'est une bonne chose. nota alors Eléazar. Il pourra assurer sa sécurité ici lorsque Victoria arrivera.

A cette mention, Edward grogna légèrement.

-Edward, il faut bien lui assigner un garde du corps et nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de toi. appuyai-je, Jasper acquiesçant.  
-Je sais…c'est juste que je n'arrive plus à m'éloigner d'elle ainsi, surtout avec la menace de Victoria. souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près d'Alice.  
-Bon, nous avons rendez-vous dans moins de deux heures avec la meute. Je vous propose donc d'aller chasser pour ceux qui le souhaitent. dis-je en observant mon auditoire.

Plusieurs hochèrent la tête, acceptant cette idée, y compris Peter et Charlotte.

-Peter… poursuivis-je, voulant tout de même rappeler nos règles, surtout maintenant que les loups étaient revenus.  
-Ne vous en faites pas Carlisle. Charlotte et moi avons envie de nous dégourdir les jambes et nous courrons plutôt vite. répondit-il malicieusement, me confirmant habilement qu'ils iraient suffisamment loin d'ici.

Jasper sourit à notre échange. Il était important pour lui que nos relations avec ceux qui faisaient partie de sa « première vie » soient détendues et cordiales. Elles l'étaient depuis longtemps mais depuis que Peter et Charlotte avaient sauvé Bella, ils étaient devenus des membres de la famille, à part entière.

Les vampires s'animèrent donc tous en même temps pour quitter la villa alors qu'Emmett ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Ce fut au milieu de cela qu'Isabella se précipita en courant, les yeux agrandis par la peur, criant « papa » avant de me rentrer dedans puis de refermer ses bras autour de moi.  
J'eus une demi-seconde de questionnement, tout comme nos compagnons et Esmée qui se tenait deux mètres derrière Bella, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Bella ? finis-je par demander

Un léger sanglot me répondit et j'entourai alors sa taille de mes bras pour la cajoler.

-Bella, qu'y-a-t-il ? redemandai-je alors que les autres nous laissaient un semblant de vie privée en sortant, permettant à la famille de rester seule.  
-Je…je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure et…sanglota-t-elle, je ne voulais pas dire ça mais j'étais tellement en colère…

Je compris alors qu'elle me parlait de son coup d'éclat lors de l'arrivée des loups et je me pris à sourire tandis qu'elle enfonçait de nouveau son visage dans mon torse.

-La petite dernière veut se faire pardonner de son papa. se moqua gentiment Emmett.  
-Emmett…reprit Jasper en soupirant, tu oublies qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de parler une dernière fois à Charlie et qu'elle pense qu'il est mort par sa faute. La culpabilité que je ressens d'elle en ce moment est parlante. finit-il en envoyant un peu de calme.  
-De quoi se sent-elle coupable ? murmura Rose mais nous haussâmes les épaules, ne pouvant répondre.

Après quelques secondes où Bella se calmait progressivement, je repris la parole en reculant un tout petit peu pour observer le visage de la jeune femme.

-Bella, chérie, qu'y-a-t-il ? redemandai-je encore.  
-Je…je ne voulais pas que…tu ne partes sans t'avoir dit pardon et que je t'aime…chuchota-t-elle, mal à l'aise.  
-que je parte où ?  
-vous partez tous alors j'ai pensé que Victoria était arrivée et que…répondit-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient.  
-Non, chérie, nous allons juste chasser un peu car nous rencontrons les loups ce soir. la coupai-je, comprenant désormais ce qui s'était joué dans son esprit.  
-ah…murmura-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre comme lorsqu'elle se sentait vulnérable.

Je la serrais alors de nouveau dans mes bras et je la sentis se détendre sans aucune intervention de Jasper.

-Elle a eu peur que tu ne partes te battre en pensant qu'elle ne t'aimait plus. répéta Esmée pour nous.  
-Elle est tellement persuadée que certains d'entre nous vont mourir face à Victoria que je crois plutôt qu'elle avait peur que tu n'y restes sans qu'elle ait pu s'excuser pour sa crise tout à l'heure. répliqua Edward qui couvait du regard sa fiancée blottie contre moi.

Tanya passa la tête à la porte d'entrée, nous demandant si nous partions chasser. Je refusai, préférant passer un peu de temps au calme avec Bella et envoyai le reste de la famille accompagner nos invités. Il fallut que j'insiste pour qu'Edward ne finisse par partir, lui aussi.

Bella, qui s'était détachée de moi pour embrasser Edward avant son départ, ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, le regard sur ses pieds, silencieuse.  
Je filai jusqu'à la cuisine lui prendre un peu de jus de fruits ainsi qu'un paquet de biscuits et revins m'asseoir dans l'un des canapés la seconde suivante.

-Viens donc t'asseoir un peu, chérie. lui dis-je doucement, comprenant bien que si je ne faisais pas le premier pas, elle ne bougerait pas.

Elle obéit et s'installa à côté de moi. Je plaçai d'autorité dans ses mains le verre qu'elle but entièrement avant de le reposer sur la table. Je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer. Depuis que nous l'avions ramenée ici, elle avait repris quelques couleurs et aussi quelques kilos. Ses traits étaient beaucoup moins marqués par la fatigue et la faim et on pouvait déceler dans sa posture qu'elle était maintenant beaucoup moins sur la défensive. Elle ne souffrait plus vraiment de son poignet mais je continuais néanmoins à lui donner quelques antalgiques car je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien même si elle ressentait des douleurs.

-Bella, je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure. Je savais que tu n'allais pas être d'accord avec ma décision et tu as le droit d'avoir tes opinons. Ça ne change rien aux relations que tu as avec nous. Tu comprends ? pris-je la parole tandis qu'elle se tournait légèrement vers moi. Je sais que tu nous aimes et tout ce que nous pouvons dire sous le coup des émotions ne modifie rien. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, tu seras toujours un membre de cette famille. répétai-je pour la persuader.  
-Je…Je sais. finit-elle par répondre difficilement avant de laisser couler quelques larmes de nouveau. J'ai juste eu peur que tu partes en pensant que je te détestais et…je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme avec Charlie et…craqua-t-elle enfin.

Sans attendre, je la pris dans mes bras et la laissai pleurer dans mon cou de longues minutes. Bella n'avait que très peu parlé de son père, nous expliquant juste qu'elle avait appris sa mort par un article de presse. Elle avait dit à Jasper et Edward qu'elle craignait être à l'origine de la mort de Charlie , persuadée que son père avait sauté de la falaise de désespoir.

Je la laissais se calmer tout contre moi, écoutant son cœur qui ralentissait petit à petit.

-Va mettre ton manteau, je t'emmène avec moi. lui dis-je une fois les larmes complètement taries.

Elle m'observa, se questionnant, mais ne dit rien. Elle enfila son manteau et j'attrapai pour elle le bonnet, l'écharpe et la paire de gants posés sur la console de l'entrée. Je lui offris le bras et elle y passa sa main en souriant à mon manège. Nous prîmes la berline et roulâmes en silence dans le chemin. Son cœur accéléra un peu lorsqu'elle reconnut la route menant à Forks. Je me garai près du petit cimetière de la ville et coupai le contact. Bella ne bougeait pas, fixant la barrière. L'obscurité hivernale tombait et personne ne s'aventurait dans les environs sous ce froid de novembre.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? finit-elle par demander.  
-Nous ne resterons que quelques minutes, au cas où. Mais je sais que tu voulais venir. lui répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça et bientôt, nous remontâmes l'allée centrale vers le fond du cimetière, là où reposait Charlie.

Là encore, Bella versa des larmes silencieuses devant la tombe de son père, mais également la sienne puisqu'y figurait son prénom juste sous un portrait en noir et blanc, ne lâchant pas mes doigts qu'elle serrait fortement de sa main valide. Puis, nous reprîmes la route sans un mot.

-Comment te sens-tu ? la questionnai-je après quelques kilomètres.  
-ça va. murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu veux rentrer ou veux-tu m'accompagner au rendez-vous ? lui demandai-je, cette idée ayant germé dans mon esprit voilà quelques minutes. Si Alice avait décelé un quelconque danger, elle m'aurait contacté sans attendre et mon téléphone était resté silencieux.  
-où allons-nous ?  
-à la réserve. Est-ce que tu te sens d'accord avec cela ? Si ça ne va pas, on peut rentrer à la villa…  
-Non, ça va aller. Je…après tout, je dois au moins à Jake d'affronter son père…dit-elle sans lâcher l'extérieur du regard.  
-Il n'y a pas de question d'affrontement, chérie. J'ai pris la liberté d'expliquer à Billy ce que tu as pu nous dire à propos de Jacob. Ainsi, tu n'as pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas envie, d'accord ? la rassurai-je doucement.

Elle opina encore une fois et nous nous garâmes devant la maisonnette en bois.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en observant les alentours, faiblement éclairés.  
-Un peu plus loin, ils viennent de commencer l'entrainement. Viens, allons-y.  
-Je…pas tout de suite, papa…murmura-t-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux la porte d'entrée des Black.  
-Au retour ? la questionnai-je doucement ayant repérer Billy qui nous observait derrière les rideaux.

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça.

-Ok. Je vais prévenir Billy et nous irons rejoindre les autres. l'avertis-je.

Je vins la chercher au pied de la voiture après avoir expliqué rapidement comment se sentait Isabella. L'indien eut un sourire paternel pour elle, qu'elle ne put voir, me confirmant qu'il ne la forcerait en rien lorsqu'elle accepterait finalement de venir lui parler.

Je l'emmenai alors avec moi, à vitesse humaine, son bras solidement passé sous le mien.

Lorsque nous débouchâmes dans la petite clairière, lieu de notre rendez-vous, des groupes étaient déjà formés. Vampires et loups garous travaillant ensemble. Je rejoignis Edward qui discutait avec Jasper et Jared. Aussitôt, Bella passa de mes bras à ceux d'Edward.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant que je ne rejoigne Esmée pour m'entrainer, comme tous les autres.

(BPOV)

Un bruit sec me réveilla brutalement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je mis deux ou trois secondes à me resituer et surtout à m'apercevoir que j'étais seule dans ma chambre : Edward n'était pas là.

Une première depuis mon retour ici.

Un claquement se fit de nouveau entendre, semblant venir du rez-de-chaussée, me faisant sursauter.

J'étais sur les nerfs depuis 48 heures désormais, m'attendant à ce que Victoria ne débarque avec sa horde à n'importe quelle minute de la journée et le moindre bruit un peu vif me faisait réagir au quart de tour. Edward avait beau tenter de me rassurer, je ne réussissais pas à me calmer.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, me levai, attrapai l'épais sweater que Jasper m'avait offert pour le passer rapidement et dévalai l'escalier. Je me retrouvai dans le salon envahi par nos alliés, discutant tous entre eux, faisant bourdonner mes oreilles.  
Edward et Carlisle furent les premiers à me remarquer et s'approchèrent aussitôt de moi.

-C'est elle cette fois ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

Edward passa son bras sur ma taille pour m'approcher de lui, me confortant dans mes suppositions.

-Dans combien de temps ? poursuivis-je.  
-En milieu de matinée. Alice a eu une vision de Victoria sur notre terrain de baseball et nos informateurs viennent d'appeler pour nous expliquer que le groupe avait quitté sa planque voilà quelques minutes. me répondis Edward.  
-Ok. murmurai-je, assimilant toutes les informations. Donc vous partez dans…  
-une petite heure. me coupa Jasper en approchant. Nous voulons discuter quelques minutes avec les loups avant de nous rendre sur le terrain. m'expliqua-t-il après avoir embrassé ma joue.

Immédiatement, je sentis l'angoisse me serrer l'estomac. Néanmoins, cette sensation fut très vite contenue par le pouvoir de Jasper qui m'observait attentivement.

-Merci Jasper. lui dis-je simplement.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Darling. me répéta-t-il tandis qu'Edward passait désormais dans mon dos pour me bercer lentement contre son torse.  
-Je sais, Jasper…je sais…mais tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour vous tous. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime. Lançai-je en plantant mon regard dans l'or de ses pupilles.

Je sentis une vague d'amour m'atteindre et Jasper me chuchota à l'oreille avant de se reculer :

-nous aussi nous t'aimons, Darling. Tu en vaux la peine.

Je restai là quelques minutes, observant cette vingtaine de vampires qui était là uniquement pour me protéger et ne pus m'empêcher de leur murmurer un « Merci », tout en retenant mes larmes.

-Viens. m'invita Edward en tirant légèrement ma main pour que nous rejoignions l'étage.

Je le suivis sans rien dire et le laissai nous allonger sur mon lit après avoir refermé la porte. Je posai ma joue contre son torse et ses bras vinrent automatiquement s'enrouler autour de ma taille, me maintenant dans un cocon rassurant.

Nous ne parlâmes pas durant de longues minutes, nous contentant juste de la présence de l'autre. Mais les secondes s'égrenaient, infatigables, et l'heure du départ se rapprochait dangereusement.

-Edward, je…  
-Chut. me coupa-t-il en déposant son index sur ma bouche. Tout se passera bien et demain, nous pourrons commencer à préparer notre mariage. me dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.  
-Je t'aime, Edward. Plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. me contentai-je de lui répondre en veillant à retenir mes larmes.  
-Et je t'aime tout autant. me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Comme lorsqu'il était parti, me laissant à Forks…

Je voulus réagir, batailler avec lui puisqu'il m'avait assuré qu'il reviendrait tous sains et saufs mais Edward approfondit son baiser, me faisant comme toujours perdre mes sens et le fil de mes pensées. Il relâcha son emprise uniquement parce que mes poumons étaient au bord de l'asphyxie. Souriant, il déposa son oreille à hauteur de mon cœur et ferma les yeux. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, le serrant contre moi, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Mais bientôt Alice vint frapper à la porte, brisant ma bulle de réconfort et nous regagnâmes le rez-de-chaussée.

J'aperçus Seth, debout dans l'entrée, qui me fit un petit signe de la main tout en discutant avec Carlisle. Il avait été convenu qu'il serait mon gardien durant la bataille. Il avait pour consigne de se transformer en loup dès que Jared le préviendrait de leur mise en place, pouvant ainsi correspondre avec la meute et donc indirectement avec Edward.

-Allez, c'est bientôt l'heure. dit Jasper en s'approchant de Peter et Charlotte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à cette annonce, et la seconde suivante, je m'élançai vers le trio pour les serrer quelques secondes dans mes bras.

Le clan des Irlandais sortit, suivi des Denali. Le moment était venu…

Là, autour de moi, se tenait ma famille, les personnes que j'aimais le plus et je n'étais pas certaine que ce moment ne soit pas notre dernier instant tous ensemble.

-Je… Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait et tout ce que vous allez faire pour moi. leur dis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Esmée sourit et s'avança vers moi en ouvrant ses bras pour une étreinte maternelle dont elle avait le secret. Puis ce simple geste de réconfort se transforma en une étreinte collective, ma famille autour de moi, m'envoyant tout son amour, me tirant une larme solitaire.

Puis, il fallut se quitter…les laisser partir…et rester là, dans cette grande maison vide…seule face à mes angoisses…seule, pas vraiment. Seth était là, comme compagnon. Heureusement d'ailleurs car j'aurais pu être capable de n'importe quoi.

J'allais devoir attendre, scrutant la ronde des aiguilles de l'énorme pendule qui trônait dans la salle à manger. Seth proposa de s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder un film. Je le laissai faire et m'installer près de lui, tentant de m'occuper l'esprit. Après plusieurs minutes à fixer l'écran, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : jamais je ne pourrais suivre le film. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Seth passa un bras sur mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter Bella, le combat n'est pas encore commencé. me dit-il gentiment. Et puis, tu peux compter sur moi.

Seth avait beaucoup muri depuis notre dernière rencontre. Non pas qu'il se comportait à l'époque comme un ado empli d'hormones, mais la différence d'âge se faisait sentir, et puis les autres le traitaient toujours comme le petit dernier…Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il agissait envers moi comme Jake avait pu le faire à une époque…

Plongée dans mes pensées, je sursautai violemment, me retenant in extremis d'hurler, lorsque le portable de Seth sonna. Il ne décrocha pas, laissant l'appareil sur la table de salon et se contenta de sortir sur la terrasse. Il en revint moins de cinq secondes plus tard en loup. J'avançai vers lui et osai pour la première fois déposer ma main dans cette fourrure qui semblait si douce et réconfortante. Seth sembla comprendre mon besoin de réconfort car il se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour venir s'appuyer légèrement contre mes jambes tandis que j'entourai son cou de mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, le silence à peine troublé par ce que je pensais être l'équivalent d'un ronronnement qui provenait de la gorge du loup. Puis mon ami se raidit un peu et s'éloigna quelque peu de moi pour rejoindre la baie vitrée restée entrouverte. Il leva le nez et renifla fortement l'air avant de grogner un peu. Son regard sombre passa sur moi et je compris à cet instant que la bataille allait commencer.

-ça commence, n'est-ce pas ? chuchotai-je, comme si le fait de rester discret allait rendre la situation plus aisée à vivre.

Le loup geignit une fois et secoua la tête, répondant à sa manière à ma question. Je m'assis à même le sol, complètement bouleversé et encore une fois, Seth s'approcha pour que je puisse l'étreindre. J'enfonçai mon visage dans sa fourrure si épaisse et me mis à lui parler. Lui raconter mes peurs. Comme si les dire tout haut les rendraient impossibles à se réaliser…

Mais je fus coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison.

Je me relevai, fixant tour à tour l'appareil et Seth, ne sachant que faire. Seth me poussa légèrement vers le téléphone et je finis par le prendre dans les mains.

-Maison Cullen. dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée mais qui, en réalité, était tremblante.  
-Tu dois être Bella. me dit une voix avec un accent russe prononcé.  
-Oui. murmurai-je dans un souffle, incertaine.  
-je suis Stefan. Dis à Carlisle que l'armée de la rouquine ne sera pas le pire des fléaux. me dit-il énigmatique.  
-Quoi ? que voulez-vous dire ? Je…je ne comprends pas ! répliquai-je d'une voix bien plus forte sous le coup de la peur qui venait d'augmenter à une vitesse phénoménale. Qui êtes-vous ?

Mon interlocuteur rit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis Stefan. Je devais un service à Carlisle et j'étais chargé de surveiller les environs de Seattle pour guetter cette Victoria. m'expliqua-t-il alors que j'avais activé le haut-parleur pour que Seth puisse suivre la conversation. La rouquine est bien partie mais je viens de voir passer un autre groupe de vampires en direction de Forks…  
-Qui ? m'écriai-je même si je pensais déjà connaitre la solution.  
-les Italiens. me confirma-t-il tandis que des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur mes joues.  
-Venez…venez nous aider…s'il vous plait… l'implorai-je, désespérée. Carlisle est votre ami…  
-Je tiens trop à ma tête, Petite. Préviens Carlisle que Garrett est en route. Il a toujours aimé prendre part aux grandes batailles américaines. répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Les tonalités résonnèrent dans la pièce et je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et de peur. Je me roulais en boule au sol, serrant mes jambes de mes bras, fermant les yeux.

Ils allaient mourir…par ma faute…ils ne reviendraient pas…

-Bella ! Bella, lève-toi ! cria Seth, me faisant ouvrir les yeux précipitamment.

Il avait repris sa forme humaine et secouait mon épaule avec une telle force que je dus me relever un peu pour qu'il stoppe son geste.

-Seth…ils vont…  
-arrête ! Tais-toi ! me coupa-t-il sèchement. Lève-toi et prends ton manteau. m'ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il disparaissait vers l'étage.

Totalement perdue, je me contentai de rester là, debout, fixant l'escalier. Le jeune indien réapparut moins d'une minute plus tard, deux sacs noirs à la main.

-Bella, ton manteau ! me répéta-t-il alors qu'il attrapait les clés de la jeep d'Emmett dans le meuble de l'entrée  
-Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répondis-je.  
-J'ai des ordres de Jasper. Si quelque chose comme ça se présente, j'ai pour mission de t'emmener vers le Canada avec cela. avoua-t-il en déposant les sacs à mes pieds avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Je m'agenouillai et ouvris le premier sac : des vêtements, une trousse de toilette, des médicaments…

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur lorsque j'écartai les pans de tissu du second sac : des liasses de dollars l'emplissaient presque totalement à l'exception d'une épaisse enveloppe de papier kraft. A l'intérieur, un portable éteint, des clés et surtout un passeport.

J'ouvris le document et découvris l'identité du propriétaire « _Isabella Cullen_ ».

Un papier s'échappa des pages du passeport et tomba sur les billets. Je m'empressai de le ramasser pour y lire l'écriture élégante de Jasper :

_« Darling, _

_Si tu as ce mot entre tes mains, c'est que la situation n'est pas aussi bonne qu'espérée. En bon stratège, je t'ai prévu une solution de repli. Tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe une adresse. C'est une maison que j'ai acheté lorsque tu es rentrée parmi nous. Je suis le seul à en connaitre l'existence. Vas-y avec Seth. Si cela est possible, nous t'y rejoindrons. Sinon…vis ta vie Darling. Fraternellement, Jasper »_

Un toussotement me fit relever la tête. Seth me fixait, triste, tenant dans sa main droite un sac empli de boites de biscuits.

-tu le savais ? demandai-je d'une voix brisée par les larmes.  
-Oui. Jasper m'a informé de son plan de secours hier. Même Edward n'est au courant de rien. Pour minimiser les risques de fuite auprès de leurs rois m'a-t-il expliqué. Nous devons y aller, Bella.

Anéantie, j'enfilai enfin mon manteau et le suivis docilement jusqu'au garage. Il déposa les sacs sur les sièges arrières de la jeep, vérifia mon harnais et prit place au volant après avoir refermé correctement la porte du garage.

Le moteur rugit lorsque Seth s'engagea dans le chemin de terre et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque le reflet de la villa disparut de mon rétroviseur.

Je me concentrai alors sur l'enveloppe de papier brun que je n'avais pas encore lâchée. Je la déposai sur mes genoux et entrepris de fermer mon manteau. Malgré la chaleur qui apparaissait dans l'habitacle, j'étais transie de froid. Glacée…en moi… Ma main passa inconsciemment sur la doublure intérieure et je sentis alors un léger renflement dans la poche intérieur. J'y glissai mes doigts et rencontrai ce que j'identifiai être du papier. Je découvris alors une petite enveloppe blanche, portant la simple inscription de mon prénom.

Cette écriture si fine, c'était celle d'Alice.

_Ainsi, Alice avait eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer._

Je décachetai l'enveloppe et soulevai le rabat de papier satiné pour y découvrir…des photos. Les photos de mes 18 ans, juste avant l'incident…je pris la photo de famille que nous avions réalisés ce jour-là dans les escaliers de la villa et m'empressai de passer mes doigts sur chacun de leurs visages tout en essayant de ravaler mes larmes.

Ils n'étaient pas encore morts. Si Alice avait vu cela, elle les avait surement avertis et ils pourraient changer le destin…Ils me rejoindraient et nous reprendrions notre vie de famille…ma famille…

Machinalement, je retournai la photo pour y voir une inscription d'Alice :

« _Vis la vie que tu souhaites et ose faire tes choix, Bella_ »

Cette phrase fut un électrochoc. Je devais faire mes choix et ne plus subir. Mes choix, voilà longtemps que je les avais faits. Bien avant tout ce désastre, bien avant Victoria. Et je sus ce que je voulais faire. Là. Maintenant.

-Seth, on ne peut pas partir. dis-je alors d'une voix plus que décidée que je ne reconnus pas.  
-Bella, j'ai des ordres et…répondit-il alors que nous approchions de la route goudronnée qui allait nous mener vers l'autoroute.  
-Je fais mes choix et je t'ordonne de t'arrêter, Seth ! Sinon, je sauterai en marche ! l'avertis-je en débouclant les sangles.

La voiture ralentit sensiblement d'allure et je vis sur le visage de mon jeune ami l'hésitation.

-Seth, j'ai laissé mourir Jake et Sam, je ne peux pas laisser mourir ma famille et mes amis comme ça.  
-que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il sans me regarder  
-Je suis la seule à pouvoir plaider notre cause devant les Volturi. Et si je dois mourir, je veux le faire aux côtés de ma famille. insistai-je.  
-Comment ?  
-Amène-moi au champ de bataille puis tu pourras repartir.

On fit encore quelques mètres dans un silence lourd puis Seth finit par piler en soufflant bruyamment.

-Seth ? l'interrogeai-je, ne comprenant pas.  
-« _Celui qui combat peut perdre mais celui qui ne combat pas à déjà perdu_ » me répondit-il, énigmatique.  
-Tu connais Brecht ? m'étonnai-je.  
-Allons mourir en héros. eut-il pour seule réponse en se tournant vers moi.  
-Merci Seth. dis-je en l'embrassant fugacement sur la joue.

Puis j'ouvris la portière et me mis à courir dans le chemin.

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**_


	24. Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur…

_Bonsoir à toutes. Désolée pour cette semaine de retard dans la publication mais la semaine dernière était plutôt « particulière ». _

_Vous n'êtes surement pas sans savoir quelles horribles monstruosités ont été perpétrées dans Paris vendredi dernier. Pour ma part, j'étais assise devant mon pc à écrire ce chapitre lorsque les premières images des attentats sont apparues sur les écrans télé. Et là, je n'ai plus eu le cœur à écrire…surtout avec le sujet abordé dans ce chapitre._

_Pour moi qui vis en banlieue parisienne, je peux vous assurer que la population a été choquée et que l'ambiance est plutôt lourde dans les transports. Mais le soutien des autres villes françaises et des pays du monde nous donne l'élan suffisant pour relever la tête._

_Celles qui me suivent depuis le début savent que je travaille pour les armées françaises et je peux vous assurer que la semaine a été vraiment très chargée. _

_Alors plus que « Pray for Paris », je dirai « Pray for Humanity » car ces fous peuvent malheureusement frapper n'importe où._

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 23: **__**« Parce que le cerveau suit le cœur… »**__**(Brisé / Maitre Gims)**_

(EPOV)

Jasper courrait à mes côtés, m'envoyant du calme et de la confiance à grosse dose pour que je ne fasse pas demi-tour illico, n'ayant qu'en tête de rejoindre Bella.

-_Cette histoire n'a que trop duré, Edward. Victoria doit payer…et Maria également… _pensa pour moi mon frère.

J'acquiesçai, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention sur notre conversation muette et me replongeai quelques secondes dans mes pensées de ces dernières heures.

Faire comme si tout allait bien avait été encore plus horrible que lorsque je l'avais abandonnée dans les bois de Forks.

J'avais failli craquer lorsqu'elle s'était lovée dans mes bras, confortablement installés dans sa chambre.  
J'avais failli lui dire qu'Alice avait eu une vision tronquée puisque les loups étaient présents.  
J'avais failli lui dire que certains ne reviendraient pas. Ma sœur n'avait vu que des bribes du combat qui nous attendait mais ces miettes de futur n'était pas aussi roses que ce que nous pensions.

J'avais failli lui dire tout cela lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes mais je voulais croire que ce qu'Alice avait vu pouvait encore changer, comme tout ce qui avait entouré ma Bella.

Elle était tellement surprenante, ne réagissant jamais comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle était mon étoile ainsi que celle de ma famille.

Depuis quelques jours, nous avions mis au point un plan pour la protéger : Seth, le jeune loup en qui elle avait toute confiance et sur qui nous savions que nous pourrions nous appuyer, était chargé de sa protection rapprochée. J'avais fini par accepter de suivre tout mon clan après avoir parlé au jeune homme en tête à tête, lui ayant fait promettre d'emmener Bella loin d'ici si jamais la situation tournait mal, sans jamais la quitter de plus de quelques mètres afin que son odeur nauséabonde de loup couvre celle de ma douce.

Alice s'était tue, n'avait rien dit aux autres de ces visions fugaces mais n'avait pu, ou peut-être pas voulu, me les cacher. Surement pour que je puisse profiter de nos derniers moments de bonheur.

-_Edward, arrête !_ me cria sèchement Jasper en pensée, enchainant alors avec ses souvenirs de la nuit où il avait secouru Bella, remplaçant ainsi ma déprime par une colère profonde et sourde.

Encore une fois, j'hochai la tête et bientôt, nous fûmes en place. Nous avions convenu que seuls notre famille, accompagnée de Peter et Charlotte, se tiendrait au beau milieu du terrain choisi tandis que nos alliés se dissémineraient aux alentours, en petits groupes, créant ainsi un effet de surprise auprès des nouveaux-nés. Maria et Victoria se tiendraient surement sur leurs gardes, ayant plus d'expérience, mais si nous réussissions à désordonner leur armée, elles ne pèseraient plus très lourd dans le combat.

Les loups quant à eux laisseraient passer le groupe de vampires, sans les arrêter sur leur territoire mais s'occuperaient de les « suivre » afin de les presser vers nous. Obnubilés par l'odeur de Bella que Rose et Emmett s'étaient chargés d'appliquer contre les troncs de certains arbres au moyen de vêtements sur lesquels elle avait tenu à laisser quelques gouttes de sang frais, créant ainsi une trace olfactive nette, les nouveaux nés ne remarqueraient pas le piège se refermant sur eux et galoperaient droit vers nous.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu de ce qui était notre terrain de baseball, une grande surface suffisamment dégagée et relativement très éloignée de la ville, puis nous disposâmes en chevron, Jasper et moi aux premières loges…

_Nous serions les premiers à entrer dans la bataille…_

Emmett avait grogné, tempêté, menacé lorsque nous avions mis en place ce plan, arguant qu'il devait être celui qui s'occuperait de Victoria puisqu'il n'avait pu décapiter Laurent. Mais il ne m'avait fallu qu'un regard vers mon frère pour qu'il finisse par flancher, acceptant de se mettre à l'une des extrémités, l'autre étant occupée par Peter. Deux pas derrière moi se tenait Carlisle. Une fois tous en place, sur le terrain comme sous le couvert des arbres, le silence se fit.

Lourd.

Oppressant.

Tendu.

Pas un bruit ne nous parvenait. Même la nature semblait s'être arrêtée. Puis un son fendit le silence : un hurlement de deux secondes, bref mais si vif, signe convenu avec Jared qui nous avertissait que l'armée de Victoria avait posé un pied en territoire quileute.

-Les voilà. murmurai-je, serrant les poings.

A mes côtés, Jasper me fit un dernier sourire en me saluant d'un signe de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur la forêt devant nous. Je me tournai légèrement, croisant le regard décidé d'Emmett qui frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre tout en me remerciant mentalement de ce combat qui allait arriver, pour finir sur Carlisle. Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux tout en me parlant silencieusement

-_Je suis fier de toi Edward. Depuis ton réveil à mes côtés_. pensa-t-il avant d'ajouter. _Pour notre famille_.

J'acquiesçai à ses mots, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, et ajoutai oralement pour tous mes compagnons

-Pour Bella.  
-Pour Bella. me répondirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

Et lorsque je repris ma position, les premiers bruits d'une course se firent entendre.

_Inutile de lire dans l'esprit d'Alice : ils seraient là dans quelques secondes._

Des craquements résonnèrent, des arbres tombèrent au sol, faisant fuir les derniers oiseaux qui étaient restés cachés dans les hauts sapins. Et enfin je perçus leurs pensées. Comme pour tous les nouveaux-nés que j'avais déjà pu rencontrer, leurs esprits bouillonnaient d'informations mais toutes étaient focalisées sur la même idée : trouver la fille. Et cette fille que je captais dans quelques-uns des esprits composant le groupe était bel et bien ma Bella. Certains s'en souvenaient comme d'une humaine brune tapie dans un coin sombre d'une pièce, Laurent jamais très loin d'elle, faible et amaigrie. D'autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, se contentant d'obéir à Victoria et Maria qui leur avaient fait renifler un chiffon qu'ils se passaient de nez en nez.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner à ces images, déclenchant aussitôt les questionnements des miens.

-Ils ciblent Bella et certains pensent à des moments où ils l'ont vue chez Victoria.

Cette réponse suffit à faire grogner Jasper, Emmett et Peter.

-Tu as localisé Victoria et Maria ? me questionna Jasper, prenant maintenant son rôle de stratège.

Je me concentrai quelques dixièmes de secondes sur la nébuleuse qui résonnait dans mon esprit. Je trouvais des images de Victoria, de Maria…puis enfin, je captai les pensées de la vampire rousse.

Fugaces…fuyantes…mais emplies de fureur pour la mort de James…

La seconde suivante, des ombres apparurent de l'autre côté de la clairière, se transformant en silhouettes humaines lancées telles des boulets à pleine vitesse.

-On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser. murmura Emmett en frappant de nouveau ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

Et ce son sourd agit comme un gong, nous invitant à nous élancer vers nos ennemis.

Jasper et moi nous mîmes à courir, côte à côte, sans aucun besoin de nous regarder pour se synchroniser. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et bientôt nous formâmes une large ligne fonçant sur le groupe désordonné qui galopait vers nous. Jasper leva le premier son bras, fermant ses doigts en un poing d'albâtre invincible. Et lorsque son arme frappa le premier vampire qui se présenta face à lui, ma main envoya valser dans les airs celui qui était apparu devant moi, l'offrant ainsi à Emmett, qui bondit aussitôt, quelques mètres derrière moi, pour abattre d'un seul crochet ce nouveau-né, la force de son poing lui arrachant efficacement la tête.

Si j'avais encore été humain, j'aurais expliqué que la sensation de toute puissance qui naviguait en moi était dûe à la décharge d'adrénaline. Mais j'étais un vampire, vidé de toutes ces substances et réactions chimiques...

Un second nouveau-né se présenta devant moi et son sort fut réglé aussi rapidement, uniquement de mes mains cette fois. Et je jubilai encore plus, continuant à avancer pour briser les pseudos lignes d'attaque de cette armée.

Mais le groupe ne semblait pas s'amoindrir pour autant. Jasper siffla légèrement et nos alliés se mirent en mouvement, pénétrant à leur tour dans la clairière, par tous les côtés. La surprise marcha puisque nombre de nouveaux-nés s'arrêtèrent quelques dixièmes de seconde pour observer ces arrivants, vampires et loups mêlés, et plusieurs perdirent leurs têtes à cette occasion.

-_Fuite_…perçus-je clairement au beau milieu de toutes ces pensées.

Et la voix mentale ne me trompa pas : c'était Victoria, consciente de ce qu'il se passait et qui cherchait à s'enfuir.

-Elle semble avoir des compétences particulières pour disparaitre. m'informa Eléazar en passant à mes côtés, ayant surement remarqué comme moi la vampire rousse qui se tenait immobile à la lisière des arbres.

Ainsi, elle avait « disparu » grâce à son don voilà des années…Son don et puis mes mauvaises décisions…

A l'époque, je n'avais pas voulu écouter Jasper qui m'avait pourtant conseillé de nous lancer dans une traque la visant après la mort de James. Mais j'avais refusé, pensant protéger Bella en la faisant sortir de nos vies et de notre monde. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Victoria rodait déjà autour de nous ce tragique jour de septembre pluvieux…

Une voix tendue et teintée d'une légère panique prit le dessus sur les autres, me sortant de mes pensées :

-_D'autres vampires…les Italiens_…captai-je dans les pensées de la meute.

Je me tournai aussitôt dans la direction de Jared et embarquai d'autorité Jasper et Carlisle avec moi pour nous rendre aux côtés de notre allié, Alice s'y matérialisant la seconde suivante.

-Jared ? demandai-je.  
-_Seth vient de m'envoyer un message : quelqu'un a appelé chez vous et a dit à Bella que les Volturi arrivaient ici_. m'expliqua-t-il, me laissant entendre la voix mentale de Seth.  
-Où est Seth ? et Bella ? poursuivis-je alors que nous cinq ne nous battions plus, certains de nos frères d'armes s'étant mis d'autorité autour de nous pour repousser les attaques de l'armée de Victoria.  
-_avec Bella. Mais je ne l'entends plus, il a repris forme humaine_. me renseigna-t-il.  
Je répétai aussitôt tout cela à mon frère et à mon père, tout en prenant la décision de retourner vers la villa.  
-Non, Edward ! cracha durement Alice, ayant certainement vu ma décision.  
-Seth a des ordres, Edward. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire pour mettre Bella en sécurité. renchérit aussitôt mon frère.  
-Quoi ? m'insurgeai-je, comprenant alors que Jasper avait agi sans m'en parler.  
-J'ai organisé leur fuite. Tout ira bien. Nous les rejoindrons quand nous aurons terminé ici. me renseigna mon frère.  
-Alice ?  
-rien n'est encore fixé. Mais avec les loups ici, mes visions sont troublées voire inexistantes.  
-Nous devons éliminer Victoria et Maria, uniquement pour Bella. Pour la suite, hé bien, nous verrons bien quand les Volturi arriveront. J'ose croire que notre longue amitié pèsera dans la balance. Et puis, ils viennent pour l'armée de Victoria, notre vie avec Bella leur est totalement inconnue. trancha Carlisle avant de repartir au combat, aux côtés d'Esmée.  
-_Occupe-toi d'elle, Peter et moi allons nous charger de Maria._ pensa Jasper.  
-Mais ils sont encore trop nombreux pour vous abandonner. murmurai-je.  
-_on y arrivera, Edward. Il faut que Victoria meure, ici et aujourd'hui. Sinon, elle reviendra toujours à l'attaque pour tuer Bella._ me souffla Alice avant de m'embrasser furtivement sur la joue et de filer main dans la main avec son époux.

Cet argument brisa les dernières barrières qui me retenaient ici. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers Carlisle, Esmée, mes frères et sœurs… tous durent sentir mon regard sur eux et tous me regardèrent durant un dixième de secondes avant de se remettre dans la bataille.

Je me tournai dans la direction de Victoria et croisai ses pupilles carmin et ne la lâchai plus.

Je lus dans son esprit quantité d'images de ma belle, souffrant sous les coups de la rousse ou de Laurent. Je relevai légèrement la lèvre supérieur, dévoilant par réflexe mes crocs parfaits et avides de se planter dans sa gorge pour la lui arracher une bonne fois pour toute. Victoria me fixa, reporta son attention une seconde sur la clairière où son armée était à présent réduite de moitié puis se retourna pour observer la vampire aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait près d'elle. Maria. Cette dernière semblait totalement désintéressée par le sort de ses soldats, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Jasper, Peter et Charlotte. Je détectai alors des pensées de panique de la part de Victoria.

Elle allait fuir. Encore.

Je fis un pas dans sa direction et je perçus le déclic dans ses pensées. L'instant où elle décida de courir. Et je m'élançai à mon tour.

Alors que j'allai franchir la limite de notre champ de bataille, une voix m'appela dans mon esprit. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et la seconde suivante, les bruits de la course de mon compagnon résonnèrent derrière moi. Je n'essayai pas de dissuader le loup qui courrait avec moi, connaissant ses envies profondes de vengeance.

_Venger Jacob. Venger Sam_. pensait le loup sans relâche.

Surtout Sam…parce que cet allié inattendu était Leah.

(JPOV)

-Putain, j'espère qu'il va la ramener ici par les cheveux parce que j'ai une terrible envie d'arracher la tête de cette garce rousse ! grogna Emmett juste à côté de moi alors qu'Edward venait juste de filer, Leah à sa suite.  
-Il fera ce qu'il faut faire, Emmett, et j'espère que tout sera réglé avant que les Volturi n'arrivent. lui répondis-je en arrachant la gorge d'un vampire qu'Emmett venait juste de bloquer.  
-Alors ils arrivent…répondit mon frère, s'assombrissant. Logique…ils ne pouvaient pas rester chez eux avec tout le remue-ménage télévisé.

Je fis un rapide tour sur moi-même pour observer le champ de bataille. Partout des membres arrachés, des corps étêtés…près de la moitié de l'armée de Victoria avait été décimée en quelques minutes.

Dans notre camp, aucune perte à déplorer pour le moment, juste deux loups blessés mais pris dans l'action et soutenus par l'adrénaline, ils n'étaient restés immobilisés que quelques secondes, le clan irlandais les protégeant efficacement le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Carlisle les soignerait une fois tout cela fini et dans quelques heures, plus rien ne paraitrait pour eux.

J'étais plutôt fier de mes soldats, fier de leur bravoure et de leur utilisation ce que Peter et moi nous étions évertués à leur montrer ces derniers jours.

Eléazar avait détecté quelques vampires avec des dons particuliers mais leur inexpérience et leur « jeunesse » ne leur avaient pas encore permis d'apprendre à les utiliser contre nous. Aussi, Charlotte s'était proposée, aidée d'Emmett et d'Eleazar, de se concentrer sur ces vampires particuliers. Kate l'avait aussitôt rejointe, proposant son don ô combien précieux pour immobiliser très rapidement ces cibles. Peter, lui, restait dans mon giron, redevenant mon fidèle second comme au siècle dernier.

-Nous devons en finir avec elle une bonne fois pour toute. me souffla Peter.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder où son regard se portait…je le savais…Maria…

Maria était apparue aux côtés de Victoria alors que leur armée venait de subir leurs premières pertes. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de la détailler plus d'une seconde. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi fière. Toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi assoiffée de pouvoir.

Elle se tenait droite, à la lisière de la forêt, immobile, fixant un point précis. Me fixant…

Son regard pénétrant me ramena des années en arrière, me faisant revivre le dégout que j'éprouvais à cause d'elle.

-J'aurais pu faire tant de choses grâce à toi. me souffla-t-elle dans un sourire carnassier.

A cet instant, tout sembla s'effacer autour de moi : ma famille, mes amis, mes alliés, les combats… Seuls comptaient ses yeux vermillon qui ramenaient à la surface la douleur d'avoir servi de pantin tandis que je pensais l'aimer…

Voilà des années, je l'avais fuie plutôt que de la combattre, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais la possibilité d'enfin clore définitivement ce chapitre sombre de mon existence. Alors je ne réfléchis plus et je fonçai. Droit devant. Droit sur elle.

En moins de deux secondes, je me retrouvai devant celle qui était mon unique cauchemar et un combat acharné démarra aussitôt.

(EmPOV)

J'avais juste eu le temps de voir Jasper filer vers Maria avant qu'un nouvel assaut de trois nouveaux-nés sur ma Rose ne me fasse changer de direction.

Je fondis immédiatement sur le vampire qui venait de sauter sur le dos de mon épouse et il n'eut même pas le temps de me regarder qu'un craquement sourd résonna. Sa tête dans la main droite, je lançai le corps par-dessus Embry et Quil qui se battaient aux côtés de Carmen. J'utilisai ensuite la tête pour frapper de toutes mes forces le nouveau-né qui venait de me prendre pour cible, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Paul qui passait par là, ouvrit grand la gueule et en moins de deux secondes, le vampire fut réduit en charpie.

L'armée de Victoria était en train de disparaitre. Quelques-uns de ses soldats se battaient vaillamment mais ils s'avéraient beaucoup trop sous-entraînés. Nous allions gagner, j'en étais persuadé.

De temps à autre, je jetais un œil vers la lisière est, guettant l'arrivée des Volturi, annoncée par Edward et Jasper. Mais bien vite, je reprenais le combat. Nous n'avions aucune perte à déplorer pour le moment, seuls quelques loups avaient été blessés mais ils continuaient tout de même à se battre.

Le bruit d'une course vampirique résonna alors dans la forêt et je me tins immédiatement sur mes gardes. Non loin de moi, Carlisle et Eléazar s'étaient fixés, guettant tout comme moi l'arrivée de ce visiteur de dernière minute. Après quelques secondes d'attente, un vampire aux yeux rouges fit irruption sur notre terrain de baseball et je m'accroupis instantanément, prêt à l'attaque.

Il était plutôt grand, élancé, avec des cheveux blonds assez longs puisqu'il les portait noués avec un lien de cuir.

-C'est bien Garett. souffla Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Carlisle nous avait parlé de cet « ami » qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il mit les pieds sur le Nouveau Continent. Garett était un vampire de plusieurs siècles, tel Carlisle, et d'après lui, il avait participé à toutes les grandes batailles américaines.

Je me rapprochai donc de mon père après m'être assuré que mes voisins n'étaient pas en difficulté. Garett et lui venaient de liquider ensemble un vampire de Victoria tout en discutant.

-Garett je présume ? en tendant une main vers le vampire.  
-Emmett. me devança Carlisle dans ma présentation. Garett a vu les Volturi se mettre en marche vers Forks. Ils seront bientôt là. m'expliqua-t-il, légèrement tendu à cette annonce.

Même si j'avais bien compris que les Italiens allaient débarquer ici, l'entendre de la bouche de mon père me fit frissonner.

Ce dernier me fixa longuement sans un mot, me laissant y voir son amour pour moi mais également la tension qui l'habitait. Je le serrai alors brièvement dans mes bras, chose que je n'avais jamais faite et me dirigeai vers Rosalie.

-Chéri ? me questionna-t-elle alors que j'étêtai pour elle une jeune vampire au corps d'adolescente.

Je ne répondis rien et la pris dans mes bras avant d'enfouir mon nez dans sa chevelure d'or. Dans quelques minutes à en croire Garett, nous allions sceller notre sort devant nos rois.

(BPOV)

J'avais couru vers la villa, suivie par Seth, poussée par ma peur de perdre ceux que j'aimais. Je n'avais pas trébuché et nous rejoignîmes vite la maison. Seth se plaça alors devant moi et nous prîmes la direction du terrain de base-ball.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils ont bien entendu le message ? lui redemandai-je pour la quinzième fois, ma voix saccadée par l'effort.  
-Oui. J'ai entendu Jared avant de reprendre forme humaine. me répéta-t-il, encore une fois, sans animosité malgré mes incessantes questions pour lesquelles mon cerveau ne réussissait pas à enregistrer les réponses, totalement submergé par la peur.

Seth était vraiment un garçon exceptionnel. Je l'avais « quitté » voilà deux années, timide, doux et serviable, toujours en retrait au milieu du groupe des adolescents de la réserve, admirant Jacob comme s'il était une idole et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, à cet instant, il était devenu mon bouclier vivant, réussissant à canaliser un peu mes terreurs, tel que Jake aurait pu le faire s'il n'était pas mort sur ce parking de Phoenix…

-Bella, on n'y arrivera pas à ce rythme. Tu vas monter sur mon dos et une fois dessus, tu t'accroches de toutes tes forces autour de mon encolure, compris ? m'ordonna calmement mais énergiquement mon ami.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, tentant de reprendre mon souffle après ce début de course au beau milieu des bois. Seth disparut derrière un immense tronc moussu et un loup bondit à mes pieds mois de trois secondes plus tard. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'installai sur son dos, enlaçant aussi fort que je le pouvais malgré mon atèle son large cou.

Crispée, je fermai aussitôt les yeux mais je reconnus bien vite que la course sur le dos d'un loup était beaucoup moins terrorisante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Les mouvements de Seth étaient souples et doux malgré la vitesse de déplacement et le terrain escarpé. J'avais le visage collé dans la fourrure épaisse de son cou, mon oreille percevant aisément le rythme cardiaque effréné de mon compagnon entrecoupé à intervalles réguliers d'un son sourd, ressemblant à un grognement bas.

Qu'allais-je trouver là bas ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Comment pourrais-je prévenir l'un des miens de l'arrivée des Italiens ?

Passive sur le dos de mon ami, mon cerveau était en ébullition. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'échafauder des plans car Seth s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de me faire tomber tandis qu'un grognement résonna depuis sa gorge. Par réflexe, je descendis de ma monture et Seth se plaça aussitôt devant moi, son flanc effleurant mon bassin. Je posai une main dans sa fourrure, souhaitant garder un contact sécurisant et finis par lever les yeux dans la direction surveillée par Seth. Nous étions toujours au beau milieu des arbres mais le terrain de base-ball était bien visible et des bruits sourds résonnaient, emplissant mes oreilles. Après quelques secondes, Seth me bouscula légèrement de sa truffe avant de me faire comprendre de reculer un peu. Je le suivis jusqu'à un énorme bosquet de taillis devant lequel mon ami me fit comprendre d'un regard que je devais l'y attendre. Seth s'éclipsa derrière la végétation et réapparut 3 secondes plus tard, torse nu.

-Bella, ils vont avoir besoin de moi là-bas. Les Volturi ne sont pas encore là, on peut surement régler tout avant leur arrivée. me chuchota-t-il tandis que je serrais instinctivement sa main si chaude pour tenter de me rassurer.

Je n'eus même pas la force de l'interroger sur ses motivations, la lettre de Jasper et la note d'Alice tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit à cet instant. Si Seth devait rejoindre le champ de bataille, c'était surement parce que notre armée se trouvait en difficulté…

-Toi, tu restes bien cachée et surtout tu ne bouges pas. Je vais prévenir les Cullen et Edward viendra surement te rejoindre. m'expliqua-t-il.

Interdite, je ne savais quoi répondre.

-Bella, je vais tout faire pour les aider à éliminer cette armée avant que les Italiens ne soient là, je te le promets. me répéta-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue. Ca va aller ?

J'acquiesçai, toujours sans un mot. Seth me sourit une dernière fois et disparut de nouveau derrière les fourrés. Je n'eus pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un loup se tenait à la place de mon ami. Je déposai ma main quelques secondes sur son flanc, tentant de rassembler mon courage.

-Fais attention à toi, Seth. lui sussurai-je à l'oreille.

L'animal disparut la seconde suivante, traversant le mur de végétation pour pénétrer en hurlant dans la clairière. Les bruits reprirent, toujours aussi féroces et je n'attendis pas plus pour me cacher dans le bosquet, apeurée et tremblante.

Mais tout à coup, ces bruits sourds cessèrent, seulement remplacer par des geignements et des murmures plaintifs. Après plusieurs secondes, peut-être une ou deux minutes même, je finis par sortir de ma cachette. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je fis alors quelques pas silencieux jusqu'à la dernière rangée d'arbres, me camouflant encore du champ de bataille mais me permettant de le voir.

Et là, sous mes yeux, une scène d'horreur apparut.

Là, devant moi, des silhouettes se tenaient immobiles. Debout… Au sol...

Je me forçai à respirer profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique et tentai de me concentrer.

Des formes sombres étaient éparpillées sur l'herbe…des jambes, des bras, des torses…des dizaines et des dizaines de morceaux que je ne pouvais identifier clairement de ma position. J'avançai alors de deux pas pour tenter d'apercevoir ma famille.

Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang…

Sur la quasi-totalité du terrain, les vampires et les loups semblaient comme figés dans leurs mouvements, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « pause » d'un lecteur dvd, alors que de l'autre, une ligne de ce que je pensais être des vampires également, avançait à vitesse humaine vers le centre de la clairière. Vêtus de longs manteaux sombres, capuches sur la tête, je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des rois des vampires, ces Volturi.


	25. L'amour, la mort, peut-être…Mais

_Oui, je sais…je suis en retard…mais bonne nouvelle : je suis bientôt en congés ! Et j'espère en profiter un peu pour avancer dans cette fic (et peut-être même la terminer ?)._

_Merci pour vos avis et commentaires. _

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 24: **__**« L'amour, la mort, peut-être…Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot »**__**(Innamoramento / Mylène Farmer)**_

(EPOV)

Je filais au travers des arbres, sautant parfois de branche en branche, copiant celle qui était devenue ma cible. Elle tentait de me semer au beau milieu de la forêt, au beau milieu de MA forêt, mais je la connaissais bien trop par cœur pour me laisser surprendre par un arbre, une branche ou une paroi de roches brutes.  
Mon alliée essayait bien de suivre notre rythme effréné mais nous étions beaucoup trop rapides pour elle. Mais j'entendais sa course à quelques centaines de mètres derrière moi, me suivant, avide de vengeance. Je pouvais suivre au travers de flash fugaces parmi ses pensées les combats qui se déroulaient sur le terrain de baseball et devais me concentrer sur mon objectif pour ne pas rebrousser chemin et rejoindre ma famille pour combattre, et probablement mourir à ses côtés. _Ils n'étaient pas en difficulté pour le moment mais le futur était pour nous si sombre…_  
Pour tenir mon objectif, je pouvais compter sur la colère de la jeune louve et ses idées si « jouissives » de démembrement de notre ennemie commune.

-Tu peux toujours fuir, je ne te lâcherai pas ! grondai-je à la vampire rousse qui n'avait guère que cent mètres de plus que moi.

Je me rapprochai de seconde en seconde et après un très bref calcul, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Nous allions nous affronter dans un lieu qui ne lui laisserait aucune fuite possible si ce n'était de gravir la paroi rocheuse qui s'élevait, totalement à pic.

Après quelques secondes, les arbres se raréfièrent et l'immense masse rocailleuse apparut. Victoria s'était immobilisée, à demi tournée vers la forêt, guettant mon arrivée, tout en observant la surface verticale qui s'étalait devant elle, bloquant sa fuite. Dans son esprit, plus une seule pensée de ma belle, ni de James. Juste des scénarios de fuite tous plus improbables les uns que les autres.

Lorsque je mis le pied dans cette petite zone dégagée, elle bondit sur l'un des rochers qui semblait apposé contre la falaise et m'observa du haut de son ridicule promontoire. La fuite. Elle ne cherchait que la fuite. Sa capacité à déguerpir ne semblait pas vouloir s'avouer vaincue. Mais lorsque la louve qui m'accompagnait entra dans notre « zone de jeu », Victoria sembla choquée. Je n'eus qu'un léger signe du menton à faire pour que Leah se place sur ma gauche, bloquant ainsi à Victoria le seul point de sortie vers le reste de la forêt. Je fis quelques pas vers elle, les mains légèrement entrouvertes, prêt à parer une attaque, et pris le temps de l'observer.

Sa tignasse orange avait des reflets plus violents que dans mon souvenir, telle une flamme. La soif noircissait ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne mince. Son attitude avait quelque chose de félin, lionne guettant le moment de bondir sur son adversaire car elle se sentait plus que menacée. Je n'avais nullement besoin de mon don pour deviner ses pensées. Son visage parlait parfaitement. La tension qui émanait d'elle était presque palpable. Je sentais le désir, la passion dévorante dont elle était prisonnière. Comme si j'étais soudain capable de déchiffrer ses émotions, comme Jasper. Elle était enfin tout près de ce qu'elle désirait, du but de son existence depuis maintenant plus de deux années : ma mort et accessoirement celle de Bella. Son esprit analysait la moindre chose, tentant de trouver un solution de repli et lorsque Victoria se mit à réfléchir plus intensément sur l'idée de tuer Leah pour reprendre sa course dans les arbres, je ne pus que gronder.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire. C'est fini pour toi. Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant, Victoria. Tu ne nous auras plus avec ton talent pour la fuite. sifflai-je entre mes dents, la faisant légèrement écarquiller les yeux à la révélation de son pouvoir.  
-_Il sait ? comment peut-il savoir ?_ se questionna-t-elle en observant Leah qui venait de faire un pas avant de revenir sur moi.  
-Parce que c'est cela, ton talent, hein ? repris-je en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction. C'est la raison pour laquelle James te gardait à ses côtés. Pratique, quand on joue avec la mort, une partenaire dotée d'un instinct infaillible quand il s'agit de s'éclipser. Il n'aurait pas dû te laisser. Tes dons lui auraient été très utiles, lorsque nous l'avons attrapé, à Phoenix.

Un grognement me répondit. Sur ma gauche, la louve s'impatientait, attendant le combat tout en m'encourageant mentalement.

\- Malheureusement, tu ne représentais guère plus, à ses yeux. Quelle bêtise de gaspiller autant d'énergie à venger un homme qui avait moins d'affection pour toi qu'un chasseur pour sa monture. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un objet utile. Tu ne me tromperas pas là-dessus. Révélai-je en tapotant ma tempe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa colère n'explose. Ses iris se vidèrent de leur doute, de leur égarement, de toute réflexion. Leah se tendit, prête à bondir, son esprit criant vengeance pour Sam et Jacob. Le corps de Victoria se mit à trembler sous l'effet de la tension. Ses doigts pareils à des griffes prirent leur position d'attaque, tout comme moi.

Et je perçus le déclic dans ses pensées. Poussant un cri étranglé, Victoria bondit de son rocher tout en exécutant une feinte latérale. Je ne m'y laissai pas prendre, et la coupai dans son mouvement en l'envoyant voler dans les airs. Leah anticipa et courut dans cette direction afin de lui couper toute possibilité de regagner la forêt. Victoria atterrit au sol et se propulsa de nouveau vers moi. Les coups fusaient mais je pouvais aisément les parer puisque je devinais ses intentions au moment même où l'idée naissait dans son esprit. Des bruits de cassures, des craquements rebondissaient sur la falaise quand l'un de nous commettait une erreur alors que Leah grondait fortement, se déplaçant tout autour de nous, créant inlassablement un barrage entre Victoria et la forêt. Furieuse à cette constatation, elle grimaça et se ramassa sur elle-même, lionne encore une fois, qui avança délibérément vers moi. Victoria n'était pas un nouveau-né sans expérience, guidé par son seul instinct. Elle était dangereuse et si elle avait dû affronter un autre de notre groupe, celui-ci aurait pu y laisser la vie. J'adoptai la même position qu'elle, lion affrontant la lionne. Ce que Bella appelait notre « danse », lorsque nous nous entrainions sous le couvert de Jasper, s'accéléra et notre duel semblait ressembler au travers des yeux de Leah à un ensemble de mouvements fluides et flous d'une chorégraphie très perfectionnée.

Mais soudainement, des images choquantes envahirent mon esprit tandis que Victoria affichait un sourire plutôt confiant. Je compris alors qu'elle m'envoyait ses souvenirs pour me déstabiliser. Mais je réussissais plutôt bien à faire abstraction de ces images…jusqu'au moment où apparut le visage tuméfié de ma belle, des larmes coulant inlassablement sur ses joues creusées, m'appelant à l'aide dans ses murmures, alors qu'elle se tenait tapie dans un coin d'un taudis, la tête relevée malgré elle par la main brutale de Laurent, ses yeux exorbités devant l'un des sous-fifres de Victoria mettant à mort un enfant de quelques années. Je ne pus retenir un cri de colère et flanchai un dixième de seconde, totalement décontenancé. Victoria en profita alors pour me décocher un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, me faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres, plié en deux sous la force qu'elle y avait mis. Leah se précipita alors sur elle et tout se passa en moins d'une seconde, ne me laissant pas le temps d'intervenir…

Devant mes yeux et alors que je hurlai à Leah de ne pas y aller, se passa ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit : la vampire abattit un coup de poing massif dans le torse de la louve qui décolla de trois mètres du sol avant de percuter la falaise devant nous avec une puissance qui sembla ébranler toute la montagne. J'entendis l'air quitter ses poumons et ses os craquer tandis qu'un faible gémissement lui échappa. Puis Victoria, alors que je me relevai pour bondir sur elle, me devança d'un quart de seconde et sauta jusqu'à mon alliée pour lui écraser du pied la colonne vertébrale. J'arrivai à cet instant précis où la lueur de vie quitta les pupilles sombres de Leah, recueillant par mon don les dernières images qui étaient apparues dans son esprit. Des souvenirs fugaces d'une plage battue par les vagues brutales d'une tempête. Des images floues d'un groupe – les Quileutes – se racontant des choses autour d'un feu de camp. Des instants de bonheur auprès de Sam puis leur douloureuse rupture forcée. Et enfin le visage de Seth et d'une femme brune…sa mère surement. Puis tout s'éteignit. Enragé, j'attrapai Victoria et, en un seul geste, le ballet s'acheva. Ma bouche frôla son cou et dans un seul mouvement, la chevelure rousse se détacha brusquement du reste du corps de Victoria, tomba à terre et rebondit une fois avant de rouler vers les bois. Le tronc n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'herbe que je me précipitai au chevet de Leah, la prenant tout contre moi-même si son cœur était désormais immobile. Et alors que je reposai sa tête contre mon torse dans un geste de réconfort purement humain mais ô combien présent en moi depuis qu'Isabella m'était revenue, un hurlement de loup déchira le silence lourd qui régnait dans la région. Seth…un frisson parcourut mon échine. Pas à cause du froid ou de l'humidité ambiante. Non. A cause de la terreur qui s'était emparée de moi…Car si Seth était là…Bella l'était également…

(CPOV)

-Aro n'est pas loin. Me dit Garett alors que nous nous retrouvions dos à dos, combattant les nouveaux-nés qui arrivaient face à nous.  
-Je sais, Garett. As-tu pu voir l'escorte d'Aro ? demandai-je afin de me faire une meilleure idée de ce que nous allions devoir affronter.  
-La garde rapprochée d'Aro et une vingtaine de capes grises. C'est jouable, Carlisle. Tu as de très bons combattants de ton côté… Commenta Garett en me montrant d'un vague geste de la main les tas de membres arrachés entassés ça et là, attendant le bucher final.  
-Non, Garett. Le coupai-je. Mon but n'est pas de provoquer une guerre avec les Volturi. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour Isabella.  
-Aro sera sourd à tes arguments, tu le sais très bien mon ami. Rétorqua-t-il

Cela, j'en étais pleinement conscient. Nous pourrions toujours exposer nos arguments, s'il avait l'envie de nous faire disparaitre, il serait totalement hermétique et trouverait immanquablement un chef d'accusation qui le forcerait à prononcer la sentence convoitée.

-Notre dernière fille a bien trop souffert. Elle a risqué sa vie pour nous prévenir de l'arrivée de cette armée de nouveau-nés…  
-elle est en sécurité en ce moment ? questionna-t-il  
-Oui…loin d'ici. lui confirmai-je avec un pincement au cœur.  
-Alors notre dernier combat n'aura pas été vain.

J'espérais vraiment que nous pourrions tous nous retrouver après cela. Reprendre une vie « normale ». Offrir à Bella la vie de famille dont elle rêvait… Mais, il fallait admettre que la fin ne serait probablement pas celle que j'avais imaginée.

Un cri retentit derrière moi, Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett et Kate s'élancer vers le fond du terrain. Garett les suivit. Au bout du terrain, le clan irlandais était aux prises avec de nombreux nouveau-nés, Quil avec eux. Mais alors qu'Emmett attrapait par le dos le premier vampire qui lui tomba sous la main pour le dégager vers l'arrière, un craquement lugubre résonna, suivi d'un hurlement que je reconnus : celui de Siobbhan. Garett et Kate travaillèrent ensemble, l'un étêtant ceux que l'autre « électrocutait » tandis que mon fils et le loup faisaient équipe. En moins de cinq secondes, le groupe de nouveau-nés avait disparu, laissant apparaitre le corps sans vie de Liam, Siobbhan agenouillée à ses côtés.

Notre premier mort… Je le connaissais depuis si longtemps…

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir, les combats continuant tout autour de moi. Je pris néanmoins une seconde pour faire un bref tour d'horizon de la situation.

Jasper et Peter se trouvaient face à Maria, totalement pris dans leur combat tandis que Charlotte veillait sur la scène à quelques dizaines de mètres, tout en se battant à quelques mètres de Paul.

Esmé, debout au milieu du terrain, Eléazar et Benjamin non loin d'elle, m'adressa un petit sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Juste un petit signe de soutien et de réconfort qui me fit lui répondre de la même manière. Je lui adressai en plus un clin d'œil et me dirigeai vers les Irlandais. Maggie leva un regard empli de chagrin.

-Je suis désolé, Maggie…commençai-je mais le bruit d'une course venant de l'est me coupa. Les voilà. murmurai-je pour moi.

Quelques loups se trouvant non loin de moi, je les enjoignis de quitter les lieux et de n'y revenir sous aucun prétexte.

_Moins il y aurait de loups, mieux cela serait pour nous tous._

Les jeunes loups s'observèrent un quart de seconde, reposèrent de nouveau le regard sur moi et finirent par abdiquer en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Je me retournai alors, guettant l'arrivée de nos dirigeants tout en avançant pour rejoindre Esmé, debout au milieu de la clairière.

Mais je ne pus faire un pas de plus, mon corps refusant d'obéir. Je ne pouvais qu'observer la scène, totalement figé, comme tous mes compagnons…Ainsi, Alec était parmi eux…

Des gémissements d'impuissance à faire le moindre mouvement se faisaient entendre ça et là. J'aurais voulu rassurer mes compagnons, leur expliquer que tout cela était dû aux Volturi qui arrivaient même si bon nombre d'entre nous devaient avoir compris à cet instant. Mais je ne pouvais que regarder la scène devant moi. Regarder Alice debout à quelques mètres sur ma gauche, tenant la main de Rosalie. Remarquer que Garett s'était placé légèrement devant Kate, comme un compagnon défendant son âme-sœur. Détailler les loups figés dans mon champ de vision afin de repérer leurs éventuelles blessures. Et surtout regarder mon Esmé, toujours au beau milieu de ce terrain, toujours aussi belle qu'à notre toute première rencontre voilà un siècle.

Un mouvement bref me sortit de ma contemplation. A quelques mètres sur ma droite, un loup venait de bondir du couvert des arbres…et ce loup, c'était…Seth ! Il eut à peine le temps de toucher l'herbe qu'il se trouva figé lui aussi et il poussa un geignement à cette sensation.

Et une peur viscérale me prit le corps. Pas celle de me retrouver devant les Volturi avec la possibilité d'être jugé coupable et donc d'être mis à mort…Non. Si Seth était apparu, cela voulait dire que Bella était seule et probablement tout près d'ici…

Puis soudain, une masse sombre surgit de la forêt. Un groupe s'avançait vers nous à vitesse humaine, tous vêtus de longs manteaux gris qui bougeaient au gré de leurs mouvements. Je les connaissais tous…ou presque…en première ligne, les gardes « royaux », Alec, Jane, Demetri et Félix, suivis de près par d'autres gardes, pour certains plus âgés que d'autres puisque j'avais rencontré certains d'entre eux lors de mon séjour à Volterra… Puis vint Renata, la garde personnelle d'Aro, marchant deux pas devant son roi qui fermait la marche au côté de…Sulpicia. Il était très rare de le voir avec son épouse aussi loin de leur forteresse italienne.

Le groupe d'une trentaine de vampires, comme l'avait signalé Garett, avança en silence jusqu'au centre du terrain, se stoppant tous en même temps. Aro fit un pas en avant, immédiatement imité par Renata, fidèle comme son ombre. Il observa totalement la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis son regard pourpre croisa le mien et ses lèvres s'étirèrent, laissant apercevoir ses dents.

\- Carlisle ! Mon très cher ami ! lança-t-il, mondain comme il savait si bien le faire. Me voilà de voyage dans tes terres et que vois-je ? Tu as osé lever une armée autour de toi, allant à l'encontre de nos règles.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui répondre mais Alec n'avait toujours pas relâché son emprise sur nous, me laissant à penser qu'Aro allait simuler une parodie de procès au cours duquel nous n'aurions mot.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensais, Aro leva un doigt et je me retrouvai libre de mes mouvements. Malheureusement, j'étais le seul à l'être.

-Alors Carlisle, qu'as-tu à répondre pour justifier tes actes ignobles ?  
-Il te suffirait de me toucher pour découvrir que telle n'a jamais été mon intention.  
-En quoi tes intentions comptent-elles, Carlisle, au regard de ce que tu as fait ?

Une ombre de tristesse traversa les traits de l'ancien. Je ne sus déterminer si c'était sincère ou non. Aro avait toujours été un très bon interprète.

-Je ne suis pas coupable du crime pour lequel vous semblez vouloir me punir. Si j'ai demandé l'assistance aujourd'hui de certains de mes amis, c'est uniquement pour défendre ma famille devant une vampire qui a lancé son armée contre nous.

J'espérais vainement que cela suffirait. Qu'Aro, me connaissant bien, s'en contenterait et ne chercherait pas à comprendre plus la situation. Mais je me berçais d'illusions.

-Et pourquoi cette femelle souhaite-t-elle la disparition de ton clan ? lança le roi.

Nous y étions. Si je parlais de l'envie de vengeance de Victoria, j'allais devoir revenir sur James et donc sur la vie de Bella parmi nous.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que notre vieille amitié jouerait en ma faveur et que tout cet « entretien » laisserait le temps à Edward de retrouver Bella et de fuir avec elle, au cas où…

-Approche donc Carlisle, que nous puissions discuter les yeux dans les yeux et non au beau milieu de ce…champ de bataille. Clama-t-il en lançant un regard circulaire avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi.

J'hésitai quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment qu'Aro prendrait ma main pour lire mon esprit et y trouverait alors tout, signant notre mort à tous.

-Hé bien Carlisle ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai connu bien plus enclin à te trouver près de moi voilà quelques années. Mais peut-être manques-tu d'un peu de motivation pour venir rencontrer ton ami et roi ? lança-t-il, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Je compris ce qu'il avait en tête lorsque je le vis faire un pas, suivi de son groupe, son regard fixant…Esmée. Esmée ! Je voulus m'élancer à leur rencontre, aller la rejoindre mais je me retrouvai de nouveau paralysé.

La ligne se dirigeait à vitesse humaine vers le centre de la clairière, là où se trouvait mon aimée, Eléazar non loin d'elle mais immobilisé tout comme moi. Impuissant, je ne pouvais qu'hurler mentalement, espérant peut-être voir surgir Edward des bois, lancé telle une balle pour sauver ma moitié, n'ayant pas été touché par le pouvoir d'Alec grâce à je ne sais quel miracle. Mais ce fut une toute autre apparition qui se fit…une intervention emplie d'amour…mais qui scellait notre perte…

De là où était apparu Seth, une humaine fit son entrée, courant à toutes jambes en hurlant « maman »…Bella courait vers sa mère, traversant le terrain sans un regard sur nous tous, sans aucun recul de peur alors que ses pieds frôlaient des cadavres, sans aucune terreur alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce que représentaient ces vampires qui avançaient vers nous.

-Maman ! cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, Non ! Laissez-là ! ordonna-t-elle, à l'attention des Italiens qui venaient de stopper leur marche, surement surpris par cette humaine qui osait les interrompre.

Le corps fragile de ma dernière fille heurta celui d'Esmée puis se plaça aussitôt devant la vampire, le bras droit s'enroulant autour de la taille de celle qu'elle voulait défendre, comme elle avait pu nous voir faire, Edward, Jasper, Emmett ou moi lorsque nous voulions protéger les femmes de notre famille.

(BPOV)

Je savais ce que représentaient ces vampires, ces Italiens. Mais je ne pouvais les laisser approcher ainsi de ma mère alors que Carlisle, que j'avais aperçu au fond de la clairière à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur ma gauche, était lui aussi paralysé.

Je n'écoutais plus que mon cœur et m'élançai vers Esmée, me fichant du sort qui allait m'être réservée. J'allais mourir ici. J'en étais sure désormais. Je n'avais plus peur de la mort depuis ma captivité auprès de Victoria. Les Parques me rattrapaient, implacables…en même temps je leur avais suffisamment fait faux bond : le van de Tyler, les rues sombres de Port Angelès, mon entrée dans le monde des vampires avec Edward, James puis Victoria… Alors, si je devais effectivement mourir aujourd'hui, je préférais le faire en essayant de protéger ma famille et mes amis plutôt qu'en me cachant. Je n'osai lâcher du regard le vampire drapé dans un manteau sombre bordé de rouge.

Il me fixait de ses yeux carmin, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ainsi, voici la fameuse Isabella ! lança-t-il en insistant sur mon prénom, faisant rouler les deux dernières syllabes.

_Comment me connaissait-il ?_

-Etrange petite humaine…poursuivit-il. Comment peux-tu te mouvoir ainsi alors que notre très cher Alec retient prisonnier ceux qui sont ici rassemblés pour te protéger ? se questionna-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers un vampire aux allures de pré-adolescent.

L'adolescent grogna légèrement lorsque son roi l'apostropha et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Jane ? dit subitement Aro

Une petite blonde, elle aussi transformée très jeune, se planta aux côtés de son roi avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Voudrais-tu faire connaissance avec cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda Aro, ordonnant plus qu'il ne proposait.

Mais alors que la vampire acquiesçait, un cri résonna. Une voix reconnaissable entre mille pour moi. Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Edward.

-Voilà un nouvel invité ! Comme j'aime cette journée ! s'esclaffa Aro en se frottant les mains, tourné vers la lisière ouest.

Un fracas se fit entendre et une forme fit son apparition. Mais elle se figea très rapidement, provoquant les ricanements du roi. Je devinai la silhouette d'Edward et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Qu'allait-il nous arriver ? Que pouvais-je faire, moi pauvre humaine, pour libérer les autres ?

-Bien. Jane, reprenons, je te prie. demanda l'Italien en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

Je la vis se concentrer, dardant son regard sur moi. Par réflexe, je me tendis, attendant une douleur qui ne venait pas. Autour de moi, de faibles grognements –ou était-ce des gémissements ? – se firent entendre.

Jane plissa les yeux, laissant échapper un grognement beaucoup plus audible que son acolyte et je me décontractai légèrement. Contre mon bras, le froid émanant d'Esmée me rassura.

-Fabuleux ! commenta Aro tandis que Jane reculait, le visage fermé, comme vexée.

Qu'avait-elle voulu me faire ?

-Libérez-les, s'il vous plait. Je ferais tout ce que vous souhaiterez. Ils ne sont ici que par ma faute. murmurai-je, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Le vieux roi ricana durant quelques secondes encore avant de se calmer.

-Surprenante Isabella ! Une humaine faisant tout pour protéger des vampires… Alec, libère donc nos amis. Nous devons discuter. ordonna-t-il.


	26. I would fight for youI'd die for you

_Me voici enfin ! Après des fêtes de noël dans ma belle-famille, je suis passée par la case « malade » durant 4 jours. Super pour écrire… Mais voici enfin le chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait 2 pages de plus. Comme vous pourrez le constater, on approche de la fin de cette fic. _

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et vous souhaite un bon réveillon de la St Sylvestre. N'abusez pas trop du foie gras et du champagne et surtout attention sur les routes du retour du réveillon._

_Merci pour vos avis et commentaires. _

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews ! Ce sera un joli cadeau de fin d'année._

* * *

_**Chapitre 25: **__**« I would fight for you, I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you, I'd die for you»**__**(Everything I do, I do it for you / Brian Adams)**_

(BPOV)

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, Aro se saisit de nouveau de ma main et me tira vers lui, passant habilement ma paume sur son bras, me prenant ainsi en otage sans vraiment l'annoncer clairement. La seconde suivante, Edward se matérialisa devant moi, les yeux assombris par la rage qui l'habitait à cet instant.

-Voyons Edward, tu ne voudrais pas apeurer notre amie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda faussement Aro.

Edward le fixa sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée ne dépose doucement une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ces deux-là se regardèrent moins d'une seconde et Edward retrouva une posture plus « normale ».

-Après tout, nous sommes entre gens civilisés. ricana Aro. Carlisle, approche donc. lança-t-il alors que la silhouette de mon nouveau père s'approchait à vitesse humaine, passant près de nos amis.

Carlisle s'arrêta aux côtés d'Esmée, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Aro. salua-t-il de nouveau le vampire d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Tu vas bien chérie ? demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, tentant de greffer un sourire sur mes lèvres pour rassurer les vampires qui se trouvaient face à moi.  
Emmett et Rose finirent par arriver eux aussi, accompagnés d'Alice et se placèrent près d'Edward, montrant un front uni.

-Mais il manque Jasper ! remarqua le roi.

Où se trouvait mon frère ? De ma position, je ne pouvais le voir et je n'osai bouger pour regarder derrière moi.

-Il est auprès d'une vieille connaissance. lança Alice de sa voix fluette sans pour autant s'avancer.

Aro se retourna pour observer l'autre côté de la clairière avant de reprendre sa position tout en tapotant légèrement le dos de ma main blessée, coincée sur son bras.  
Pourquoi ce geste ? Peut-être pensait-il que j'allais tenter de m'échapper de son emprise ?

-Si surprenante…dit-il doucement en me fixant, me laissant totalement muette d'étonnement.  
-Aro se demande comment réussis-tu à rester au beau milieu de nous tous sans être terrorisée et essayer de t'enfuir par tous les moyens. me dit doucement Edward, ayant surement détecté mon étonnement sur mon visage, si expressif.

Le roi italien m'observait continuellement, ses yeux sondant mon visage.

-Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous ! annonça-t-il en tendant la main vers Carlisle.

Le docteur l'observa quelques secondes, le doute passant dans ses pupilles dorées.

A ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu m'expliquer, Aro avait le don de lire dans l'esprit des gens juste en leur prenant la main. En choisissant Carlisle, le roi saurait tout, depuis le début.

Soudain, Alice s'avança et, sans un mot, tendit sa propre main à Aro.  
Ce dernier chassa d'un geste ses gardes du corps, qui s'étaient rapprochés. Il prit les doigts d'Alice avec une avidité sans pareille. Baissant la tête, il ferma les paupières et se concentra. Immobile, Alice ne trahissait aucune émotion. J'entendis Edward claquer des mâchoires. Personne ne bougeait. Aro paraissait statufié au-dessus de la main d'Alice. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et je cédai à un énervement de plus en plus intense, inquiète que la situation ne dégénère encore plus.  
Tout à coup, la voix d'Aro rompit le silence.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! s'esclaffa-t-il, les iris allumés par la joie. C'était fascinant.  
-Ravie que ça vous ait plu, rétorqua Alice avec un sourire sec.  
-Voir ce que tu as vu, surtout ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé, s'émerveilla-t-il.  
-Mais qui ne manquera pas de se produire, insista-t-elle.  
-Cela va de soi, chère Alice. Ne veux-tu pas rejoindre notre maisonnée ? J'imagine déjà la joie que tu y apporterais…  
-Non merci. Je n'ai que la simple ambition de rester auprès de mon époux et de ma famille.  
-Ton époux…tiens, en parlant de lui, ton histoire m'a montré que nous n'avions non pas une mais deux choses à régler ici. annonça Aro en se redressant. Jane ? Demetri ? Allez donc chercher nos deux amis là-bas au fond. ordonna-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux vampires disparurent dans l'instant, me faisant sursauter.

-Allons très chère, ne craignez rien pour le moment. Nous allons d'abord attendre que nos retardataires daignent se présenter. ricana Aro, faisant brusquement monter mon angoisse.

Deux secondes plus tard, Jasper apparut, devançant d'un pas Jane alors que Demetri suivait, sa main serrant l'avant-bras d'une vampire brune aux yeux rubis.

Cette vampire, je la connaissais. Enfin, non. Elle ne m'avait jamais réellement approchée mais je l'avais aperçue quelques fois auprès de Victoria. J'avais cru entendre son prénom… Maria… ce qui m'avait été confirmé bien plus tard par Emmett qui m'avait raconté dans les grandes lignes le passé sombre de Jasper auprès de cette Maria.  
A cette pensée, je relevai quelque peu la tête pour observer la petite femme brune, d'une peau matinée par le soleil durant sa vie humaine. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur moi, m'emprisonnant, et elle releva ses lèvres en un sourire dévoilant ses dents immaculées, me faisant frissonner. Un sifflement collégial vint briser cette tension, me libérant de son pouvoir alors que je sentais des vagues de calme m'envelopper, provenant de Jasper.  
Aro tendit sa main vers celui-ci mais la main blanche de Peter se glissa dans la paume du roi, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Je compris que tous essayaient de cacher des informations aux Italiens, surement pour nous donner la chance d'une issue heureuse en ne révélant pas toute l'histoire.

Aro le relâcha après quelques secondes, le visage fermé. Il m'observa sans un mot puis pivota vers Maria. Il lui fit signe d'approcher mais elle refusa, le toisant avec défi. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jane n'utilise son pouvoir sur elle, après un simple signe d'Aro. Maria se mit à hurler, tombant au sol, ses cris déchirant le silence du lieu. Esmée, face à moi et la plus proche, me tendit la main que je m'empressai d'attraper sans pour autant échapper à la prise du vieux roi car je ne voulais pas que sa colère se retourne sur nous.

Après plusieurs secondes, Jane stoppa son action et Maria se releva seule, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, elle avait perdu de sa superbe et son attitude fut tout de suite plus soumise. Aro tendit une seconde fois la main vers elle et elle obéit, baissant la tête. La scène ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais cela me semblait terriblement long.

-Bien. conclut Aro en reprenant sa place.

Il regarda ma main dans la main de ma mère et consentit d'un sourire à me lâcher pour me laisser regagner les miens. Je me plaçai d'office entre Carlisle et Esmée et Edward apparut en un clin d'œil derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder ça. me susurra ma moitié à l'oreille.

Je me doutais bien qu'il surveillait les pensées du vieux roi et choisis de l'écouter sans poser de questions. Cela viendrait plus tard. Quand nous serons sortis de cette histoire. Aussi, à ces mots, je me tournai légèrement pour pouvoir me fondre dans son flanc, la joue posée dans son épaule.

-Notre monde est régi par des règles et des lois ancestrales. débuta Aro. Et ceux qui enfreignent les règles doivent être jugés. Je découvre aujourd'hui tes méfaits, Maria, ainsi que ceux de ton acolyte, le créateur de cette armée. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?  
\- Elle s'appelait Victoria, intervint Edward.  
\- S'appelait ?

Il inclina la tête du côté des bois. Ouvrant grandes les paupières, Aro se concentra sur l'horizon.

-La colonne de fumée qui s'élève à 5 kilomètres peut-être ? questionna-t-il.

J'évitai de bouger la tête pour vérifier. Et puis, je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien détecter avec mes pauvres yeux humains.

-En effet. répondit Edward, sa voix résonnant dans son torse.  
-Tu sais que j'aime…  
-les preuves…oui…le coupa-t-il en tendant son autre bras.

A ce geste, j'eus un frisson. Aro venait de trouver le moyen de finalement toucher Edward et pourrait tout y voir.  
Aro s'en empara, comme assoiffé et le relâcha deux secondes plus tard, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Bien… bien… J'ai déjà suffisamment de preuves mais soyons respectueux de la procédure. Jane, Félix, s'il vous plait, amenez-moi donc un membre de cette armée.

Jane s'exécuta, suivie de cet immense vampire. Un cri aigu monta aussitôt dans la clairière, me glaçant de nouveau le sang. Puis le duo réapparut, tenant fermement un vampire. Petite, très jeune, plus jeune que moi, elle avait tout au plus quinze ans et des cheveux bruns. Son regard se fixa sur moi, et ses iris étaient d'un rouge écarlate déstabilisant, bien plus vif que le cramoisi des prunelles de Laurent ou de Victoria. Les siennes roulaient, totalement incontrôlées. L'adolescente rejeta brusquement la tête et lâcha une plainte perçante tout en se laissant tomber à genoux. Edward gronda aussitôt, rejoint par d'autres, et elle se calma, bien que ses doigts fussent plantés dans le sol, pareils à des griffes, et qu'elle secouât le menton d'avant en arrière sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

-Comment arrivez-vous à supporter son sang? geignit la gamine d'une voix claire. Je la veux. Maintenant.

Ses iris rouges se portèrent sur Edward, au-delà de lui, sur moi, donc, et ses ongles crochetèrent derechef la terre dure.  
J'eus un mouvement de recul et Carlisle, habilement, fit un tout petit pas me mettant hors de la vue de l'adolescente. Edward, lui, tentait de reprendre une position stoïque mais je pouvais percevoir la tension extrême qui émanait de lui.

-Toi ! lança Aro durement, cessant toute interaction avec cette jeune fille complètement perdue par son nouveau statut. Ton nom ?

La gamine lui jeta un regard méprisant et serra les lèvres, ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci leva juste l'index et Jane acquiesça. Le hurlement de souffrance de la nouvelle-née fut assourdissant. Son corps se raidit dans une torsion qui était tout sauf naturelle. Je baissai le menton, à deux doigts des larmes même si à cet instant elle était mon ennemie. J'aurais pu être à sa place, transformée de force par Victoria, complètement perdue et loin de tous mes repères…

Je serrai les dents, retins ma nausée. Les cris s'intensifièrent, et je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur les caresses créées par le passage incessant du pouce d'Edward sur le dos de ma main.  
Enfin, le silence revint.

\- Ton nom, répéta Jane, inflexible.  
\- Bree, haleta la gosse.

Jane sourit, l'autre se remit à brailler. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce que ses cris cessent. Puis Aro reprit la parole :

-Bree, cette histoire est-elle vraie ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Maria. Cette Victoria t'a-t-elle créée ? et Maria ici présente t-a-t-elle entrainée ?

L'accusée acquiesça sans un mot, semblant toujours se battre pour ne pas me sauter dessus.

-Quelle était ta mission ?  
\- Nous devions détruire les étranges vampires aux yeux jaunes car ils avaient tué son âme-sœur. D'après Victoria, ce serait facile car ils étaient peu nombreux. Comme la ville leur appartenait, ils viendraient à notre rencontre. Quand nous en aurions fini avec eux, tout ce sang frais serait à nous. Mais celle-ci s'est échappée avec Laurent et Victoria a décidé que nous devions nous mettre en route. répondit Bree en pointant du doigt vers moi. Des nouveaux ont été créés en cours de route. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés ici, ceux-là étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que Victoria avait dit. termina Bree d'une voix tremblante.  
-Nous pourrions expliquer les règles à cette jeune fille. Elle pourrait apprendre. Elle ignorait ce dans quoi on l'entraînait. annonça Carlisle

Aro eut un sourire moqueur avant de s'avancer vers son ami.

-Tu as toujours eu des idéaux très élevés, Carlisle. Mais, comme tu le sais, nous ne tolérons aucune exception, décréta Aro, et nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance non plus. Cela nuirait à notre réputation. A genoux. trancha le roi en désignant Maria.

Celle-ci le regarda une dernière fois avec cet air de défi puis tourna la tête vers Jasper et Peter.

-Tu n'auras pas le plaisir de me détruire de tes mains, Major. Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses tous les deux et botter e cul de ces vieux séniles complètement déphasés ! siffla-t-elle avant que Jane ne la fasse taire par son pouvoir.  
\- Ne regarde pas. chuchota Edward à mon oreille et j'enfouis mon visage complètement dans son épaule.

Soudain, un craquement lugubre résonna, se répercutant dans toute la zone, me faisant trembler. Après quelques secondes, je relevai la tête.  
Aro me sourit puis se tourna vers ses sbires qui gardaient la tête et le corps de Maria à leurs pieds.

-Règle-moi ça, Félix, ordonna-t-il avec un signe du menton en direction de Bree.

Le vampire l'attrapa puissamment tandis qu'une partie des gardes disparut.

-Où sont-ils…murmurai-je à peine.  
-ils vont détruire l'armée de Victoria. me souffla Carlisle. Ferme les yeux, chérie.

Je ne fus que trop heureuse d'obéir de nouveau. Je fermai les paupières et la main d'Edward vint plaquer ma tête dans son épaule réconfortante. Hélas, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre. D'abord, un grondement grave et rauque, puis des hurlements aigus et trop familiers pour mes oreilles qui s'interrompirent brutalement, suivis de bruits écœurants de chairs broyées et d'os brisés. Quelques secondes plus tard, une odeur puissante et acre vint chatouiller mes narines et je ne pus retenir quelques toussotements. Alors que je relevai la tête de nouveau, je constatai que deux grands feux brulaient au beau milieu de l'étendue d'herbe, dégageant une épaisse fumée violacée.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, venons-en à l'origine de notre venue. Une effraction me semble-t-il… annonça Aro, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après tous ces cris.  
-Tu n'es donc pas venu ici après toute l'attention que cette Victoria a amené sur nous aux journaux télévisés ? demanda aussitôt Carlisle, d'un ton empreint de stupéfaction.

S'en suivit un échange « vampirique » entre mon père et le roi dont je ne percevais que des sifflements et des chuintements. Edward, dans mon dos, était tendu à l'extrême et je n'osai lui dire que sa prise sur mon bras était douloureuse. Je me penchai légèrement, apercevant ainsi Alice et Jasper, côte à côte, totalement immobiles, les visages fermés. Une main glacée toucha mon épaule et je tournai rapidement la tête dans l'autre sens pour tomber sur le visage d'Esmée, me faisant un pâle sourire, surement pour me rassurer. Je poursuivis mon mouvement et m'aperçus que tous nos amis, loups y compris, s'étaient rapprochés de nous.

-Personne n'a enfreint la loi, Aro. Permets-moi de t'expliquer. réagit ensuite mon père en offrant sa main au roi.  
-Nous avons un témoin, Carlisle, qui est venu me rapporter la vérité de tes agissements ici. Toi, là-bas ! Viens ici ! ordonna Aro en se tournant complètement.

Le groupe de vampires derrière lui s'écarta et laissa apparaitre un autre des leurs…une silhouette que je reconnus aussitôt et qui fit monter mon niveau de terreur d'un cran supérieur. Ce vampire qui était leur témoin, c'était Irina ! Les Denali réagirent aussitôt, murmurant son prénom. Irina rejoignit le roi et le regarda sans sourciller.

-Est-ce bien la jeune humaine que tu as vue, vivant chez les Cullen ?

Irina se tourna vers nous – enfin vers moi – et me détailla de son regard dur. Edward siffla entre ses dents et elle finit par regarder ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle osa porter un regard vers l'endroit où se tenaient les membres de sa famille, les traits de son visage se modifièrent. D'une attitude dure et fermée, elle parut hésiter, déroutée.

-Alors ? réitéra Aro.  
-oui, c'est elle. finit-elle par répondre après avoir regardé sa famille plusieurs secondes.  
-Irina ! N'as-tu pas honte ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'Isabella t'a fait ? cria alors Eleazar.  
-Elle a tué mon âme-sœur ! répondit-elle en hurlant, faisant totalement volte-face pour se planter la seconde suivante juste devant moi.

Aussitôt, les Cullen réagirent et je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Esmé, à l'arrière d'une ligne formée par Edward, Carlisle et mes frères.  
Le silence pesant fut brisé par un éclat de rire. Celui d'Aro qui, après avoir ri quelques secondes, se mit à applaudir.

-Une tragédie ! J'adore les tragédies ! riait-il en tapant dans ses mains, comme un enfant au beau milieu d'un spectacle de cirque.

Le roi avança jusqu'à se placer entre Irina et Edward et les fit reculer chacun de quelques pas.

-Bien…après ce petit intermède, reprenons notre sérieux. Donc. Carlisle, cher ami, tu assures qu'aucune loi n'a été enfreinte mais tu ne peux pas nier que cette jeune fille est informée de notre existence et de notre monde. Et puis….  
-Ils ne nous appartiennent ni ne nous obéissent. le coupa Edward, ayant surement lu dans l'esprit du roi qui avait curieusement tourné son regard sur les loups. Ils sont ici parce qu'ils l'ont choisi.  
-Ils ont pourtant l'air d'être très attachés à vous, marmonna Aro. À ta jeune compagne et à ta... famille. Ils vous sont loyaux.

Sa voix avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme une caresse.

-Ils se sont engagés à protéger l'espèce humaine. Voilà pourquoi ils peuvent cohabiter avec nous, et pas avec vous. Pour cela, il faudrait que vous revoyiez votre mode de vie.  
-Ce n'était rien qu'une idée en passant, répéta Aro en s'esclaffant joyeusement. Tu sais comment ça marche. Personne ne peut entièrement contrôler ses désirs inconscients.  
-En effet, grimaça Edward.  
-Deux manquements tels à nos lois fondamentales mériteraient la peine de mort. Tu le sais bien n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? Mais votre façon de vivre les uns avec les autres, votre loyauté, m'intriguent. Aussi, voilà je vais, dans ma grande mansuétude et par respect de notre très longue amitié, vous laisser le choix pour résoudre cet épineux procès : soit vous venez avec nous en Italie pour intégrer ma garde, y compris notre chère Isabella, soit…  
-Non ! rugit alors Edward m'envoyant en une fraction de seconde de nouveau dans les bras d'Esmé sans que je puisse avoir le temps de cligner des yeux. Non !  
-soit, reprit le roi en levant un doigt vers Edward, tu te bats en duel avec Felix. Si tu gagnes, vous restez ici et nous repartons chez nous, si tu perds, elle vient avec vous tous à Volterra. Après tout, voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de nouveaux invités et le château est bien vide…  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la voulez-vous ? cracha mon adonis, totalement emporté par sa fureur.  
-Voyons Edward, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué l'immense potentiel de notre invitée. Ou alors, l'amour rend vraiment aveugle. Eleazar pourra surement te le confirmer : elle fera une vampire sensationnelle. Et puis ainsi, je m'assurerai qu'elle n'éventera pas notre secret. répondit Aro, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je cherchai immédiatement Eleazar du regard, complètement éberluée par le discours tenu. Moi ? Un futur vampire avec un pouvoir immense ? Eléazar dut lire mon questionnement car il intervint, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

-Un bouclier. Ses pouvoirs sont déjà présents alors qu'elle n'est qu'humaine. nous informa-t-il, me laissant bouche bée.  
-Vraiment fabuleuse ! répéta encore une fois le roi.  
-Je prends le duel ! s'écria alors Edward en se plantant au pied du roi, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentis mon corps se liquéfier.

-Non Edward ! intervins-je.

Mon fiancé fit un pas pour me rejoindre et leva d'un doigt mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

-Jamais Bella, jamais je ne te laisserai revivre un second cauchemar. Car c'est bien ce que cela sera, là bas, en Italie. Alors, je préfère mille fois me battre face à Felix si cela peut t'offrir une vie de liberté. m'expliqua-t-il, ses yeux dorés ne lâchant jamais les miens.  
-Mais, si jamais tu…tu meures…que…qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? murmurai-je, incapable de contrôler autrement ma voix pour ne pas laisser sortir les sanglots qui se bousculaient déjà.  
-Je ne vais pas mourir, Bella. Mais quand bien même, je le fais pour toi. Pour la plus belle chose de mon existence. Pour que tu puisses avoir une chance de vivre libre. me répondit-il alors que des larmes coulaient désormais sur mes joues.

Edward les essuya tendrement de ses pouces, même si de nouvelles reprenaient instantanément leur place.

-Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille avant de déposer furtivement ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes.

A peine eus-je le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Edward se matérialisait plus loin dans la clairière, face à Felix.

Et commença alors un combat fait, pour mes yeux d'humaine, d'ombres fantomatiques qui se heurtaient dans un fracas sourd. Parfois, je pouvais distinguer les deux hommes lorsqu'ils ralentissaient quelque peu leur allure. Aucun ne parvenait vraiment à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Edward se retrouvait souvent au sol, aux prises avec Félix mais il parvenait toujours à se dégager pour envoyer à plusieurs mètres son adversaire.

-Allez Edward ! me pris-je à chuchoter, complètement prise dans l'action, souhaitant encourager mon amour.

Je ne sus s'il avait entendu mon message mais quelques secondes plus tard, il réussit à prendre Felix de revers et à passer son bras autour de son cou, de façon à l'étrangler. Emmett ne put retenir une exclamation, ce qui me laissait croire que tout cela était en bonne voie. Mais je perçus un infime mouvement près de moi et je remarquai aussitôt la main levée d'Aro, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, qui fit un signe à l'encontre de…Jane…

-Non ! voulus-je crier mais les hurlements d'Edward étouffèrent mes mots.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, avant que quiconque n'ait pu s'interposer, avant même que Félix n'ait pu bouger, Edward se retrouva gisant au sol.

Personne ne l'avait touché, et pourtant il se tordait de douleur sous mes yeux horrifiés, comme Maria et Bree quelques instants plus tôt. Jane ne souriait plus qu'à lui, regardant la scène à s'en délecter, tout comme Aro.

Je me précipitai dans l'espoir de me mettre entre les deux adversaires. Malheureusement Esmée m'intercepta et m'emprisonna dans ses bras de fer, totalement indifférente à mes ruades. Plus un son ne s'échappait des lèvres d'Edward, qui se démenait sur le sol. Comme s'il souhaitait me préserver de ses souffrances. J'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tant il m'était douloureux d'assister à pareille torture.  
Puis Felix se releva en un bond à un sifflement venant surement d'Aro et se plaça à genoux près de la tête d'Edward, ses mains larges se plaçant sur les épaules de mon vampire. Tout autour de moi, personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait…personne n'allait venir en aide à Edward alors qu'il se démenait sous mes yeux pour préserver sa famille… Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues lorsque son regard implorant croisa le mien et je voulus me blottir contre Esmée pour ne pas voir son funeste sort. Ce fut à ce moment précis, alors que les mains de ma mère auraient dû bloquer mes mouvements, que je compris qu'ils étaient tous paralysés eux aussi. Comme lors de mon arrivée ici. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, comprenant qu'aucun de ces pouvoirs néfastes ne me touchaient et je m'élançai en hurlant pour rejoindre Edward.

-Non ! Pitié ! Laisse-le ! laissez-les tous ! Et je viendrai. Je viendrai avec vous ! hurlai-je alors que je me retrouvai à genoux, à moitié couchée sur son torse.

Felix, lui, était figé d'étonnement derrière moi mais je n'en avais que faire, mes yeux plantés directement dans ceux d'Aro.

-Félix ! Jane ! Alec ! Assez ! ordonna-t-il simplement avant de s'avancer vers moi.

Sur le côté, les vampires qui avaient choisi de me protéger reprenaient leurs esprits. Dans mon dos, Edward déposa son front contre moi, alors que son bras enserra ma taille.

-tu n'aurais pas dû. murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour que je le perçoive avant qu'Aro ne stoppe devant moi.  
-Isabella, ma très chère enfant. me demanda le roi en tendant sa main, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

Je l'observai quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers ma famille. Tous, les vampires comme les loups, avaient leurs regards marqués par la tristesse. Mais ils devaient vivre. Et j'étais la seule à pouvoir arranger cela.

-Je viens avec vous si j'ai votre parole que tous ceux ici présents, vampires comme loups, ne seront aucunement importunés dans le futur. dis-je d'une voix claire, ce qui me surprit quelque peu.

D'où me venait ce courage ? Simplement de la volonté de mettre en sécurité ma famille.

-tu n'es encore qu'une humaine et tu te permets de poser tes conditions. commenta l'Italien, faisant rire son groupe.

Quelques secondes passèrent où je vis les gardes royaux s'esclaffer.

-Accordé ! Et ma parole est toujours respectée. accepta-t-il, faisant s'étouffer les rires.  
-mais…maître ! se plaignit Jane.  
-Il suffit Jane ! la rabroua-t-il aussitôt. Je n'avais pas vu pareil potentiel depuis ton frère et toi. Isabella sera une vampire extraordinaire et elle accepte de son plein gré de venir avec nous. Alors, je peux bien lui faire ce plaisir. commenta-t-il en agitant sa main, me faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi de les rejoindre.

Je me tournai alors légèrement pour voir le visage d'Edward, toujours allongé au sol, et déposai ma main blessée sur son si beau visage.

-Je fais ça pour nous, Edward. Pour ma famille. Je reviendrai, je t'en fais la promesse. Un jour, je reviendrai auprès de vous tous et nous pourrons nous marier. lui dis-je en retenant difficilement mes larmes.

J'étais pleinement consciente que tous m'entendaient mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Il ne me restait que quelques secondes auprès de lui et je ne voulais pas les gâcher.

-Je t'aime Edward. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Dès la première minute et jusqu'à la fin des temps. poursuivis-je avant de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il répondit à mon baiser un peu brusquement, sachant lui aussi que c'était le dernier. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent, je tombai sur son regard empli de tristesse et de douleur.

-Promets-moi de ne pas venir à Volterra. Prends soin de ma famille en attendant mon retour. lui dis-je simplement avant de me relever.

Edward suivit le mouvement aussitôt, sans me lâcher. Je souris à ce geste qui, si je ne réussissais pas à m'en détacher, signerait l'arrêt de mort de tous mes nouveaux compagnons. Alors, mes mains glissèrent sur les siennes et mes doigts entreprirent de dénouer les siens.

-Je t'aime. lui murmurai-je une dernière fois avant de reculer pour saisir la main tendue d'Aro sans quitter Edward du regard.

Le roi saisit ma main fermement mais sans douleur et me fit marcher, à vitesse humaine, vers son groupe.

-Aro, il y a certainement un moyen…tenta Carlisle mais Aro leva la main, le faisant taire.  
-Puis-je ? demandai-je au roi qui m'observa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer sans pour autant me lâcher.

Je pivotai légèrement pour faire face au docteur et pris la parole :

-Papa, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien…  
-Mais Bella…me coupa-t-il alors que son visage trahissait son désarroi.  
-C'était la meilleure solution, papa. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien. Vous serez tous saufs et cela sera mon meilleur soutien. Et puis, je vous promets que je reviendrai. Un jour ou l'autre, on se retrouvera. me dépêchai-je de dire avant que mes bonnes résolutions ne partent à vau-l'eau.

Je les regardai tous alors, sans exception, les uns après les autres, souriant malgré les sanglots qui se rassemblaient au fond de ma gorge. Loups. Vampires. Pupilles dorées comme pupilles rubis. Tous avaient voulu me sauver. Et c'était à mon tour de le faire pour eux.

Je souris une dernière fois à Seth, à mes frères et sœurs, à mes parents puis à Edward, et je me remis à marcher. Aro suivit le mouvement et lorsque je franchis le premier rang constitué des gardes royaux, je ne me retournai plus. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop difficile pour mon pauvre cœur déjà en miettes. Alors que notre groupe arrivait à la lisière ouest de la clairière, Aro passa sur mes épaules un lourd manteau de velours sombre, pareil au sien. Et lorsque je franchis la ligne d'arbres pour quitter définitivement ce lieu, un hurlement de loup s'éleva dans mon dos.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un chapitre à la hauteur ? On approche de la fin, un ou deux chapitres je pense... Vos pronostics ?  
**_


	27. Et pourtant il faut vivre, ou survivre

_Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2016 avec du boulot, la réussite dans les études, de bons moments en famille et entre amis, mais surtout la santé._

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai eu un peu de mal à les lire à cause d'un bug de FF mais quel plaisir de les découvrir une fois tout remis en ordre ! Je craignais, avec la baisse des commentaires sur les précédents chapitres, que l'histoire ne vous plaise plus mais vous m'avez prouvé le contraire. Alors, de nouveau MERCI !_

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26: **__**« Et pourtant il faut vivre, ou survivre, sans poème, sans blesser ceux qu'on aime»**__**(Vivre ou survivre / Daniel Balavoine)**_

(BPOV)

Le groupe se répartit sur plusieurs mètres et nous continuâmes à avancer, marchant à ma vitesse. Mais après quelques minutes, je ne pus que trébucher dans les racines et ne dus mon salut qu'à la main puissante de Felix qui me rattrapa sans même sourciller.

-Felix sera ton garde du corps et Sulpicia t'aidera à t'acclimater à notre famille. m'annonça Aro.

-Felix ? mais…ne pus j'en m'empêcher de remarquer.

Ce vampire était celui qui avait failli tuer Edward et je devais avouer que je le craignais un peu.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien parmi nous, chère Isabella. Car celui qui oserait te toucher devrait en subir les conséquences…autrement dit, ma colère. Felix contrôle très bien son appétit et tu pourras lui demander tout ce dont tu auras besoin jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres. expliqua-t-il, me rappelant ainsi le pacte que j'avais conclu voilà quelques minutes. Felix, bien que je ne veuille pas brusquer notre nouveau membre, les voitures attendent…s'adressa-t-il ensuite au vampire qui venait de me relâcher.

Felix acquiesça et me tendit la main. Ne comprenant pas son geste, je me stoppai, regardant avec méfiance sa large paume blanche.

-Aro souhaite que nous courions pour rejoindre nos voitures. Tu vas donc voyager sur mon dos. m'indiqua le vampire.

Je me raidis mais finis par acquiescer. Il se retourna, me présentant son dos, comme on le ferait pour un enfant. Fébrilement, j'approchai de celui qui allait désormais être mon ombre et passai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Une fois installée, il se redressa et commença sa course. Instinctivement, comme avec Laurent, je fermai aussitôt les yeux. Et le vent froid se mit à cingler sur mes joues, signe que nous courrions désormais.

Felix était plutôt « attentionné » si l'on pouvait décrire cela ainsi. Je ne ressentais que de faibles secousses et aucun changement brutal de direction ne me déstabilisait. Puis tout s'arrêta net. J'ouvris aussitôt les paupières. Nous étions sortis des bois et nous trouvions sur ce qui ressemblait à un de ces petits parkings avec une aire de pique-nique que l'on trouvait disséminés dans tous les parcs nationaux américains. De gros vans sombres, aux vitres teintées, étaient garés, semblant nous attendre. Ils me faisaient penser au van de Tyler ou à celui des Newton, avec deux banquettes à l'arrière, qui nous avaient permis de passer un bon moment avec toute la bande sur la plage de la Push voilà si longtemps…

Felix me reposa sur le sol et aussitôt Aro se matérialisa à mes côtés, tenant la main de son épouse, me faisant sursauter. Mon cœur, lui, battait la chamade. Alors, comme lorsque j'étais chez Victoria, je repris mes anciennes habitudes. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer, serrai les dents, fis plus attention à mon environnement et surtout fis tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire ralentir mon cœur qui lançait des appels bien trop tentants pour les vampires aux yeux rouges qui m'entouraient et me fixaient tous.

-Tu es décidément une bien étrange humaine, Isabella. me dit Aro en s'éloignant d'un pas, me permettant de me décontracter un peu plus. Irina, monte donc avec nous. ordonna le roi en me tendant la main pour m'amener vers le premier véhicule.

Aussitôt, Renata ouvrit la porte latérale, laissant apercevoir l'intérieur de la voiture. Irina et Jane se placèrent sur la banquette la plus à l'arrière, Sulpicia s'installa également, tandis que Felix se mettait au volant. Aro m'escorta jusqu'à la portière et nous prîmes place tandis que la porte se refermait derrière moi. Renata réapparut à l'avant, sur le siège passager, et le moteur se mit en route.

Felix sortit du parking et nous passâmes à vitesse réduite auprès d'un grand panneau de bois indiquant que nous quittions le parc d'Olympic. A cette vue, une larme s'échappa, silencieuse, glissant lentement le long de ma joue avant de s'écraser sur le dos de ma main déposée sur ma jambe. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je croisai le regard de Felix m'observant par le rétroviseur intérieur. Il me sembla y lire quelque chose…de la tristesse ? de la pitié ? Ce fut tellement fugace que je ne pus le confirmer.

Puis les minutes passèrent tandis que nous avions rejoint la voie express. Je fus surprise par la vitesse de déplacement des véhicules…contrairement à tout ce que j'avais connu lorsqu'un vampire était au volant, nous roulions…en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Mon étonnement devait se voir sur mon visage car Felix crut bon d'intervenir :

-il serait de mauvais ton de nous faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse. ricana-t-il alors que Renata arborait un sourire également.

-et puis Aro ne veut pas que nous fassions d'un policier notre repas alors que tu es parmi nous. ajouta Jane de sa voix si tranchante, derrière moi.

Aro leva la main et le calme revint.

Après quelques kilomètres, alors que Felix prenait un échangeur vers l'est, je pris enfin la parole.

-Où allons-nous ? risquai-je d'une voix faible, ne sachant si j'avais le droit de parler parmi eux.

-nous allons prendre l'avion à Seattle. me renseigna Aro.

-L'avion ? mais…réagis-je aussitôt pensant à ces dizaines de vampires confinés dans un avion avec des humains.

-Nous avons notre propre jet qui nous y attend. ajouta le roi en m'observant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée d'apprendre que des innocents ne seraient pas tués durant le vol, et retournai à la contemplation du paysage extérieur en silence.

Depuis que nous avions pris la route, je ne cessais de rejouer dans mon esprit tous mes souvenirs de ces derniers jours avec les Cullen, espérant ainsi que je ne les oublierais pas.

-Isabella, ma chère enfant. demanda soudainement Aro, sa voix brisant le silence qui régnait depuis notre départ, maintenant que tu sais que tes amis ne craignent plus rien de notre part, j'aimerais entendre ton histoire. Comment une humaine en arrive-t-elle à évoluer au sein d'un clan comme celui de Carlisle ? à clamer qu'ils sont ta famille alors que…

-ils sont ma famille. le coupai-je malgré moi, d'une voix plutôt décidée. Je n'ai plus qu'eux. Ils…ils ont bien plus joué le rôle de parents pour moi que mes propres parents…pas que mes parents n'aient pas été présents mais…balbutiai-je sous le coup de l'émotion que cela évoquait.

Sulpicia tendit une main vers moi et la posa sur mon genou, faisant cesser mon verbiage.

-Isabella, calme-toi. me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais celle qui était donc une reine des vampires, et sa voix me fit immédiatement penser à celle d'Esmée. Douce, calme, maternelle…loin de l'image que je m'étais faite d'elle…juste à cause de ses yeux rouges…

-je…ça risque d'être long…tentai-je d'esquiver.

-nous avons tout le temps du trajet pour cela. rétorqua Aro.

Je soufflai longuement, tentant d'organiser au mieux mes pensées. Encore une fois, je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur, préférant voir le paysage qui défilait plutôt que d'être tétanisée par leurs yeux carmin. Puis je me lançai. Après tout, j'allais devoir évoluer parmi eux durant un certain temps. Et puis je voulais revoir tous mes souvenirs une dernière fois…avant que je ne m'éveille avec des yeux rouge sang…Alors, je leur racontais ma vie…ma naissance à Forks, le divorce de mes parents…la vie auprès de Renée, plus sœur que mère, la distance avec Charlie… puis ma rencontre avec les Cullen.

-Dès la première minute, au beau milieu de la cantine, j'avais ressenti cet étrange lien avec Edward. Nos débuts ont été difficiles…mais j'étais entêtée et je ne pouvais me résoudre à me contenter de leurs versions officielles. expliquai-je en souriant à ce souvenir.

Combien de fois Edward avait pesté contre mon entêtement et ma volonté…

-puis il y a eu cette première rencontre avec toute la famille…ils m'ont emmenée jouer au baseball. Moi ! Jouer au baseball ! expliquai-je dans un sourire en repensant à cette invitation qui avait beaucoup fait rire Charlie. Et puis James est arrivé avec Victoria et Laurent…poursuivis-je, beaucoup plus grave.

J'expliquai ensuite la confrontation puis notre fuite dans la jeep d'Emmett. Ma scène devant mon père à qui j'avais brisé le cœur ce soir-là. Je racontais, sans lâcher la fenêtre des yeux, notre plan de bataille, mon départ vers Phoenix, la machination de James et ma fuite vers le studio de danse, pensant que James détenait Renée.

-Attend, tu as réussi à semer deux vampires pour aller rencontrer ce James de ton plein gré ? réagit Felix, me faisant le regarder par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

-Oui, je sais, c'est absurde. Mais à cet instant-là, il me semblait que c'était la meilleure solution : je sauvais Renée, je sauvais Charlie, et James ne s'attaquerait plus aux Cullen…

-tu étais prête à mourir pour des vampires… murmura Aro, complètement hébété.

-Non, j'étais prête à mourir pour ma famille, pour ceux qui font battre mon cœur. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice face à tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer. le repris-je doucement en le regardant à son tour.

-Je comprends. me répondit-il en me faisant un signe de tête.

Soudain, la voiture ralentit, me mettant en alerte. Les lumières qui apparurent me renseignèrent aussitôt sur le lieu de notre arrêt. Ce n'était qu'une étape : une station-service attenante à un vieux resto-route se tenait là, au beau milieu de nulle part. Deux vieux pickup étaient garés près de l'entrée et, au travers des vitres, on distinguait les silhouettes de leurs conducteurs assis au bar, surement à boire un café.

Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à battre de manière désordonnée. Allaient-ils en profiter pour s'abreuver, comme le faisait Victoria ? Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à plus qu'Aro prit immédiatement la parole.

-Isabella, rassure-toi, l'arrêt est uniquement pour toi. Cependant, pour donner le change, Sulpicia et Irina t'accompagneront à l'intérieur. Tu as 10 minutes, compris ?

-Oui. Merci. répondis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais dans les wc pour dames de la station service, à me laver les mains. En levant la tête pour observer mon reflet, je pus remarquer qu'Irina m'observait. Les souvenirs de notre dernière « discussion » me revinrent immanquablement et je ne pus empêcher le frisson qui remonta le long de mon échine. Je ne lâchai pas son regard une seule seconde, guettant le moment où elle tenterait de nouveau de me sauter dessus. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, cette dernière me fit un petit sourire contrit avant de détourner le regard.

-Bien. Prend donc quelque chose pour te nourrir. me dit Sulpicia en me tendant un billet de 10 dollars.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de me diriger dans les rayons de la petite supérette pour y dénicher deux paquets de biscuits et une bouteille d'eau. La serveuse m'observa longuement avant de passer sur les deux vampires qui m'attendaient à la porte de sortie.

-Elles sont bizarres vos amies. me dit-elle en mâchant son chewing gum.

Je lui souris sans répondre, récupérai ma monnaie et attrapai le sac en papier empli de mes courses avant de faire demi-tour pour retrouver les vampires. Félix patientait, debout près de la portière qu'il ouvrit dès notre arrivée.

Je me réinstallai sans un mot dans le van et nous reprîmes la route.

-Comment as-tu pu te retrouver poursuivie par l'armée de Victoria si ta vie avec les Cullen se passait si bien ? réengagea aussitôt Aro, curieux.

Et je repris la parole, expliquant la décision d'Edward, notre rupture et le kidnapping de Victoria. Et Aro n'eut plus besoin de poser une nouvelle question. Je racontais tout, disant même pour la première fois certaines choses qui m'étaient arrivées auprès de Victoria et que je n'avais pas osé avouer à Carlisle ou Jasper. Je décrivis tout : les sévices, les privations, les brimades, mon rôle d'appât pour de pauvres humains innocents, ses idées de plus en plus folles et abominables comme lorsqu'elle choisit pour cible un parc pour enfants…Alors que tous ces souvenirs horribles sortaient ainsi de mes lèvres, le regard des vampires près de moi changeait.

-je n'ai tenu que parce que je voulais absolument prévenir Carlisle. C'était mon objectif : réussir à les avertir du danger. Même s'ils étaient partis à l'époque, je ne pouvais oublier que je ne m'étais sentie vivante et réellement à ma place qu'auprès d'eux. Si je n'avais pas eu cela, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps. Ils m'ont retrouvée, ils m'ont sauvée et aujourd'hui…

-c'est toi qui les sauve…termina pour moi le roi. Incroyable ! Une humaine qui se sacrifie pour des vampires.

-Qu'ils soient n'importe quoi, ils sont ceux qui ont montré pour moi le plus d'humanité. Qui m'ont fait connaitre ce qu'est de vivre dans une famille unie, avec des frères et des sœurs, avec une maman pour me faire des câlins… Je sais qu'ils se considèrent comme des monstres, mais pour moi, le véritable monstre était Victoria. les défendis-je. Même vous êtes surement moins sadiques qu'elle.

-Ne parle pas sans savoir. ricana Aro, faisant rire les autres.

-Non, Carlisle m' a souvent parlé de ses années à vos côtés. De votre culture, de votre gout pour les arts. Aussi, je ne peux penser que Carlisle se soit trompé. Alors, même si je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de mon sort, je sais très bien reconnaitre si je suis en présence de personnes « civilisées ». m'emportai-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

Aro m'observa longuement, sans répondre, et finit par sourire. Le silence se fit dans la voiture et je retournai à ma contemplation du paysage. Alors que Felix s'engageait sur une énième rocade, un grand panneau indicatif me révéla l'endroit où nous étions…L'aéroport de Seattle était à dix kilomètres.

Dans quelques minutes, j'allais quitter mon pays...j'allais quitter ma famille…

Ma main attrapa d'elle-même la petite enveloppe de papier brun que Seth m'avait remise lorsque nous avions quitté la villa précipitamment et que j'avais glissé dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. J'ouvris le passeport siglé de l'aigle américain pour y lire ce qui aurait dû être ma nouvelle identité : « Isabella Cullen ».

Cullen…

Edward m'avait promis ce nom et je ferais tout pour l'avoir…mais le chemin serait sans aucun doute long, très long…

-Nous arrivons. annonça Felix en se garant devant un hangar flambant neuf.

Je relevai la tête du bout de papier et tombai sur le regard pensif du roi des vampires. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi y lire mais il me sembla que la tristesse était présente.

-Le jet nous attend. dit simplement Renata, surement étonnée de notre immobilisme.

Aro cligna des paupières et acquiesça. Alors, les portières s'ouvrirent et les vampires sortirent.

(CPOV)

Bella….mon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ? Comment en étions-nous arrivés à cette situation ? Les Volturi avaient quitté les lieux, emmenant avec eux notre Bella, revêtue d'un de leurs manteaux sombres puisqu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour nous…pour que nous puissions vivre alors qu'elle…

Je fermai les yeux un quart de seconde et secouai la tête pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Mais lorsque je les rouvris, je ne pus que constater que rien n'avait bougé. Edward était toujours assis au sol, les genoux repliés, le front posé contre ceux-ci, tandis que Jasper, debout à quelques mètres derrière lui, retenait Alice et Esmée. A quelques pas de moi, Emmett tenait fermement Rose dans ses bras, tous deux tournés vers le lieu où avait disparu Bella quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tout autour de nous, se tenaient nos amis. Loups. Vampires. Tous semblaient hébétés par ce départ et l'acte d'amour incommensurable d'Isabella pour nous.

Ma fille s'était sacrifiée pour nous laisser saufs. Tous, vampires comme Quileutes, lui devions désormais la vie et notre liberté. Car Aro pouvait être fourbe et calculateur, mais quand il donnait ainsi sa parole devant tant de témoins, elle était respectée.

Esmée, après quelques secondes, se retourna et revint dans mes bras, plongeant son visage dans mon épaule, pleurant ainsi le départ de notre fille. Je la laissai faire, caressant lentement son dos pour tenter de la réconforter. En vain puisque cette blessure resterait en nous pour l'éternité, et cela même lorsque Bella reviendrait parmi nous.

Et ce fut cette dernière pensée qui me fit reprendre pied.

Oui Bella ferait tout pour nous retrouver, comme elle l'avait fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et elle hurlerait lorsqu'elle apprendrait que nous étions restés ainsi prostrés. Aussi, je relevai la tête et observai tous mes compagnons. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois que certains loups étaient restés au sol tout en ayant repris leur forme humaine, signe d'une blessure. Alors, je relâchai mon épouse et me dirigeai vers eux. Mes pas furent comme un signe de ralliement et tout se remit en mouvement dans la clairière.

Alors que je rejoignis la meute qui s'était rassemblée autour des blessés, je remarquai une chose : il manquait un loup…mais où était donc Léah ? Je me tournai rapidement vers Seth pour le trouver debout, observant Edward sans dire un mot. Et je compris alors le drame. Seth n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rejoignit d'un pas décidé mon fils, toujours assis. Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce à son arrivée, la tête dans les genoux.

-Je suis désolé Seth. Tellement désolé. lui dit mon fils d'une voix cassée par des larmes qui jamais ne couleraient. Elle s'est vaillamment battue mais Victoria a profité d'une demie seconde de faiblesse pour…c'est ma faute…J'ai perdu Leah et j'ai perdu Bella…

Seth ne dit rien et s'agenouilla pour passer ses bras autour des épaules du vampire, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que le jeune homme se mit à pleurer, le front déposé sur l'épaule d'Edward…

Autour de moi, le silence s'était fait. Tout le monde semblait prendre conscience des pertes que nous avions subies.

Jasper et Alice me rejoignirent, me demandant ce que nous devions faire.

-Rentrons à la villa. Je dois soigner les loups. Ensuite, nous verrons. finis-je par décider.

Jasper opina et la minute suivante, nous courrions vers notre maison, les Quileutes blessés portés par les nôtres. Edward, lui, nous avait suivis sans dire un mot. Il était entré dans le salon, et était tombé sur les affaires que Bella avait déposées lorsqu'elle et Seth avaient finalement fait demi-tour pour nous rejoindre. Il avait saisi le sac de la jeune femme et était monté à l'étage.

De mon côté, j'avais fait installé les loups blessés dans nos chambres et avais attrapé ma trousse de secours avant d'aller les voir. Leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortelles mais certains étaient sévèrement touchés. Heureusement, leur particularité lupine leur offrait une rapidité de guérison et je n'eus qu'à compléter quelques soins, leurs os ou muscles étant déjà en train de se réparer. Nous avions décidé avec Jared qu'ils allaient se reposer un peu avant de rentrer à la réserve pour annoncer aux anciens la mort de Leah. Esmée et Alice avaient fait une apparition rapide, amenant des boissons et de la nourriture.

Tout cela ne me prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes puis je laissai les Quileutes entre eux, à l'étage.

Lorsque je regagnai le rez-de-chaussée, j'y trouvais tous mes amis plongés dans leurs pensées.

Je retrouvai Esmé au côté de Siobbhan.

-Siobbhan, je suis profondément désolé. Je…je suis responsable de tout cela et je comprendrai tout à fait que tu…

-Non, Carlisle. Si nous sommes venus ici, c'est parce que nous croyions en ta cause. Je suis persuadée que si nos places étaient inversées, tu dirais la même chose. Me coupa mon amie.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'elle reprit la parole.

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver Isabella…souffla-t-elle tandis qu'Esmé lui frottait doucement le dos.

-Je trouverais une solution. murmurai-je, plutôt à l'attention de mon épouse qui avait quelque peu tremblé lorsque Siobbhan avait parlé de notre fille.

Dans le salon, les discussions avaient repris, surtout sous l'impulsion de Jasper, Eleazar et Peter qui analysaient toute la bataille. Parfois, l'un de nos alliés intervenait pour donner des renseignements complémentaires. J'écoutai leurs remarques d'une oreille distraite et me rendis à l'étage.

La porte de la chambre d'Edward était ouverte, laissant apparaitre Seth en grande discussion avec mon fils.

-Je peux ? soufflai-je en m'arrêtant sur le seuil.

Edward répondit d'un vague hochement de tête et je les rejoignis sur le canapé noir.

-Seth, je suis profondément désolé pour Leah. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou ta mère, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. Je tiens à prendre en charge tous les frais…

-Merci Carlisle. me coupa Seth en déposant sa main chaude sur la mienne. Je…il va falloir que je le dise à ma mère…souffla-t-il, se battant contre les larmes.

-Je vais m'en charger. Je vais vous raccompagner à la réserve. le rassurai-je.

-Elle est morte en remplissant son rôle. me dit-il en plantant ses yeux sombres emplis d'eau dans les miens.

Je serrai un peu son épaule de ma main en signe de réconfort.

-Ses dernières pensées ont été pour Sam, votre mère et toi. nous révéla Edward.

Le silence se fit durant quelques minutes, respectant les larmes silencieuses du jeune garçon.

-J'ai perdu Bella. finit-il par dire après s'être repris.

-Non, je t'interdis de penser cela, Seth. dis-je aussitôt.

-Mais si j'avais obéi à vos ordres, nous serions loin d'ici et…

-Nous pensions tous que Bella accepterait de parti loin d'ici mais…

-elle est tellement têtue… me coupa Seth en riant un peu. Elle…elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, plus grave.

-Oui. Pour nous tous. chuchota Edward.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je roulai en direction de la maison de Billy Black, les jeunes blessés assis à l'arrière de la berline. Ils allaient déjà nettement mieux et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, plus rien ne serait visible. Jasper avait pris le volant de la jeep d'Emmett et me suivait. J'allais avoir besoin de son don lorsque nous allions devoir expliquer la situation. Emmett voulait nous accompagner mais j'avais souhaité qu'il reste à la villa auprès de son frère, totalement défait par la situation.

Bien vite, la petite maisonnette apparut et je stoppai mon véhicule là où je m'étais garé voilà quelques jours, accompagné de Bella.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Billy apparut, accompagné d'une femme brune. Nous sortîmes tous des voitures et l'indienne comprit aussitôt lorsque Seth s'avança vers elle, tête baissée. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche, retenant encore ses sanglots, mais lorsque son fils arriva près d'elle, elle le serra le plus fort qu'elle put en laissant éclater son chagrin.

La meute passa près d'eux, les laissant à leur peine, et rentra dans la maisonnette. Je m'avançai alors, flanqué de Jasper, vers Billy, qui patientait sur le pas de la porte. Comme plusieurs jours plus tôt, il nous invita à nous asseoir à la table. Et je pris la parole, une fois de plus, épaulé par Jared. Jasper, lui, était dans un coin de la pièce et envoyait des ondes de calme dans la pièce. Billy prit le temps de regarder un par un les loups qui s'installaient çà et là.

-Vous allez bien ? les questionna-t-il.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Le docteur Cullen s'est occupé des bobos avant notre retour ici. lui répondit Jared.

Billy lui sourit avant de se tourner vers moi.

-est-ce que tout est terminé ? demanda-t-il.

-l'armée de Victoria n'existe plus et les Volturi sont repartis. répondis-je simplement.

Je pus lire sur le visage du vieil homme un peu de soulagement malgré la tension qui l'habitait encore.

-des morts parmi les votres ? poursuivit-il.

-un vieil ami. me contentai-je de répondre, ce à quoi Billy hocha la tête en silence.

-et Bella ? finit-il par demander.

-Nous étions en mauvaise posture et…elle…elle a accepté de suivre les Volturi…avouai-je difficilement.

-Quoi !? Mais comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ! cria-t-il en tapant sur la vieille table en bois.

Jasper s'approcha un peu et renvoya une nouvelle vague de calme.

-Je…je n'ai rien pu dire, Billy. Bella s'est interposée entre nous et Aro en déclarant qu'elle acceptait de les suivre s'il lui promettait de tous nous laisser en vie et qu'aucun de nous ne serait jamais importuné.

-Bella s'est sacrifiée pour nous tous, vampire comme loup. ajouta mon fils en déposant une main sur mon épaule, pleinement conscient de ce que je ressentais.

Les yeux de Billy s'emplirent de larmes et je sus qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer chez nous. Je me levai alors de ma chaise et m'avançai vers Billy pour lui serrer la main.

-Mais…elle reviendra ? chuchota-t-il en retenant ma main.

-Elle nous l'a promis…elle nous l'a promis…me contentai-je de répondre avant de passer la porte.

Lorsque je garai la voiture devant la porte de la villa, je ne pus que constater que tous étaient encore là. Comme si aucun n'avait encore vraiment pu se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé voilà près de trois heures.

Sous le porche, Garett et Kate discutaient, assis très proches l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité me tira un sourire, tout comme à Jasper. Nous retrouvâmes nos épouses dans le salon, discutant avec les autres. Esmé me rejoignit aussitôt et passa sa paume douce contre ma joue.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé te dire cela mais tu sembles fatigué. nota-t-elle alors que je la prenais dans mes bras pour la sentir contre moi.

J'embrassai longuement son front, tentant de faire le vide mais je savais que, désormais, cela ne serait plus possible tant que je n'aurais pu entendre la voix d'Isabella.

-Où est Edward ? demandai-je, ne le voyant nulle part.

-Dans la chambre de Bella. me dit simplement ma femme avant que je ne la serre encore plus fort.

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant de longues minutes avant qu'Esmé ne m'attire dans la cuisine pour nous isoler un peu.

-qu'allons-nous faire, Carlisle ? me dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail, là où Bella s'installait immuablement lorsqu'elle venait en cuisine avec ma femme.

-Je ne sais pas, chérie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'en ai aucune idée. lui avouai-je, complètement désemparé.


	28. Let me go home…

_Et me voilà ! Oui avec une semaine de retard mais…avec la fin de cette fic ! Oui, elle est terminée ! Aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit au "dernier" chapitre et demain, je posterai l'épilogue._

_Je voulais y mettre tant de choses…mais je pense avoir trouvé le juste milieu pour ce chapitre de conclusion. Enfin, vous me direz dans vos reviews !_

_Un grand merci pour votre fidélité, votre soutien, vos idées, vos encouragements…toutes ces petites choses qui font ma motivation lorsque j'écris. J'ai quelques idées pour de nouvelles fics et j'espère vous retrouver lorsque je publierai. _

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews pour ce chapitre !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 27: **__**« Let me go home…I'm just too far from where you are…I wanna come home"**__**(Home / Michael Buble)**_

(CPOV)

Repartir en Alaska ? Rester ici ? Cette maison signifiait tellement pour nous désormais…mais une présence bien trop longue à Forks attirerait des soupçons…

Et si jamais Bella parvenait à quitter Volterra…comment nous retrouverait-elle si nous quittions la villa ?

Des quantités de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, sans réponse pour aucune…

Soudain, un son retentit dans la maison, faisant cesser brutalement toutes les discussions. Une seconde fois…et ce bruit me ramena instantanément à ces longues heures où nous attendions des nouvelles de Bella…puis une troisième fois…je me propulsai en moins d'une seconde jusque dans l'entrée et attrapai le téléphone, fébrile, pour le porter à l'oreille alors qu'autour de moi, ma famille m'avait rejoint, y compris Edward.

-Carlisle Cullen. Fis-je, accrochant mon regard à celui empli d'espoir mais également de crainte d'Esmé.  
-Papa ! hurla alors la voix de Bella. Je…j'ai mal !Papa !  
-Bella, où es-tu ?  
-Port…Angelès…réussit-elle à dire avant de crier de nouveau.

Immédiatement, Edward disparut puis le moteur de la berline garée devant l'entrée rugit. Emmett bondit à son tour, rejoignant son frère, et le véhicule s'éloigna dans un vrombissement assourdissant.

-où es-tu ? redemandai-je.  
-Ils sont partis. Aro m'a laissée partir… bredouilla-t-elle avant de geindre longuement.  
-Calme-toi, chérie. tentait de la rassurer mon épouse, juste à côté de moi.  
-ça brule, papa ! le feu…j'ai le bras en feu…disait-elle, comme lorsque nous l'avions retrouvée dans cette salle de danse de Phoenix.  
-On arrive chérie. Où es-tu exactement ? demandai-je mais Bella ne répondit pas.

Nous ne pouvions qu'entendre sa respiration haletante et ses râles de douleur.

Derrière moi, Jasper composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable puis la voix de Jenks se fit entendre. Jasper ne le salua même pas, lui demandant aussitôt une localisation de l'appel de Bella.

Nous allions y arriver. Nous allions retrouver Bella.

(BPOV)

Lorsque je sortis du véhicule, je me retrouvai face à un immense bâtiment flambant neuf, portant en grosses lettres bleues « aéroport privé de Seattle ».

Une partie des vampires était déjà entrée dans le hall et je suivis le mouvement, étroitement accompagnée de Felix. Derrière moi, Aro, son épouse et Irina fermaient la marche. Nous traversâmes l'espace aménagé de mobilier clair et moderne. Jane discuta quelques minutes avec l'hôtesse qui se trouvait derrière le long comptoir d'accueil tout en aluminium brossé. Le groupe se remit en marche sans un mot pour se rendre jusqu'à ce que je devinais être un salon privé, entièrement vitré, à l'arrière du lieu. Delà, nous pouvions voir d'autres hangars, portes ouvertes ou non, renfermant des avions tous plus beaux les uns que les autres ainsi que la piste.

Nous nous installâmes en silence et mon regard se porta vers l'extérieur, observant la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Si les températures continuaient à chuter ainsi, bientôt la neige ferait son apparition. Mais cette fois, je ne la verrais pas.

Neigeait-il également en Italie ? Je n'avais qu'une vague idée du pays où je me rendais, n'en ayant que les quelques images surement idéalisées des films.

-Votre avion sera prêt à décoller dans moins d'une heure, monseigneur. vint annoncer Jane avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Felix.

Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de me regarder depuis que nous nous étions installés. A ce mouvement, je quittai la fenêtre des yeux pour observer l'adolescente blonde quelques secondes. Et immanquablement, mon regard tomba sur Felix. Je ne lus pas d'envie, de soif ou de dédain de sa part comme ce que j'avais pu subir durant tous ces mois. Non. Je n'y voyais que de la curiosité mêlée à de la tristesse…ou plutôt de l'inquiétude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire en retour avant de baisser les yeux sur mes mains. Machinalement, et pour tenter de calmer l'angoisse qui montait inexorablement, je me mis à jouer avec la bague placée sur ma main gauche. La bague qu'Edward m'avait offerte en gage de nos fiançailles. Ma bague. Celle qui me relierait pour toujours à lui, et aux Cullen, qu'importaient les épreuves.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas vraiment le temps passer. Ce fut lorsqu'Irina se planta devant moi que je repris pied dans la réalité.  
Surprise et, il fallait l'avouer, plus que méfiante à la voir aussi proche de moi, je dus avoir un air dubitatif puisqu'elle s'adressa à moi directement, pour la première fois depuis Forks :

-nous allons bientôt partir. Peut-être souhaites-tu profiter des toilettes avant ? m'offrit-elle d'une voix plutôt douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je pris une ou deux secondes pour observer la vampire, tentant de deviner si elle allait m'attaquer de nouveau. Malgré moi, je déviai quelques dixièmes de seconde sur Felix qui m'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

-Oui, merci. finis-je par répondre en me relevant du sofa.

A mon grand étonnement, elle entra à ma suite dans le local entièrement carrelé et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner brusquement.

-Je ne te ferais rien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ton nouveau garde du corps est là, juste de l'autre côté. me dit-elle en pointant du doigt le hublot en verre de la porte, me permettant d'apercevoir Felix, prenant en effet place devant celle-ci.

Irina et moi nous observâmes quelques longues secondes, immobiles et silencieuses, ce qui dut surprendre le vampire à l'extérieur puisque Felix regarda au travers du verre durant quelques secondes, sondant la pièce.  
Je pris finalement la décision de faire comme si j'étais seule dans la pièce et me rendis dans une des cabines, d'une propreté rutilante. Puis, je me retrouvai face à l'immense miroir éclairé, à me laver les mains.

-Tu sais, Isabella, je suis désolée pour mon comportement. entendis-je alors que j'avais les yeux concentrés sur mes mouvements pour ne pas risquer de perdre ma bague.

Surprise par cette prise de parole, je relevai la tête vivement, croisant aussitôt les pupilles d'Irina par le biais du miroir.

-J'étais en colère. poursuivit-elle en faisant quelques pas dans ma direction.

Je me retournai aussitôt pour lui faire face, m'assurant d'un bref coup d'œil que Felix était toujours bien là.

-Laurent était pour moi et je n'avais pas eu plus de quelques jours auprès de lui avant qu'il ne rejoigne de nouveau cette Victoria…pour l'aider dans sa vengeance…pour te rejoindre dans un certain sens…et voilà que tu réapparaissais pour revivre au côté d'Edward et des Cullen alors que je n'avais plus aucun espoir de le voir revenir auprès de moi. se mit-elle à expliquer, son regard perdu dans le vague, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Alors, j'ai voulu que tu perdes quelque chose toi aussi. Et j'ai contacté Aro…avoua-t-elle, me faisant frissonner à cet aveu. Mais désormais, j'ai honte. Je…Tu vas perdre tellement mais malgré cela, tu gares la tête haute. Tu te sacrifies pour des vampires, pour les monstres qui t'ont fait tant de mal…Je te jure, Isabella, que si je pouvais t'aider à t'échapper, je le ferais…  
-Non. Je…j'ai fait mon choix. Je ne veux pas qu'ils subissent les foudres d'Aro par ma faute. Et je suis convaincue qu'un jour, je les retrouverai tous. la coupai-je.

Soudain, un petit bruit contre la porte se fit entendre, me mettant aussitôt sur mes gardes.

-C'est Felix, l'avion est prêt. m'indiqua Irina.

Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite…plus fort…et j'eus l'impression que mes genoux tremblaient tellement que je n'allais pas pouvoir marcher.

-Isabella ? ça va ? me demanda alors la vampire qui s'était un peu avancée vers moi.  
-Oui…oui…bredouillai-je, m'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo.  
-Isabella ? questionna alors Felix qui avait ouvert la porte et se tenait dans l'embrasure, un air inquiet sur le visage.  
-ça va…juste quelques secondes… demandai-je d'une voix faible tandis que je fermai les yeux tout en prenant quelques grandes inspirations.

Les deux vampires restèrent silencieux et lorsque je rouvris les yeux une ou deux minutes plus tard, Irina me fit un petit sourire timide avant que je ne rejoigne lentement Felix.  
Une fois revenue dans le « salon », Aro se leva, accompagné de son épouse, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de m'offrir son bras.

-L'avion est prêt. Nous allons pouvoir embarquer. m'annonça-t-il alors que quelques vampires avançaient déjà vers le tarmac pour rejoindre le jet.

Et je ne pus qu'acquiescer en retenant mes larmes, ce que ne manqua pas le vieux vampire.

-Je ne pensais pas être si terrifiant. nota-t-il, un brin de tristesse dans la voix me sembla-t-il tandis que Felix me tendait un paquet de mouchoirs en papier.  
-Non…je….Carlisle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de la période de sa vie parmi vous et…vous ne me faites pas vraiment peur…je…c'est juste que tout cela devient concret et….balbutiai-je en faisant subir moultes tortures à un pauvre kleenex. Et que je vais vraiment quitter mon pays et ma famille dans quelques minutes. terminai-je en reprenant de grosses goulées d'air pour résister aux sanglots qui montaient.

-Aro. lui dit simplement Sulpicia en me tendant un nouveau mouchoir.

Le roi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête à l'intervention de son épouse.

-Allons-y. ordonna-t-il.

Les derniers vampires passèrent alors la porte et Aro me fit avancer à ses côtés. En moins de deux minutes, je me trouvai en bas de l'escalier d'accès au jet. Je me tournai quelques secondes vers Aro avant de porter mon regard sur le bâtiment que nous venions de quitter. Je fixai une seconde le drapeau étoilé érigé sur le toit du hangar.

Les dernières images de mon pays.

Alors, je pris une grande inspiration et finis par pénétrer dans l'avion. Aussitôt, Demetri ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le cockpit, m'indiquant ainsi qu'il était notre pilote puisque la cabine était vide. A l'intérieur, tous étaient déjà installés. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, l'espace n'était pas si restreint. Les rangées centrales se faisaient face. Aro m'escorta jusque-là et s'installa face à moi. Puis les réacteurs furent allumés et l'avion se mit à rouler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers l'extérieur et lorsque le jet ne toucha plus le sol, de lourds sanglots sortirent, incontrôlables.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main blanche me tendit un nouveau mouchoir que je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard peiné d'Aro. Peiné ? Carlisle avait donc raison ?  
J'observai ce vampire, aux yeux carmin, qui m'observait lui aussi, intensément.

-Jane. intervint-il sans pour autant me lâcher du regard. Préviens Demetri.  
-Mais maitre…le contra-t-elle.  
-Jane ! gronda alors Sulpicia, me laissant totalement stupéfaite.

Jane hocha la tête et se rendit dans le cockpit.

-un problème ? murmurai-je, reprenant inconsciemment mes réflexes de survie.  
-Chère Isabella, ta générosité et ta loyauté envers mon vieil ami Carlisle ont modifié beaucoup de choses. Je pensais prendre l'ascendant sur le clan Cullen et leurs amis mais tu es intervenue et ton sens du sacrifice pour des vampires m'a rendu curieux. Puis, de toi-même, tu as choisi de nous suivre en posant tes conditions, toi, petite humaine, face à moi, le roi de ces mêmes vampires. Ton audace et ta force de caractère m'ont alors décidé à faire de toi ma nouvelle recrue de premier choix. Et à en croire ce qu'Eleazar a détecté, tu seras un vampire puissant. Bien plus puissant que Jane et Alice. Mais voilà, tu nous as narré ton quotidien et pour la première fois de cette longue éternité, tu me poses un problème de conscience.

Je n'intervins pas, essayant de comprendre où le roi voulait en venir. Jane revint en un clin d'œil, me toisant d'un regard glacial avant de reprendre sa place.

-Nous faisons actuellement demi tour pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Port Angeles.

Quelques grognements se firent entendre mais Aro siffla et le calme revint aussitôt.

-Donc…je…je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? chuchotai-je, sur la défensive.  
-C'est bien ça.  
-Mais…vous ne craignez pas que je révèle…  
-Alice a déjà vu ta transformation en l'une des nôtres. me coupa-t-il. Quel don extraordinaire de voir ce qui ne s'est pas encore produit… Et puis, je dois bien ça à Carlisle.

Je restai sans voix à cette annonce. J'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Revoir Edward. Et mes parents. Et la famille. Et tous les autres. A moins que cela ne soit un piège ?

-Mais…ils ne craindront rien, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.  
-Non. La seule condition à ton retour est ta transformation en l'une des nôtres. Et à en croire Alice, cela ne sera qu'une formalité. répondit Aro tout en riant surement de ma réaction.  
-Merci. dis-je alors, n'en croyant toujours pas mes oreilles.

Je sentis l'avion prendre un virage et bientôt, l'approche de Port Angelès fut annoncée. Les roues touchèrent rapidement le sol et quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil s'immobilisait près d'un hangar détrempé par la pluie. Demetri sortit du cockpit et ouvrit la porte. Aro me fit signe de me lever. Nous descendîmes les quelques marches, Renata devant nous. Elle discuta moins de dix secondes avec l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était venue à notre rencontre et celle-ci fit demi-tour aussi sec, pressant le pas malgré ses gigantesques talons. En posant de nouveau le pied sur le sol américain, je perçus du mouvement derrière moi. Je fus alors surprise de voir Felix, Irina et Sulpicia, nous suivant, mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas perdre ma dernière chance de rentrer à la maison. Nous traversâmes en silence , sous la pluie, une zone de parking pour nous diriger vers un hangar plutôt vieillot tout au bout de la zone aéroportuaire sans jamais rencontrer âme qui vive. Renata ouvrit une porte et Aro me fit entrer dans ce qui devait être un bâtiment de stockage de pièces mécaniques.

-Bien. Très chère Isabella, nos routes vont se séparer ici. J'espère que tu viendras bientôt nous rendre visite une fois devenue immortelle. Je pense que Carlisle a dû te dire que nous n'offrions pas de deuxième chance. Dit Aro.  
-Je ne manquerai pas de le lui rappeler. Répondis-je le plus cordialement possible pour ne pas risquer de le froisser et de le faire changer d'avis.

Irina s'approcha de moi lentement, jaugeant mes réactions, et me tendit une enveloppe.

-Pourras-tu remettre ça à mes sœurs ? me demanda-t-elle, presque timide.  
-Bien sûr, Irina. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu revenir avec moi et…tentai-je, pensant malgré tout que sa place était parmi les siens.  
-Non, Bella. Je…Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je…c'est trop dur pour le moment de vivre avec eux après tout ce que j'ai fait contre les Cullen et toi…me coupa-t-elle. Je…Excuse-moi pour tout ça. ajouta-t-elle avant de se reculer près de la reine.

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.  
Renata sortit un petit boitier brillant de sa poche, un téléphone portable, et le tendit sans un mot à Felix.

-Tu connais le numéro de Carlisle ? me demanda ce dernier en ouvrant l'appareil.

Je lui dictai ce fameux numéro que j'avais obtenu si difficilement lors de ma fuite auprès de Laurent et que je connaissais désormais par cœur, tandis que le vampire le tapotait rapidement sur le clavier.

Allait-il me laisser appeler Carlisle pour qu'il vienne me chercher ? ou allais-je devoir rentrer à pied jusqu'à Forks ? Cette perspective me fit sourire. Après tout, j'avais traversé la moitié du pays pour les retrouver. Alors quelques kilomètres de plus ne me faisaient plus peur.

Aro fit quelques pas vers moi, me tendant la main, surement pour me saluer une dernière fois. Confiante, j'attrapai sa main glacée et osseuse.

-Felix, assure-toi que le processus aille jusqu'au bout. Dit mystérieusement Aro en se tournant vers Felix.

Que voulait-il dire ? Mais avant même que mon esprit ait le temps de trouver une réponse, tout se passa très vite. Le vampire leva mon bras et je sentis comme une déchirure vive à hauteur de mon poignet. Je hurlai mais la main froide de Felix étouffa mes cris. Et tout aussi vite, ma main retomba le long de mon corps tandis que les vampires devant moi disparurent dans une bourrasque de vent, me laissant uniquement avec Felix.  
Mon esprit fit aussitôt le parallèle avec le studio de danse de Phoenix, James auprès de moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dans trois jours, tout ira bien. Je pourrais te laisser bruler ici trois jours mais avec tout ce que tu as déjà vécu, je vais te permettre de retrouver les tiens. expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le clavier du téléphone.

Dans mon bras, la douleur semblait prendre de plus en plus de force et il me semblait que le feu commençait à gagner. Comme à Phoenix, la perspective de revoir Edward me fit garder un peu de lucidité. Ainsi, lorsque Felix me colla le téléphone à l'oreille, me permettant d'entendre les tonalités d'appel, je serrai les dents une dernière fois. Je devais tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne décroche. Tenir jusqu'à ce que je puisse leur dire de venir me chercher. Tenir pour eux. Et une fois cela fait, je pourrais me laisser aller.

Je ne pus compter les sonneries mais lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon père, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

-Papa ! Je…j'ai mal !Papa ! répondis-je, ou plutôt hurlai-je.  
-Bella, où es-tu ? questionna-t-il  
-Port…Angeles…réussis-je à dire entre deux cris.

Carlisle dit quelque chose mais dans le brouillard de la douleur, je ne compris pas sa demande. Alors, je tentai de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui dire qu'Aro m'avait laissée partir… entre deux cris.

-Calme-toi, chérie. entendis-je Esmée.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir répondre à ma mère, lui demander de me rassurer mais les flammes léchaient maintenant l'intégralité de mon bras et j'avais l'impression que mon épaule allait exploser sous la chaleur.

-ça brule, papa ! le feu…j'ai le bras en feu…chuchotai-je en serrant les dents.

En vain. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes plaintes désormais. Alors, je fermai les yeux et me roulai en boule, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable.

Je sentis à peine les deux mains glacées de Felix qui me hissèrent sur son épaule avant qu'il ne se mette à courir. Le vent froid dû à la course me fit du bien. Mais quelques secondes à peine puisque Felix me redéposa au sol. J'entrouvris difficilement les yeux, me permettant juste de comprendre que nous étions dans un bois ou une forêt, loin de la ville.

-Là, tu peux hurler autant que tu le souhaites. me dit Felix en déposant sa paume sur mon front, m'offrant un peu de fraicheur au milieu du brasier.

(EPOV)

_Bella….Bella…Bella_…son prénom tournait dans mon esprit comme un mantra. J'allais la retrouver. J'allais la sauver. Et j'allais la ramener à la maison. Chez nous.

A mes côtés, Emmett. Etrangement calme. Assis sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur la route alors que nous arrivions en périphérie de Port Angelès. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : « _Tiens le coup p'tite sœur, j'arrive_ », répétée en boucle et en boucle… Oui, Bella, nous arrivions…Dans quelques minutes, nous entrerions en ville. Le téléphone d'Emmett sonna, à l'autre bout, Jasper.

-Jenks a localisé le téléphone, elle est à l'extrémité sud de l'aéroport. annonça-t-il.

J'appuyai encore plus sur l'accélérateur.

-comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je, espérant peut-être inconsciemment que ses cris ne soient dûs qu'à la peur.  
-Aro l'a mordue. Felix est avec elle. dit simplement mon frère.

Je poussai un cri de rage à cette annonce. Le pire scenario…

Deux minutes plus tard, je me garai en urgence le long d'un haut grillage portant plusieurs pancartes défraichies, interdisant l'entrée sur la zone aéroportuaire. Je bondis au-dessus et retombai plusieurs mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté, et me mis aussitôt à la traque.  
Je cherchais une odeur…celle de Bella, ou celle de Felix, peu m'importait…je voulais juste un indice pour la retrouver.

-Ici, Edward ! siffla Emmett près d'un hangar.

Je filai, captai leurs odeurs mêlées s'éloignant vers le sud…vers des zones boisées que nous connaissions bien. Je me mis à courir, suivi de près par Emmett et bientôt, des geignements se firent entendre de nos ouïes surdéveloppées, me mettant dans une rage noire.

Alors, j'accélérai encore la course et entrai dans les bois. Je n'eus pas longtemps à courir et me retrouvai en quelques secondes devant un Felix debout, les mains levées tandis que Bella, ma Bella, était roulée en boule à même le sol, pleurant de douleur. Alors, je ne fis que ce que mon instinct d'homme protecteur me dictait face à celui qui pour moi, représentait le bourreau de ma moitié : je sautai sur le vampire italien et un nouveau combat commença. Et celui-là serait sans subterfuge ou autre tricherie…Celui-là, j'allais le gagner…

Nous nous battions férocement, les coups fusant, rapides et précis, et aucun ne réussissait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. J'avais beau lire son esprit, Felix était un féroce combattant, réussissant toujours à me contrer alors que j'anticipais ses mouvements. Mais la chute d'un arbre m'offrit une opportunité : Felix, se trouvant sur la trajectoire de l'immense tronc que nous venions de déraciner, dut faire un pas de plus sur le côté, s'attardant alors un millième de seconde sur cela. Et j'en profitai. Je bondis sur son dos, l'enserrai puissamment entre l'étau de jambes et déposai enfin mes mains autour de sa tête. Il sentit que c'était la fin, ses pensées oscillant entre des tentatives de mouvements pour se libérer de ma prise et des réflexions sur la réaction d'Aro en apprenant sa mort.  
Je n'eus pas le loisir de poursuivre mon mouvement qu'un énorme coup donné dans mon épaule me déstabilisa, me forçant à relâcher un peu mon étranglement. Je ne pus réagir plus, une main puissante, bien connue, me projetant au sol.

-Edward ! Arrête ! rugit Emmett en se plaçant devant moi.

Mais la colère me dirigeait encore trop pour m'arrêter aussi facilement devant mon objectif. Je fonçai sur mon frère, visant plutôt le vampire qui se tenait derrière lui, me fixant. Mais Emmett me rattrapa et me bloqua dans ma course, me tenant de plus en plus serré

-Edward ! Putain ! Mais arrête ! cria-t-il encore, tandis qu'il poursuivait en pensées. _Alice vient d'appeler ! Si tu tues Felix, Aro viendra tuer toute notre famille, nos amis ainsi que la meute. Et il repartira avec Bella pour en faire une esclave. Alors arrête ! Et puis, tu ne penses pas que Bella mérite mieux que ce sous-bois ?  
_-Tu as raison, Emmett. finis-je par dire un peu plus calmement.

Mon frère me relâcha et je me précipitai au chevet de Bella, serrai sa main libre dans la mienne et déposai ma paume contre sa joue, espérant qu'au beau milieu du brasier, elle puisse ressentir ma présence.

-Il est trop tard pour stopper la transformation cette fois. nota Emmett, juste à côté de moi.  
-Rentrons à la maison. Je m'occupe de Bella, gère donc avec Felix. me contentai-je de répondre en soulevant Bella dans mes bras.

Puis, je me mis en courir en direction de notre voiture, sans lâcher ma belle du regard.

-Je suis là, chérie. Je suis là. ne cessai-je de lui dire.

Et il me sembla qu'au beau milieu de ses geignements, elle soupira mon nom.

(CPOV)

Le salon était silencieux malgré la tension qui y régnait. Depuis qu'Alice avait hurlé à Emmett de stopper Edward par tous les moyens, nous n'avions plus eu aucune nouvelle. Esmée s'était retirée dans la cuisine, complètement bouleversée et souhaitant s'isoler. Jasper, après quelques secondes, l'avait suivie, surement dans le but de réconforter un peu sa mère.

Alice ne cessait d'aller et venir devant les baies vitrées.

-Alice ? l'interrogeai-je en m'approchant d'elle.  
-Mais que font-ils ? Je ne vois plus rien depuis dix minutes et Emmett n'est même pas capable de se servir d'un foutu téléphone ! s'énerva-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Calme-toi, Alice. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. lui répondis-je, tentant de montrer un visage serein.

Mais intérieurement, je bouillais d'impatience, comme Alice. Emmett avait-il réussi à bloquer son frère ? Edward avait-il tué Felix, signant par la même occasion notre arrêt de mort auprès d'Aro ?

-Elle a tout changé. murmura-t-elle doucement.  
-Je sais, Alice. répondis-je de la même manière en attrapant sa main fine.  
-Elle…je l'avais vue partir avec Seth puis nous l'aurions retrouvée un peu plus tard…enfin, certains d'entre nous…  
-qu'avais-tu vu Alice ?  
-la mort de certains d'entre nous…ou le départ de certains pour l'Italie…surtout lorsqu'Aro s'est mis en marche pour nous rejoindre…finit-elle par lâcher.  
-Qui ?

Alice me regarda quelques secondes sans parler, puis reporta le regard sur la photo qu'elle tenait entre les mains depuis notre retour. Une photo prise ici même lors des 18 ans de Bella et qu'Emmett avait retrouvé dans la voiture que Seth et Bella avaient emprunté quelques minutes.

-Toi et moi devions les accompagner à Volterra tandis que…tandis qu'Emmett, Esmée et Jasper étaient…  
-exécutés…finis-je pour elle, resserrant ma prise sur sa main.

Il me sembla que durant un instant fugace, Alice trembla.

-Mais Bella a tout changé….nous lui devons tellement…intervins-je

Alice acquiesça longuement avant de déposer sa tête sur mon épaule, laissant le silence de nouveau nous entourer.

Comment allions-nous retrouver Isabella ?

Depuis son appel, j'étais partagé. Bien entendu, j'étais ravi et soulagé d'apprendre qu'Aro l'avait finalement laissée repartir. Mais il l'avait mordue…et la savoir seule pendant cette si douloureuse épreuve était un déchirement.  
Un vrombissement brisa mes réflexions.

-Les voilà ! cria alors Alice avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée à la volée.

En une demi-seconde, le salon se vida et nous nous retrouvâmes au pied de la jeep d'Emmett. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre les battements désordonnés du cœur de Bella ainsi que ses gémissements, résonnant depuis l'intérieur du véhicule. Les portières avant s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre Emmett et Felix. Aussitôt, des grognements retentirent et Jasper s'avança jusqu'à l'Italien pour le saisir par le col.

-Arrête Jazz. C'est bon. intervint Emmett en se matérialisant au pied de son frère. Il est juste là pour surveiller la transformation de Bella.

_Bella_…

Laissant les autres, je me dirigeai vers la porte arrière et l'ouvris. J'y trouvai Bella, en boule contre le torse d'Edward, et cette image ne fut pas sans me rappeler la nuit où nous avions ramené Bella ici, Jasper et moi.  
J'aidai aussitôt Edward à sortir du véhicule et déposai immédiatement ma main sur le visage de la jeune femme qui cessa de geindre.

-Courage chérie. Tu es à la maison maintenant. Nous sommes tous là. lui dis-je dans l'oreille.  
-Installe-la dans sa chambre, Edward. lui demanda Esmée avant que nous ne rentrions tous.

Je gravis l'escalier, à la suite d'Edward et de mon épouse. Bien vite, il la déposa sur le lit et s'assit tout près d'elle. Esmée fit le tour et attrapa la main valide de notre fille, en caressant aussitôt le dos de son pouce. Bella poussait des râles mais lorsque l'un de nous la touchait, ils se transformaient en geignements, comme si elle ressentait notre présence.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de contenir sa douleur. expliqua Jasper en se postant à la porte de la chambre, accompagné de nos autres enfants. Elle ne veut pas nous montrer qu'elle a mal.

Je souris à cette révélation, si typique de ma dernière fille, et fis le tour du lit pour m'approcher d'elle.  
Je pris plusieurs secondes pour effectuer, en silence, quelques contrôles rapides afin de m'assurer que la transformation se déroulait correctement.  
Sous mes doigts, la peau blanche commençait déjà à durcir alors que la température corporelle avait chuté d'un ou deux degrés. Je laissai ma main dériver le long de ses bras, recherchant quelque chose d'inhabituel. J'ôtai en deux secondes le plâtre qui ne lui servirait plus à rien et qui pourrait être une source d'énervement à son réveil avant de m'attarder sur la morsure d'Aro. Le vieux roi avait mordu juste sur la cicatrice de James, comme pour effacer cet épisode. Des traces sanguinolentes avaient séché tout le long de son bras et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang mais aussi de terre.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'apaiser un peu ? murmura Edward, ne lâchant pas du regard sa fiancée.  
-Non, il est trop tard. Le venin s'est répandu dans tout son organisme. On ne peut qu'attendre.

Edward acquiesça et caressa doucement le front de Bella qui geignait un peu plus fort. Sous la caresse, ses cris diminuèrent et son visage se tourna légèrement vers Edward.

-Tout va bien se passer, chérie. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. lui répétai-je en caressant une dernière fois sa joue avant de me reculer du lit.

Alice et Rose s'avancèrent, des vêtements pliés sur le bras, nous faisant comprendre qu'elles voulaient s'occuper de Bella. Je forçai donc Edward à nous accompagner au rez-de-chaussée, plaidant pour un moment entre sœurs. Car nous avions tous besoin d'un moment avec Bella. Après tout ce qu'elle avait encore fait pour nous et la peur qu'elle nous avait fait vivre, nous avions tous besoin d'être près d'elle.

Et les heures défilèrent. Toujours aussi inexorables. Parfois, Bella gémissait un peu plus fort. Alors je rejoignais Edward qui refusait de la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une minute, et Jasper prenait mon pas. Nous nous installions autour de la jeune femme, lui parlant doucement, la rassurant sur notre présence à ses côtés.  
Lorsque je passai un moment avec elle, obligeant Edward à sortir un peu, je lui racontai son histoire, répétant encore et encore les souvenirs qu'elle avait pu nous conté de sa vie humaine, les ravivant dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse les conserver dans sa nouvelle vie.

Nos alliés étaient repartis chez eux. Le clan de Tanya nous avait quittés après la lecture d'une lettre d'Irina que Rose avait trouvée dans une poche du pantalon de Bella. Irina s'y excusait pour ses agissements et expliquait son besoin de s'éloigner de ses sœurs un moment. Mais elle y promettait également qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas notre régime végétarien et qu'elle reviendrait vivre parmi eux.  
Seuls étaient restés avec nous Peter et Charlotte, qui gardaient un œil sur les agissements de Felix, l'empêchant de quitter seul notre territoire et contrôlant son lieu de chasse.

Alice la distinguait de mieux en mieux dans ses visions et bientôt, elle put nous donner l'heure de son réveil.  
A la seconde près, le cœur de Bella s'emballa pour la dernière fois, jouant sa musique si unique pour la dernière fois. A ce signal, nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans la chambre, laissant quelques mètres de vide entre Bella et nous afin que le nouveau-né ne se sente pas immédiatement oppressé.  
Le corps de Bella s'arcbouta sur le lit une dernière fois puis le silence se fit. Plus de battement cardiaque. Plus de respiration sifflante. Plus aucun bruit. Nous restions tous immobiles et silencieux, retenant nos souffles. Nous savions tous combien le réveil était déroutant. Tellement d'informations arrivaient si brutalement après ces trois jours de souffrance…

Soudain, un mouvement infime de la main gauche de Bella attira mon regard. Puis elle refit bouger ses doigts encore une fois, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'elle avait perçu était bien réel. Sa main droite bougea elle aussi légèrement, puis ses orteils. Je tournai le regard vers Esmée qui souriait à cela.

Puis, le vampire sembla vouloir prendre une inspiration. Inutile pour des êtres tels que nous. Mais le corps humain et l'esprit gardaient quelques réflexes. Et enfin, Isabella ouvrit les yeux.

Edward s'avança de deux pas, dévoilant ainsi sa présence. Bella sortit en un bond du lit en sifflant et se retrouva contre le mur en position de défense. Son regard carmin navigua dans toute la pièce en moins d'une seconde avant de s'arrêter sur notre groupe. Elle tint encore la position quelques secondes mais finit par baisser lentement les mains, nous faisant comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas attaquer. Elle fit un pas mais se stoppa aussitôt, comme désorientée. Elle était surement stupéfaite par la manière dont son corps se mouvait désormais.

-_Vas-y Edward_. pensai-je pour mon fils, persuadé qu'il ne craignait rien de ce nouveau-né si particulier.

Alors Edward fit un tout petit pas et tendit de nouveau la main vers elle. Isabella l'observa puis son regard passa de nouveau sur nous. Je lui fis un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête, espérant qu'elle me ferait autant confiance que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle se redressa un peu, se décontractant légèrement, et tendit une main à son tour. Mon fils réduisit alors lentement l'espace entre eux deux.

\- Bella, mon amour ? Je suis désolé. Je sais combien tu es désorientée. Tout va bien, rassure-toi. Tout va bien. murmurait-il d'une voix très posée, destinée à rassurer le nouveau-né.

Isabella ne bougea pas et ferma même les yeux.  
Edward poursuivit son chemin, toujours aussi prudemment, et finit par déposer sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Isabella ne rouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit tout en se penchant pour approfondir la caresse.  
Ce fut le signe que toute la famille attendit pour enfin « reprendre vie ». Esmée s'installa dans mes bras, heureuse devant ce tableau.  
A nos mouvements, la vampire brune rouvrit les yeux, nous observant durant plusieurs secondes. Mais elle se remit à sourire avant de se blottir contre le torse d'Edward.

-Laissons-les un peu. murmurai-je à l'attention des autres membres de la famille.  
-Non ! ne partez pas ! intervint alors un carillon jusque là inconnu de nos ouïes.

Et à sa réaction, Bella fut toute aussi surprise que nous de sa nouvelle voix.

-Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? demandai-je en reprenant ma position.  
-Confondue. Tout est tellement trop... finit-elle par répondre après avoir réfléchi.  
-Oui, ça peut se révéler déroutant. confirmai-je.  
-Pourtant, je me sens moi-même. Pour ainsi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.  
-Je te l'avais bien dit. lui répondit Alice, faisant sourire tout le monde.  
-De quoi te souviens-tu chérie ? voulus-je savoir.  
-de tout. Enfin…je pense… affirma-t-elle, me surprenant.

Habituellement, les souvenirs de notre vie humaine paraissaient flous. Présents mais comme recouverts d'un brouillard ne nous permettant plus de nous rappeler des détails.

-Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle. énuméra-t-elle en pointant un à un les vampires, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Sa chevelure brune avait pris des reflets chatoyants. Les marques de souffrance avaient disparu de son visage et son corps avait retrouvé des formes harmonieuses, effaçant les privations de nourriture. Elle était magnifique.

-Mais je préfère vous appeler maman et papa. ajouta-t-elle en nous rejoignant en un clin d'œil.

Elle se blottit contre Esmée qui étouffa un sanglot de bonheur sous les regards attendris de nos enfants. Bella fit durer l'étreinte plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser pour me regarder.

-Je suis rentrée à la maison, papa. chuchota-t-elle en attrapant mes mains.

Mon cœur mort s'emplit d'une bouffée de fierté en observant la vampire brune qui se tenait devant moi. Jamais je n'avais pensé ressentir cela un jour. Être fier de mes enfants. Nous ne partagions pas le même sang, ni le même venin, mais nous étions une famille et Isabella était le ciment de tout cela.  
Alors je la tirai doucement vers moi pour la sentir contre mon torse avant de déposer ma joue sur le haut de sa tête tout en lui répondant :

-Oui Darling, tu es rentrée à la maison.

* * *

_**Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? Une fin acceptable ? j'attends vos impressions…**_

_**Je posterai l'épilogue dans quelques heures, histoire de dire « au revoir » à cette fic.**_


	29. And I won't leave you falling

_Au moment où je mets en ligne ce tout dernier épisode, « Let me go home », c'est 412 reviews (une grande première pour moi malgré toutes mes fics !) et plus de 50000 vues ! _

_Cette fic qui tournait dans un coin de ma tête depuis très longtemps (et qui devait être un Jella à l'origine) m'a pris un peu plus d'un an partir de la décision de la poster. Et c'est grâce à vous, à vos reviews, à vos PM, à vos idées, à vos questions, si j'ai pu boucler la boucle malgré le temps qui file. Alors, encore une fois, MERCI !_

_Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos dernières reviews pour cet épilogue qui, je l'espère, termine convenablement mon dernier « bébé »..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 29: **__**« And I won't leave you falling…but the moment never comes"**__**(Endlessly / Muse)**_

(EsPOV)

J'attendais, impatiente, au bas de l'escalier. Le salon était empli de fleurs blanches et odorantes tandis que des kilomètres de tulle blanc semblaient tracer un chemin vers l'extérieur. Alice avait encore vu les choses en grand. Au grand dam d'Edward et Bella. Mais notre petite dernière avait fini par abdiquer pour faire plaisir à sa sœur.

Dans le jardin, les invités patientaient, sagement assis sur les bancs installés sur la pelouse, sous des centaines de petits lampions blancs que Jasper et Emmett avaient patiemment installés sous les ordres d'Alice et les excuses d'Isabella, semblant recréés une nuit étoilée alors que le crépuscule n'était pas encore tout à fait là.

L'air était doux malgré la fin de cette journée d'été. Alice avait encore eu raison…sauf sur un point : nous n'étions pas en Alaska mais à Forks.

Durant la transformation de Bella, nous avions tous envisagé un départ pour notre chalet ou même pour la maison que Jasper avait acquis en secret au Canada lorsque nous avions retrouvé Bella, mais notre stupéfiante Isabella avait contredit tous nos plans. Etait-ce son don de « bouclier » comme l'avait déjà détecté Eléazar alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine fragile qui lui permettait de se retenir ainsi malgré son très jeune âge vampirique ? ou alors était-ce parce qu'elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'était notre état avant même de devenir l'une des nôtres ? Elle avait rapidement réussi à juguler sa soif de sang humain avec l'aide de nous tous, réussissant même à côtoyer les Quileutes deux jours après son réveil. Elle avait absolument tenu à gommer le plus rapidement possible cette teinte pourpre de ses iris et y avait brillamment réussi en à peine quelques semaines.

Peter et Charlotte étaient restés près de nous pendant deux mois avant de repartir dans l'un de leurs voyages, nous promettant de revenir rapidement auprès de nous. En retrouvant Bella, nous avions ainsi gagné deux nouveaux membres dans notre famille, même s'ils ne voulaient pas changer leur régime alimentaire.

La présence de Felix fut un peu plus problématique, éveillant de la jalousie chez Edward qui le voyait comme un rival potentiel auprès de Bella. Ma dernière fille n'avait pourtant rien fait pour causer cela, si ce n'était de nouer une amitié avec le vampire italien qui nous avait révélé, après une ultime confrontation masculine avec Edward, qu'il aurait aimé avoir eu autant de courage qu'elle pour défendre les siens voilà plusieurs décennies. Felix était reparti une semaine après le réveil de Bella et était arrivé hier, invité par Isabella.

Enfin, Edward apparut à mes côtés, vêtu d'un costume noir sur-mesure, commandé par Alice bien entendu.

-Tu es ravissante, maman. me dit-il en embrassant ma joue avant de placer mon bras sur le sien. Alice en a encore fait des tonnes. ajouta-t-il en traversant le salon à vitesse humaine.  
-Tu la connais, Edward. me contentai-je de répondre avant de rire.  
-Elle a bien fait. murmura-t-il, souriant lui aussi. Je la remercierai pour ça. Je n'avais pas compris l'intérêt de tout ceci pour vos mariages mais…  
-Mais aujourd'hui, alors que c'est le tien, tu comprends enfin que chaque petit détail, aussi insignifiant qu'il puisse te paraitre, te permettra de ressentir encore et encore la joie et le bonheur qui ont empli cette journée si particulière. finis-je pour lui.  
-C'est çà. Désormais, le délicat parfum des freesias me rappellera éternellement ce moment où tu m'as mené jusqu'à l'autel. Merci maman. ajouta-t-il en tapotant ma main.

Nous rejoignîmes le jardin tandis qu'une musique douce s'élevait dans les airs. Emmett et Jasper nous attendaient au début de l'allée, discutant avec Seth et Billy qui nous saluèrent avant de gagner leurs places.

Puis Alice et Rose apparurent, dans leurs longues robes argentées.

-ils arrivent ! pépia Alice tout en se mettant en place au bras de son époux.

La musique changea, passant au _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy, choisi par Bella.

-Tu es prêt ? demandai-je discrètement à Edward.

Le sourire éblouissant qu'il me fit parla suffisamment. Alors, nous nous mîmes en marche, remontant l'allée bordée de bouquets de freesias blancs jusqu'à l'arche croulant sous le poids d'autres fleurs blanches mêlées de tulle sous laquelle attendait Eléazar, jouant pour nous le rôle de pasteur.

Je laissai Edward prendre sa place devant Eléazar avant de me diriger vers le banc qui nous était destiné. Je me tournai légèrement pour observer l'arrivée des autres couples et pus croiser les regards heureux de nos invités. Tanya, Carmen, Kate et Garett qui ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis la confrontation avec Victoria, Peter et Charlotte, Felix représentant ainsi les Volturi, mais aussi les Quileutes.

Emmett et Rosalie firent leur apparition suivis de près par Jasper et Alice. Les garçons prirent place au côté de leur frère, jouant les témoins du marié. Ils s'étaient gentiment affrontés voilà trois jours pour savoir qui aurait la charge de conserver les alliances jusqu'à l'échange des vœux. Il avait fallu que Bella intervienne pour les stopper et les réprimander comme deux enfants, nous faisant tous rire.

Puis la musique se modifia pour laisser s'élever la marche nuptiale. Tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers le fond de l'allée centrale que remontait lentement le dernier couple. Bella était radieuse, drapée dans une robe faite de mètres de dentelle légère et de satin brillant qu'Alice avait dessiné elle-même. Rosalie avait tenu à coiffer sa petite sœur. Et lorsqu'elle avait piqué dans le chignon un vieux peigne en argent remonté de quelques saphirs bleus, trouvé par Edward dans la maison de Charlie et semblant être un bijou de famille, Bella avait éclaté en des sanglots que seul Jasper avait pu calmer.

Carlisle marchait lentement, veillant précieusement sur Bella, toujours aussi beau à mes yeux depuis toutes ces années.

Nous avions déjà vécu bien des mariages de nos enfants mais celui-ci avait un gout différent. Pour nous tous.

Enfin le couple arriva au bout de l'allée et se sépara après que Carlisle ait remis traditionnellement à Edward la main de sa fille. Mon époux me rejoignit et s'installa juste à ma gauche alors qu'Eléazar débutait la cérémonie. Ivre de bonheur, je déposai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon mari qui attrapa ma main pour caresser longuement mon alliance, signe qu'il était aussi ému que moi.

Devant nos yeux, la vie s'écoulait, entourés de nos enfants et de nos amis. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, nous serions toujours là les uns pour les autres. Ensemble. Une famille. Pour l'éternité.

**FIN**


End file.
